


[青黑]ヘンシツ（架空/狂野情人PARO）

by Mushimako



Series: [青黑]ヘンシツ [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 197,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushimako/pseuds/Mushimako
Summary: 2015年出的狂野情人paro的青黑本
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: [青黑]ヘンシツ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896697
Kudos: 2





	1. 前言

这篇故事是根据寿鳕子老师的《sex pistol/狂野情人》的故事背景下进行的二次创作，知道这部作品的太太大概对整个框架有一定的了解（当然其中一些敏感内容也是），不过以防万一还是做一些简单的介绍（设定均出自漫画原作）。  
关键字1：班类（不是从猿人、而是从其他动物进化成人类的种族）  
关键字2：重种/中间种/轻种（班类之间的等级划分）  
关键字3：魂元（灵魂的另外一种称呼）  
关键字4：魂现（魂元现形）  
关键字5：翼手目/Chiroptera（蝙蝠是对翼手目动物的总称）  
关键字6：extinction（既班类中对灭绝的班类物种的概称）  
关键字7：翼主（所有可飞行班类的统领+重种，已灭绝）  
漫画原作中常见的班类有人鱼（1%）、猫又（3%）、蛇目（3%）、蛟（3%）、熊槛（5%）、犬神人（15%），剩下的都是猿人（70%）也就是普通的人类了。每种班类中都有等级之分，在班类的世界这一阶级分化比较重要，关于帝光以及诚凛众的角色设定大概是这样的情况：  
黑子 – 翼手目（extinction），水果蝙蝠，灭绝边缘中，轻种  
青峰 – 猫又，美洲豹（但是家族都是黑化个体），外来种/重种  
绿间 – 蛟，短吻鳄，重种  
紫原 – 熊槛，灰熊，重种  
黄濑 – 蛇之目（含1/3犬神人血统），黄金蟒（基因突变/稀有种），重种  
赤司 – 人鱼与猫又（非洲狮）的混血，重种，双生子  
虹村 – 蛇目，蝮蛇，半重种  
灰崎 – 猫又，猞猁，半重种  
桃井 – 猫又，西表山猫，中间种  
诚凛方面的情况较为普通，而且人物有点多，也不打算每个都让他们出场所以暂时做个简单的介绍：  
火神 – 猫又，孟加拉虎，重种/外来种  
木吉 – 熊槛（含1/2蛇目的血统），半重种  
伊月 – 猫又，黑足猫，中间种  
日向 – 犬神人，秋田犬（毛色黑），中间种  
丽子 – 猫又，阿比西尼亚，中间种  
大概就是这样的感觉ww，一些细节就不用在意了（生物已经还给初中老师），其他的角色设定会在文章中陆陆续续揭晓><。本篇的故事中应该会有适度的性描写还请各位阅读小心。最后再次感谢各位太太的支持>


	2. 《一》

世界是无限大的，同时也十分狭小，总是在不经意间与重要的人与事擦身而过，却又总是深陷在一些看似不起眼的小事小人中无法挣脱。在这样安定又无法放松警惕的世界里穿梭是一门有趣的学问，自从懂事起黑子就默默有了这样的自觉，跟随着与生俱来的本能、与所谓的‘价值观’或是‘个性’丝毫没有任何的干系。  
黑子从出生的那刻起就背负着隐藏某个‘秘密’的‘使命’。应该说即便说出去也没人相信、在远古的时代，脚下那人影匆匆的世界曾经被一分为四：海的世界、土的世界、天的世界、以及位于这三个世界的尽头的第四个空间。海的世界、土的世界、天的世界都依照各自建立起的法则使得万物能够遵循所谓的‘正统’得以繁衍下去，但是“世界尽头”却不是如此，它是刚创造不久的新世界，年幼、脆弱、且被混沌所包围。截至目前、谁都无法让这个世界导向善良安稳的境界，因此海、土、以及天的物种擅自插手对其的管理，也因此掀起了轩然大波。不同世界的主宰们都倡导者自己的‘原则’，希望建立起一个‘比自己的世界更美好平和的环境’，令人讽刺的是，满怀着期待、将理想化为行动的手段却只有战争而已。纷争与战乱持续了几百年，直到有一天歌唱着希望与憧憬的主宰们渐渐厌倦、‘天’的主宰为了结束长年来的混乱，用他们尖锐的喙咬碎了从天空的顶端垂吊下来的丝线。  
如此一来，‘天’从空中落了下来。  
将居住在天与土之间的所有生物全部碾压成了碎末；  
海里的水全部流失殆尽，  
生长在其中的生物全部干枯而亡。  
少数残存着的生物们强烈的憎恨着造成这一切的罪魁祸首，因此居住在天上的‘主宰们’被折断了身上的羽翼，坠地身亡。  
黑子便是在这样的‘神话’中耳濡目染、度过了安稳的童年。失眠时母亲总是会温柔的拥搂着自己、在自己的耳畔旁诉说着有关‘翼主’的故事，在世界的另一端常常以‘天使’的姿态出现，而在黑子家乡——日本却被人们称为‘天狗’；将世界推向末日的‘主宰’赌上全部的觉悟宁愿牺牲自己的世界去成全统一的太平，其实他是个非常温柔的人。如是说道的母亲是否憎恨着那些无法体恤这份‘善良’的残族后代呢？黑子忍不住如是心想，而母亲那温暖的笑容很快就融化了埋藏在黑子心头的这块‘碎石’，然而对‘翼主’的那份憧憬之情却始终伴随着黑子，在时间的推移中化为了自己唯一的‘骄傲’。  
（所以身为‘天’的住民的最后的族人，无论如何都要保守这个秘密、想办法活下去啊，哲也。）  
（是。）  
‘人类’是从灵长类动物进化而来的，各种科学的迹象表明人类的祖先很有可能是‘猩猩’；从基因、生态习惯、甚至交流方式都与现代的人类十分接近，望着屏幕中那些西装笔挺的科学家胸有成竹的笑谈道，咀嚼着吐司的黑子随手拿起了手边的遥控器、按下了红色的开关。千篇一律的清晨依旧伴随着咖啡的醇香，坐在长桌另头的父亲翻阅着报纸，端正与普通的外貌每次都让黑子忍不住感叹遗传基因的‘可怕’；哲也，别愣着了，时间快来不及了难不成今天想迟到吗？正当黑子忙着窥探自己的父亲时，母亲的吆喝声突然传入了耳中，这才意识到大事不妙的黑子连忙将最后一口面包吞进了肚子，匆匆的离开了座位、披上了挂在椅背上的制服。  
“如果今天晚回家的话记得提前打个电话啊，路上小心。”  
“好，那我出门了。”  
自己的家庭乍看之下就与普通人没有什么不同：主妇的母亲，在公司辛勤工作的父亲，称不上年迈、却已经发鬓斑白的奶奶，一家人其乐融融的居住在位置偏远的小洋房里，据说那是太爷爷留给爷爷的房子，虽然房龄偏高、却十分坚固，百花盛开的庭院更是在奶奶的打理下散发着生意盎然的气息，即便周遭的环境有些冷清，唯独黑子家仿佛从不缺少活力的样子，家里人也从来没有抱怨过这样清淡的生活，黑子也是一样。应该说这样的‘普通’是全家人求之不得的‘宝物’。好不容易有了一席之地、也不怕别人会盯上我们，能够有现在的安稳可以说是上辈子修来的福分了吧。在与母亲闲聊时、奶奶总是会如是感叹，而笑着应和的父母似乎对此也颇有感触。黑子当然知道这样的生活来之不易，可比起有过太多经历的长辈，在心情上仿佛总是缺少些许的共鸣。可无论如何、没有什么比家人的平安与和睦更重要了吧。深吸一口气，在踏上前往学校的公车之前，黑子下意识的回望了一眼不远处的洋房，某种温暖的感觉化为勇气、不断在心口涌动着。  
黑子是个普通到再也不能普通的普通学生：普通的外貌，普通的成绩，普通的出身；兴趣是篮球，就连喜欢上篮球的契机都十分普通，偶尔在电视中观看了一场篮球比赛并对此萌生了兴趣，又在儿时玩伴的陪伴下渐渐接触起了这项看似完全不符合自己个性的运动。黑子虽然在同龄人中相对比较瘦小，可个性十分倔强；正因为篮球对身体素质以及体型等等具备十分强硬的要求，各式各样的‘挑战’助涨了热情背后的执着。虽然会报考帝光完全出于其他的考量，而当黑子听说帝光是运动名校时还是按捺不住激动、填写了参加篮球部的申请书。完整的制度与苛刻的训练几乎在刚开学不久就将黑子打入了绝望的深渊，然而真正让黑子失去自信的并非是实力的差距，而是选手与选手之间的‘阶级分划’，是无论黑子有多努力、也无法改变的‘现实’。  
“……啊！黑子，早上好，你可总算来了。”  
推开拉门的刹那、坐在位置上的卷藤便冲着自己挥了挥手，替自己拉开了课桌前的座椅，殷切的模样很快就让黑子领会到了对方的居心。低声应了一句‘早上好’，随即将沉重的书包放在了课桌上；还未等自己打开、勉强称得上朋友的男人便双手合十、低头哈腰的大嚷着‘拜托’二字，忍不住长叹了口气的黑子默默的从书包中拿出了国语的作业本递给了邻座的卷藤，而当对方热泪盈眶的从自己手中接过作业时，黑子无言的坐下了身，忙着收拾东西来。  
“话说回来，你今天怎么不去晨练啊？三军难道不需要晨练的吗？”  
一边抄写着作业、一边试探道，卷藤是黑子开学两周来第一个交到的朋友，当初是对方主动向自己搭话，个性开朗、为人也不计较，比起存在感稀薄的黑子，卷藤虽然也是个普通人可在班上还颇为有人缘，之所以与黑子那么熟络大概是因为同桌的关系，再加上作业的诱惑、而黑子也不讨厌这种对自身欲望特别坦诚的人。因为这周有实力测验，如果影响排名的话会影响今后的活动所以暂时取消训练、让所有人专心抓紧学习。如实回答道，闻声的卷藤情不自禁的感叹了一声，随手将本子翻至了下一页、接着说道。  
“听起来好辛苦啊……不过以黑子的成绩应该没问题吧。虽然也称不上太好……不过应该不至于落到补考的程度吧。”  
“话是这么说没错……可我现在只不过是三军而已，就算成绩上没有差错，大概也不会有什么特别大的变化吧。”  
帝光篮球部在整个中学篮球界都享有盛名，百战百胜的口号、不败的王者记录；将募集的所有选手按照实力的高低分为三队：实体与才能最出色的被分配在一军也，二军作为候补紧跟其后，而三军更像是为了打发黑子这种对篮球有兴趣却没有实力的人所建立起的‘同好会’。在入部之前黑子不曾想过社团内竟会是这种氛围，幻想破灭的同时更沉重的打击又接踵而来。那是黑子第一次和同队的队友去观看一军比赛时发现的事，奔驰在球场上的不光光是‘天才’而已，他们既是自己的同类、同时也是区别于自己的‘异类’；灵魂的压迫感仿佛让周围的空气都凝结了一般，耳濡目染的神话在脑海深处不断嗡嗡作响，强烈的呕吐感使黑子像是逃跑一般离开了体育馆，直到回荡在球场上的喧嚣声彻底被自己抛在身后、大喘着粗气的黑子才意识到自己竟已大汗淋漓。  
“不过黑子你那么有毅力，一定能够升上二军的啦。”  
好心的鼓励都成为了一种挖苦，好不容易挤出一丝微笑的黑子轻声咕哝了一声谢谢，将课本一一放进了桌肚。如果像你这么拼命的人都竹篮打水一场空的话，老天爷也未免太不公平了。无心的感慨忍不住让黑子发出一声苦笑，老天爷就是这么不公平，黑子虽然没有说出口、却还是忍不住在心中自嘲了一句；因为卷藤只不过是‘普通人’而已，所以黑子并不想将这份‘自卑’与‘不甘’迁怒到他的头上，也不知该如何发泄是好。  
“不要放弃啊！如果出赛了通知我，我一定会为你去加油的！”  
“……谢谢，我会尽力的。”

亲戚与朋友的鼓励让黑子感到不知所措，自己并没有放弃、只不过在制度和阶级的分划下、黑子是无法进入一军的，就连二军也十分勉强。帝光在大部分人眼中是一间私立中学，实际上是为保护像黑子这类人而特别设立的特殊学校，也就是为‘班类人科’特别建立的‘保护伞’。在‘人类是从灵长类进化而来’这一假设的渲染下，大部分人都坚信自己是灵长类动物的后代；可事实上的确如此，在这个世上的确存在着从猿猴类动物进化而来的人，也就是‘班类’人口中常常说的‘猴子’，更精确一点的话可以称他们为‘猿人’，而那些并非从猿猴进化而来的人就是班类。在漫长的进化史中体内潜藏的基因突然觉醒，也因此获得了生物本身特有的习性。好比蛇目和蛟：冷酷、残忍、体温也有别于大部分人类。虽然各式各样的特性让班类显得与众不同，可对环境的适应能力与繁殖能力却大大不如平凡的‘猿人’，因此班类也暗中也特别受到保护，班类与班类之间更是存在着许多不成文的规定。  
‘帝光’便是这样的一个地方，同时集聚着猿人与班类，两极的分划也非常明显。  
因为猿人不像班类那样拥有辨别灵魂的能力，所以不会像班类那样有意避讳着猿人；因为血统与基因的不同、班类打从心底轻视着没有任何特性的猿人，为了避免冲突、学校通常会将班类放在相同的班级，而将猿人分配在一起。身为班类、黑子是个特殊的案例，校方虽然清楚自己是班类却遵循自己的意愿将黑子安排在了猿人就读的教室，这是黑子所期望的、却没有想到身为知情人的黑子竟像个无法抵抗的‘木偶’坠入了两个极端间的缝隙；既无法坦白自己其实是班类、也无法真正融入猿人的生活，唯独小心翼翼权衡着两者间的距离、混混度日，没过多久、这样的生活就让黑子感到十分疲倦。  
“呐，黑子同学，你是篮球部的人吧？有些事想问问你，不知道你现在有没有时间啊。”  
在人群中非常不起眼的黑子很少会被人留意，所以只有当有事求自己的时候才会像现在这样主动和自己攀谈。循声缓缓抬起了头，望着不知在何时来到自己身旁的同班同学，女生特有的尖细声线难免让黑子感到有些紧张，愣愣的点了点头，就在对方大呼一声‘太好了’时，黑子这才挺直了腰杆、稍稍坐直了身子。  
“是想问问你关于一军选手的事啦。我记得有和我们同年的人吧？名字我记得是……”  
“一年级的话我记得一共有五人……请问具体是想问哪个呢？”  
如果可以的话都想了解下呢。  
黑子是独生子，也没有什么远亲，除了母亲和奶奶之外并没有什么特别多的机会和异性接触，然而女生的‘任性’多少还是从其他同性朋友嘴里听说过。面对这样蛮横的要求，一时不知该怎么回答是好的黑子支吾了一会，努力整理起混乱的思绪。赤司君、绿间君、紫原君、灰崎君……印象中他们都是因为各自所怀的特殊才能被特别招入一军的‘奇才’，除此之外还有一人让黑子格外印象深刻。  
“还有就是青峰君。这五人就是这次一年级中特别被招进一军的选手了，因为他们很强……教练对他们也很重视……”  
“据说好像是被称为‘天才’吧？好棒哦……上次看他们比赛完完全全被震撼了，明明场上有那么多厉害的学长却一点都不逊色，究竟是怎么做到的啊……”  
“………………”  
因为是天才，所以也无可奈何。用着这样的理由轻易将心中的疑问敷衍了过去，连名字都还没机会知道的同班同学在打听了几句过后就这么转身离去，留下黑子一人在座位上隐忍着残留在舌尖上的苦涩，这种无奈与落寞实在不是滋味。之所以能够被招入一军是因为所有人都是班类；利用各自的习性在球场上大放异彩，除了灰崎之外、其余的四人都是重种，这意味着在班类的同族中非但享有最高的待遇，习性与能力也是最为明显与强烈的。掌管着全日本班类相关的政务的赤司家原本就是家喻户晓的名门，而绿间与紫原家也毫不逊色，大部分都是历史悠久的贵族后代、尤其是绿间，与赤司的渊源似乎可以追溯到很久以前。唯独‘青峰’这个名字对黑子有些陌生，而且就从男人的魂现来看也是在日本没有见过的物种，难免让黑子感到有些好奇。  
（可不管怎么说……果然只有半重种以上的阶级才能加入一军吧。）  
除了这次特别招待的五个新人之外、一军内其他的学长也都是半重种以上的班类人科；率领整个球队的虹村学长是蛇之目中的蝮蛇，在这个国家也有着一定号召力，个性也和人们对‘蛇’常有的偏见一样阴晴不定、多变无情。黑子还记得第一次在看台上观看一军比赛时的情景，就算是面对重种的紫原与青峰也能毫无顾忌的大声斥责，虽然有些可怕、但黑子并不讨厌这样的人，反而莫名的十分尊敬这样的虹村。  
（而且就当是的情况来看，不好的人果然还是青峰君吧。）  
班类与班类之间也存在着一系列默认的规定，比如说不能擅自窥探对方的魂现、不得在公共场合将灵魂依附在肉体之外。因为班类的能力特殊并且千变万化，所以想要利用班类甚至猎杀班类的人也同样存在。一系列的规矩都是为了自我保护，即便班类藐视着无法自由控制灵魂的猿人却也不得不竭力伪装成猿人的模样，对灵魂的自由控制更是从小便要牢记在心的一门学问。一军与三军偶尔会在训练的时候有所接触，拜这些机会所赐、黑子有着不少在暗中观察这些‘名门贵族’的机会。赤司与绿间对魂现的控制可以说近乎完美，就算混淆在人群中也绝对不会败露身份，紫原与灰崎就稍微逊色一些、尤其是灰崎，一旦脾气失控就一定会露出魂现，尖锐的爪牙与细长的尾巴使他的相貌变得格外狰狞，只不过本以为他是蛇目的黑子并没有料到男人会是猫又，而且还是猞猁的半重种，不免让黑子感到十分意外。  
（喂、灰崎！你也该适可而止了啊！究竟想偷学我的投篮偷学到什么时候？！）  
冲突几乎是在毫无征兆的情况下突然发生的，眼看着位于球场中央的青峰一把揪上了灰崎的衣领，满是威胁意味的斥责换来的竟是对方的一声嗤笑。喂喂，别那么冲动啊，什么叫‘偷学’、别把话说的那么难听嘛。说完，一把甩开了紧抓着自己衣领不放的大手，灰崎那一脸的不屑与青峰眼底的怒气可谓是形成了鲜明的对比，几乎在顷刻间便让整个球场安静了下来，所有人的焦点都集中在了两人的身上。  
（明明是你的那些小伎俩太容易上手了嘛，有本身倒是发明几个别人‘偷’不走的花招来啊。）  
（你这混账……我宰了你！）  
（住手！青峰！）  
（…………）  
那并不是黑子第一次看到青峰的魂现，却是最完整的一次。庞大的身躯与黑色的皮毛，仿佛游离一般闪烁在斑纹底下的斑纹若隐若现，深邃的眼眸光是注视着就无法动弹；当男人抬起他那结实有力的‘前爪’时，突然上前的绿间利用身子努力将两人隔开，就在彻底‘兽化’的青峰挥下爪子的那刻将指尖抵向了男人的眉间，嘴中碎碎念了些什么，顿时、依附在肉体表面的魂现仿佛支离破碎了一般不见了踪影，留下满头大汗却无法动弹的青峰一动不动的僵立在原地，面红耳赤的模样使他显得格外的狼狈。  
（真是……尽会给人添麻烦，你忘记现在是在哪里了吗？！实在是太没有教养了！）  
（可恶……绿间！赶紧把这破玩意给我解开！）  
等你懂得好好说人话后我自然会帮你解开的。不顾青峰的反抗、冷冷的下达了最后的通牒，从头到尾绿间都没有现形、就好像用了某些手段似的就这么将处于失控边缘的青峰轻易‘驯服’了。在虹村的默许下，大声嚷嚷着‘好痛’的同龄男人就这么被绿间拖拽出了球馆，而被留下的灰崎似乎也受到了教练的警告。可能大家都是‘天才’才互相不愿意买对方的帐吧。好在事情能够不以暴力的结尾收场、训练又在身为主将的虹村的催促下回到了正轨，唯独目睹了两人魂现交锋的黑子仍旧有些心有余悸。  
在班类之中，重种的力量是绝对的。压倒性的荷尔蒙与魂元的威慑力便能肆意操控聚集在身边的人，就算重种与之间也有力量的差距，多数都是依靠后期的学习逐渐掌控特性的优劣。其中有像绿间那样十分注重节制和抑制的人，也有像青峰那样如同炫耀一般随时随地都将魂现与荷尔蒙释放在外的人。黑子之所以不是第一次见到青峰的魂现是因为两人曾经在走廊上擦肩而过，青峰当然不会留意到黑子，而黑子却早早的就察觉到了青峰的存在；立起的耳朵与摆动的长尾清晰可见，浮现在黝黑皮肤外的是华丽的斑纹，身为大型猫科动物，‘美洲豹’的那一身美丽的皮毛的确让人情不自禁的感到神往，所以每次偶遇、男人那强烈的存在感都会让黑子情不自禁的停下脚步，就这么远远眺望、却没有那个资格与立场向他靠近。  
“黑子，你还有社团活动吧？再不收拾的话要迟到咯。”  
在好友的提醒下，从思绪中猛然惊醒的黑子怔怔的眨了眨眼，连忙收拾起东西来。就算同样是班类、人与人之间所处的‘世界’仍然存在着‘差距’；就像神话中所记载的那样。‘天的世界’已经坍塌，而苟延残喘活下来的遗族只能背负着‘怨恨’继续苟活，这就是黑子不得不背负一身的‘秘密’。  
“那明天见了，社团要加油啊。”  
“……嗯。”


	3. 《三》

在人类进化论中有一个无法忽视的关键字，那就是谱系进化，而在其中有一种性质的进化改变几乎敲定了班类间的阶级区分，在教科书中被称之为‘前进进化’。前进进化的结果是造成生物的等级从低级到高级，重种之所以拥有那么强的能力是因为在班类基因觉醒过程中细胞以及基因的转变相对更为饱和，‘祖先’所保留的特性也更为明显，好比水生的爬行类动物有着与生俱来的水性，而熊槛出身的人与生俱来就有着高大的身躯和惊人的蛮力；各种各样的案例黑子从小就在书上翻阅过，一切都是为了能够避开这些常见的班类、掩藏自己的存在，尤其是重种、对他们来说用肉眼辨别其他阶级的班类的混现可谓是轻而易举。  
“黑子，你急着回去吗？如果不着急的话能不能帮我个忙？”  
还没来得及收拾背囊，汗流浃背的学长就已经喊住了自己的脚步，望着比自己略高一些的前辈、几乎反射性的点了点头的黑子放下了手中的水壶，从长椅上站起了身。之前不是有人受伤了吗？经理现在正忙着打扫球场，能不能麻烦你把药箱还到医务室去？说完、指了指球场的角落，只见一个白色的小箱子静静搁置在教练用来囤积私物的长桌上，心想着也不是什么大不了的事，黑子也就顺其自然的答应了。  
“太好了！啊、球馆的话还是老样子，大门我不会上锁，钥匙也在老地方，记得要锁门啊。”  
“好的，非常感谢您。”  
训练结束后的空闲才是真正属于黑子的时间，大部分三军的人都怀着能够受到提拔的野心坚持训练，对于身体素质较差的黑子来说，唯一的机会就只有靠努力来争取了。或许是自己的这份毅力感动了不少前辈吧，偷偷的将第四体育馆的钥匙交给了黑子、睁一只眼闭一只眼的默认了自己的这种行为；某种角度上来说黑子十分感谢对自己特别照顾的学长们，可同时、变向的期待也让自己肩头的负担变得越来越重。离开前依照学长的叮嘱检查了一遍放置在医药箱内的物件，确认无误后默默的一个人选择了离开。三军的队员大部分都是猿人，论身体素质以及运动神经肯定不及保留生物野性的班类来的敏捷有力，一想到这些不知情的队友还在做着无谓的努力，黑子忍不住长叹了一口气、加快了脚下的步伐。  
自己是不是做了一个错误的决定呢？当初是父母因为种种的顾及才让黑子报考了帝光；黑子则是在听说帝光是运动名校后欣然报名参加了篮球队，直到处处碰壁、在意识到自己距离眼前的‘世界’实在是太过遥远。只能远远的望着其他的‘同类’自由自在的漫步在校园的走道上，黑子能做的就只有尽量避免与他们的正面接触。隐藏自己的身份、却又忍不住羡慕那些能够真正用‘灵魂’去交谈的人，尤其每当在偶然间与青峰擦身而过时、男人那像是为了证明自己的孤高般任由灵魂躁动的模样让黑子十分向往。  
“糟糕……时间快来不及了，不知道保健室的门上锁了没。”  
教学楼关闭使用的时间是五点半，距离闭校的时间只剩下十分钟而已，连忙小跑着转过转角的黑子急冲冲来到了挂有‘保健室’字样门牌的房间前，大口大口的喘着粗气。试着扭动了两下门锁，确认房间还没上锁的黑子不免长吁了一口气；可正当自己准备推门而入时，一声熟悉的男音突然从半开的屋门传来，惊得黑子突然停下了动作，目瞪口呆的望着正坐在窗前的男人。  
“哦！五月，你总算回来了啊，怎么那么久……你谁啊。”  
“青峰、君…………？”  
季节还只是春天，而眼前的‘同类’竟光着上身，从对方那过于豪迈的坐姿来看也不见冷的样子，可对从来没有想过两人会有机会照面的黑子来说，青峰的突然出现让自己莫名的感到有些难堪。一手抵着身后的桌子、右脚的脚踝搁在左腿的膝盖之上；或许是将自己与谁混淆了吧，只见青峰露骨的将疑惑与不悦写在了脸上，微微蹙了蹙眉头、眯着双眼上下打量了自己一番。我还以为是五月回来了呢，亏我白期待了一场。如是说道的男人狠狠的挠了挠自己的短发，忽然又像是想起了什么一般，重新将视线集中到了呆愣在门前的黑子身上。  
“话说你是谁啊，为什么会知道我的名字？该不会是我们学校的学生吧。”  
“因为青峰君是学校的名人，况且我和你是同年级的，多少听说过一点有关你的事。”  
诶……原来是同年级的啊……  
丝毫没有质疑自己的念头，就这么被自己搪塞过去的男人若有所思的颔了颔首，似乎算是认可了黑子的‘诡辩’，嘴里嘀咕着些什么。不过现在都这个点了，普通的学生不都应该早就回家了吗。无意中听到了男人的自问，踏进医务室的黑子顺手关上了身后的房门，将手中的药箱放在了堆满了药物的橱柜之前。  
“其实我也是篮球部的，不过是三军的人，之前我也有看过青峰君的比赛，所以自然而然就记住了你的名字。”  
“真的假的？原来你也是篮球部的啊……我以为你是那种整天泡在图书馆的书呆子呢。这样啊……原来是篮球部的……”  
“…………”  
听到自己同样是篮球部的人、突然态度大变的青峰竟笑着冲自己挥了挥手，意外的反应让黑子一时不知该怎么回应是好，只能点了点头以示礼貌。与想象的不同、本以为在一年级就被视作‘王牌’的青峰会摆出一副趾高气昂的样子轻视只不过是三军的自己，然而青峰非但没有这么做、甚至亲切的挪了挪身下的板凳，来到了自己的身旁，主动寒暄了起来。  
“话说、你名字叫什么来着？只有你一个人知道我名字未免太不公平了。”  
被这样稚气的理由惹得笑出了声，见自己掩着嘴偷笑、立刻不悦皱起了眉头的男人低声质问了自己一句‘干嘛’，随即抬脚踢了踢自己的脚跟。有什么好笑的啊，如果不知道彼此的名字的话还怎么聊下去啊。明明平时总是摆出一副瞧不起人的高傲态度，没想到竟是个意外守规矩的人，闻言后的黑子静静道出了自己的名字，而青峰先是挑了挑眉、好像在暗示自己没听清楚似的，见状的黑子只能又重复了一遍。  
“我的名字是‘黑子哲也’。青峰君的全名我已经知道了，所以你不用特意告诉我了。”  
“诶……你挺拽的嘛，长这么大还是第一次有人用这种态度和我说话，和你的脸倒是挺不搭调的。”  
“…………？”  
不知对方究竟是误会了什么，黑子也不觉得自己说了些有失礼节的话，可自己又不能对青峰的这一感慨装作毫不在意，只能像是试探般的表现出困惑的模样、稍稍歪了歪脑袋。你不用在意啦，这是我自己的问题而已。说完，笑着冲自己甩了甩手的男人大笑了两声，这番无心的言论反而让黑子下意识的绷紧了神经，正打算挪开视线时突然发现了缠裹在对方右腕上的白色绷带、意外的发现使黑子不自觉的瞪大了双眼。  
“那个、请问……青峰君是受伤了吗？”  
面对自己的突然发问，瞥了眼右手的男人爽快的点了点头，随即便握上了受伤的手腕。训练的时候稍微走了下神，一不小心扭伤了；听着男人如是答道，黑子如同应允般的应和了几声，方才的紧张也渐渐没了踪影。  
“教练说拿绷带暂时固定下比较好。不过包扎到一半发现绷带不够用了，所以跑去找值班的老师了，可到现在都还没回来……”  
“绷带的话我这里有一些，正好派的上用场。”  
忽然想起来自己带回来的医药箱内有一卷还未拆封的绷带，一边回忆道、一边转身打开了药箱，除了医用的绷带之外还有一些专门治疗挫伤与扭伤的软膏。如果真的很严重的话要不要试着用用看？听着黑子的建议、愣愣点了点头的青峰就像个任人操控的人偶一样任由黑子轻托着自己的臂膀，乖巧的样子让黑子甚至都不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“可能有点粗糙，先将就一下吧，之后等你那位叫‘五月’的朋友回来再让他调整下就好。”  
说着、小心翼翼将原本缠裹在手腕表面的绷带轻轻松开，只见高高隆起的皮肉看起来有些红肿，比自己所想的情况要来的眼中许多。见状的黑子稍稍抬头望了一眼跟前的青峰，而对方似乎并不在意的样子，像个好奇心过剩的孩子一样目不转睛的观察着自己的一举一动。将软膏涂抹在红肿的皮肤表面，紧接着将展开的新绷带一圈一圈缠绕在腕骨上；尽可能的使绷带能够牢牢固定手腕的活动，最后剪去了多余的绷带、在手腕的内侧打了个结，连黑子都没有想到自己头一回为人包扎竟那么顺手，望着自己的‘杰作’、按捺不住得意之情的黑子稍稍仰起了下颚，将绷带以及软膏放回了原位。  
“这样一来应该能够多坚持一会。不过我觉得伤势还是挺严重的，有时间的话还是去诊所或是医院检查一下比较好。”  
“好强——！你的手要比五月那笨蛋巧多了！那笨蛋包了二十分钟都做不到你这样，你挺厉害的嘛。”  
像这样被人连连‘吹捧’的经历还是头一回，况且还是被身为重种的青峰，黑子万万没有想到自己会有机会像这样和男人说上话。虽然并不强烈、可黑子有着属于自己的自卑，这份自卑是在脱离家庭、融入又一个新团体之后逐渐萌生的，黑子说不出口，青峰便是造成这种心态的‘根源’之一，然而没有想到的是青峰身为班类竟然能够大大方方的与自己攀谈，无论是言行举止还是谈吐态度上都和普通人一样，这不禁让黑子感到有些高兴。  
“我说你啊，要不别在三军呆着了，索性来一军当经理吧？五月那家伙整天笨手笨脚的而且还啰嗦的要死，如果你有这个意向的话随时可以和我说哦，我会向赤司他们引荐你的。”  
话题的调转让黑子先是一惊、察觉到了对方那满是期待的眼神，黑子苦笑着婉拒了男人的提议，也意识到明明身为重种、青峰在为人处世上或许还不及其他猿人那般机灵。其实我打球的时间并不是很久，还有很多需要学习的地方。随口编造了几个借口，青峰似乎并没有察觉到选手的分配与班类的阶级制度有密切的关系；一边说着、一边用余光窥探着对方的反应，青峰什么都没有说、也没有表现出失落或是惊讶的样子，只是静静的聆听着，耐心等待黑子把话说到了最后。  
“况且我非常喜欢打球。比起在场外担任辅助球队的角色，我还是更希望能够和对手在球场上切磋球技吧。”  
“……你这人果然很有趣。”  
别有意味的眼神使黑子下意识的挺直了腰杆，就当自己几乎本能的试图后退一步时，身体突然如同石化了一般变得无法动弹。某种阴冷的颤栗感猛地窜上背脊，莫名的寒意从指尖开始顺着血液、流淌在体内。能够让我觉得挺不错的家伙并不多，除了球队里的那些‘怪物’之外你还是第一个。一边咕哝着、一边微微起身将脑袋凑向了自己的耳畔；仿佛确认着什么一般使劲嗅了嗅鼻子，然而黑子就算已经察觉到了男人的用意，身体却怎么都动弹不了，唯独汗水不受控制的不断沁出背脊，前所未有的恐惧迫使黑子咬紧了牙关、握紧了双拳。。  
“我说……你应该不单单只是普通的‘猴子’而已吧？”  
“青、峰……君？”  
“阿大！我回来了！抱歉，让你久等、了……？”  
牢牢束缚着自己的‘寒气’突然消失了，身体在突然回温的同时、全新的‘疑惑’又接踵而来；几乎同时循声抬起头来的两人向着大门的方向张望而去，只见有着一头樱色中发的少女瞪大着双眼、半张着嘴，瞠目结舌的望着正站在保健室中央的黑子与青峰，纤瘦的臂弯中捧着一个小型的急救包。  
“你、你们……这是在做什么呀？！”  
“这不是五月嘛。你总算知道回来了啊，你知不知道我等了你多久啊。”  
“…………”  
本以为青峰口中的‘五月’是球队的男经理，没想到竟是一位女性。乍看之下、‘五月’的身形与黑子一般高，小巧的五官在肤色的衬托下显得格外出挑，甚至可以用‘精致’来形容。因为老师在开会，所以稍微耽误了点时间。好不容易才答上话来、战战兢兢走进医务室的女生一边上下打量着自己、一边躲躲藏藏的来到了青峰的身后。见青峰手上的伤已经包扎好了，先是一惊的‘五月’低声询问了几句情况，对方问得小心、青峰却答的轻巧，直接抬手指着黑子的鼻子说着‘是他帮的忙’，随即稍稍侧了侧身、将胳臂伸到了‘五月’的面前。  
“怎么样？比你的手巧多了吧？哪像你包了那么久连个结都打不起来，笨死了。”  
“才不是呢！那是因为绷带不够用才没有办法打结，阿大你总是喜欢在别人面前埋汰我！太过分了！”  
“…………”  
你一句我一句的调侃总感觉多了一丝暧昧的气息，依偎在青峰身旁的女性并不是普通人，从‘气味’上便能轻易判断；在与青峰拌嘴的时候更是一不小心暴露了魂现，立起的耳朵与细长的尾巴毫无疑问是猫又的特征，再加上‘阿大’这一亲昵的称呼，两人或许是朋友以上的关系也说不定。  
“好了，手也包扎好了时间也差不多了，还是赶紧回去吧，省的到时候又被绿间啰嗦。”  
拍了拍膝盖的男人突然从座椅上站起了身，大步来到病床前、拿起了挂在床架上的外衣。临走前青峰并没有忘记和自己挥手道别，和就在他与‘五月’走到保健室的门前时，青峰突然转过了身、如同审视一般定眼观察了自己一番。今天恐怕没有时间了，下次有机会的话再好好聊聊吧。说完、冲着自己比划了个莫名手势的同龄男人就这么扬长而去，留下黑子一人呆愣在空荡荡的保健室内，聆听着心跳的忐忑、惊慌与不安如同千万只蚂蚁，啃咬着自己的神经。  
“该不会……被发现了吧……？”


	4. 《三》

重种的班类不光光具有让人眼红的特性、对灵魂的掌控与辨识能力同样让其他阶级的同类感到望尘莫及。尽管如此，黑子也从来不曾让人窥探到自己的魂现，这并不是因为自己是‘特别’的，而是苛刻的训练与谨慎的作风让自己逃过一劫罢了，只不过这种‘侥幸’似乎也快要走到了尽头。  
流窜在体内的恶寒自青峰离开后就始终在体内挥之不去。全身仿佛身处在冰窖中一般寒冷，躁动在心头的不安渐渐转为恐惧、黑子并不是害怕自己的身份遭到识破，而是不想被任何人扰乱现今的生活。‘本不该存在的事物竟生龙活虎的隐藏在人群堆里苟活’，自己当然不想被贴上这样的‘标签’、况且蕴藏在神话中的秘密除了黑子一人之外、也不会再有任何后继传承的人出现。只要自己的生命画上休止符，关于‘翼主’的‘秘密’也会跟着一同消失；这样一来、那些带有污蔑与怨恨的言语一定会随着时间的推移彻底被人淡忘，这是上天赋予黑子的使命，根本不允许自己有半点推托。  
然而，从小便根深在自己心底的这一‘信念’却忽然被推向了悬崖的边沿、摇摇欲坠。  
“喂，这里是三军吧？我要找个人，你去帮我传个话。”  
无论是班类还是猿人、只要阶级有所差别，就十分容易被重种的荷尔蒙影响，这也是为什么像青峰那样无礼又火爆的个性也有人愿意对他低头哈腰、唯命是从。男人的出现为冷清的第四体育馆掀起了一阵风波，讶异的惊叹不断从四面八方传来，不少人掩着嘴、侧转着身子窃窃私语，唯独黑子一人很快领会到身为一军主力的青峰为何会出现在这里的理由，而下意识的背过了身。突然出现的同龄男人丝毫没有有求于人的谦卑架子，依旧将不耐与气势凌人的态度流露在外；唯独被他抓住‘尾巴’的‘猴子’一惊一乍的仰着脑袋、结结巴巴的点了点头，手中的篮球都因紧张而从手心滚落在地，整个球场顿时被让人焦躁的寂静所掩盖。  
“我记得你们这里有个叫黑什么的人吧？名字具体是什么来着……黑什么哲什么的……”  
“你、你是在说‘黑子哲也’吗？我们队上的确有这么一个人……”  
对对！就是这个名字！  
见自己连蒙带猜的答对了一半、高兴得直拍手的青峰像是催促般的推打着队友的背脊，一边向对方打听自己的下落。青峰的个性粗糙又霸道，这是整个学校都知道的事，只不过黑子没想到男人竟连自己的名字都没记住，失望之余又忍不住苦笑，心想着为什么男人不彻底忘记自己的存在、这样说不定还对黑子有利一些。黑子当然不明白青峰为何对自己放不下心的理由，既算不上执着、多半是因为好玩吧，昨天傍晚离别时的最后一句话语至今还在耳蜗深处隐隐作响，如果不是自己多疑、青峰应该已经察觉到了什么，之所以特地会跑到三军训练专用的球馆寻找自己，很有可能是为了满足自己的好奇心。  
“那个……请你稍微等一下，我这就去帮你把黑子找来，麻烦你在这里稍等一会儿。”  
好不容易才与纠缠不清的‘客人’拉开了距离，更像是逃跑般的队友跌跌撞撞的来到了球场的中心，朝着四周张望了一会。不出所料、自己的行踪很快就暴露了，当急促的脚步声距离自己越来越近时，黑子并没有逃避，而是深吸了一口气、稍稍定了定神，就在自己转过身的刹那，视线的交汇先是让自己感到一惊，因为荷尔蒙的关系，原本个性还算强势的队友竟面红耳赤的喘着粗气，大部分的‘灵魂’一惊浮现在了肉体之外，狒狒那特有的白色鼻翼看起来格外扎眼。  
“黑子……！为什么一军的青峰会来这地方找你啊，难不成你们是朋友吗？”  
“事情有些复杂……其实我也不清楚到底是怎么一回事。……”  
自己只不过是出于偶然在与青峰在保健室相遇，顺着气氛说了些话而已。如果这种程度的交谈就能让两人成为‘朋友’的话所谓的‘人际关系’恐怕就不存在‘重视’这一说了吧。昨天傍晚去保健室的时候碰巧遇到，然后帮他包扎了下手腕。一边回忆着、一边解释道，就在黑子犹豫着该怎么好好收尾时，青峰那高挑健壮的人影突然出现在了队友的身后，细长的眸子如同打量着蝼蚁一般俯瞰着两人，而当黑子几乎反射性的抬头迎上对方的视线之际，这股露骨的藐视在顷刻间便没了踪影。  
“总算被我找到了。像你这种小个子在球队里还真是不好找，连眼睛都发涩了。”  
“青峰君……”  
就算什么都不做、只是一动不动的站在原地，无形的压迫感便让体内的血液开始沸腾。青峰不同于其他严以律己的班类，释放在外的荷尔蒙就像是为了彰显自己的地位一般，浓烈的气息如同狂岚将自己牢牢缠裹，莫名的燥热与不安的阴冷从脚趾蔓延至了腰际，身体更是不停意志的使唤、擅自亢奋起来。你现在应该有时间吧？能不能借一步说话？面对男人的提议，心中不断叮嘱自己要郑重拒绝的黑子竟抗拒不了本能、顺从的点了点头，这就是重种的力量。虽然心中十分不甘、可却无力反抗；见黑子像是默认般的低下了脑袋，似乎对自己的答复很满意似的轻笑出了声，随即稍稍后退了几步，咄咄逼人的气息也随着距离的疏远减退了几分。  
“那过会我收拾完东西就来找你，别逃跑啊！如果逃跑的话明天上学我可饶不了你！”  
丢下这么一句满是威胁意味的‘警告’，再度扬长而去的‘王牌’就这么消失在了第四体育馆，留下满肚子的困惑让在场的所有人独自笑话，果不其然、各式各样的质问接踵而来，有不少人向黑子询问两人为何会变得突然这么熟络的，也有人说着类似羡慕的话语。概括来说，大部分人都不相信在各方面都不出彩的黑子为何会与身为一军主力的‘天才’有所瓜葛，就连黑子自己都摸不着头绪，青峰对自己的态度究竟是该用‘友善’、还是用‘图谋不轨’来形容。

“……哦！找到了！这次一下就找到了呢，也不枉我特意从反省会里溜出来了。”  
“…………”  
第一次在保健室与青峰说上话的时候黑子认为男人那大方干脆的态度是没有偏见的一种体现，事实证明黑子误会了，青峰比任何人都看不起那些低下的猿人、而之所以对黑子‘特别宽容’，是因为察觉到了自己的不寻常而已。那晚回家，黑子并没有将在学校发生的事告诉父母，也没有征求任何人的意见；而是将自己一个人独自关在房间里思考了很久，想着今后究竟该怎么做才能安安分分的度过这三年的校园生活。青峰已经注意到了自己，这也就意味着黑子在其他重种面前也无法百分之百的隐藏自己的‘秘密’。班类的能力会随着身体性征的发育健全变得越来越完善，现在所有人都只不过是十四、十五岁的青少年，可若是再过去两年，黑子实在是没有信心能够瞒过周遭人的眼睛，待到那时、自己的‘世界’说不定会彻底崩解也说不定。  
在这之前自己必须做些什么。暂且制定了这样一个笼统的目标、次日在闹铃中醒来的黑子换上了烫洗好的制服，坐上了前往学校的公车。针对班类特别开设的班级与黑子的教室并不在一个楼层，况且如果没有什么特别的要事需要互相沟通、班类的学生很少会跑到猿人聚集的地方来，所以无论是在上课还是午休的时间里黑子都没有撞见青峰，尽管如此自己还是避免在教学楼里活动，为的就是避免让事情演变成现在这样的局面。目瞪口呆的看着背着背囊、披着队服的同龄男人匆匆忙忙的走进了空无一人的球馆，一时不知该如何寒暄是好的黑子只能默默的将手里的篮球放进了推车，僵硬的嘀咕了一句‘晚上好’。明明有很多想说的，明明有很多想问的，却因为身份的悬殊与地位的差别而无法开口，一想到这、不禁感到颇为沮丧的黑子下意识的挪开了目光，唯独青峰一人兴致冲冲的将背囊放在了一旁，大步朝着自己的方向走来。  
“话说，三军原来每天都训练到这么晚的吗？连一军专用的球馆都已经闭馆了可这里的灯还亮着，好羡慕啊。”  
“训练的话是五点半结束的。之所以还亮着灯是因为我偷偷拜托学长的，哪怕只有一会会也好，我想多练一会球。”  
诶……原来是这样。  
别有意味的感叹让黑子几乎本能的竖起了戒心，比起眼前那又高又壮实的同龄男人，自己的确显得过于瘦小孱弱了一些，可这并不代表黑子是个不进取的人，应该说正是因为有像青峰这样的人存在，自己才会想要更努力。‘一军’对黑子来说当然不是一个‘假想敌’、更像是一个屹立在重点的道标，为自己指示着前进的方向；虽然这些看似光鲜的想法只不过是自己的一厢情愿，不过黑子倒也不讨厌通过这种更接近‘妄想’的方式来鞭挞自己。  
“嘛，不过怎么样我现在算是明白你真的很喜欢篮球了。怎么样？要不要和我比试一下？”  
凭着单手就从球车里抓起一颗篮球、如同把捏着一个玩具一般任由写有编号的篮球在指尖上旋转。面对青峰的‘宣战’，先是一愣的黑子木讷的眨了眨眼，紧接着如同质疑般的挑了挑单眉，而见状的青峰则突然停下了动作，将手中的篮球递给了呆愣在原地的黑子，低声重申道。  
“没在和你开玩笑。你不是希望在球场上和人切磋吗？我来当你的对手吧，就当是陪我打发打发时间咯，如果现在溜回家的话一定会被赤司他们给逮到的。”  
“可是论实力的话我根本不配当青峰君的对手吧？我只不过是三军的人而已，而且连练习赛的经验都……”  
配不配当我的对手又不是听你自己一个人在那乱说，而是我说了算。  
还没等自己把话说完，青峰就擅自打断了对话，更是切断了黑子的退路。运球特有的韵律在男人音落之际在球馆内响起，那是黑子最熟悉的声音，就好像在对自己诉说着什么一样、只不过自己始终没有这个实力去听清。你好歹也是个男子汉吧？面对别人的宣战再怎么样也得先试一下才能下定论啊。说完、篮球撞击地面的声响突然戛然而止，短暂的寂静点燃了沉睡在黑子心底的那份斗志。就算自己是个‘普通人’、可却不意味着自己不存在所谓的‘野心’；黑子从来不认为自己能够赢过青峰，但更不想一辈子被人看轻、或是因为个性中的保守被外人误认为是‘软弱’的表现。  
“还是说你想要就这么从我面前逃走？如果你真这么做的话我倒是也不会拦着你啦……”  
“……我明白了，那就让我来青峰君的对手吧。”  
如果说加入帝光篮球部是黑子人生中所做的第一个错误的选择，那现在与青峰作为对手、用自己那矮小的身躯试图阻挡对方的前进的举动就更是不自量力了。娴熟的球技更像是一场毫无瑕疵的完美演出，就算黑子竭力伸展着双臂试着阻挡青峰的攻势、然而男人的一个转身、一个碎步便能在顷刻间将自己甩在脑后，变幻莫测的球风毫无逻辑可循，虽然看似乱来、可节奏却丝毫都不紊乱，黑子曾经不下一次在看台上观看青峰在球场上驱驰的样子，然而像这样一对一的和男人比试毫无疑问是第一次，萦绕在全身紧张感与重种的能力无法，单纯的是为那过人的实力屡次折服，待到体力的透支让心脏剧烈绞痛，满头大汗的黑子终于停下了脚下的步伐，豆大般的汗水从额头上滚落。  
“怎么了？已经不行了吗？再来一局嘛，反正还剩下十分钟。”  
比起上气不接下气的自己、正拍运着篮球的青峰要显得游刃有余的多；出汗量都只不过是自己的一半、循声抬起眼的黑子用余光打量着不远处的‘同类’，将不甘藏在了心中。要不休息两分钟也行啊，总之别就这么放弃了嘛。说完，高高举起臂膀的男人利用手腕将掌心的篮球抛了出去，一道完美的抛物线就这么在黑子的上方划过，落入球网、整个过程利落的让人忍不住唏嘘。  
“要不五分钟？……我说啊，刚才的气势都上哪里去了？再磨蹭的话就真的没有时间了啊。”  
“那个、我是真的……不行了、……”  
这场勉强称得上‘较量’的对决在青峰那压倒性的实力面前几乎没有任何的悬念。理所当然的胜利，理所当然的实力差距，然而在比赛的过程中青峰从未嘲笑过黑子、也不曾嗤笑过自己那拙劣生疏的球技，不光如此、每当青峰从自己手里抢下一球时仍然会像个喜出望外的孩子一样兴奋的大叫，在黑子眼里这种如同戏弄的‘玩笑’在青峰心里与其他正轨的比赛没有任何的不同，所以他才会用尽全力朝着篮筐的方向冲刺、想尽办法摆脱自己，守护着身为一名篮球选手对待对手时应有的态度。  
“不过话说回来……你说的那些话还真不是骗人的。本来我以为你是因为谦虚才老说自己不行，没想到你是真的很弱啊。”  
正因为知道对方没有嘲弄自己的心思，所以这种无意识的感慨才加倍的伤人。好不容易强忍着肉体上的疲惫、重新直起了腰杆，却又因青峰的一句无心的评价而击中了死穴；仅剩的一点求胜心也因此化为了灰烬，就连反驳的力气都没有、沉默着擦去汗水的黑子一言不发的转身离开了球场，从背囊摸索了半天，取出了自带的水壶。  
“别不说话啊……你真的不打了啊，再一次嘛，换你进攻我防守，怎么样？”  
“不用了，我是真的没有体力了。况且青峰君在篮下守着的话我根本就没有机会上篮，投篮的话就只会白白把篮板球的机会拱手送给你罢了。……”  
虽然从最开始就知道自己不可能会有胜算，但黑子的的确确是抱着投进一球的希望站在青峰的面前的。没想到别说是射篮了、就连起跳的机会都不曾有过；然而黑子虽然输得一败涂地却没有半点沮丧，其中的原因多半归咎于自己的多虑。  
“嘛，不过就以你的胆量来说已经不错了。敢和我1on1的人可不多哦？算上这次的话从我入部以来也就只有三回吧。”  
见自己无意再踏进球场、也不再强求的青峰也大摇大摆的走出了边界线，拿起了摆放在球车旁的饮料。笃定的态度多少会让黑子觉得自己有些狼狈，可最初的不甘已经不见了踪影、取而代之的是一种无言的释然。虽然实力实在是说不上强，不过这么快体力就透支了、不也说明你很拼命嘛。说完、不知在何时蹲下身的青峰大力的拍了拍自己的背脊，一边挪了挪身，一边笑着继续说道。  
“下次要不要再在一起打球啊？说老实话今天还挺开心的，不过你要是再变强点的话就更好了。”  
“……看来青峰君是真的很喜欢篮球呢。”  
听着自己的感叹，大声应了句‘那当然了’的男人拍了拍胸脯，如同陶醉一般沉溺在了回忆之中、诉说起了孩提时代的往事。不爱念书、却十分钟爱户外运动；在接触了各式各样的体育项目后最终还是迷上了篮球，从此就过上了就连吃饭睡觉都要抱着篮球的日子。当对方眉飞色舞的说着这些不为人知的往事时，黑子心中想的却是另外的事，那些恐怕连青峰自己都没有察觉到的细节、却让黑子感到既羡慕又钦佩。  
“有一次因为篮球卡在球框上了就自作聪明想爬上去拿，结果差点从上面摔下来，好多人都吓傻了。”  
“这么做的确太危险了，正常情况下应该找老师吧？或是找找梯子之类的，不管怎么样爬篮架这种事实在是太冒险了。”  
有一句没一句的闲聊让刚才比赛时的紧凑氛围渐渐没了踪影，听着自己的善意提醒，似乎有些不悦的男人稍稍撇了撇嘴，曲起了修长的双腿、时不时的摩挲着立起的膝盖。反正无所谓啦，也不是很高的地方，我对攀爬还是挺在行的。音落、只见青峰稍稍侧了侧身，伸展着结实的双臂；原本安稳的魂现突然显露出了形状，浓烈的甜腻气味如同渗透一般缓缓融入了周围的空气，缠绕上了黑子的衣襟。  
“毕竟我是猫又嘛，从那么点高的地方摔下来死不了人的。”  
“猫、又……？”  
“糟了……！”  
直到自己故意装作无知、学着对方的口气重复了那两个最为关键的字眼，突然捂上嘴的青峰顿时阴沉下了笑脸，视线因惊慌不断游走着。没、没什么！不小心说错话而已，你就当什么都没听到！可话才说道一半、突然停下动作的青峰仿佛想起了什么似的，立马收敛起了方才的慌张，眯着双眼凝视起自己来。  
“不对不对，可疑的人应该是你才对啊！你到底是什么人？应该不是普通的猴子吧？闻着味道总感觉不像啊……”  
“我不太懂青峰君的意思……况且把人形容成猴子，这种说法会不会太不尊重人了？”  
青峰果然察觉到了，自己并不是普通的猿人、而是班类这件事。好在男人并不是因为窥探到了自己的魂现才识破黑子的身份，对方只不过是在为‘为何从自己的身上看不到猿猴的魂现’才会多疑而已。前倾着身子、使劲在自己的身上嗅了好一会，直到黑子故作生气的皱起了眉头，这才退回了原位的青峰依旧用着狐疑的眼光上下审视了自己许久，很快就兴致缺缺的耸了耸肩。算了，不管怎么样你都是个有趣的家伙，看来最近的日子总算不会太无聊了。音落之际、男人那满是茧子的大手突然向自己伸来；浮动在肉体外的灵魂消失了棱角，然而那夺目的豹纹却像是专属的烙印一般爬满了对方的右肩，潜藏在黝黑的皮肤之下、闪耀着光辉。  
“以后就多多指教啦！哲！”  
“……请多多指教。”


	5. 《四》

直到真正和青峰有所接触后黑子才发现男人与其他班类的不同之处，至少在这支由重种率领的球队里青峰是唯一一个发自内心喜欢篮球的人。过人的实力纯属是因为兴趣使然，就算私下和黑子单独练习时也绝对不会使用重种的力量；安分的将魂现收敛在高大魁梧的身躯里，只有篮球才能让那头放荡不羁的‘黑豹’像个普通的猿人一样行走、思考，洋溢在脸上的笑容使那张棱角分明的脸蛋看起来就好像天真烂漫的孩子一样。  
“黑子……？你没事吧？”  
常规的训练原本就已经为身体带来了巨大的负担，随着地区赛的临近、无论是一军还是三军都变更了训练的菜单，为了在最短的时间内提升每位选手的体能与球技，繁重的训练任务使正处于生长发育的身体疲惫不堪。光是稍稍挪动一下肩膀、关节就会嘎吱作响，耐不住疲倦的黑子竟在课上打起了瞌睡，直到宣告下课的铃声忽近忽远的传入耳蜗，这才迫使自己睁开睡眼的黑子揉了揉泛红的眼眶，卷藤那写满了担忧的大脸冷不防的映入了视野，猿人那独特的气味霎时让昏沉的脑袋清晰了三分。  
“你可是睡了整整一节课耶……最近训练有那么辛苦吗？下个月的期中考试你没问题吧……”  
“嗯……学习的话总会有办法的，可是篮球就只有不停努力才行。”  
稍微松懈一会儿就会被人甩在身后，体育竞技与学习完全不同、成绩的好坏只能证明一个人对这门学问究竟掌握了多少，而知识终究还是为自己而学，并没有什么输赢、也没有什么确切的标准可以用来衡量学问的好坏。可体育就不一样。无论是球队整体还是选手本身都与‘胜负’离不开关系，球技再怎么出色、如果无法带领球队取得胜利一样会遭到埋没，而球队若是无法在赛事中取得让人满意的成绩，无论聚集了多少俊才也会被扣上‘无能’的帽子。有竞争就一定会有输赢，有输赢就一定会有人被迫离开；黑子不想成为‘那个人’，想必其他人也是一样；所以自己宁愿牺牲一些‘自我’也绝对不愿输给别人，这是每个男人都拥有的自尊，就算自己从出生的那刻起就注定无法与某些存在相提并论、唯独‘放弃’这件事黑子绝对不愿意就这么轻易妥协。  
“没想到你这么倔强啊……看起来倒是挺普通的，竟然是个隐藏的野心家呢。”  
听着友人如是笑着说道，忍不住苦笑着耸了耸肩的黑子稍稍坐直了身子，将桌上的教科书收进了桌肚。如果这点程度的‘坚持’就能被称作野心的话，弥漫在社团里的‘火药味’恐怕早就让自己窒息了吧。黑子喜欢篮球、所以愿意为篮球尝试任何事，除此之外并没有什么特别的理由，硬要说的话、自己之所以能够紧咬着牙关坚持到现在，或许还得感谢另一个存在。  
（不对不对！刚刚你的身体还是太坚硬了，起跳的时候身体要放松，不要一味的想着要进球，而是好好感受身体的节奏。）  
自从与青峰在保健室撞见之后，两人的关系以惊人的速度逐渐升温着。就连黑子自己都感到十分不可思议、只不过是因为偶然在保健室照了面，自己又半推半就的和男人打了一场不像样的比赛；黑子始终认为青峰之所以会想尽办法主动接近自己是因为察觉到了黑子的‘与众不同’：就算掩藏的再怎么完美，黑子仍然是班类，在重种力量的影响下体内的灵魂变得极具不稳定，即便如此黑子还是有足够的信心不再对方面前显露原型，在这之后青峰似乎也不再别有用意的向自己试探些什么，而是专心致志的教自己如何运球、上篮。我说你啊，会不会太急躁了一点？依照青峰所说的那样迈着步伐，踩着固定的节奏从拦下起跳；托举着篮球的胳臂因为训练的疲惫感到酸疼不已，光是保持姿势、原地不动就让黑子气喘连连。别说进球了、就连起跳的时机和节奏都无法掌握，在一声声催促声中弯腰拾起篮球的黑子抬手擦去了滴落的汗珠，一边调整着呼吸、一边重新集中起了被失败击散了的集中力。  
（我知道你很想进球啦，可心急吃不了油豆腐，在这之前得先把起跳的时机和上篮前的步子给记熟了才行。）  
（是‘热豆腐’才对。话说青峰君你能稍微安静点吗？我明白你的意思，也很感谢你能空下时间陪我练习,不过你一直这样的话我没有办法集中。……）  
与青峰越来越熟络这件事的确给黑子提供了很大的帮助，对此自己也感到十分欣慰，然而男人不光光只为自己带来好心的指导，更多的是麻烦。自从黑子想尽办法搪塞了男人对自己的试探，似乎就这么认定自己只不过是普通‘猴子’的青峰竟变本加厉的将自己视为有趣的‘玩物’；时不时趁黑子不备时用着细长的尾巴阻挠自己，好比黑子专心联系投篮时男人就一定会用尾巴的末端搔弄自己的后颈，将一切尽收眼底的黑子尽管生气、却也只能佯装若无其事，咬着牙关、闷不吭声。青峰是真的想教自己打球，因为黑子与对方一样打从心底热爱着篮球，那场荒谬的比赛或许只是为了确认自己的这份热情吧，一想到自己对篮球的那份态度得到了青峰的认可黑子不禁感到十分高兴，然而男人那喜欢恶作剧的脾气实在让人不知该怎么招架。你得加把劲啊，不然等地区赛正式开始了的话我们又要浪费大半年的时间了。一句句无心的感叹化为无形的压力落在了黑子的肩头，眼睁睁的看着打着哈欠的‘黑豹’甩着他的长尾、退出了球场的边线，难掩颓丧的黑子默默的垂下了视线，低头望着手中的篮球，仿佛连心脏都失去了跳动的力量。  
“既然你那么坚持我就不多说什么了。给，这是今天的课堂笔记，用完了的话放我桌上就好，就当做平时借我作业的谢礼吧。”  
将笔记本放在了桌角，以有人外找为由就这么扬长而去，透过窗户可以听到卷藤那独特的嗓音不断从走廊传来，隐隐夹杂着噪耳的笑声。有朝一日自己也能够拥有随心所欲、谈笑风生的朋友吗？一手扶着沉重的脑袋、忍不住暗暗心想的黑子莫名的想起了青峰的存在，自己与男人的关系究竟该用什么样的词汇来形容？朋友？熟人？又或是纯粹用来打发时间的对象？背负着相似秘密的两人却拥有着截然不同的‘命运’，宛如云泥之别的差距让发生在眼前的现实好似一场‘奇迹’。然而就算男人的出现为自己带来了不小的‘麻烦’，黑子还是喜欢上了与青峰相处的时间，那围绕着篮球所度过的每分每秒，都成为了十分宝贵的回忆。

“今天的状态似乎不错啊。十投五中……创下新纪录了呢。”  
就与约定的一样、坚持在社团活动结束后一起特训的两人成了这座第四球馆的‘常客’，既没有外人的喧嚣、更没有外界的打扰，回荡在球场的就只有篮球撞击地面时所发出的韵律，以及青峰的一声声不耐烦的‘教诲’，时间也在眨眼间匆匆流逝。当身穿深色汗衫的同龄男人掰着手指、细数着自己的成果时，显而易见的进步使大汗淋漓的黑子长吁了一口气，日益剧增的信心总算让盘踞在心头的枷锁稍许松缓了一些。然而比起黑子这位当事人、一手抱着篮球的‘老师’似乎更加高兴；一把将站在篮下的黑子搂进了臂弯，一边挠着自己那汗湿的短发，一边兴高采烈的大声吆喝道。  
“挺不错的嘛！动作和节奏比起昨天要流畅多了，你该不会是背着我偷偷一个人在外面练习了吧？如果真是这样，也未免太见外了。”  
“好痛、青峰君……！这样很难受……唔、…！”  
好不容易才摆脱了对方那不知轻重的可怕蛮力，兴奋的情绪难免让黑子感到有些得意忘形。其实我家附近有一个公共球场，平时没什么人所以偶尔会在那里练球。闻言、竟真的认为自己被排斥在外的‘黑豹’愤愤不平的甩着他那细长的尾巴，皱着眉头冲自己细声谩骂了些什么，然而黑子并没有在意太多，反而认为这种稚气的迁怒格外惹人怜爱，就好像害怕落单的孩子一样、让黑子莫名的感到十分亲切。  
“不过没想到你这么努力啊，倒是有点出乎我的意料呢。”  
一边把玩着手中的篮球、一边如是感叹道，青峰与黑子之所以能够畅所欲言的交谈多半归功于篮球这一兴趣爱好。除了篮球之外、两人很少会讨论其他话题，无论是身体素质还是体能优势、青峰所具备的条件是每个运动选手都会为之向往的，然而男人除了篮球之外几乎没有任何其他的业余爱好，对篮球的那份专注同样让黑子感到十分钦佩。如果换做是我，我可没有信心能够像你这样拼命。说完、将手中的篮球向空中抛去；旋转的篮球就这么在空中划过一道潇洒弧线、落入篮球，整个过程流畅的就好像一场别具心裁的演出，使黑子忍不住在心中感叹连连。  
“每天社团活动结束后我都累得倒头就睡，别说是溜出家门接着练球了，有时候连饭都懒得吃。”  
“三军的训练量和一军不一样，虽然最近的确是有些吃力，不过我想我的情况和青峰君不能放在一起相提并论吧。”  
一军是属于‘精英’的队伍，而大多才能出色的选手都是班类中的重种，青峰也不例外。训练的方式暂且不谈、球队的整体方针就与二军和三军相差甚远。二军暂且不说、三军的选手几乎不会有什么机会上场比赛。还没等黑子说完，萦绕在两人之间的气氛突然发生了变化；先前那沉溺在进步中的喜悦顿时没了踪影，而青峰也不知在何时收敛起了魂现，阴沉的表情不禁让黑子感到有些困惑。  
“青峰君……？”  
“我说你啊……虽然我知道你很想出场比赛，不过也不要总是把这种泄气话挂在嘴边啊。”  
没想到自己的一句无心的感慨会被对方误解为是缺乏信心的表现，然而心中虽然很想解释清楚、可黑子竟突然说不上话来。青峰其实说的并没有错，即便与男人许下了一起踏上球场比赛的约定，但黑子并没有信以为真；或许这么说对青峰有些失礼，老实说黑子也不认为男人是认真的希望能够和自己一起上场比赛，更有可能是一时兴起，也有可能是出于同情的善意谎言。  
“我很喜欢篮球，一开始能够被邀请加入一军也很高兴，不过等真正加入篮球部后才发现和想象中的不太一样，老实说刚开始的时候我可是超失望的呢。”  
虽然明白一军是全校的主力球队，百战百胜的队训使得所有的选手都不得不怀着精益求精的目标遵循监督的指示。然而黑子知道的就只有这么多，除此之外、就只有球队中几乎全是班类的事。曾几何时自己竟忘了什么才是自己真正应该用心去关注的，哑口无言的望着不远处的‘同类’，一阵羞愧突然涌上心头，使耳根燥热的同时也迫使黑子下意识的挪开了目光，久久没能接上话来。  
“原本我以为大家都是因为喜欢篮球才会加入篮球部，结果每个人打篮球的理由都是各式各样，有为了打发时间的，也有为了锻炼身体的。”  
“……”  
“虽然他们都是些有趣的家伙，和他们一起打球也挺开心的，不过一想到他们并不是真的喜欢篮球，心里就难免有些疙瘩。”  
青峰虽然为人大大咧咧、就好像对什么事都不上心似的，可只要是有关自己重视的事物就会抱以异常极端的‘执着’，从男人对待篮球的那份热情来看就不难体会这份偏执。听起来更像是一厢情愿的抱怨不禁让黑子露出了苦笑，就算兴趣平平、却还是能够凭借着过人的天赋与实力进入一军；上天果然是不公平的，这是重种的特权，对既无法成为猿人、也无法被其他班类接纳的黑子来说，这样幸运的事从一开始就注定不会降临到自己的身上。……能够有资格抱怨这些的，恐怕就只有青峰君了吧。待到自己回过神时，抑藏在心底已久的真心话竟不受控制的脱口而出；余光在无意中与青峰的视线在空中交汇，这回黑子并没有逃避，而是迎着对方的目光、微微扬起了脑袋，接着说道。  
“如果可以的话我也想成为像青峰君你们这样的人。不是说机会都是给有准备的人的吗？而我连‘准备’的条件都没有，因为这个世界从一开始就不存在什么‘公平竞争’。”  
“你一个人在那说些什么啊……”  
身为重种的青峰君是不会明白的，从出生到现在黑子是背负着怎样的‘骂名’存活到现在。昔日的辉煌已经随着翼主的坠落荡然无存，不得不隐姓埋名的生活从来没有给黑子带来过什么希望，遮遮掩掩的生活更没有半点快乐可言。这就是‘惩罚’，是百年来万物对犯下重罪的遗族的诅咒。见自己如是咕哝道，满脸困惑的男人挑着单眉、露骨的上下打量起自己来，浮动在肉体表面的魂元剧烈的躁动着，哪怕两人之间维持着一定的距离，无形的压迫感还是让黑子感到阵阵颤栗。……从第一眼看到你的时候就觉得哪里不对劲，你果然不是什么普通的猴子吧。自言自语般的低声说道，而闻声的黑子既没有装傻否认，更没有逃避似的调转话题。这样需要避开他人耳目的生活自己已经受够了，如果事情真的败露了的话或许也能好受一些也说不定。怀着粉身碎骨的觉悟，黑子擅自切断了从天而降的‘丝线’；就像百年前统领着天空的翼主一样，当青峰步步朝着自己逼近时，黑子下意识的深吸了一口气、挺直了胸膛。  
“你到底是什么人？”  
“我…………”  
“青峰……？这么晚了你还在这里做什么？”  
似曾相识的男音突然从不远处传来，几乎同时转过脑袋的两人不约而同的将目光投向了身后的大门，只见一位穿着制服的学生缓缓踱着脚下的步子朝着篮下走来，赤红的头发与锐利的视线，黑子知道对方的来历，不光光在校内、同时也是班类中最为盛名的贵族之一；赤司的突然出现让黑子突然慌了手脚，然而比起这位突然出现的‘贵客’，紧随其后的‘来宾’也让一旁的青峰焦躁的咋了咋舌，立马收敛起了释放在外的荷尔蒙，老老实实的站直了身子。  
“最近训练结束后都找不到你的影子，没想到在这里。”  
适中的语速与谨慎的用词不难察觉到对方那良好的家教，这是黑子第一次与赤司照面，同时也是头一次在这么近的距离下与四个重种面对面接触，明明所有人都依照规定将魂现藏匿在体内，可空气中的压迫感却没有消失，莫名的紧张很快牵动着神经、竟让指尖渐渐褪去了温度。有什么关系，反正一样是校内的体育馆啊，总比外面的露天球场要来的安全吧。如是低声反驳道，青峰那不耐烦的态度显然让跟前的赤司感到有些不愉快，可还没待到赤司本人出声、站在男人身后的绿间却抢先了一步，高举着捆绑着绷带的单手指着青峰的鼻子厉声斥责道，而轻声嘀咕了一句‘糟糕’的‘黑豹’顿时变得像个犯错的孩子、一手捂着耳朵，一边连连向后倒退着步子。  
“青峰！注意你的言行！你以为你每天擅自提前离场给我们添了多大的麻烦？如果不是赤司替你向监督求情，你早就留在家里反省了！”  
“知道了知道了……真是……这人怎么还是那么啰嗦……”  
“算了，绿间。事情已经过去了，就不必再多提了。”  
比起喋喋不休的绿间、赤司反而显得更为宽容，除了处处针对的绿间之外，同样站在赤司身后的紫原要来的悠哉自得的多，专心的咀嚼着嘴里的零食，始终都没有出声。三人的出现毫无疑问的打乱了黑子脚步，好在赤司之所以来到第四球馆的目的是为了寻找青峰。从进门的那刻起、自己就好像不曾存在过一样，心想着这或许是一次机会，原本凭着冲动打算将计就计的黑子也逐渐找回了理智，情绪也逐渐冷静了下来。望着你一句我一句争论不休的几人，稍稍后退了一步的黑子犹豫着是否要趁机全身而退，而就在自己刚刚背过身的那刻，一股冷冽的寒气突然从背后袭来，好似猛兽的尖爪牢牢将自己的身体缠裹，双腿也在顷刻间失去了全部的力道，豆大般的汗珠从背脊不断沁出。  
“抱歉，从刚才起你一直在场吧？光顾着说话完全没有留意到这里还有其他人，还请你多包涵。”  
“…………”  
压倒性的荷尔蒙使整个身体如同缠裹上了千斤重的铁链一般无法动弹，然而这股凝重的气势是黑子不曾感受过的力量，不同于青峰那满是野性的压迫感，而是凌驾于万物之上的掌控欲；黑子不曾看过赤司的魂现，也不清楚男人究竟是属于哪一种类的班类，只知道对方的来历非同小可，如今更是切身体会。……青峰，他是你的朋友吗。就在对方低声向一旁的‘黑豹’打听有关自己的事时，黑子稍稍侧过了身，用着余光观察着其余人的反应，紫原依旧事不关己的吞咽着嘴里的食物，而同样被挑起了好奇心的‘鳄鱼’则是微微眯着双眼、露骨的端倪起自己来。算是吧，是最近才认识的，名字叫黑子哲也。毫无保留的将有关自己的事全盘托出，就在赤司那意味深长的鼻音声中、黑子不禁在心中咋了咋舌，暗暗埋怨起青峰的‘直率’来，好不容易平静下来的思绪更是彻底乱作了一团。  
“他是三军的人，和我们一个年纪的，最近社团活动结束后都是和他在这里一起练球。”  
“……这样，我明白了。”  
“…………”  
赤色的双眸目不转睛的注视着自己，早已汗湿了背脊的黑子不得不竭尽全力回应着男人那咄咄逼人的视线。为了佯装毫不知情、黑子只能尽可能的将视线聚集在赤司的表情上，然而闪烁在男人背后的魂现实在太过‘耀眼’：时而露出尖锐的獠牙、时而曲卷细长的尾巴。那是一头雄狮，棕色的鬃毛与锋利的爪牙是权力与力量的象征，然而衣服在皮毛表面的鳞片却绚丽的让人不禁目眩，就在好奇的本能迫使黑子随着闪烁的鱼鳞稍稍摇摆之际、突然收起了魂元的‘异类’微微扬起了脑袋；上扬的嘴角使所有的伪装在瞬间瓦解，不曾体会过的恐惧顿时笼罩了黑子的全身，仿佛世界在顷刻间全部崩塌了一般，肩负的‘秘密’也在同时化为了无法拼凑的残片。  
“你说你是青峰的朋友？我不知道这是否是件好事，不过自古以来愿意和我们‘这类人’成为‘朋友的’不外乎只有两种。”  
旁侧敲击的试探宛如一把把利箭向黑子直直逼来，赤司已经看穿了自己的‘秘密’，男人并没有使用任何的手段，纯属是因为力量太过强大才一眼识破了自己的魂元。同样察觉到了异样的绿间并没有吱声，而是用着匪夷所思的目光望着跟前的赤司；唯独青峰和紫原依旧云里雾里的倾斜着脑袋，露骨的眼神使太阳穴隐隐抽痛着，连呼吸都变得异常急促起来。一种是迫于无奈选择‘臣服’，另一种则是为了各式各样的目的才想尽办法接近我们。用尽语言的陷阱逼迫自己顺从就范，闻言的黑子下意识的吞了口唾沫、脚下的球场仿佛早就已经不存在了一般，留下的就只有无止境的空洞。  
“我不清楚你是属于哪一种人，不过你接近青峰的目的是什么？”  
“喂，你等一下，赤司。哲他只是普通人，你这种说法岂不是不打自招？”  
“…………”  
没有想到沉默已久的青峰竟会站在自己这一边、为自己袒护起来，而见状的赤司并没有乱了方寸，而是面无表情的瞥了一眼挺身而出的‘同类’，暗示男人接着把话说完。他只是个普通的猴子而已，说太多的话对我们反而不利吧。话才刚脱出口就让一旁的绿间连连咋舌，神经粗糙的‘黑豹’或许永远不会察觉‘此地无银三百两’的人究竟是谁，依旧理直气壮的顶撞着屹立在两人跟前的‘雄狮’，大声说道。

“而且哲和我是因为喜欢篮球才成为朋友的，也是我主动提出要和他一起练习，我们还说好要一起比赛……”  
“是你被骗了，青峰。”  
还没等青峰把话说完，突然插言道的赤司深吸了一口气，放下了搁置在胸前的双臂、朝着黑子迈进了一步。我不清楚事情的经过，也对你们之间的事没有兴趣，不过看来你的这位‘朋友’并没有把事情的真相告诉你，如果这就是你们维系‘友谊’的方式，我也不想多做评价。一改最初那彬彬有礼的态度，满是针对意味的批判让耳根阵阵生热。赤司的态度实在称不上友善，然而男人并没有说错，自己的确有事隐瞒着青峰，自己也并没有百分之百的信任他，可这并不代表黑子不愿意和青峰成为真正意义上的朋友，和男人相处的时间是快乐的，只有这点、黑子无论如何都不想否认。不得不承认你的存在让我大吃一惊，没有想到我们的身边竟然还有像你这样的人。音落、带有别样意味的气息迎面向自己扑来，似曾相识的气味与青峰身上的味道有些相似，却多了一种属于海洋的腥味，使周围的空气都变得黏稠潮湿了起来。  
“看来百年前的‘传说’并不是子虚乌有的‘童话故事’。我应该没有说错吧？‘天狗’的遗族。”  
“…………”


	6. 《五》

不知从何时起自己的家族被外界称为‘风吹两边倒’的‘小人’：躲避在人群中寻觅着形势的走向，跟随着大流隐藏自己的身份、逃避着应尽的责任。躲在伸手不见五指的洞窟中静静等待夜幕的降临，当万物沉睡之时、霸占寂静无声的天地；用着尖锐的獠牙刺穿它们的皮肉、吸吮着生命的‘蜜汁’，这样的动物就算会被唾弃也不足为奇。黑子不止一次这样情不自禁的感叹，因为只要这么想、躲躲藏藏的生活也就不会让人觉得那么辛苦了。  
“今天的作业都已经收齐了吧？辛苦了。”  
将叠放整齐的作业簿轻放在班导的办公桌上，宽敞的办公室内隐隐弥漫着些许烟草的气味。帝光的教师中不缺乏猿人，可也同样隐藏着班类；似乎是出于大人间的考量、身为班类的教室大多都抑制着自身的魂现，若不依靠气味来辨别、黑子也无法轻易区分两者的区别。系着深色领带、穿着浅色的衬衫，刚刚步入三十不久的班导同时也是篮球队三军的顾问，对于黑子的情况多少也有一定的了解。然而黑子不知道对方是因为教师的身份才对自己关爱有加、又或是逼迫自己抛开瞥见的目光将自己和其他学生一视同仁。身为陆地上的‘动物’、总是挂着微笑的班导就与流淌在体内的血液一样给人一种温暖的感觉，就连在社团活动时也给自己提供了不少的帮助，黑子也非常感激他、却无法信任他。  
“最近我看你上课都没什么精神要注意身体啊，尤其是这段时间，比赛和考试的日子十分接近，记得合理安排时间。”  
“是，多谢您的关照。”  
几乎是亲眼目睹了自己为了篮球一步步努力向上攀爬的全过程，跟前的成年男人也没少向自己说些鼓励的话语，然而黑子从来不曾获得过半句诺言、像是‘你一定没问题的’之类的话也都从未出现过。比起同龄朋友间那些片面又徒有外表的鼓舞，这种更为坦诚的‘暗示’反而让黑子感到释怀了些。如果为了社团活动影响到学习成绩的话对现在的你来说有些不值得。别有意味的告诫让黑子沉默着低下了头，好在沉浸在思绪中的班导并没有发现自己的‘异样’，又好似突然想起了什么似的猛地抬起了脑袋、接着说道。  
“对了，前阵子A班的赤司同学向我打听有关你的事。他最近有来找你吗？”  
“……赤司君？”  
耳熟能详的名字如同针刺一般刺入了黑子的耳蜗，不寒而栗的恐惧感顿时从脚尖蔓延至了全身。和赤司照片已经是两天前的事了。在悬殊的力量之下黑子没能守住秘密，非但在青峰面前暴露了藏匿已久的秘密、甚至还落下了把柄。闪烁在那双赤色眼瞳下的眸光黑子至今都无法忘记，那平稳的声线更像是缺乏人性的一种表现、光是听着就让双唇不受控制的颤栗起来。  
（没有想到这个国家里还存在翼手目的班类，听说应该已经灭绝了才对，连我都是第一次见到。）  
一手摩挲着下颚、一边上下端倪着自己，当赤司自言自语般的感叹道时，最先变了态度的是站在对方身旁的绿间，而始终陪伴在自己身旁的青峰则一脸困惑的皱着眉头，一言不发，可黑子能够清晰的感受到男人的魂现正在动摇，凝聚在两人之间的沉重气氛便是最好的证明。  
（而且若不是因为青峰恐怕我们永远都不会注意到你的存在……你对魂现的掌控能力说不定比我们几个还出色，真是了不起。）  
（……谢谢你的夸奖。）  
碍于场面的褒奖丝毫没有让黑子尝到喜悦的滋味，有的就只有沉重的挫败感而已。之所以身为重种的三人没有发现自己是班类并不是因为黑子有着优秀的自制力，单纯的是因为没有人将自己放在眼里罢了。青峰多多少少察觉到了些许的异样，可恰恰因为男人‘不在乎’自己是什么样的存在、才没有追究到底，黑子才能幸运的‘逃过一劫’；不过现在形势不同了，既然注意到了你的存在就不能像以前一样坐视不理。说完，上前一步的赤司抬起了单臂，将指尖抵在了自己的眉间，继续启唇道。  
（可以稍微看一下你的魂现吗？亲眼确认后才能下定论，这是我办事的原则，还希望你能配合。）  
（……！）  
（喂、赤司！快把手放下！）  
就好像一阵狂岚向自己席卷而来，待到至始至终沉默在旁的青峰一把拽上了自己的胳臂、将黑子拖拽至了身后，这才猛然醒悟的黑子深吸了一口气，强烈的晕眩感使耳蜗阵阵鸣响，翻滚的胃液使得痉挛的胃袋细细抽搐着。不同于其他重种的荷尔蒙、赤司的力量更像是企图把对手彻底碾碎一般，直到汗珠随着紊乱的粗喘滴落时，黑子这才注意到身形高大的‘巨豹’用着他的身体隔阂在自己与赤司之间，脸上的不悦不禁让自己感到有些困惑。  
（我说啊，你们几个别联合起来欺负他啊。一会说些莫名其妙的话，一会说要看魂现的，到底是怎么回事啊？）  
（青峰君…………）  
黑子不知道青峰是否相信着自己，也不明白为什么男人要袒护自己的理由，至少黑子‘欺骗’了他、没有将事实的真相告诉这位将自己视为志同道合的朋友的同类。所以当青峰阻挡在气势凌人的赤司面前时、黑子始终都没有抬起头来，而是目不转睛的凝视着青峰的脚后跟，仍由乱如麻的思绪在体内不断冲撞，这也是黑子有生以来第一次感到如此无助。  
（况且‘翼手目’什么的究竟是什么东西啊？从刚才起完全不知道你们在那说些什么……）  
（是‘蝙蝠’，也就是‘吸血鬼’，是翼主的同胞。）  
（‘翼主’……？）  
（…………）  
接替赤司为青峰解开疑虑的人是绿间，冷漠的态度就与他的魂元一样让人觉得冷冽且遥不可及。如是低声回答道、轻叹了口气的同龄男人推了推滑落的镜架，随即袖起了结实的双臂，继续解答道。  
（在百年之前存在着有关翼主的传说。也就是那些由长着羽翼的动物进化而来的班类，也就是说站在你身后的人不是普通的猴子，而是由蝙蝠进化而来的班类人科。）  
（哈啊……？你的意思是说，哲他是班类吗？）  
是啊，你到现在才弄明白？  
不耐的口气使青峰的喉间传来了豹鸣般的低吼声，针锋相对的局面尽是火药的意味。自从青峰介入两人之间后赤司便不在多话，从头到尾都是绿间秉着摇摇欲坠的耐性向青峰解释着一切，然而态度却十分敷衍。途中、掩藏在镜片后的眸子也变了模样，收缩的眼瞳像极了冷血的爬行动物，若隐若现的鳄鳞像是某种象征、逐渐爬上了男人的脖颈。既然你现在出面袒护他，看来你们应该也挺熟络了吧。说完、凌厉的眼眸通过青峰那高大的身躯向黑子投来，光是视线的交合就让体内的灵魂颤栗不已，仿佛全身的血液都在瞬间凝固了一般、让黑子根本无法动弹。  
（可你竟然不知道他是班类。看来你彻底被他耍的团团转了啊，青峰。）  
（这种事由不得你们来说三道四！我和哲只不过是在一起练球而已，这难道还有错吗？！）  
为了袒护自己而露出了尖锐的爪牙，当青峰不再只是为了恶作剧摇晃着他那细长的黑尾、而是如同宣战一般挺直了黝黑的尾巴；先是一惊的绿间也毫不示弱的释放出了魂现，却在赤司的一声令下收敛起了浮动在肉体表面的魂元，一脸不甘的咋了咋舌。我们的确不是来吵架的，为了这种小事也不值得这么做。如是细声嘀咕道、重新深吸了一口气的赤司定眼打量了远比自己高大的青峰一番，随即用余光瞥了一眼‘躲藏’在男人身后的黑子，再次低声吟语道。  
（请原谅我先前的失态，既然同为班类，希望接下来的日子我们能够处的愉快。）  
（…………）  
还没等黑子来得及回答，阻挡在自己面前的‘黑豹’倒是不服气的嘀咕了一句‘骗人’，惹得绿间火冒三丈、险些张开他的‘血盆大口’。究竟是不想与同为重种的青峰为敌、还是不屑与黑子继续纠缠，丢下一句暧昧的‘场面话’后便打算扬长而去，临走前赤司似乎别有意味的对身旁的紫原与赤司轻声说了些什么，然而黑子却没有听清、三人的视线就这么消失在了自己的视野里。真是……还是这么胡搅蛮缠，烦死人了。唯独被单独留下的青峰依旧‘意犹未尽’般的连连抱怨了几句，与囤积了满肚子不满的青峰相比、黑子的沉默反而让人觉得有些不可思议。

自己并不是没有生气，应该说各式各样的突发状况让黑子一时不知该拿出什么样的态度来应对。自从赤司离开后、青峰与黑子之间的气氛也降至了最低点，谁都没有住口开口说话、只是默默的捡起了脚边的篮球，在这之后青峰也没有直视过自己的双眼，就连道别时的言语都显得极为暧昧。有机会的话下次再一起练球吧。说完、匆匆收拾完行李的青峰就这么与自己挥手道了别，留下黑子一人呆愣在空荡荡的校门前，感叹着命运的弄人。自己是濒临绝种的班类、非但如此、还是背负着骂名的‘翼主’的族人。在君主的羽翼断裂之际失去了所有的庇护、只能掩藏着自身的存在、躲避在涌动的人流之中寻觅着求生的道路。这样的自己是否已经被彻底轻视了呢？怀着这样的揣测，时间在不知不觉中过去；在那之后黑子就不曾与青峰正面接触过，电话、邮件，就好像两人不曾认识过一样，一点音讯都没有。  
“那我先就此告辞了。”  
欠身向坐在办公桌前的教室行了个礼，轻轻掩上拉门的黑子长吁了一口气、重新迈开了脚下的步伐，校园的光景明明和平日一样、却因为心头的凝重变得模糊不清。漫步在仿佛没有尽头的长廊，和一个又一个与自己穿着相同制服的陌生人擦肩而过，谁都没有注意到黑子的存在，这是自己想要的结果、却还是忍不住陷入了落寞。自己什么时候才能摆脱昏暗的‘洞窟’、在阳光下随心所欲的踱步前行？在别人眼中的那些‘理所当然’成为了一个又一个奢侈的愿望，使黑子忍不住在心中暗暗苦笑。曾经用双翼守护着羽下的世界的君主如果真的是因为大爱才咬断那些丝线的话，为什么却不愿意多施舍些私心、来关爱残喘在现世中的族人呢？越是细想就越是不甘，就连脚下的步伐都在不知不觉中加快，埋头只顾着前进的黑子完全没有留意到早已在转角等候多时的‘狩猎者’、正用着他那锐利的眸子凝视着自己的一举一动。  
“要不今天下午早退好了……”  
“喂喂，擅自翘了训练可不好，难不成你真的想在下一场实力测试中被刷下来啊？”  
“！？”  
正当黑子准备走下楼梯时、不知是谁突然从身后揪住了自己的衣领，失衡的重心使瘦小的身体变得像秋风中的枯叶般摇摇欲坠。当黑子好不容易稳住踉跄的步伐、循声转过身时，只见身穿白色开衫的‘黑豹’冲着惊魂未定的自己咧着嘴、满是嘲弄意味的痞笑让黑子下意识的吞了口唾沫，一声‘青峰君？’让男人不自觉的松开了胳臂、将双手塞进了长裤的口袋。  
“你怎么会在这里？……有什么事吗？”  
“要说有也不能算是有啦……干嘛，没事就不能来找你了啊。”  
理直气壮的反问让黑子一阵哑然，短暂的犹豫过后还是默默的摇了摇头，似乎对自己的这一反应感到非常满意的‘奇迹’得意洋洋的仰起了下颚，一句‘那不就好了’让黑子忍不住苦笑出了声、抬手抚平了有些起皱的衣领。  
“那青峰君找我有什么事？”  
面对自己的发问，稍稍撇了撇嘴的青峰一言不发的耸了耸肩，棱模两可的态度不禁让黑子感到有些困惑、然而心底多少明白男人为何会摆出这样暧昧的态度。如果没什么事的话我得回教室拿便当，再不快点的话午休的时间都要结束了。音落、正打算重新迈开步伐的黑子又被对方那高大的身子堵回了楼梯的转角，既不准自己离开、又不愿说明理由；矛盾的举止迫使黑子蹙起了双眉，就连仰望着男人的视线都增添了一股埋怨的意味。  
“青峰君……如果你只是想捉弄我的话，可以请你换个时间吗？我肚子是真的很饿……”  
“你这么说也未免太过分了吧！我可以特意从其他班来找你的耶，倒是你、从刚才起就一直给我脸色看，你就这么不想见到我吗？”  
“…………”  
青峰虽然不是擅长察言观色的类型，却有着惊人的直觉。黑子本以为自己的‘演技’已经足够娴熟、却没想到这么轻易就被对方一言道穿，况且对象还是青峰、成倍的挫败感化为千斤重的巨石朝着黑子的头顶重重落下，让自己感到既狼狈、又异常不甘。  
“你刚说你要去吃午饭吧？那正好，我肚子也饿了，要不我们一起吧？”  
唐突的提议让黑子一时不知该怎么回应，就像男人‘察觉’到的一样、其实黑子并不想与青峰独处，也不想与其他班类有过太密切的接触。就在自己的‘身份’暴露的那一刻、黑子就已经做好了与青峰彻底决裂的觉悟，然而从眼下的形式来看青峰似乎并不这么想，可远比自己想象的还要细心的‘奇迹’似乎看穿了自己的犹豫、一把拽上了自己的胳臂，结实的大手化为了猛禽的‘爪牙’、将黑子那未能现形的羽翼彻底按压在了脚掌之下。  
“我还有好多事没弄明白呢，到时候你可以一五一十的和我说清楚啊？”  
“………………”

在来到帝光之前、黑子做梦也没有想到自己的行踪竟会被其他班类发现，况且还是重种。仅仅靠着肉眼的识别就能察觉到端倪，可见赤司身为重种所拥有的力量究竟有多强；而青峰又与赤司走的很近，理论上来说、既然黑子已经意识到了事情的严重性就应该与那天在场的所有人保持距离，却没想到自己还是没能逃出男人的手掌心。大口大口的咀嚼着手中的炒面面包，空旷的天台除了从操场传来的喧嚣之外就只有风的声响；比起青峰那大大咧咧的吃相，黑子就要显得拘谨很多，前所未有的紧张感让原本就称不上旺盛的食欲减少了大半，可黑子必须装作若无其事、不动声色，以免暴露自己的心事、生怕事情会因此而变得更加复杂。  
“哈啊……吃饱了吃饱了。我们学校的炒面面包还真不错呢，要是变成商品出售的话绝对能够大卖吧。”  
“…………”  
一句又一句的感慨因自己的沉默而变成了一场场‘独角戏’，男人的自言自语让原本就沉重的气氛变得更加尴尬且僵硬。黑子并不是不想回答，而是不知该怎么回答；老实说自己并不喜欢像炒面面包这样油腻的食物，也不太喜欢食堂里那些更像是快餐的料理，所以才会选择自己带便当，而青峰则恰恰与自己截然相反。话说你怎么吃的那么慢啊，都过去十分钟了、饭菜还剩下一大半呢。见对方突然俯身向自己凑来、稍稍向另一头挪了挪身子的黑子顺势盖上了便当盒的盒盖，露骨的举动充满了抗拒的意味，这不禁让青峰愤愤的皱起了眉头、接着厉声说道。  
“喂，从刚才起你就阴沉着脸，我到底做了什么事惹你不高兴了啊？用不着这么对我摆谱吧？”  
“这不是青峰君的错。……应该说是我自己的问题。”  
黑子并没有想过要迁怒任何人、只是为自己的不争气感到非常沮丧罢了。没有勇气告诉父母自己的‘魂元’已经被看破、更不敢告诉家人识破自己真身的正是最危险的重种；黑子并不是没有在反省，也在努力思考解决的方法，可除了像这样一味的与他人保持距离之外、自己实在找不到更好的方法。况且青峰君难道没有在生我的气吗？昨天你不是连头也没回就一个人先回家了吗？见自己如是反问道、同样陷入了哑然的‘黑豹’结结巴巴的支吾了两声，最终还是心虚的转过了脑袋，扭捏的模样不禁让黑子无奈的耸起了肩膀。  
“其、其实也不是生气……只是稍微有点受打击而已，没想到你也是班类……”  
“我是班类的事会让青峰君觉得困扰吗？”  
乍听之下有些不着边际的发问让邻座的青峰一脸困惑的眨了眨眼，一句‘这有什么好困扰的’让黑子先是一愣，出乎意料的答案既让自己感到惊讶、也让自己感到非常窝心。我以为那天青峰君突然对我变得很冷淡是因为轻视我的缘故。说着、深吸了一口气的黑子顿了顿身，随即将便当盒放在了一旁，将有些阴凉的双手放在了膝头。  
“因为我是轻种、还是‘red species’……在由陆上动物统治的世界里没什么实质性的地位，也不太受其他班类待见……”  
“这些东西我不是很懂啦，不过我不是因为看不起你才改变态度的。……只是觉得有点丢脸。”  
“…………？”  
小麦色的皮肤上微微泛起了些许红晕，只见男人用指尖挠了挠泛红的面颊、时不时的用余光窥探着自己的反应；老实说黑子并不明白青峰刚才那番话的用意，却也没有兴趣知道太多、生怕又引起什么不必要的误会。  
“之前……在不知道你是班类的时候，我经常对你做些恶作剧。因为我以为你看不到魂现嘛，所以就没忍住……”  
“……啊，原来青峰君指的是这件事。”  
出乎意料又在情理之中的答案让黑子感到哭笑不得，当初为了不让自己在男人的面前‘显形’、黑子可谓是绞尽了脑汁；青峰的力量虽然不及赤司与绿间那般具有攻击性，可压倒性的荷尔蒙仍旧名副其实，再加上男人根本不知收敛、一旦兴奋起来，魂元的波动在顷刻间便能让流动的空气发生变化，首先是气味、其次是波长，好几次都让黑子失去动弹的力气、险些就这么在男人的面前露出畸形的羽翼。可谁知道你竟然也是班类，一想到当时我那些自以为是的恶作剧早就被你看穿了，论谁都会觉得丢脸的吧！？蛮横的质问迫使黑子顺从的点了点头，然而心里却有种莫名的优越感、就好像自己狠狠的报复了对方一般，让黑子按捺不住窃喜、而轻笑出了声。  
“不过真没想到你会是蝙蝠呢。我还是第一次见到翼手目的班类，刚开始也吓了一跳。”  
不知是否是为了掩藏自己的恼羞成怒而刻意调转了话题，当青峰低头从手边的袋子里取出一盒牛奶时、黑子也重新拿起了手边的便当盒，小心翼翼的用筷子将盒中的米饭归拢到了一块。听绿间说好像是‘翼主’来着？闻言、心中一惊的黑子在对方的自言自语中缓缓低下了头，默默的将凉了的饭菜送进了口中，细细咀嚼了起来。  
“好像是因为擅作主张咬断了什么‘线’？然后把世界搅和的乱七八糟，是这样没错吧？”  
“神话里是这么写的，之后路上的动物为了惩罚‘擅作主张’的翼主将它的翅膀折断了。”  
如果要用魂元的形态来形容、背负‘翼主’之名的班类是从鹰进化而来的班类人科。统治着一切在天空中飞翔的生物、用着它那尖锐的喙与爪牙守护着那片不见边际的天空。关于翼主的神话如今在班类之间早已不再传唱，或许只有老一辈的人对这个故事还拥有稍许的记忆、事实上‘天狗’也是在近二十年内在日本灭绝踪迹的，最后一位翼主去世的那天祖母还曾前去探望，可因为知道这一‘秘密’的人屈指可数、大多也都只有同族，仅仅只有十余人参加的追悼会冷清的让人不忍回想，即便同样享受着与其他重种齐名的待遇与地位，却不得不隐姓埋名、这样的生活就只能用‘可悲’来形容。  
“不过从现实来看，大概只是因为魂元太过畸形、无法繁衍后代才会走向灭绝的吧。再加上翼主很稀有、也拥有独特的特性才会那么容易被人盯上，隐姓埋名的过日子多半也是为了躲避猎杀。”  
“那不是和其他班类一样。我小时候也好几次被人绑架呢，赤司他们那种级别的就别提了。”  
说着、一边将吸管插入了牛奶罐内，不屑的口气让黑子一时不知该怎么接话，自己倒也不是为了博取别人的同情才提起这些、只是客观的陈述事实罢了，毕竟自己也没有在青峰面前哭诉自己的族人有多落魄的必要，男人也不会因为自己的一面之词就施舍些什么。我也只是好奇而已啦，所以稍微和绿间他们打听了些、自己也去网上查了查资料。音落，大口吸着牛奶的‘黑豹’稍稍立起了修长的单腿、有意无意的啃咬着习惯，尖锐的切齿还残留着些许野性的气息，光是看着就让黑子的背脊一阵发凉、下意识的握紧了手中的长筷。  
“那你真的是‘吸血鬼’吗？那你会不会想吸我的血？像是饿了或者渴了的时候。”  
“我们家都是水果蝙蝠。在日本没有吸血蝙蝠的班类、我也从来没有遇到过其他翼手目的班类人科。”  
见自己如是回答道、轻轻长吁了一口气的‘奇迹’明显不像刚才那样紧张与拘束，窃喜的神情通过有些下垂的眼角一览无遗，没想到青峰竟是为了这种小事而避讳自己、男人那单纯的一面让黑子跟着一同轻扬起了嘴角，萦绕在两人间的僵硬气氛也顿时消失得一干二净。  
“那你应该知道我是什么吧？我魂现都给你看过了，你可别再在我面前装傻了啊。”  
一边挪动着高大的身子、一边朝着自己的方向靠来；当青峰兴致勃勃的向自己追问起来时，立起的耳朵与细长的微博也一并显露出了形状，就好像炫耀一般、浓郁的气味更是扑鼻而来。……青峰君是猫又吧？种类似乎是美洲豹……？是黑色的变异种吗？闻声、连连点头的‘奇迹’一把揽上了自己的肩膀，黑子不知男人为何会这么高兴，自己只不过是猜中了对方的真身而已，而青峰竟高兴的像个孩子似的、时不时的晃动着他那细细的长尾、就连嗓音都比刚才高亢了几分。  
“不过日本有美洲豹吗……？感觉好像不是日本的物种，难道是外来种？”  
“据说是我爷爷的血统，具体不怎么了解，不过我爸和我都是黑豹来的，我妈就只是普通的猎豹。”  
简单来说我家只是普通的暴发户啦，亲戚里虽然有名门、可我家是旁支，所以我家的老头老太每天都急着想上位呢。  
明明是重种与半重种生下来的孩子却继承了父亲那绝对的优势与力量，身为‘美洲豹’、就算青峰不显露魂元也给人一种野性的感觉，精壮的体魄与身体素质的优势更是说明了一切，尽管头脑有些单纯、可身为班类青峰拥有着绝对的潜能；若是男人再聪明一点的话或许也能像赤司与绿间那样将所有的力量与特性掌握的如火纯情吧。忍不住如是暗暗想道，惋惜的同时、黑子也为眼下的现状感到异常庆幸；正是因为男人的这份单纯与直率，两人才能像现在这样肩并肩的坐在一起、谈笑风生，若不是如此、黑子也不可能像现在这样慢慢放下顾虑、早就从青峰的身边逃开了吧。  
“每天都吵着说要给我找上等的母豹子回来，我都都被烦死了……”  
“总感觉青峰君和其他重种不一样，怎么说呢……虽然是猛禽，却不会给人可怕的感觉。”  
“…………哲？”  
就好像有一股无形的暖流静静在胸前流淌，这种平淡的悸动并不是一时兴起、而是日积月累的成果，黑子非常清楚。或许早在两人第一次攀谈时就已经开始了吧。在 医务室的误打误撞、到之后的形影不离；一起在无人问津的篮球馆练习着篮球，尽管身为轻重的黑子与流淌着重种血液的青峰就只有这么多的交集，可正因为纯粹、才让人觉得安心。  
“我其实没什么朋友，因为是班类所以没有办法和猿人太亲近、又因为是red species也无法和其他同类坦白自己的身份。”  
说着、深吸了一口气的黑子缓缓将便当盒平放在了双腿的双方，目光凝视着容器的饭菜、饱腹的感觉并不是因为食欲得到了满足、而是因为精神上的放松与欣慰。除了家人之外、我还是第一次和其他人提起有关自己的事。可能是青峰君对我没什么偏见的缘故吧。黑子打从心底认为自己是幸运的，至少最早与自己相遇的人是青峰、而不是赤司或者绿间；可正当自己如同自言自语般感慨时，男人不知在何时收回了搭在自己肩头的臂膀，就连气息声都莫名的变轻了、蹊跷的变化让黑子很快惊觉，下意识的挺直了腰杆。  
“……青峰君？怎么了吗？难道是我说错什么话了？”  
“不……你没说错什么，只是‘说错了’而已，不过这也怪不得你。”  
“……？”  
莫名其妙的回答让黑子按捺不住困惑、挑了挑眉，可正当自己打算开口问明白时，突然收敛起魂现的‘野兽’一把握上了自己的肩头，接着将粗糙的掌心缓缓挪向了自己的前胸、顺着肌理来到了自己的脖颈。班类的身体还真是奇怪啊……一旦有了反应就怎么也压制不了，亏我努力忍耐了那么久、要怪就怪你总是这么有意无意的挑逗我。就在男人音落之际、一阵恶寒突然席卷了黑子的整个身体，而就在自己甩开男人的胳臂、想要起身逃开时，双腿就如同被捆上了千斤重的铁链一般无法动弹，而这种被束缚的恐惧如同蔓延一般顺着腿根、爬至了整个身体，甚至于指尖的末梢，迫使黑子将颤抖不已的身体蜷缩成了一团。  
“一、重种也好轻重也好，我不是很在乎。只要身体有反应了对象是什么我都无所谓，其次就是手段的问题。”  
就当自己为了强忍在体内流窜的寒意、而停止不住颤抖时，突然从地上站起了身的‘黑豹’悠哉的踱着步子、来到了自己的跟前、蹲下了身。我是急性子，也不是什么绅士，自己看上的东西就一定得赶紧抢到手才行、不然我会连觉都睡不着。一边说着、一边伸手抚摸上了自己的下颚，豆大般的汗珠顺着脸颊从额头不断滴落，阵阵犯麻的双唇除了呼吸之外根本什么都做不到，而真正让黑子感到棘手的是不断在体内躁动的魂元。强烈的雄性荷尔蒙正顺着男人的手指渗入自己的肌理，将刺骨的寒流化为了情欲的欲火、而对青峰的恐惧与惊愕也随着对方那凑近的双唇化为了违心的渴求，迫使黑子率先探出了瑟瑟发抖的舌尖。  
“不过既然你不是‘猿人’，那我也没有必要顺着猴子的那套做法、对你处处忍耐啦～”  
“唔嗯……！”


	7. 《六》

灵魂在名为‘肉体’的容器内肆意冲撞，疲软的四肢就像是断了线的傀儡关节一般任人摆弄。滚烫的身体在男人的抚摸下渐渐松软了下来，生理上的快感就如同某种不可抗力的剧毒一般麻痹了神经，让黑子失去了判辨的能力、脑海中所回荡的尽是魂元的哀嚎，以及自尊破碎的声响。在重种的面前、其他阶级的班类永远都不可能成为他们的对手，这是班类世界的铁则。有时、先入为主的印象并不能代表一切，黑子知道重种的可怕却从未切身领教过他们的力量；可现在、黑子却为自己那过于‘公正’的想法感到追悔莫及。就算不依靠爱抚、只要被男人的那双眸子凝视全身就仿佛有电流经过；金色的双瞳与浓郁的气味让黑子就这么混混沌沌的射了精，瘫软的身体像是支离破碎的人偶娃娃般瘫倒在对方的怀中、早已乱了套的气息声回荡在空旷的天台，让黑子更是感到无地自容。  
“喂……哲……！我都已经和你道歉了，你还生气啊？”  
穿梭在人员漫漶的走廊内、人群的喧嚣就好像一场倾盆大雨、为自己冲刷走了些许不堪与狼狈。然而一度将自己推入‘深渊’的‘罪魁祸首’却仍然紧跟在自己的身后，无论黑子走的有多快、男人都能轻易追上来，然而讨饶的口吻却唤不醒早已支离破碎的同情，就算此时此刻两人的衣衫就和刚踏进校门时那样平整、可情欲的余温仍然在体内流窜，魂元也未能完全平静下来。待到青峰一个健步从身后来到了自己的跟前、一同跟着停下了脚步的黑子并没有抬头，而是二话不说的转过了身、向着来时的方向走去，只听一声怒吼从脑后袭来，空气中的波长也因此彻底扭曲、化为阵阵刺耳的噪音，蒙蔽了黑子的双耳。  
“干嘛那么小气啊！只不过是摸了两下而已又不会少块肉！”  
“我并没有生气，只是深刻的认识到我们之间或许不该再有更深入的交集罢了，青峰君不这么认为吗？”  
黑子的确‘信赖过’青峰、哪怕只是一瞬间的念头，认为两人或许真的可以像猿人那样成为‘普通’朋友。然而这些天真的念头就在男人伸手触碰上自己的那刻彻底瓦解、黑子不知道青峰究竟动用了什么力量让自己在瞬间变得手无缚鸡之力，也不知道对方唇齿间一直叨念没完的话语究竟有着什么样的意义；只不过当青峰弯下身子、将干燥的唇瓣贴上自己的嘴角时，黑子并不讨厌这种过于暧昧与亲昵的触碰，可一想到身体的蠢动单纯的是因为魂元受到了对方的煽动、这种柔软的触感也都成了一种连带的错觉。将当时的一言一行解释为受气氛与力量影响后的‘情不自禁’、黑子并不是在逃避责任，而是陈述者事实，毕竟自己对青峰不存在任何生理上的冲动，而男人的爱抚也更像是在把玩一个有趣新鲜的‘玩具’，虽然温柔、却无法让黑子感受到情感的叠交。  
“我不这么认为啊。这不是很正常的事吗？有什么好大惊小怪的。”  
班类不像猿人那样具备如此优秀的繁殖能力，为了提升繁殖率、依靠本能来寻觅‘交配对象’是极为普遍的。好比雌性与雄性身上的气味、又好比季节与环境的变化；性欲的处理对任何一个正处于青春期的班类人科来说都是极为重要的一课，然而在班类的世界中并不存在纯粹的‘爱情观’、而是更为扭曲与直接的一种强欲，这是黑子所不能理解的。  
“我很喜欢你啊，所以才会想和你做，你自己还不是舒服得射出来了……”  
“我和青峰君是不一样的。我不认为你的这种行为是喜欢一个人应有的表现，因为你根本就没有考虑过我的意愿、不是吗？”  
同样身为班类、黑子并不像猿人那样具有很强烈的贞操观念，也不认为生育与爱情之间有着必要的维系。自己想要的只不过是‘尊重’罢了；希望两人能够抛开一切多余的身份、成为兴趣相投的朋友，黑子更没有想过会与青峰产生肉体上的维系，对男人的那句‘喜欢’更是无法苟同。  
“我觉得我们两人之间一旦撇开篮球、根本就生活在截然不同的世界和环境里，我无法理解青峰君的所作所为，在我心里就连你刚才的那些话也都是强词夺理……”  
“你自己还不是一样？明明就是班类、还总是拿猿人的那套来对我说教，是你先硬要把自己的想法强加在我身上才对吧？！”  
你一句我一句的驳辩始终围绕着一个话题，高亢的嗓音惹来了不少多余的目光，又因为生怕激怒正在气头上的‘黑豹’、而纷纷躲藏到了不远处的楼梯转角。气喘吁吁的男人紧握着拳头、咬牙切齿的怒视着自己，而黑子也不甘示弱、如同挑衅一般抬眼凝视着那双早已变了色的眸子；躁动的魂现浮动在空气中、隐隐显露出了些许的轮廓，就在青峰伸手握上自己的胳臂时、早有准备的黑子毫不留情了甩开了男人的胳臂，一触即发的让在场的所有人都耸起了双肩，唯独青峰本人满脸诧异的望着眉头紧蹙的黑子，一声无奈的轻叹让黑子几乎本能的向后退了一小步。  
“换个地方说话吧。……要是被其他人听到了天知道会传出什么样的流言，你也不想让事情变成那样吧？”  
“………………”

宣告午休结束的铃声早已响起，然而脚下的步伐却朝着与教室截然相反的方向步步前进；这是有生以来自己第一次翘课，就连理由都说不上来、黑子最终还是答应了青峰的提议，紧跟着男人的步伐、来到了班类专用的保健室。齐全的设施与普通的医务室可谓是天壤之别，同时配备了暖气与冷气、甚至还装上了隔音的窗户，据说某些种类的班类在发情期会变得非常暴躁与敏感，一点细微的声响都能触动他们那过于纤细的神经，像是蛟目的鳄鱼、以及冬眠期间的蛇目。  
“坐下吧。这段期间应该很少会有人来这，现在又是上课时间就更用不着担心了。”  
将深色的椅子推到了自己的跟前，同时也为自己搬来了座椅；当青峰如是低声催促道时，黑子并没有顺着男人的提议坐下身，而是站在入口的大门前，藏在背后的双手紧握着冰冷的把手。你也用不着那么提防我吧，站那么远、我要怎么和你说话啊；还没等男人把话说完，摇了摇头的黑子低声咕哝了一句‘这样就好，我听得到’，见自己竟然这么坚持、咋了咋舌的‘黑豹’只能重新站起了身，接着将座椅搬到了自己的跟前，一脸不耐的重新坐回了原位。  
“呃……从哪里开始说起好呢……不过你得和我保证，在我说话的时候你绝对不能插嘴，虽然在篮球上我们还挺聊得来的，可一旦说道有关自己的事就总会吵架，我头都快疼死了……”  
“……你想说这都是我的错吗。”  
冷嘲热讽的挑衅让坐在座椅上的‘奇迹’再一次陷入了哑然，而见状的黑子也像是知错了似的低头避开了男人的目光、有些举棋不定的抿了抿干燥的双唇，却始终没有道歉。这一系列的争执都是因为两人的价值观不同而起，也意味着不存在什么对错；青峰想要说服黑子、而黑子则是希望青峰能够理解自己的感受，可偏偏谁都不愿意让步，眼下的僵局根本就见不到任何缓解的趋势。你老这么咄咄逼人、我该怎么和你好好解释啊。最终、耐不住性子的青峰终于忍不住打破了沉默，而闻言的黑子也只能佯装不理不睬、只能将后悔与反省藏在自己的心底。  
“其实……刚在天台上和你说的那些不是骗人的。第一次见你的时候就对你很有兴趣的，当然那时我不知道你是班类，就只是靠本能而已。”  
“…………”  
好不容易被自己抛在脑后的回忆又因男人的一言一行渐渐浮上了脑海，舌尖交缠时的热度、掌心在皮肤游走所留下的触感；就连夹杂在呼吸中的闷吟都随着记忆不断在耳蜗深处回想，让黑子的脸颊顿时感到一阵燥热。因为当时以为你是猿人，所以一直忍着没有对你出手，还想过是不是想的太多。说完、稍稍倾了倾身子的‘黑豹’将鼻尖凑向了自己的小腹，接着使劲嗅了好一会、才重新挺直了腰杆。  
“因为你身上的味道和猿人不太一样。怎么形容呢……就是一股很好闻的味道，称不上香、但是闻着后整个脑袋都晕乎乎的……”  
“就凭这点，青峰君就能断定你是‘喜欢我的’了吗？”  
就算不将猿人与班类区分的那么清楚，对这个年纪的所有人来说，‘喜欢’的定义实在是太过广泛。对事物的喜欢、对物件的狂热；而青峰对自己的这种感觉更像是发现了一个新奇的玩具，所以才按捺不住冲动、想要把玩一阵，至少黑子是那么认为的。只不过猿人总是会因为条条框框的伦理道德将这些情感区分出一个主次，而班类却将这些懵懂与冲动和肉欲结合在一起，对于习惯了猿人的价值观、却生为班类的黑子而言，两者都是正确的、两者又都是不正确的。  
“我或许没有立场和资格说这些话，因为我也不知道喜欢一个人是什么样的感觉。不过至少在对他人采取行动之前我会征询对方的看法，这是最起码的‘礼貌’、青峰君不这么认为吗？”  
面对自己的旁侧敲击、先是皱了皱眉的青峰似乎并不远苟同自己的说法，却还是勉强接受了这一暗示、默默的撇了撇嘴。想要让一个人颠覆从小建立起的观念并不容易、况且青峰原本就是非常固执的人，而黑子也从未奢望过要男人为了迎合自己而改变，也明白青峰做不到这点，却还是忍不住心生了多余的期待。况且我本身也是雄性啊，青峰君你条件那么优秀、为什么不去找其他猫又的雌性呢？闻言、再次陷入了沉默的青峰将脑袋转向了一旁，见男人无意回答自己的问题、稍稍犹豫了一会的黑子松开了紧握着门锁的双手，向着青峰的方向迈出了一步。  
“所以今天的事就当没发生过吧。我很喜欢和青峰君一起打篮球的时光，也不想因为一次‘误会’就失去你这个朋友……”  
“才不是什么‘误会’，我那时都已经‘勃起’了啊！你会因为误会而起生理反应吗？”  
“………………”  
惊人的答案让黑子不禁目瞪口呆，可正当自己又一次退缩、向后挪了一步时，突然揪上了自己衣摆的‘奇迹’从座椅上站起了身，随即就这么半蹲着身子、将双手贴上了自己的小腹。我也一样，不懂那些什么‘喜欢’、‘不喜欢’的，我只知道我的身体对你有了反应，即便你是轻种、还是雄性，这些我都不在乎。魅惑的‘咒语’连同荷尔蒙的气味一同击碎了黑子的最后一道防线，疲软的身体彻底失去了控制、剩下的在天台所留下的回忆。身体是诚实的、被男人抚摸过的地方就如同灼烧一般阵阵发热，颤抖不已的双手竭力寻求着回应男人的机会，而又因黑子的再三克制而无法动弹，隐隐的抽痛感让乱了呼吸的黑子紧紧闭上了双眼。在天台的时候我都没怎么碰你、光靠接吻和‘味道’你就高潮了，这不就是最好的证明吗？如是在自己的耳畔咕哝道，到男人的大手来到自己的后腰、顺势探入衣摆时，猛然惊觉的黑子试图推开青峰的身体，却没料到突然张开了口的‘奇迹’竟一口咬上了自己的右肩，强烈的疼痛感让黑子不受控制的高喊出了声、如同攀附着激流中的浮木一般将双臂紧紧缠绕上了对方的脖颈。  
“正因为你对我也有感觉才会变成‘现在这样’的啊。你就老老实实承认吧，这就是所谓的‘喜欢’、和那些冠冕堂皇的大道理没有半点关系！”  
“不、不是的……！这都是因为青峰君是重种、所以才会……！”  
“阿大～？阿大——？你在里面吗？”  
“！？”  
熟悉的女声突然从门缝间传来，声音虽然很轻、却还是能够辨别得轻，如同银铃般的嗓音总觉得在哪里听过，而比起陷入思考的黑子、似乎很快就明白对方真面目的青峰一把推开了自己，浮动在身体表面的魂元更是显出了原有的模样、立起的耳朵随着女音的起伏时不时颤动着。五月……？为什么那家伙会来这里？直到青峰神色紧张的暗暗自语道，这次恍然大悟的黑子也很快回想起了对方的身份；在门外徘徊的不是别人、是一军的球队经理，也是青峰唯一的青梅竹马。糟糕……要是被那女人发现的话事情一定会变得更麻烦。如是愤愤咋舌道，挠了挠短发的‘黑豹’突然一把拽上了自己的胳臂、接着又蛮横的拖拽着自己的身子，就好像企图遮掩什么似的，将黑子的整个身体藏在了背后。你听好了啊，无论那家伙说什么你都别搭腔，到时候可别怪我没提醒过你啊！音落、转过身来的‘奇迹’匆匆的打量了自己一番，正当那双细长的眸子停留在自己的前胸时、青峰竟莫名红了耳廓，接着微微弓起了身子，将双手伸向了自己的衣领。  
“里面衬衫都歪了……你别愣着啊，赶紧把外套纽扣解开不然我怎么帮你整理里面的衣服啊。”  
“没关系……我可以自己来……”  
“阿大？你到底在不在……啊、找到了！”  
“………………………………”  
轴轮转动的声响在顷刻间便打破了原有的气氛，将所有的僵持吹散的同时、也带走了仅有的一丝暧昧。桃井五月的出现可谓是出乎了所有人的意料，黑子与她只有一面之缘、而青峰更是没有料想到自己的儿时玩伴会追来这里；当身穿短裙的少女怒气冲冲的出现在保健室门口时，青峰几乎是反射性的转过了身子、勉为其难的挤出了一丝僵硬的微笑。哟……五月……你怎么来了？难道说已经下课了吗？见男人结结巴巴的试探道，立马鼓起了嘴的青梅竹马大步来到了青峰的面前，气冲冲的将双手插在了腰际、一边大声吆喝了起来，潜伏在嗓音中的情绪远远不像刚才那样和善。  
“你还有脸说呢！还不是因为你无缘无故逃课的关系、老师才特意让我出来找你！刚去天台没看到你人就知道你一定会来这，果然没有猜错！”  
“是是是……你最厉害了，了不起了不起——”  
“…………”  
口是心非的赞扬非但没有起到应有的效果、反而让面前的女性更为火冒三丈，二话不说的便提起了拳头、向着男人的胳臂砸去，嘴中频频咒骂了起来。给人家添了这么大的麻烦你还不反省，阿大你最讨厌了！就在桃井为了发泄而不停‘施暴’的同时，青峰依旧装腔作势的嚷嚷着‘好痛’，时间还不到五分钟、显然已经厌倦了这一套的桃井长叹了一口气，接着摘下了束着头发的发带、用指节梳理起了有些蓬松的长发。  
“不和你在这贫嘴了，赶紧回教室吧？老师特意交代要是你不回去的话就罚你三倍作业，还特别叮嘱不允许任何人插手帮忙。”  
苛刻的处罚光是听着就让阻挡在自己面前的‘黑豹’变了脸色，一句‘真的假的’让面前的青梅竹马有些幸灾乐祸的轻扬起了嘴角，一边斜着双眼、一边窥探着男人的反应。当然是真的啊，连我都替你着急了呢。音落、明显开始动摇了的青峰愁眉苦脸的抱住了脑袋，就连脸色都比方才苍白了几分，浮夸的反应让黑子感到有些意外。  
“而且还是那个‘魔鬼村上’。阿大你最讨厌数学了吧？所以我劝你还是自觉点好，不然后果真的不堪设想哦……？”  
“唔………知道了知道了，等我把事情处理完就回去，到时候你得帮我一起和老师求求情啊！”  
见青峰有意妥协、却不打算立刻就离开，稍稍有些困惑的桃井愣愣的眨了眨眼，一句‘阿大你要处理什么事’让始终没有出声的黑子下意识的屏住了呼吸。倒也不是害怕桃井发现自己的存在，而是不想被人看到自己衣冠不整的模样；况且黑子从一开始就没有有意逃避什么，自己只不过老老实实的站在青峰的身后、保持着沉默而已。不知是否是因为太过专注青峰而忽略了自己的存在、还是因为自身的存在感太过稀薄而不容易引起别人的注意，见桃井如是追问道，稍稍有些迟疑的青峰就这么愣在原地、支吾了很久，最终还是选择了妥协、挪开了自己那高大的身子，如同引荐般将黑子一把推到了少女的跟前。  
“我和这家伙之间有点事要急着解决……没想到你半路杀进来了，害我彻底前功尽弃。”  
“啊……是那天在医务室见到的人，我记得名字是叫……”  
“黑子哲也。我叫黑子哲也，请多指教，桃井同学。”  
似乎是没有料到黑子会记得自己的名字吧，稍稍有些吃惊的桃井礼貌性的颔了颔首，绯红的脸颊让黑子也一并跟着拘束了起来，默默的低头以示礼貌。原来是阿大的朋友啊……不好意思我都没有注意到，以为就只有阿大一个人在房间里面呢。一边解释着、一边时不时的瞪了青峰几眼，就好像在责怪为何对方不从一开始就把话说清楚似的，而同样察觉到了这股怨气的青峰竟佯装无知、索性将整个脑袋转向了别处。不过说起来……明明这是第二次见面，可总感觉这个名字有些耳熟呢……自言自语的嘀咕同样引起了黑子的注意，同样陷入了思考的黑子却很快找到了头绪，顺势主动接下了话柄、启唇回答道。  
“可能因为我是篮球部的人吧，虽然只不过是在三军……既然桃井同学是球队经理，可能多少看到过我的名字。”  
“三军的‘黑子哲也’……黑子哲也……啊！我想起来了！”  
“…………啊？”  
就好像突然领悟到了什么似的、桃井那过激的反应让原先心不在焉的青峰立马转回了脑袋，目不转睛的凝视着少女的表情。然而桃井似乎并没有察觉到这些，而是瞪大着水灵的双眼、定神观察着黑子，而对方接下来的一番话更是让黑子不寒而栗，也让一旁的青峰顿时变了脸色，屋内的气氛也在桃井音落的同时、降至了另一个冰点。  
“是赤司君让我传话给你。说‘今天下午请务必来一军报道，我在社团等你’。”  
“……………………赤司君……？”


	8. 《七》

慢步在神似却又有些微妙不同的走廊，消毒水的气味充满了整个鼻腔；明明同样是体育馆、却远远不像三军所在的第四体育馆那样热闹喧哗，除了篮球撞击地面的声响与裁判的哨声之外，黑子几乎听不到任何的声音，截然不同的气氛让脚下的每一步都变得异常的艰难。  
从桃井那得知赤司有意与自己在社团活动时间面会的消息时，黑子久久都不敢相信自己的耳朵、原本就已经足够紊乱的大脑更是像是罢工一般停止了运作，陷入了一片茫然。不知所措的慌乱让心跳开始加速，待到黑子好不容易稳住情绪、对来龙去脉毫不知情的同龄少女则是含笑向自己耐心解释了起来，恰恰是这份贴心助涨了自己心头的不安、让黑子不知该将自己的视线投向何处。  
（据说好像是安排黑子同学你从三军升格到一军了。教练那边也已经向监督请示过了，虽然一时还不能算是正式的替补球员，具体的消息要看监督他怎么安排。）  
（这到底……）  
（喂、五月！这到底是怎么回事啊？赤司他究竟在想些什么啊。）  
还没等自己把话说完、突然插嘴道的青峰下意识的上前了一步，气冲冲的模样吓坏了跟前的青梅竹马，结结巴巴的模样让黑子莫名的感到一阵内疚。赤司他到底在盘算些什么？没有任何理由就把三军的人提拔到一军，无论怎么想也太不正常了吧？一连串的多多逼问使得一脸慌张的桃井渐渐红了眼眶，一声声‘我怎么知道呀’让正在气头上的青峰愤愤的咋了咋舌，随即转头瞥了自己一眼、继续骂骂咧咧道。  
（可恶……那群家伙……一个比一个得寸进尺！）  
（………………）  
自己对青峰来说究竟是什么呢？  
练球的拍档、同龄的朋友、又或是一时兴起找到的玩具？青峰将对自己的那份好奇定义为‘喜欢’，然而黑子实在是不明白，身为轻种的自己究竟有什么地方引起了对方的注意，比起那番让自己云里雾里的‘深情告白’、黑子更愿意相信是因为自己翼手目的身份才会激起青峰对自己的兴趣。若是等这股劲头过去了的话应该就能和以前一样了吧……凭力量、黑子是绝对赢不过青峰的，如今两人又在对方的面前彻底暴露了底细，虽说只要黑子努力想想办法一定能够从青峰身边逃开，然而自己不想因为这种事就影响到眼下的校园生活，也没有兴趣陪对方玩起像是捉迷藏的游戏。正当自己决心咬牙隐忍一段日子时，赤司的介入又再次打乱了黑子的心绪；不同于青峰那露骨的目的和意愿、赤司对自己的态度究竟是出于敌意，还是所谓的‘同伴意识’，黑子无从得知。只不过在离开校园之前，青峰的一句忠告让黑子再次不寒而栗，说着‘你以后尽量不要太接近那群人比较好’，之前那些熟络又亲近的态度就好像假象一样、使黑子立刻起了疑心。  
（如果有什么万一我会保护你的。……今天就这样吧，明天见。）  
（………………明天见。）  
至今为止所建立的一切就在这么短短几天内全部瓦解，保全自我的防线也好、又或是为了求生而维持的距离也罢，现在的黑子就好像从牢笼中解脱的‘囚人’一样，好不容易有了伸展双翼了空间、却因为备受瞩目而失去了作为‘人’的自由。总感觉有一双双无形的眼睛在暗中窥探着自己的一举一动，这究竟是错觉、又或是真的有人在暗中监视自己，黑子就连想都不敢细想，生怕自己一旦知道的太多、会彻底失去继续向前的勇气。  
“…………我是黑子哲也，请问赤司君在吗？”  
推开拉门的刹那，一股浓烈的气息顿时扑鼻而来，混杂着汗水与班类特有的特殊气味、刺鼻的味道迫使黑子几乎反射性的捂住了口鼻，下意识向后退了一步。在重种云集的一军里，就连萦绕在体育馆内的空气都与其他地方不同，猫又的臊味、蛇目的腥臭……仿佛故意将自己的排泄物涂抹在墙壁上似的，以此警告其他的低劣生物最好不要擅自靠近，让本该被排挤在局外的黑子忍不住胃袋的翻滚、微微弓起了背脊。  
“唔……好难受……”  
“哲！你真的来了啊，我等你好久了，赶紧进来吧。”  
最先发现自己的人是青峰，男人就好像在原地守候多时了一样，还没等黑子鼓起勇气踏进球场、不知从哪冒出来的‘巨豹’就已经出现在了黑子的面前，一把拽上了自己的胳臂。就在青峰触碰自己的刹那、原先那股强烈的不适感突然消失了，虽说气味还残留在空气中、却远远不像刚才那样咄咄逼人；如果说最初自己嗅到的味道是用来驱逐外人的‘手段’，那现在萦绕在球馆内的气味是更接近自然的味道、感受不到任何的敌意，就连蕴藏在其中的拒绝都一并消失了。  
“我本来以为你不会来的呢，一直在想要不要去三军找你，但是又怕错过、所以还是老老实实在这等着，现在你人既然来了我也可以放心了。”  
一边说着、一边连拖带拽的将自己拉进了球场，一双双露骨的视线顿时向两人的方向阵阵逼来，让黑子觉得自己像极了聚光灯下的小丑、羞耻的连忙低下了脑袋。虽然聚集在这里的都是群怪物，可若是不乱来的话他们也不会吃了你，所以你不用那么紧张、有我在呢；说完、一路上始终喋喋不休的男人突然从身后推了自己一把，害得黑子跌跌撞撞的向前小跑了几步，好不容易找回了失衡的重心、站直了倾斜的身子。  
“喂，赤司。记得你答应我的事啊，要是你再像上次那样欺负他的话我绝对饶不了你！”  
“青峰，所有人都在看，你小声点。”  
“……………………”  
该面对的终究还是要面对，逃避是解决不了任何问题的；黑子又何尝不想逃开，只不过自己已经厌倦了需要躲躲藏藏才能苟且偷生的日子。所以黑子来了，靠着一个人的力量走进了这间特殊的球馆，又凭着一个人的力量穿过了那条静得不寻常的走道。这是我们第二次见面吧，黑子同学，首先欢迎你来的一军，我是这里的副队长赤司征十郎。音落、有着一头鲜红头发的同龄人缓缓向自己伸来了右手，轻扬的嘴角却没能将笑意传达至眉梢，而依附在体外的魂元更是流露着一股‘警告’的意味，雄狮那特有的深邃眼眸便是最好的证明。  
“关于你的情况我已经从理事长那里听说了。……虽说是轻种、可毕竟是濒临灭绝的班类，论稀有程度的话与重种不相上下，所以我有个提议，不知你是否有兴趣了解下？”  
“……请问我有拒绝的权利吗？”  
就现在的处境而言，‘四面楚歌’这四个大字总是在脑海中若隐若现的闪烁着，那满是无奈的反问让跟前的‘同类’不禁失笑，一句假惺惺的‘这对你没有任何好处’使黑子默默垂下了视线，沉默不语。我想你应该比任何人都清楚，最近几年来班类人科的处境一直都受到很严重的威胁，而这所学校本身也是为了为班类的后代提供保护伞而建立的、你的父母不也是出于类似的考量才将你送来这里的吗？没想到竟然连这种细节都打听的如此详尽，诧异的同时、更多的是警惕，在那双深不见的赤色眼眸里，黑子看不到任何的东西，而‘赤司征十郎’的存在本身就像是解不开的谜团，让黑子感到既害怕、又恐惧。  
“请容我开门见山直说吧。我希望你加入一军，因为这更有利于保证你的人身安全。……这是督查部的‘命令’。”  
“…………………………”  
并非是动用校方施压、而是利用掌管着日本境内所有班类的协会直接限制了黑子的人身自由，打着‘保证安全’的名号、实际是为了监察自己的一举一动，而落实这一切的应该是屹立在阶级顶点的赤司。当与自己年纪相仿的男人不慌不乱的道出这一切时，黑子并没有感到太过惊讶、一切可以说是在意料之中。自己是怀着觉悟来的，在暴露身份的那一刻就应该明白自己会沦落到什么样的下场，毕竟自己的家人与协会有约在先、许诺绝对不会轻易暴露身份，更不会因此而威胁到其他班类的地位和生活现状，然而黑子却擅自打破了这一约定，仅仅就因为自己与青峰的那次偶然相遇、原先那平静又安逸的生活就这么彻底被颠覆。  
“不过这对你而言并非全只有坏处吧？凭你的实力和阶级无论多努力都无法通过正规的渠道升格到一军，现在你的梦想成真了不是吗？作为补偿、你可以在这里打你最喜欢的篮球，以一名‘篮球选手’的身份。”  
“……我明白了。那我就不客气的‘收下’了。”  
无论是进是退、既然等待着自己的只有一个结局，那黑子愿意用自己的一切去换取仅剩的尊严。用来藏身的洞窟已经被破坏，等待着自己的是更为险峻的‘丛林’；看似一望无际却处处布满了陷阱，然而黑子拥有可以飞翔的翅膀，这是那些陆地生物所没有的、自己好不容易有了可以在蓝天下振翅飞翔的权利，又为什么要为了那些微不足道的胆怯和顾忌收起双翼、像个滑稽的小丑一样效仿别人用双腿行走呢？我会加入一军、也会遵循督察部的命令，但是作为交换、请让我留在这里打球，以篮球选手的身份。说完、欠身鞠了一躬的黑子不顾青峰的劝阻转身朝着出口的方向走去，狂乱的心跳迫使脚下的步伐变得越来越快、直至黑子不自觉的开始奔跑，莫名的冲动使得整个身体阵阵打颤，泪水却因满腹的委屈与不甘如同决堤般从眼眶掉落。  
“哲————？哲！你在哪里————？”  
蹲坐在冰冷的台阶上，任由温热的眼泪不断滴落，之所以不想擦去并不是因为无暇顾及、纯属是想让自己记得此时此刻的屈辱，为了能够更好的活下去。究竟是上一辈的作风观念错了、又或是自己太过任性了？打破了家人对自己的教诲与忠告，擅自终结了整个家族与外界的约定；直到发热的大脑渐渐回归平静，这才开始反省的黑子觉得自己好像犯错的孩子，明明犯了错、却又不想老老实实的低头认命，况且事已至此，恐怕只有继续在泥潭中挣扎才是唯一的出路。熟悉的男音从四面八方传来，然而黑子却懒得理会，直到脚步声距离自己越来越近、吆喝的男音渐渐失去了耐心；就在黑子弓着身子、将泪湿的脸颊埋进了双膝之间时，一声满是惊喜的‘找到了！’忽然从身后传来，迫使黑子立马抬手擦去了残留在脸上的泪痕，揉了揉酸涩的双眼、循声转过了脑袋。  
“终于找到你了。怎么了？因为赤司说了那样的话所以生气了？你这么急着就走让我怎么替你出气啊，真是……任性的家伙。”  
“青峰君……”  
眼前那口口声声会说保护自己的男人终究还是什么都没有做，可这也不怪青峰、毕竟对方拿出了督察部当做挡风的盾牌，若是青峰真的有意违抗那便是与整个班类作对，无论是黑子还是青峰都只不过是十四岁的孩子，就算对大人的世界懵懵懂懂、可也清楚什么事该做，什么事绝对不该做。两人相视了几秒后，重新转回了脑袋的黑子一言不发的凝视着脚下的地面，夕阳拉长了斜影、烧红了天际；校园内的路灯也陆续被点亮，偶尔能够听到几声鸟雀的啼鸣。光是思考就已经用尽了黑子全部的脑汁与力气，说实话、自己实在不知道该对青峰说些什么，然而见自己始终低头不语的男人却像是有用不完的精力似的、一边将挂在脖颈上的毛巾放在了自己的头顶，一边在自己的身旁坐下了身、慢慢将臂膀搁在了双膝。  
“不过你不是一个人……包括我们几个在内，一军里的所有人都受到那群人的监视。说白了这里只是个用来给班类的子嗣做规矩的‘笼子’啦。没有人是例外，所以你就忍忍吧。”  
“咦……难道说青峰君也……？”  
意外的‘真相’让黑子不禁目瞪口呆，本以为赤司的安排是出于黑子是翼主后裔的考量，没想到真正的理由远比自己所想的还要单纯、并且无一例外。我是不知道赤司和绿间他们究竟和家里人说了什么才逼得校长把你调到我们这来，不过就客观来说、一军的那些家伙都是怪物级别的猛禽，要是不好好管教的话终有天害人害己。一边说着、一边撇了撇嘴，从青峰口中的种种在黑子听来都像是遥远的‘谣言’，严格的体制、苛刻的秩序；没想到那些传言都是真的啊……忍不住如是感慨道，闻言的‘巨豹’只是苦笑着耸了耸肩，一句‘谁让我们是重种呢’的自嘲让黑子默默循声转过了头，虽说自己无法同情在这样的环境中出生长大的青峰、却能够体会男人心头的苦涩，奇妙的共鸣让黑子顿时变得举棋不定起来。  
“不过我也从中得到不少好处就是了。不是挺好的嘛！以后我们可以一直在一起打球啦？虽然当着你的面说这些可能不太好，不过我倒是很期待呢～”  
"等等、青峰君、好重……！"  
就这么冷不防的将整个身体的重心朝着自己的左侧压来，让黑子喘不上气的不光光是男人的体重、还有从发梢传来的汗味，以及荷尔蒙那特有的甜腻味道。那是猫又发情时才会产生的气味，虽然远远不及昨天在天台上时嗅到的那般强烈、可极为相似的体味很快便勾起了黑子的记忆，体内的血液开始擅作主张的沸腾起来。如果今后你每天都得来一军报到的话我也不用特意跑到其他球馆去找你了，毕竟你总是东躲西藏的、还把魂元藏那么严实，每次都要浪费我好多时间。如同蛊惑般的抱怨让心跳不断加速，感觉到男人用着他那高挺的鼻梁摩擦着自己的耳背、猛地耸起肩膀的黑子试图将对方推开，不料、伸出的双手竟被一脸坏笑的‘黑豹’握进了手里，随即放到了自己的嘴边、启唇含入了口中。  
“呐……哲……一军里的那些怪物对你来说还是太危险了，不如成为我的人吧？只要你点头答应我就可以保护你，到时就连赤司他们也不能轻易对你出手，你考虑看看？”  
“唔、青峰君……！！”  
尖锐的切齿轻咬着指根，就好像在埋怨自己为何犹豫不决似的、更接近胁迫的‘恳求’让黑子不禁感到哭笑不得。明明连针对自己的那份心情是什么都尚未明了，就这么一口咬定是‘喜欢’、青峰的单纯让黑子感到既可笑、又羡慕。可像我这样的轻种对青峰君你一点好处都没有啊，而且又是雄性、难道选择我这样的人当‘对象’就不是在浪费你时间了吗？面对自己的狡辩、皱了皱眉眉头的‘暴君’不以为然的咕哝了一句‘不会’，随即将双臂缠绕上了自己的肩头，微微低着脑袋、继续低声说道。  
“因为和你在一起的时候感觉很有趣啊，就好像永远不会觉得腻似的。既然那么开心、当然是一直在一起比较好啊，这很难懂吗？”  
“不……就是因为太好懂了所以才觉得奇怪……”  
本能才是一切，遵循灵魂自身的意志而活、这才是班类应该有的生活。食欲、占有欲；地盘意识、繁衍子嗣的使命……黑子在莫须有的‘诅咒’笼罩下生活了太久，竭尽所能去贴近猿人的生活以便隐藏自己的身份，以至于混淆了自身的存在与猿人本身的定义。我们是‘班类’，是‘人’又不是‘人’，那些迂腐的常识也好、或是繁琐的道德观也罢，对我们来说都是无用功的东西，你的父母没有这么教过你吗？说着、突然将脸颊埋入颈窝的‘巨豹’猛地深吸了一口气，一边吐着舌尖、一边沿着肌理舔舐起了自己的侧颈，刻意将唾液涂抹在了下颚的里侧。  
“我只在乎我自己、以及我想得到的东西。你可是被我一眼相中的人，只有‘这件事’你可千万不能忘记啊。”  
“…………如果真是那样就好了。”


	9. 《八》

在细胞结合的那一刹那，自己的命运就已经注定了。灵魂随着染色体的交融而渐渐成型，畸形的魂魄、不同于其他物种的器官；依靠吞食母亲血液中的养分慢慢成长，然而这一切的一切都并不是黑子自己的选择。  
无论是生为班类也好、又或是以翼主的遗族之姿诞生也罢，冥冥之中命运的轨迹已经定型，而黑子能做的就只有脚踩着这一块又一块陡峭又曲折的小路、向前走下去，或许这才是属于自己的生存之道吧。就连翱翔的权力也成了一种变向的惩罚，看似拥有可以飞往世界的任何一个角落的羽翼、却永远得不到真正意义上的自由；那耳熟能详的神话故事再次在脑海中不断萦绕，也让黑子第一次认识到自己身为班类的‘特殊’、以及被同类排挤在边缘之外的事实。  
唯独青峰除外。  
“什么……？你说你的‘身份’被学校里的其他重种发现了？这到底是怎么回事？”  
太多的变数让仅仅只有十四岁的黑子根本无法招架，迫于精神上的压力、以及对家人的那份愧疚，回到家后的黑子借着用餐的时间向家人坦白了在学校发生的种种、下意识隐瞒了自己与青峰的那份不成文的‘契约’。起初、得知这一切的母亲脸色青白，不知所措的模样让黑子不自觉的低下了头，紧紧抿着嘴唇、沉默不语。从曾祖父辈开始就默认的‘准则’却因为自己的一时疏忽而彻底化为了泡影，对于同样在庇护伞下生活了一辈子的双亲而言，会感到如此惊慌也是难免的事。  
“那……学校方面怎么说呢？找老师谈过了吗？他们又是怎么说的？”  
“我想学校那边应该已经知道了，毕竟是赤司君亲自去交涉的……因为目前而言学校的同学对我没有做出什么不利的事，只是身份曝光了而已，所以暂时不需要采取什么措施……”  
之所以会如此坐立不安单纯是因为生怕自己在学校被人欺负，蝙蝠的行踪虽然诡秘、可同样也是捕食者们虎视眈眈的‘猎物’；体型虽小且不足以饱腹，然而却是一些大型猛禽最喜爱的‘开胃菜’，好比同样游走在洞穴内的蝮蛇。虽说班类不会像真的动物那样猎杀身边的‘同类’，可食物链的高低决定了力量与魂元的差距，如果对方有意、身为轻种的黑子的确很难存活，所以家人的顾虑并非全然都是杞人忧天，只可惜事情演变成现在这一步，黑子也别无选择。  
“要不还是转学吧？最初选择帝光的理由也是为了保证哲也的人身安全，现在反而本末倒置了，真让人担心……”  
“……我没事的，妈妈。至少现在还没出现什么大问题，而且我自己也已经决定该怎么做了。”  
与身份或是阶级无关、黑子只是想以一个‘男人’的身份堂堂正正的活下去，不想再像从前那样低头被埋没在聒噪的人群中、偷偷摸摸的以求明哲保身，这样的活法实在太可悲了。况且多亏了身份曝光的福，我还交到了一个‘朋友’，是重种的猫又；一边说着，一边勉强挤出了一丝微笑，眼看着自己这番善意的谎言使得面容紧张的家人们面面相觑、最终缓缓松开了微蹙的眉间，心口不禁一阵绞痛的黑子重新拿起了面前的碗筷，大口大口咀嚼起了碗中的食物，却无心慢慢品尝、口腔的深处甚至还充斥着青峰留下的‘味道’。  
“他说他会‘保护’我。……现在我只能相信他了。”  
“哲也…………”

这也许是黑子从出生以来所下过的最大一次赌注，想必今后也不会有这样的机会让自己愿意承担这样的风险，毕竟就黑子现在的处境而言、自己实在找不到比‘青峰’更好的选择。当男人用着他那变了色的眼瞳低头凝视着自己时，黑子并没有避开、而是顺从的解开了所有的‘拒绝’，完完整整的接受了对方的整个魂元。先是从简单的触碰开始：迎合着对方的索求，黑子如青峰所愿的那般微微张开了双唇；随即将男人倾吐在外的舌尖含入了口中、如同吸食母乳的婴儿一般轻轻吸吮着，炙热的体温不断从交缠的舌尖阵阵传来，使得身体开始不自觉的颤抖、一股酥麻感如同萦绕一般在腰际盘旋不去。  
（从今天起你就是我的‘雌性’了。我会在你身上留下属于我的记号，这样一来其他人既无法看见你的魂元、也不会轻易对你出手，怎么样？这个主意还不错吧？）  
得意洋洋的在自己的耳畔如是咕哝道，当青峰一边喘着粗气、一边性急的啃咬上自己的耳廓时，下意识曲起了手指的黑子紧紧揪着男人那早已被汗水渗透的背心，既没有拒绝、也没有点头。不过相对的，你也得一样‘喜欢我’、不然也未免太不公平了。可笑又稚气的强求让黑子感到哭笑不得，那就像是签订条约一样的‘交易’又怎么称得上是‘爱情’？也许青峰真的是喜欢自己的，之所以喜欢纯属是因为自己很稀有罢了；被人以这样不明不白的感情追求、自己又该如何去回应才能让对方彻底死心？过于冗长的沉默让缺少耐性的‘巨豹’用力箍紧了结实的臂弯，就好像在胁迫自己赶紧点头似的、逼得黑子只能老老实实的低下了脑袋，假装默认一般攀附上了对方那宽厚的背脊。  
自己并不是真的讨厌青峰；可如果两人不是以这种形式变得越来越‘亲密’的话，或许黑子能够变得更信赖他一些、就好像两人是真正的‘好朋友’那样，然而这注定是不可能的。物种的区别与阶级的差距、黑子与青峰之间永远不存在‘对等’的平衡点，身为一名普通的‘男人’、这对自己来说可谓是致命的。好胜心谁都有、就算对象是青峰，黑子也不愿意轻易就认输；可无奈的是即便自己再怎么好强也只不过是一厢情愿的妄想罢了，轻种又怎么可能敌得过重种、光是想想就不禁自嘲是痴人做梦，唯独紧紧抱着自己不放的‘黑豹’用着似懂非懂的稚气口吻一口否认，说着‘你别总是这么小看你自己’、如同把玩一个精致的玩具似的时不时摇晃着黑子的身体。  
（你忘了你当初是怎么和赤司当面对峙了的吗？那时的你很帅哦，虽然很快就逃走了，不过当时的你看起来真的很帅耶。）  
（其实我对当时的事已经没什么印象了……）  
自从黑子不再拒绝青峰的求爱之后、随着两人肢体接触的越发频繁，就连身上的气味都渐渐发生了改变，比起自己早就闻惯了的味道、猫又那特有的体味渐渐‘霸占’了黑子的整个身体，从皮肤、到制服、甚至自家的卧室，枕头与被褥上都沾满了青峰的味道。就连年迈的奶奶都嗅出了黑子身上的异样，一脸担忧的唠叨着‘真的没事吧’，让黑子实在不知该怎么好好回答、只能一味的苦笑。  
“啊……哈、哈啊……”  
四季的变换快的惊人，转眼之间就过了炎炎夏季、东京的第一场初雪为这座喧闹的城市添上了一抹银白。雪子悄无声息的从灰蒙蒙的天空飘落、又随着阴冷的寒风缓缓贴上了窗户、融化成了无色的水滴；目睹了这一幕的黑子却无暇去欣赏窗外那罕见的雪景，光是维持着身体的重心就已经用光了自己所有的力气，就在射精感越发高涨之际、不断调整着呼吸的黑子稍稍弓起了背脊，强忍着魂元撞击着肉体的疼痛感、下意识揪上了心口的衣领。  
“唔……青峰、君……这样好难受……”  
“咦？会吗？不会吧……我明明已经很小心了啊……”  
一片寂静的医务室其实是为了应付这样的‘情况’而特别建立的场所，考虑到班类人科有着独特的发情周期、为了迎合泄欲的要求，这间独立的医务室渐渐成为了重种求欢的‘秘密基地’，当然，这也是黑子成为青峰的‘雌性’后才得知的事。在正式入冬之前，两人总是在教学楼的天台上互相爱抚、有时也会一起打瞌睡，而大多数时候都是由青峰一手主导，无论自己表现的多么冷淡、男人也都乐此不彼的沉溺在‘独角戏’的乐趣之中，用着让黑子无法理解的耐心摸索着自己的身体，直至男人吐着他那猩红的舌尖‘品尝’遍了身体的每个角落、在连自己都无法伸手触及的部位留下了占有的证明。  
扶着腰杆的臂膀紧贴着早已麻痹的小腹，雾气模糊了玻璃、成为了天然的‘窗帘’，同时也沦为了青峰的‘共犯’、为黑子挡去了外人的目光。偷偷摸摸的性行为竟已经持续了好几个月，从最初的抗拒到犹豫、又到现在的麻木与释然，在情交的过程中青峰总是会用着他的那套歪理慢慢说服自己放下那些猿人的杂念，老老实实面对班类的‘本性’、以及灵魂对他的那份渴求。察觉到男人将欲望抵在充分扩充的穴口，下意识吞了口唾沫的黑子慢慢闭上了双眼、如同认命一般等待着对方的进入。然而仅仅只是没入前端，整个胸口就像是被钝器狠狠击打了一下似的，强烈的窒息感让身体变得异常僵硬，导致整个过程都很不顺利、就连从身后用搂着自己的‘黑豹’都性急的咋起舌来。  
“是因为站着的姿势不对吧……你把腿再打开点看看？然后把身体放松。”  
一边说着、一边用舌头舔舐着自己那早就大汗淋漓的背脊。在做爱时青峰总是喜欢舔弄自己的背，说些异想天开的话、让黑子觉得既莫名又好笑。好比男人总是喜欢将自己的肩胛骨形容为‘翅膀’、考虑到阶级的差距，面对将全部的荷尔蒙释放在外的青峰、黑子根本不具备足以与他抗衡的力量来维持自己的肉身，仅在眨眼的功夫、缠裹在魂元外的‘铠甲’就彻底破裂，让黑子变回了真实的模样、不断在冷风中拍打着自己那光秃秃的翅膀。比起为自己的失态而惊慌失措的黑子、青峰倒是为自己突然魂现而感到无比兴奋，一声声‘好强！’让黑子不知所措的在屋檐下方盘旋了一圈，随即被突然伸来的大手抓进了掌心、过于爽朗的笑颜在旭阳的映衬下显得格外耀眼。  
（哇！真的是蝙蝠耶！而且还会飞！话说蝙蝠原来这么小啊……感觉和鸽子一样，不过味道还是没变呢……是哲的味道。）  
（…………………………）  
从那以后青峰总是会想尽办法逼迫自己露出魂现，并非是全部、而是局部的魂现，好比翅膀。在做爱之前男人会动用些重种才会的‘戏法’来冻结深藏在体内的魂元，接着又利用他那压倒性的荷尔蒙慢慢引诱自己，直到体内的灵魂按捺不住这股强烈的求欢欲、心甘情愿的委身于男人的身下，不断的渴求着他的深入与拥吻。最初黑子为这种几乎一面倒的性行为感到焦虑不已，无论是自己那罔顾意识、擅自躁动的身体也好，还是青峰一脸蠢动、耐心进入自己身体的过程也罢，器官与黏膜的互相摩擦为黑子带来了太多太多不可思议的感觉。从痛苦到麻痹，唯独那源源不断的从紧贴的胸膛传来的体温让黑子悸动不已，就好像两人的身体完全交融了一样、在射精的那一刹那，叫嚣已久的魂元最终还是露出了它的羽翼，瑟瑟发抖的翅膀在男人的眼前缓缓展开、满是诧异的惊叹很快便从脑后不断传来。  
“自从那之后就没有看到过了呢……呐，哲，为什么你不把翅膀露出来了啊？明明很有趣啊，再露出来给我看看嘛。”  
胡搅蛮缠的请求让黑子不知该哭还是该笑是好，仅仅进入了一半的分身时快时慢的摩擦着阵阵痉挛的内壁，却总碰不到痒处、这让黑子感到颇为焦急。魂元与肉体就好像被彻底剥离了一般，唯独在对快感的渴求上达成了一致的共识；见男人迟迟没有动作、擅自款摆起了腰肢的黑子紧咬着牙关，慢慢将欲望的分身吞入了身体，直到一声得意忘形的轻笑传入耳蜗，这才睁开双眼的黑子低头长吁了一口气、任由对方将自己的整个脑袋扭转了过来，双唇在下一秒交叠、回荡在房间的就只有恍惚的呻吟。  
“不过看你这么着急的样子也很有趣。唔嗯……好紧……”  
“啊…………！”  
只有在和青峰独处的时候黑子才会感觉到身为班类强烈的自觉，所谓的‘近朱者赤近墨者黑’恐怕指的就是这么回事吧。换做是别人、黑子一定会认为对方是在强词夺理，然而雷同的话语一旦从青峰的嘴里说出口就不会给人这样的感觉，自大也好、傲慢也罢，就因为男人是‘重种’，一切就都变了样、一切也都变了意义，就好像整个世界都不得不以他为中心旋转一样。  
“对了。前阵子是你带着二军去参加的比赛吧？黄濑那家伙有没有缠着你？没给你找麻烦吧？”  
用着温热的湿毛巾擦拭着被体液弄脏的小腹，待到黑子重新穿上厚重的制服、系紧皮带时，仍旧光裸着上身的‘黑豹’甩动着他那细长的尾巴，一句不经意的试探让黑子循声转过了身子，有些困惑的歪了歪脑袋。黄濑君……？为什么会突然说起他呢？发生什么事了么？见自己如是反问道，皱了皱眉的青峰先是随口敷衍了几句，露骨的排斥态度让黑子感到有些莫名，却不怎么惊讶，毕竟猫又与蛇目自古以来就不怎么和睦，虽然不是天敌、却彼此排斥着对方的存在，青峰只不过是其他人表现的更明显一些罢了。  
“也没什么。只不过最近看到那家伙总是像苍蝇一样围着你打转，稍微觉得有点不爽罢了。”  
“啊……原来如此……”  
新加入一军的黄濑凉太同样是班类人科，亦是重种、是蛇之目中的黄金蟒。金色的短发与白皙的皮肤是病态的象征，‘黄濑’在日本同样是家喻户晓的重种名门，缅甸蟒的出身却因犬神人的血统而使得基因忽然突变、造就了他那极为稀有的血统，在刚入学时就引起了各方的注意。对于处处回避重种的黑子而言、在一军度过的日子就与坐牢没有什么分别，可队伍里的所有人都面临着相同的处境，硬要说的话、就只有黑子一个人对此始终耿耿于怀罢了。咦——我听说能够进一军的都应该是重种才对啊，为什么这里会藏着一只‘小猫咪’呢？不知是否是因为气味被青峰同化了的缘故，一时没能识破自己混元的黄濑就这么在大庭广众之下伸手握上了自己的脑袋，闪烁在眼底的鄙夷显而易见，露骨得让黑子甚至懒得去反抗、只是默默的推开了阻挡在自己面前的胳臂，伸手抚平了有些散乱的前发。  
“那家伙不是因为你是轻种一直都看不起你么，怎么突然就变了态度了，啧……真烦人。”  
“………………大概和青峰君为什么会选择我的理由差不多吧。”  
虽说黑子实在无法喜欢上生活在这群猛禽中的紧张气氛，可在一军的日子里并非只有坏事发生。依照约定、黑子能够继续打最喜欢的篮球，而青峰也履行了他的诺言、两人总是形影不离。就只有两人共同站在球场上的每分每秒让黑子感到陶醉不已，仿佛所有的烦恼与芥蒂都能在瞬间变成‘过去’、忘我的追逐着篮球，享受着体育竞技那特有的乐趣。因看了青峰的篮球而对篮球产生了兴趣、毅然决定从足球部转来篮球部的黄濑曾经不下一次当着青峰的面质问起两人的关系。什么？！小青峰你为什么要选择这种‘豆芽菜’做自己的雌性啊？而且还是个大男人，也未免太奇怪了吧？还没等男人把话说完、毫不犹豫的便将拳头砸向对方的青峰一把将黑子拉到了自己的身边，一句愤愤的‘不用你多管闲事’让在场的所有人都忍不住无奈摇头，唯独挨揍的黄濑仍不死心的大声控诉、直到他那聒噪的嗓门激怒了不远处的绿间，事情才得以平息。  
“因为比赛的时候被他发现了真实身份，所以才会觉得好奇吧，之所以一直在我身边打转其实是想偷窥我的魂现。”  
一次偶然的松懈大意成了黄濑对自己‘另眼相看’的契机。因为体力不支而无力控制魂元，一不小心露出了部分魂现的黑子就这么成为了‘天敌’眼中的‘猎物’、甚至都不给自己反省与后悔的机会。面对态度大变的黄濑，黑子实在不知道该怎么招架；然而即便整个一军的人都知道黑子已经是青峰的‘雌性’、自己也从来未曾亲口承认过这一点，只是像是默认一般保持着自己与所有人的距离。我虽然承认那家伙的实力，可同样身为班类，我讨厌他、感觉和他相处不来；说完、挠了挠短发的‘巨豹’微微仰着脑袋、打了个哈欠，随即突然将目光投向了自己，一脸凝重的严肃模样让黑子忍不住暗暗一惊，不自觉的停下了手中的动作，凝视着对方的双瞳。  
“况且我和他根本就‘不一样’，我是真的‘喜欢’你啊！事先说好，你已经是我的人了，绝对、绝对不可以水性杨花啊！”  
“是是，我知道我知道……”

青峰的专制有时会让黑子觉得男人不配说自己是‘班类’，在大多数班类的心中、‘爱情’只不过是为了繁衍后代寻找的一个唯美借口罢了。与自己的另一半是否真的存在爱情并不重要，更重要的是对方能不能为自己生下理想中的孩子、两人的阶级是否相配、基因与染色体是否能够完美的结合。繁衍能力的持续低迷成为了不少重种贵族的心头大患，为了能够找到缓解的方法、不惜降低标准与放低身价，选择与中间种交配以便提高胚胎的存活率，可这也导致了许多问题，好比变异的黄濑、又好比因黑化而被宗家排挤在外的青峰，在班类的世界观里血统是第二张‘脸’，若是失去了血统的维系、就很难在这个复杂又扭曲的世界里穿梭，毕竟血脉与阶级之间存在着无法分割的关系。  
无论是以繁殖为优先的婚姻、又或是让大人们整日焦头烂额的那些苦心，对十几岁的孩子来说都太过繁琐复杂了，就算理解也不明白该怎么去做，然而如何解决这些瓶颈的重任却落在了仍旧只是懵懵懂懂的小辈身上，与其说是自己亲自哺育抚养的孩子、还不如说是为了让血脉延续下去的‘道具’；这就是‘重种’给黑子留下的感觉，即便拥有令人憧憬与向往的强大力量，却过着比其他阶级的班类更为可悲凄惨的生活、让黑子觉得很是可笑。  
“啊、小黑子！你今天怎么这么早啊，一个人？”  
当自己伸手将橱柜合上的同时、熟悉的男音突然从门的方向传来，使得黑子下意识的扭转过了脑袋、映入眼帘的是黄濑那种玩世不恭的笑颜，松散又凌乱的衣领像极了某种暗示、仿佛在炫耀似的，让黑子无奈的在心头叹了口气。同为重种、在生活作风方面黄濑比青峰更加不知收敛，俊俏的长相加上八面玲珑的个性、围绕在男人身边的大多都是貌美的班类雌性，而本人也是抱着来者不拒的态度乐在其中，也不见对方有意寻找一个固定的对象，这也是黑子始终与他保持着距离的理由。然而撇开私生活的问题不谈，正式成为篮球部社员的黄濑毕竟是自己的‘队友’，黑子曾经还受赤司委托、成为了男人的指导员，在形式上两人还保持着良好的社员关系，尤其是在黄濑看破了自己的魂元之后。过于殷勤的态度更像是危险的信号，再加上蛇之目原本就算是翼手目的天敌之一，因此黑子在对待黄濑的态度上远比其他人还要来的谨慎小心，不知对方是否已经察觉了这一点，每当自己试着回避时、黄濑总是会乘胜追击，直到将黑子逼到角落、直到自己无处躲藏为止。  
“小青峰呢？怎么不见他和你一起啊？……你们应该刚温存过才对吧。身上都是他的味道，也难怪我怎么都看不到你完整的魂现了。”  
“青峰君他还在睡觉。因为叫不醒他所以我就自己先来了，可能很快就会醒了吧。”  
从黄濑踏入房门的刹那，萦绕在屋里的空气就彻底变了味；蟒蛇那特有的腥臭使得黑子微微蹙起了眉头，就连温度也跟着一同降低了几分、察觉到一股寒气从脚踝慢慢爬上了自己的膝盖，就在自己低头之际、粗长的蛇尾已经缠绕上了自己的右腿，也难怪黑子会觉得无法动弹。你们两感情还真好，明明一个是重种、一个是轻种，在一起时就不会觉得别扭吗？又或者说‘翼主’后裔的魂元和我们这些陆地生物不太一样？一边说着，一边缓缓抬起手来的‘黄金蟒’将细长的手指指向了自己的额头，却被黑子微微侧着身子、闪避了过去，而见状的男人就这么怔怔的愣在原地，整个胳臂选在半空、凝视着自己的眼瞳微微泛着殷红。  
“不过就算再怎么‘特别’，‘轻种’也还是‘轻种’，小青峰到底是为什么才会看上你呢？”  
“这个得去问青峰君本人，比起这个、我倒是希望黄濑君好好遵循班类之间的基本‘礼节’。无论你怎么看我也好、又或是因为我是轻种而轻视我也罢，这些我都不在乎。可请你不要再像现在这样明目张胆的偷窥我的魂元，这让我很困扰。”  
“………………”  
听着自己拿振振有词的警告，先是愣了好一阵的黄濑突然大笑了起来，随即像是投降一般的举起了双手、耸了耸肩，一声声‘好好好’让黑子忍不住叹了口气，抬手擦去了从额头滴落的汗珠。明明知道男人并没有恶意，之所以会对自己步步相逼、纯属是想戏弄自己吧。一是为了想看看黑子出糗的模样，更多的是对青峰的一种挑衅；因为黑子是青峰的‘雌性’、而就从男人平日一直霸占着自己的模样来看，黄濑的所作所为更像是在试探他的底线，至于黑子本人怎么想、在两人之间又扮演着什么样的角色，在黄濑的眼里恐怕并不重要。  
“小黑子你明明是轻种、可在我们所有人之中你的胆子可以说是最大的，就这点来说我可是很佩服你的呢。”  
似乎彻底罢休的‘巨蟒’老老实实回到了不远处的长椅前，轻佻的口吻与心不在焉的模样让男人的那番感慨瞬间没了该有的诚意，自然也没被黑子放在心上。眼睁睁的看着黄濑在长椅上坐下了身，慢悠悠的动作感觉不到任何的紧迫感，与其说是来训练、还不如说是来打发时间的；待到男人换上了球鞋、脱下了上衣，视线的无意碰撞使得对方轻扬起了嘴角，随即向后倾了倾身子、依靠双手支撑着光裸的上身。  
“呐，你们两人为什么会变成现在这样？果然是因为小青峰他是‘重种’的缘故吗？除此之外我实在想不到更好的理由了。”  
“和青峰君是不是重种没有关系，我们也是在不知不觉中变成现在这样的。”  
况且如果当时有其他选择的话，自己绝对不会踏上这条路。默默的将真心话吞进了腹中，黑子早就知道自己与青峰的关系在外人的眼里看来都是一场精心策划的‘计谋’，撰写与主导着剧本的人是黑子，而身为重种的青峰只是被自己的‘罕见’冲昏了头脑，才不惜放下身段、与黑子这样的轻种厮混在一起。正因为是局外人、黑子才一一懒得去解释；讨厌自己也好、看不起自己也罢，比起由自己主动去疏远他人、外人的冷漠反而帮了黑子的大忙。就好比原先的黄濑，比起现在那整日对自己虎视眈眈的‘黄金蟒’，黑子反而更喜欢他刚入部的自大模样；闻言、撇了撇嘴的黄濑似乎对自己那棱模两可的答案感到并不满意，低头沉思了一会、接着又慢慢抬起了脑袋，继续开口道  
“那小黑子是喜欢小青峰的吗？是因为‘喜欢’才愿意成为他的‘雌性’、整天形影不离的在一起？”  
“为什么黄濑君对我们两的事那么在意呢？如果只是想要捉弄我的话，请恕我先行告退。”  
见自己渐渐失去了耐心、有意离开时，立马变了态度的黄濑起身阻挡在了自己的跟前，就连原本好好收敛在体内的魂元都不受控制的躁动起来，隐隐加重的压迫感使得自己的身体一阵颤栗、让黑子几乎反射性的耸起了双肩。  
“我不是真的有意要捉弄你，只不过比较好奇罢了。毕竟我们都是‘班类’啊，明明是班类、还总是将猿人的那套情情爱爱挂在嘴边，这不是很奇怪吗？”  
“…………………………”  
与大多数重种家庭一样，黄濑从小接受的思想与教育与普通猿人可谓有着云泥之别，对是非的判断、以及对感情的处理与理解，在班类所理解的‘爱情’里，忠贞是可有可无的东西，是敷衍后代的累赘与负担、是被俗世主流过于渲染的一种妄想。小青峰说他很喜欢你呢，就算在聊天的时候也三句不离你的名字，你不觉得很白痴吗？班类之间哪存在真感情啊；满是嘲讽意味的揶揄竟让黑子无法反驳，自己的沉默助涨了对方的兴致，使得黄濑变得越发猖狂、就连措辞都渐渐变得肆无忌惮起来。  
“就算是再中意的对象，若是生不出‘自己的孩子’也没有意义啊。又何必这么糟蹋自己，小黑子你不这么觉得吗？”  
“……的确，青峰君他也这么过，所以一直以来我也不明白为什么他会选择我。”  
像青峰与黄濑这样的班类，就算自己不努力、也有大把的人主动找上门，不惜花重金买取他们体内的‘种子’、为的就是获得重种的血统以及阶级的力量。传闻不少班类为了繁衍子嗣而四处购买交配的‘种马’，等待血统的纯度提升到了一定的位置、下一个目标便是名门的阶级与同族中的地位。曾经青峰也偶尔向自己透露过类似的‘规矩’，声称这是重种间很流行的一种‘玩法’、而男人则是在第二性特征刚刚出现时就被家中的老人连蒙带骗的拐进了‘陷阱’，对那样的‘游戏’也渐渐变得越发习惯。  
“青峰君曾说过‘班类比猿人更像人类’，只不过猿人更喜欢用各式各样的道德标准来标榜自己，相比之下‘我们’就要坦率诚实多了。虽然在我听来这些话都只不过是在强词夺理，可或许他才是正确的，尤其是最近一阵子、这样的自觉突然变得越来越强烈。”  
如是苦笑感慨道，语气中的无奈更像是在自嘲、嘲笑这么轻易就被别人影响的自己，就算黑子至今都无法真正融入重种的世界，也从未忘记自己只是轻种而已的事实，然而与青峰相处的世界越久、男人的那些歪理常常会毫无征兆的涌上脑海，让黑子渐渐忘记了从小建立起的那些警惕与防线，就连那身为翼主后裔的自卑感也一并淡去了踪影，就好像自己与其他的班类没有任何区别一样，可这并不是一个好的征兆。自欺欺人的我行我素并非是为了追求自由而萌生的领悟，纯属是为了忘记残酷的自然法则而用来洗脑的谎言罢了；说着、深吸了一口气的黑子稍微顿了顿神，直视着对方的双眸开始渐渐犯涩，可就在黑子低下脑袋、准备抬手揉一揉眼睛时，自己的下颚突然被对方一把握紧了手里、猛地抬起，冰冷的体温使得黑子立马绷起了神经，就好像一具精致的陶器似的、而真正让黑子感到害怕的是男人那双收缩的眼瞳，以及不怀好意的笑容。  
“黄濑君……？请你松手……”  
“你果然很有趣呢。不光光因为很少见，就连人也很特别……也难怪小青峰整天霸占着你了，就连多看你一眼都会被他啰嗦个没完，实在有够夸张的。”  
“…………”  
就像是在打量一个新鲜的玩具似的，仔细端倪了自己一番的‘巨蟒’慢慢松开了手指，然而男人并没有离开、而是将冰冷的指尖抵向了黑子的喉结，低声启唇道。要不我们来个交易吧？论阶级和出身我不比小青峰差，要不你就做我的人吧？我也会好好待你、保证比和他在一起的时候更开心哦？可还没等男人把话说完，毫不犹豫便拒绝了的黑子几乎使出了全身的力气才将对方的臂膀推开，望着黄濑那目瞪口呆的诧异模样，向后退了一步的黑子微微侧过了身子、抬手捂上了自己的脖颈，隐隐的刺痛感如同灼烧似的，使得黑子立马封锁住了体内的魂元。  
“抱歉。我并没有这个打算，老实说我至今都不知道该怎么和黄濑君相处，你给我的感觉很危险……我认为我们还是保持点距离比较好。”  
“为什么啊？我哪里不如小青峰了？连你自己都说猿人的那套根本是虚伪的空话而已，偶尔‘偷吃’一下也无所谓吧？”  
直到现在黑子都不认为自己与青峰在感情上达成了共识，两人对‘喜欢’的理解仍旧存在着诧异，即便已经接过吻、也做了爱、又借着高潮产生了灵魂交融的‘错觉’，可待到高涨的情欲平息过后，强烈的空虚感仍旧是黑子无法摆脱的阴霾。我的确这么说过，可这并不代表我认可了你们重种的‘游戏规则’、和黄濑君你就差的更远了；说完，微微欠身行了个礼的黑子就这么从男人的身旁擦肩而过，可就在自己夺门而出之时，一声满是不屑的嗤笑使得自己停下了脚步，而黄濑那一番冷冷的揶揄让黑子再次转过了身，却没有直视对方的眼眸、只是静静聆听着。  
“这不是很矛盾吗？口口声声说着不是因为身份才臣服于小青峰、又说不信重种的那套‘歪理’，为什么你还是选择他了呢？对小青峰来说这也未免太不公平了吧。”  
“…………………”  
自己对青峰到底是怎么想的？  
黑子绝对不是讨厌他，然而之所以会委身于身为猫又的青峰、纯属是因为男人是在自己走投无路时唯一留在自己身边的‘曙光’，同时也是所有最坏打算中唯一的选择。然而自尊受到的重创远比黑子想象的还要令人心寒、还要令人煎熬；每当自己因无法言喻的空虚而迷惘动摇之时，黑子都会试着去回想因篮球而拼凑起来的种种，却不敢去相信两人的‘羁绊’会随着回忆的美好而回到过去。……我也不知道。但是我很喜欢看他打球的模样，然后就会想起我们都还不知道彼此是什么的那段时光。也许从那时候起我就已经‘喜欢上’青峰君了吧。发自内心的感慨化为无形的暖流从心头流淌而过，轻扬的嘴角绝非是虚假的掩饰、直到现在黑子都忘不了两人在空荡荡的球场内运球追逐的光景，只不过对现在的两人而言、那些被黑子视为珍宝的点点滴滴，都已经不再重要。  
“比起现在……我更喜欢那时候的‘我们’，只可惜一切都已经回不去了。”  
“…………好麻烦。”


	10. 《九》

翼主那足以遮挡天空的巨大羽翼是为了庇护自己的族人而展开的，轻盈的羽毛化为松软的毛毯，为万物挡去了毒辣的艳阳、却给予了更为深入人心的温暖。将大爱贯彻到底的天空主宰因这份温柔而被族人所推崇，甚至因此而被冠上了‘天使’的名号；然而也正是因为这份大爱而落到如此悲惨的下场，说到底‘爱’真的是个好东西吗？真的是能够为人带来幸福的东西吗？无论是翼主、还是自己，直到现在黑子就只尝过被伤害、被践踏的滋味，况且就连主导着整个班类人科的重种们都接连否认‘爱情’只不过是被过于美化的一种憧憬罢了。既然如此为什么自己又执迷不悟的对此耿耿于怀？究竟是为了对那些自恃清高的重种的反抗？又或是对自己的一种提醒、提醒不要忘记自己的‘与众不同’？  
“哈……吃饱了吃饱了，果然、虽然食堂的饭菜也很不错，可福利社的炒面面包才是最美味的。”  
用舌头舔去了残留在嘴边的面包屑，一边拍了拍微微隆起的腹部；当沉溺在饱腹感中的青峰抬头仰着脑袋、一脸满足的如是感慨道时，正低头咀嚼着最后一块蛋卷的黑子慢条斯理的将口中的食物吞咽进了肚子，随手拿起了缠裹在便当盒外的餐布、擦拭起了随身携带的长筷。像这样避开人群、躲在旧校舍的天台一起吃午餐已经成了每天的惯例，与躲在这里偷偷‘亲热’不同、率先养成这个‘习惯’的人黑子，青峰才是那个‘不请自来’的人。小心翼翼的将折叠好的筷子放进了便当盒，随即又将深蓝色的盒子放进了柔软的餐布、打上了结。待到黑子默默的将空落落的便当推向身子的后方时，不知在何时倒下了身子的‘巨豹’就这么自说自话的将脑袋枕靠在了自己的肩头，洋溢在脸上的浅笑使得黑子莫名的眨了眨双眼，双手突然失去了摆放的位置、就这么愣愣悬在半空，双眼因不知所措而左右摇摆着。  
“青峰君……？那个、你这样躺着我手不好放……”  
“哎呀，放我脑袋上不就好了。你的膝盖先借我一会，刚吃完饭感觉好困，三十分钟后记得叫我起来啊。”  
“………………”  
虽然已经得到了本人的允许，可黑子仍旧有些犹豫。暂且不提青峰心里是否正偷偷盘算着什么，将别人的脑袋当做搁手的垫子原本就是不礼貌的行为，然而男人却毫不在乎这一点，甚至不断用脑袋磨蹭着自己的腿根、好像在催促自己似的，让黑子忍不住苦笑着落下了双臂。青峰就与大部分大型猫科动物一样、体型高大且精壮，就连体温也要比其他班类人科要来的高一些；眼看着气温一天比一天变得更低、男人却还是和平常一样穿着单薄的开衫，让每天因严寒而无精打采的黑子感到很是羡慕。指尖像极了蜗牛的触角、战战兢兢的抵上了对方那形状良好的耳廓。回想起来就算在做爱时黑子也很少主动去触碰青峰，大多时候只是单方面的承受着男人的爱抚与占有，或是臣服于魂元的渴求、像是逃避现实一般将燥热不已身体紧贴上他的胸膛。脾气虽然暴躁又性急，然而青峰的耳根却意外的柔软；就好像发现了一件不得了的小秘密似的，悄悄用手指拨弄起男人耳朵的黑子微微弯下了身子，一边向外掰开了被冷风吹红了的耳朵、一边朝着黑漆漆的耳蜗深处看去，直到霸占了自己膝头的‘巨豹’突然微微颤了颤身子，这才猛地回过神的黑子立马挺直了腰杆，将不安分的双手藏在了背后，任由青峰翻转着他那高大的身体，将脸埋进了自己的大腿内侧。  
“青峰君……？你还没睡吗？……要不我们还是去医务室吧，天气这么冷，这样很容易生病的……”  
“不用啦。说是睡觉其实只不过是想眯一会而已，而且从这里走去医务室要花好久，反而更浪费时间、我也懒得重新爬起来。”  
“这样……”  
话说别愣着不动啊，继续刚才的嘛。  
音落、一时没能意会过来的黑子就这么怔怔的眨了眨眼，直到男人粗暴的抓上自己的右腕、将黑子的整个右手放在自己的脑袋上时，这才领会对方用意的‘影子’微微曲起了埋在短发内的手指，轻轻梳揉了起来，  
“你的手总是凉凉的、感觉很舒服。蝙蝠不一样是哺乳动物吗？为什么体温那么低啊，感觉和绿间他们一样。”  
“蝙蝠是异温动物啊。在活动的时候体温是恒定的，可是在静止不动时会降低体温维持新陈代谢的需求，所以我的体温才会比青峰君要低一些。”  
见自己如是一字一句的耐心解释道，微微皱着眉头的‘巨豹’不以为然的撇了撇嘴，一句‘听不懂’让黑子不禁哑然失笑、手上的动作却没有因此而停止。不管怎么样，只要我自己觉得舒服就好了，至于那些乱七八糟的常识我也不想知道；失礼又蛮横的口气黑子早已见怪不怪，就在青峰音落之际、打了个哈欠的‘巨豹’再度闭上了双眼，均匀的呼吸声很快就融入了风中，整个天台又回到了黑子熟知的平静，静得让人觉得有些寂寞。  
黑子不讨厌青峰那自大又自我主义的地方，硬要说的话只是觉得有些无奈罢了。况且在两人独处时青峰总是会变得出奇的‘温柔’：虽然男人很少会替自己考虑、也很少顾及自己的感受，可至今为止青峰从未刻意做过伤害自己的事，然而男人的存在本身对黑子来说就是一个解不开的心结，这一点黑子始终都没有勇气告诉青峰。依靠在自己膝头的‘巨豹’睡的正熟，断断续续的鼾声不断从身下传来，因身体的发育而越发精悍的脸蛋仿佛回归到了儿时的稚气、不同于打篮球时的专注与兴奋，熟睡着的青峰真的很惹人怜爱，就好像毫无防备的孩子似的、精神力的松懈使得魂元在不知不觉间慢慢现型，先是耳朵、再是尾巴；直到浮动在皮肤底下的豹纹变得越发明晰，一动不动的黑子就这么目睹了男人显露魂元的整个过程，直到对方完全失去了人型、彻底变回了牲畜的模样，黑豹那特有的黑色皮毛让黑子不禁在心中感慨连连，情不自禁的伸手抚摸上了男人那健壮的身体，下意识的屏住了呼吸。  
“比想象中要来的硬呢……但是好温暖。”  
小心翼翼的拨开了浓密的皮毛，看似乌黑的毛发实质上更为接近棕红；圆形的花纹在阳光的折射下泛着幽光，却远比青峰人型时要来得更为清晰、也更加的美丽。这还是黑子第一次这么近距离的接触大型猛禽，换做是平时一定早就逃开了吧。仍旧在熟睡的黑豹时不时的颤动着他那尖尖的耳朵，细长的胡须略过黑子的小臂内侧，瘙痒的触感使得黑子耸起了双肩、却莫名的轻笑了起来。睡着的青峰很安静、也很乖巧，无论黑子怎么抚摸男人的皮毛对方也都没有动静，恐怕是真的累坏了吧。直到黑子顺着脊梁的形状、来到巨豹的小腹附近时，上下起伏的腹部远比自己所想的要来的柔软，这本该是所有动物最为忌讳他人触碰的部位，然而青峰却没有因此醒来或是反抗，这是‘信任’的证明、仅仅只是躺着一动不动就让黑子欣慰的热了眼眶，比起那些露骨又不真实的甜言蜜语、这种不经意又不自觉的举动反而更让黑子感到高兴。见青峰丝毫没有醒来的迹象，渐渐放下了拘束的黑子将手挪到了男人的脖颈，就好像挑弄一只熟睡的猫咪似的轻挠起了毛茸茸的下颚。还没等黑子用力、竟已经主动迎合自己的巨豹伸长着脖子、蹬直了四肢，‘咕噜噜’的低吼不断从喉咙传来，滑稽的模样使黑子忍不住偷笑起来，却又生怕吵醒睡的正熟的青峰、抬手掩上了半启的双唇。  
“好可爱……果然骨子里还是猫呢……”  
“阿大？阿大你在吗？”  
“？”  
熟悉的女声在传来的同时、原本紧闭的铁门突然被推开；只见留着一头樱色长发的面熟女性从门外探出了脑袋，随即左右张望了一会儿，直到两人视线碰撞在一起、桃井的出现可以说是出乎了黑子的意料，却也不怎么意外。见自己正坐在天台上，立马眼睛一亮的桃井匆匆关上了身后的铁门，小跑着向自己走来；哲君——！你果然也在呢，阿大呢？还没等对方把话说完，指了指膝头的黑子将食指抵在了唇齿间，而顺着自己手势方向低下了脑袋的桃井这才注意到青峰的‘糗态’，立马捂上了薄唇、慢慢放轻了仓促的脚步。  
“真是的……虽说周围没外人在把魂元露出来也没关系，可阿大他也太不讲究了。这么邋遢的模样要是被小绿看到了一定又要挨骂，唉……到头来连我也要一起被训话……”  
“没办法，谁让他是‘青峰君’呢。”  
桃井是青峰的青梅竹马，同时也是除了黑子之外、唯一一个与青峰走的最亲密的班类人科，只不过身为雌性的桃井是中间种，同属猫又、是西表山猫。桃井不但开朗细心、对青峰这位身份特殊的儿时玩伴也是照顾有加；不过自从阿大和哲君成为朋友后已经收敛很多啦。虽然一直逃课、可不怎么夜游了，这已经是很大的进步了；一边说着、一边曲起了膝盖、将身体蜷成了一团。当坐在黑子身边的桃井伸手抚摸上青峰的脑袋时，突然轻颤了下身子的巨豹重重的呼了一口气，细长的尾巴猛地甩动了两下，就像是在抗议似的、让坐在一旁的桃井轻声笑了起来。  
“嘻嘻嘻……怎么玩都玩不腻呢。哲君你也摸摸看吧？阿大他最不喜欢被人摸脑袋了，尤其是脑门这一块。说不定会露出很滑稽的表情哦？呐呐，试试看吧？”  
“这……不用了。青峰君他好像很累的样子，还是让他多睡会吧。”  
倒也不是黑子真的体贴，只不过自己的观察与桃井的说法有些出入，虽说男人刚刚的确露出了不快的神情，可在黑子伸手触碰对方的脑袋时、青峰显得非常安分，别说皱眉了、甚至比刚刚魂现那会儿睡的还要沉一些。可能是察觉到桃井的气味了吧；忍不住如是在心底暗暗猜忌道，当黑子怀着试试看的心情将手凑到男人的鼻子前时，原本还蹙着眉头的黑豹突然展开了眉头、蹭了蹭脑袋，只可惜这一幕并没有被一旁的桃井发现。抱着膝头的少女完全沉醉在了自己的思绪里、笑着与黑子说起了儿时的糗事，包括两家是怎么结识的、以及青峰的童年生活，生动形象的比喻化为一幅幅栩栩如生的画面在黑子的脑海中周转，使得黑子不自觉的竖起了耳朵。  
“我和阿大一开始是邻居来的，虽然我是中间种、可我爸算是半重种，是金钱豹，和阿大的父亲也算是有点孽缘吧。”  
说道这、原本开朗的笑容突然变得有些凄楚，可又很快消失不见，情绪的转变快得让黑子误认为是自己的多心，还没等自己开口、重新调整回情绪的桃井向着自己的方向挪了挪瘦小的身子，随即伸手摸上了青峰的鼻尖，轻轻用手拨开了细长的胡须、接着开口说道。  
“小时候阿大最喜欢的就是跑山里了。好几次都忘记回家，害得家里人都误认为他被人拐跑了，吓得伯母坐在客厅里嚎啕大哭呢。”  
“的确像是青峰君会做的事。……”  
从两人经常一起玩的游戏，到青峰第一次接触篮球的契机；在所有同龄人中、桃井是最为了解青峰的存在，无论是男人的过去还是现在、以及那些错综复杂的家世背景。虽然两家有着密切的往来，然而桃井似乎对青峰的双亲心存着一定的敬畏，虽然尊敬、可也有些害怕，在说到青峰的父母时，桃井的嗓音会下意识的变轻，恐怕连她本人都没有自觉、却被黑子放进了心里。  
“自那以后伯父伯母对阿大变得越来越严格，甚至都不太让他出门了……所以阿大很喜欢上学，虽然讨厌学习、可在学校里可以自由行动，而且又交到了像哲君这样的朋友，其实我很替他高兴呢。”  
“……其实我也没有特别做什么，就只是很普通的一起聊天说话罢了。”  
从桃井的说辞来看，对方似乎并不清楚自己与青峰的‘关系’，误认为两人是因篮球而结识的‘好朋友’、而青峰似乎也没有向这位青梅竹马坦白的样子。下意识的对桃井撒了谎、原本还算健谈的黑子因话题的变化而变得越发沉默，因为桃井是异性、又是青峰的儿时玩伴，会觉得难以切齿也是理所当然的。见自己默默低着脑袋不语，似乎意识到了什么的桃井也不再多话；可正当对方结结巴巴的试图寻找下一个话题时，原本睡得正沉的巨豹突然睁开了双眼、支撑起了上身。一声闷吼使得‘不请自来’的青梅竹马下意识的耸起了肩膀，而就在男人露出他那尖锐的獠牙之际、试图起身阻止的黑子伸手环抱上了对方那结实的脖颈，像是安抚一般不断抚摸着弓起的背脊。  
“阿大你醒了啊？……干嘛这么瞪着我啊，那么凶的样子，很过分耶……”  
“青峰君、！”  
“…………………………”  
在自己的劝阻下，稍稍向后退了两步的巨豹渐渐站稳了庞大的身躯，然而那双青灰色的双眸仍旧目不转睛的瞪着面前的青梅竹马，立起的尾巴是警告、不断从喉咙传来的低吼是催促；直到嘟着嘴的桃井像是妥协似的从原地站起了身，一句闷闷不乐的‘我走就是了嘛’让还未从起床气中缓过神的青峰放下了长尾，一边扭转着脑袋、一边目送桃井离开。  
“那我先走啦！接下来就麻烦哲君了，记得一定要带阿大回去上课哦！不然老师又要啰嗦了。”  
“嗯，我会的。”  
就在铁门被关上的刹那、突然扭转过脑袋的黑豹就这么将脑袋贴上了自己的脸颊、使劲磨蹭了起来。态度的落差让黑子不禁在心头发笑，熟悉的气味、柔软的触感；温热的体温迫使自己情不自禁的伸出了双臂，抚摸上了对方的侧颈、梳弄起了严密的皮毛。青峰君已经睡醒了吗？不再多睡一会？闻言、轻轻颤了颤耳朵的‘猫又’晃了晃脑袋，随即将鼻尖凑到了自己的耳边、使劲嗅了嗅，就好像在确认着什么似的，让黑子都忍不住好奇、低头打量了自己一番，却没发现什么异状。  
“桃井同学她好像有点低落呢……过会向她道个歉吧，毕竟人家是女孩子啊，用这样的态度对她也太失礼了。”  
“呜………………”  
由于失去了人型所以无法开口说话，青峰能做的就只有吼叫、或是时不时的用肢体来触碰自己，然而两人那不寻常的交流却让黑子觉得更为亲切，光凭那些不经意的小动作就能猜透对方的心思，鲜有的体验为自己带来了不可思议的感觉。见自己处处护着桃井，似乎显得有些不太高兴的黑豹就这么耷拉着脑袋，时不时的用着脚掌推着自己的身子、就好像在责备自己似的，让黑子感到哭笑不得。她是担心你才到处找你，再怎么说也是一片好心啊？还没等自己把话说完、突然收敛起魂现的‘巨豹’慢慢拾回了消失了太久的人型，分散的魂元在凝聚的过程中散发出一股浓郁的气味，光是嗅着就让体内的血液沸腾起来、身体也跟着一同阵阵发热。  
“所以去道个歉吧。我也会一起去的，想必桃井同学也不会斤斤计较……唔嗯！”  
“你怎么从刚才起就三句话不离那女人啊？怎么？难道你看上她了吗？”  
将修长的十指抵上了自己的小腹，就算隔着厚重的制服、也能感受到男人那鲜明体温；荷尔蒙穿过布料缓缓深入了肌理，察觉到小腹因对方的触碰而变得越来越沉，下意识咽了口唾沫的黑子默默低下了脑袋，却又被高高托起，双唇的交叠更是意料之中的事。原本我睡的正香呢，可闻到那家伙的味道后就醒来了。你们两倒好，非但打扰我睡觉、还背着我聊的那么开心，你难不成是想背着我偷偷外遇？满是胁迫意味的警告让黑子觉得很是可笑，却因为对方那过于专制的深吻而无权反驳，就在自己意识到青峰实则是因嫉妒而丢了理智时，原先的排斥竟莫名没了踪影、第一次萌生的怜爱之情取代了原有的被动与无奈，使得黑子主动伸出了双手，环拥上了男人的背脊。  
“你可是我的‘雌性’啊。下次不许像这样和其他人说话了，正因为是五月……我才不想因为这种事伤害她。”  
“…………嗯。”

只有对自己选中的人才愿意施舍那笨拙的温柔、对黑子也好，对桃井也罢，青峰并不是擅长表达的人，虽然男人的个性既单纯又直率、可却总是不愿意将内心真正的想法表露出来，就好像从不相信有人会理解似的、宁愿选择一个人来承受。这恐怕称不上是‘有担当’的表现吧。节节攀升的情欲使得头脑渐渐恍惚，似曾相识的感觉因心境的变化产生了些许微妙的不同；右手抚摸上了对方那饱满的后脑、左手不自觉得摩挲着阴凉的耳廓，就连黑子自己都没有自觉、一切就好像理所当然的发生着，这还是自己第一次伸手去爱抚青峰的身体，那些郁结在心头的顾虑就如同突然沉淀了似的，虽然没有消失、却突然变得不再重要。  
（你今天好像特别敏感啊……感觉那么舒服吗？）  
如同把玩一个精致的新玩具一般抚摸着发热的身体，同样察觉到自己的反常的青峰一改平日的仓促和性急、变得异常的耐心。舌尖不厌其烦的舔舐着自己的肌理，从耳背、到后颈；手指略过敏感的腋下，最终停留在肚脐的上方。就连体味也变浓了，就好像发情的母猫一样……一边说着，一边将充血的分身推进了自己的体内，青峰并没有很快的展开抽送，而是如同俯瞰似的打量着自己，露骨的说法迫使黑子缓缓闭上了双眼，狡猾的用双手捂住了滚烫的脸颊，感受着情欲的热浪一次又一次撞击魂元、思绪随之越发失控的整个过程，断断续续的呻吟与粗重的呼吸回荡在鸦雀无声的天台，熟悉又陌生的声音让黑子不禁怀疑这一切是否是自己的幻觉。  
（呐……告诉我哪里舒服？又喜欢我怎么做？是耳朵吗？又或是小腹附近？）  
（…………只是心情突然比较好而已，没什么好稀奇的吧。）  
是因为男人变成了豹的模样、自己才会像是被煞到了似的放下芥蒂吗？  
黑子不认为自己是那么轻率的人，可心情的哪一部份的确是变了，变得愿意去触碰身为班类的青峰、而不是依靠追忆两人的邂逅来勉强自己去‘喜欢’眼前的男人。具体的理由就连黑子本人也说不上来，待到身体经历了高潮、主动亲吻上对方的黑子贪婪的吸吮上了湿滑的舌尖，将所有都一并舍弃的放纵使得本该习以为常的深吻变得格外冗长，让黑子感到非常舒服、就好像整个身体都一并漂浮起来了一样。也许青峰说对了吧，搞不好是身体里那个不为人知的开关突然被触发了，以至于在不该发情的季节动了情欲、露出那样失态的一面。待到身体和大脑一并冷却，这才开始后悔的黑子双手抱着脑袋、将身体缩成了一团；唯独青峰像是意犹未尽的从身后将整个胸膛贴上了自己的后背、像恶作剧似的挠起痒来。落差感持续了很久，困惑也从未消失，可黑子唯一能够确定的就只有想要更了解对方一些的期盼。也许拿着自己的那套标准来衡量身为重种的青峰才是不正确的吧，就好比对方总是将自己的那套规则强加在黑子身上一样，不同的就只有双方对彼此的态度，青峰说过不在乎自己是重种还是轻重，而黑子却对男人是重种一事耿耿于怀。说白了，就算两人的阶级不同、又能怎么样呢？究竟是谁将事情变复杂了呢？适当的戒心是必要的，可若是只想为自尊寻找一个逃避的借口，或许这不是最正确的做法吧。换上了训练用的T恤，系紧了松散的鞋带；将杂物放进了橱柜，轻轻关上了沉重的橱门。青峰对自己的确心存着过于自我的妄想，而黑子又何尝不是用着带有偏见的目光观察着他的一举一动？想要让青峰君开窍是没可能了，难道就只有自己先默默采取行动了吗……一边如是暗暗心想道，一边弯腰捡起了摆放在长椅上的毛巾；当黑子低着脑袋、若有所思的来到房门前时，突然从外侧被打开的铁门传来一声刺耳的声响，蛟鳄那特有的气味顿时扑鼻而来，使得黑子立马下意识后退了一步、仰起了脑袋，低声启唇道。  
“绿间君……？下午好。”  
“哦，原来是你啊，就你一个人？”  
不冷不热的口气让黑子顿时哑然，虽然心里明白对方不是什么坏人、可黑子实在不知道该如何和绿间好好相处。一方面是因为个性的缘故，一方面则是因为男人是协会安插在帝光的‘眼线’，也是负责监视所有人的‘督查’，这难免会让身为red species的黑子感到害怕。青峰君他今天请假，黄濑君的话说是有兼职不能来，其他人的情况我就不清楚了；见自己如是汇报道，轻轻咋了咋舌的‘蛟鳄’推了推有些歪斜的镜架，随即踱步来到了自己橱柜前、解开了胸前的领带。  
“那群家伙……比赛一结束就天天想尽办法偷懒，把社团活动当成什么了。”  
“说起来……绿间君的确很少缺勤呢，而且也从没有迟到过，老实说还挺让我意外的……”  
虽说自己参加的是篮球部，可事实上一军只不过是用来方便治理监督班类重种的一座笼子罢了。实力与成绩是次要、论天赋和才能，从其他大型野生动物进化而来的班类自然不可能会输给普通的猿人，更不能会逊色于其他阶级的同类，胜利对于‘一军’而言根本是理所当然的结果，没有任何的悬念可言。听自己如是感慨道，冷冷瞥了后方一眼的绿间没有多话，而是皱着眉头、低声嘀咕了一句‘别把我和那群人混为一谈’，让黑子不禁苦笑着耸了耸肩，低头不再多语。我只是讨厌半途而废的作风罢了，既然决定要做、就应该有始有终；说完，顺手将眼镜放进橱柜的绿间重新背过了身，高大的背影总是散发着一股拒绝的气息，让黑子不敢轻易靠近。  
“反倒是你，撇开翼主遗族和轻种的身份不谈、可以说是最像话的一个了。”  
“…………谢谢夸奖。”  
除了青峰之外、黑子实在分辨不清留在一军的重种里究竟有多少人真正喜欢篮球。虹村学长的毕业、灰崎的厌倦与离开；黄濑的频繁缺勤与紫原的滥竽充数，就连赤司也常常因为家中的琐事而无法露面，留下的就只有对篮球仍旧心存热情的黑子与做事一板一眼的绿间。若是没有青峰、同龄的黑子和绿间理应会被分成一组，然而自己实在不知道该和男人如何相处是好，光是像这样有一句没一句的说话聊天都能让黑子感到头晕目眩，都不知道该怎么做才能好好将话题进行下去。  
“……对了，你应该和青峰走的很近吧？他最近有没有什么奇怪的动向？”  
突如其来的发问让黑子一时没能接上话、一脸呆愣的眨了眨眼，一动不动的仰着脑袋。本以为对方会像往常一样摆出‘监察官’的架子、对自己说三道四；然而绿间并没有这么做，不寻常的耐心甚至让黑子猜忌起屹立在自己面前的男人真的是自己所认识的‘绿间真太郎’吗？就在对方整理好了上衣、重新戴上沉重的眼镜时，突然轻叹了一口气的‘蛟鳄’转过了身子，说话的嗓音比方才还要低沉了几分。  
“最近听到了些许风声，恐怕今天他会请假也是有事要回家处理吧。具体的情况我不方便向你透露，不过要是他有什么反常的地方你记得通知我，别以为你们两是‘那种关系’就可以互相包庇。”  
“……请问是发生什么事了吗？”  
黑子知道绿间不是那种会卖关子的人，也不像是会为了戏弄人、而故意说些棱模两可的话的人。然而男人竟需要通过置身阶级之外的黑子来了解青峰的近况，这种行为本身就足够可疑、想让黑子装作视而不见更是不切实际。见自己一脸担忧的追问道，起初显得有些犹豫的绿间始终摆出不理不睬的态度，然而就在男人关上橱门的刹那、低头沉思了一会的‘同类’突然改变了主意，微微眯起了双眼、上下打量了自己一番；魂元的释出使得萦绕在周围的空气变得越来越冷，迫使黑子绷紧了神经、皱起了眉头。  
“我一直认为你是利用青峰对你的好奇才会对他百依百顺，没想到你竟然也会关心他的情况，你到底在盘算什么？”  
咄咄逼人的态度并没有让黑子感到生气或是惊讶，应该说绿间对待自己的态度从未改变过，男人并不是看不起自己、只是无法将翼主后裔的黑子视为地位平等的‘同胞’罢了。听着对方那开门见山的逼问，稍稍仰起了脑袋的黑子目不转睛的直视着男人的眼眸，一声‘那都已经过去了’让跟前的绿间挑了挑眉，就好像在催促自己赶紧说下去似的、抬手袖起了双臂。  
“你说的没错，我对青峰君的感情直到现在都很复杂，也有觉得非常痛苦的时候……可这都是因为我们开始得太仓促了，以至于我根本没有时间去整理自己的心情，所以才会放不下心结、拘泥在自尊受创的自卑感里。”  
“………………”  
既无法像班类那样坦率的听从本能的声音，黑子是在猿人的环境中长大的，想要让自己很快适应重种的那套游戏规则、或许还需要一段时间。但就算如此、我也一直将青峰君视为朋友，也没有想过放弃两人间的‘友谊’；说着、下意识向前迈出了一步的黑子深吸了一口气，魂元的波长在空气中不断碰撞，越发强烈的压迫感如同一块无形的巨石、朝着黑子迎面压来。可就在黑子以为绿间彻底被自己的‘反抗’激怒时，突然收敛起魂现的绿间与刚才的态度截然不同，就好像突然释怀了似的、蕴藏在荷尔蒙中的敌意也一并消失得无影无踪。  
“看来青峰会选中你也并非全无道理，身为red species能够存活到今天、似乎也不是全靠见风使陀的本事。”  
更像是自言自语般的感慨让黑子不禁语塞，明明听起来像是赞美、却怎么都让人高兴不起来；只能用沉默来回应的黑子下意识的将脑袋了转向了别处，同样意识到了自己的失言的绿间有些尴尬的清了清嗓子，随即放下了双臂，继续开口说道。  
“可恕我无可奉告。毕竟这是青峰他自己的家务事，我作为外人没权插手、也没资格说三道四，如果你真要知道的话就自己去问他吧。”  
“……是很严重的事吗？”  
意料之中的答案难免让自己感到有些沮丧，可黑子并没有责怪绿间，应该说对方的这一回答才是‘正解’，是黑子率先试图越过界限、试图闯入青峰的地盘，身为外人的绿间自然不可能越界在身后推自己一把、男人的理智和冷静让黑子感到无比羞愧，却还是按捺不住心头的担忧。请不要误会，我只是作为朋友担心青峰君的情况而已，并不是想要过于干涉什么；见自己如是辩解道，依旧保持着沉默的绿间若有所思的摇摆着视线，时而投向不远处的天窗、时而望向紧闭的大门。待到黑子想要趁势问个明白时，轻叹了一口气的绿间向着自己的方向迈近了一步，随即将右手抵上了自己的前胸，光是这样、体内的魂元就像受到了一记重击、揪心的疼痛迫使黑子立马弓起了背脊、双手几乎反射性的抓上了胸前的衣领。  
“绿、间君……？！咳、咳咳……”  
“我能做的就只有给你一句忠告。你要记住自己的身份，好好利用阶级这一‘保护伞’，这不单单只是为了青峰、也是为了你自己。”  
音落、收回了右手的‘蛟鳄’推了推滑落的镜架，淡然的态度就好像什么都没有发生似的、意味不明的举动让黑子感到既困惑，又恐惧。一切就好像回到了自己刚踏入一军时的那天一般，那处处都散发着拒绝气息的球馆终究不是自己的容身之处，黑子比任何人都明白、也从未忘记过。  
“……还有一件事。记得多提防赤司。如果你真的很重视与青峰之间的‘友谊’的话，就绝对不要向我们中的任何人屈服。好好记住了。”  
“……绿间君……？”


	11. 《十》

无论距离有多近、身体又结合了多少次，与青峰之间的距离感从未消失过，不单单只是因为两人的阶级不同、对篮球的悟性与热情也能让黑子切身感受到两人的差距，就算会因气氛的融洽而产生亲近的‘错觉’，那也只不过是一时的。在绿间眼里，这样的距离是阶级为自己量身打造的一座‘保护伞’，然而黑子却不明白它的意义，究竟是想从谁的手里保护自己？从重种？从协会？又或是从青峰？黑子原本就是背负着罪名的‘存在’，就算其他同类对自己心存偏见、黑子也早就习惯了那种露骨的眼神与冷漠的态度，别说是生气了、麻木的习惯让自己在这短短两年多里成长了不少，就连心智也变得越来越坚强，就连黑子都不得不相信生存环境的恶劣的确有助于抗压能力的提升，对青峰的包容与接纳便是最好的例子。  
“哲！原来你在这啊，在干嘛呢。”  
双手提着装满了废纸的垃圾桶，一步步艰难的走在通往焚烧炉的小道上。熟悉的嗓音从脑后传来之际，下意识转过身的黑子微微调整着有些倾斜的重心，抬头仰望着小跑而来的青峰、松手放下了垃圾桶。找你老半天了，今天轮到你值日吗？听着男人的发问，先是愣愣眨了眨眼的黑子并没有回答，而是定眼打量了对方很久，率真的笑颜就与往常一样、看不出任何的变化，可却让黑子感到格外来气，就连说话的语调都要比往日低沉了不少。  
“是啊。我负责处理可燃垃圾，一会还得回教室帮忙打扫，所以社团活动会晚点到。”  
“这样。那我陪你吧，反正我也不想做耐力训练，要是一直在外面闲逛一定会被抓包的。”  
虽说两人能够和平常一样有说有笑的聊着天，可事实上黑子已经一个星期没有见到青峰了。无缘无故向学校请了事假、就连一通电话也没有，就在黑子犹豫着是否要打电话关心下相关的情况时，桃井又特意从其他教室赶来、试探性了打听了几句。因为阿大他什么都没有和我说、所以我才想哲君你是不是知道些什么；没想到就连身为青梅竹马的桃井也毫无音讯，不禁焦急起来的黑子回想起了绿间在更衣室对自己所说的那番话，心头的不安随着时间的飞逝不断加剧着，好再男人总算露面、从他这几天的举止来看似乎并没有什么大碍。  
然而这并不意味着两人之间没有发生任何的变化。青峰对黑子的态度还是一样，偶尔会像是戏弄似的对自己做些恶作剧、偶尔也会在人烟稀少的地方突然对自己动手动脚；可男人突然不再向自己求欢、也不再主动流露那方面的意思。既称不上冷淡、更说不上热情的暧昧态度让黑子感到很是困惑，甚至都不知道这一变化是好是坏，感觉两人好像回到了在球馆相识的那段短暂的时光，却又忍不住猜想对方是不是已经对自己失去了新鲜感、渐渐开始想要冷落自己。  
“话说回来，你做事还真是认真啊。值日生这种东西不是只要随便敷衍下就好了吗，干嘛那么上心啊。”  
小心翼翼的将垃圾桶中的垃圾倒进了焚烧炉，随即按照说明指示的那样打开了开关。听着从炉内传来的轰隆声、下意识向后退了一步的黑子抬手抹去了额头的汗珠，不慌不慢的拍去了粘附在手上的灰尘，重新拿起了摆放在一旁的垃圾桶。就算和男人解释恐怕也不会被放进心里，索性佯装没有听到的黑子一边提着空落落的容器、一边朝着教学楼的方向跨步走去，冷淡的态度总算激起了对方的疑心，直到按捺不住的青峰一个健步、挡住了自己的去路，这才抬起头来的黑子微微皱了皱眉头，侧身避开了比自己高大近二十多公分的身体，头也不回的继续迈着脚步。  
“喂、哲……！等等我啊，你是要上哪里去啊？！”  
“………………”  
这恐怕还是黑子第一次这么明目张胆的在青峰面前表露自己的情绪吧。就在不久以前、黑子几乎不怎么在其他人面前彰显自己，无论是自我主张也好、又或是意见和存在感也罢，部分原因是出于避人耳目的生存习惯，另一方面是不想引起过多的关注、生怕又惹出什么麻烦。随波逐流般迎合着青峰的生活与习惯，既不刻意奉承、也不殷勤示好，那都是因为黑子不想太在乎男人对自己做出的种种行为，若是太过介怀、就只会一味受到伤害。然而现在情况已经不同了。就在青峰缺勤的那一个星期里、黑子无时无刻不在思考青峰的事：为什么不来学校？为什么躲在家里？为什么什么都不对自己说、又什么都不对自己做？是因为男人终于懂得顾虑自己的感受，还是青峰总算磨光了新奇与耐性、就如同丢弃一个玩腻了玩具似的企图将黑子慢慢抛弃？  
“你到底在生什么气啊……我做了什么让你不高兴的事吗？”  
见黑子有意避开自己绕道走、一时性急的‘巨豹’就这么不知轻重的拽上了自己的胳臂，惊人的蛮力让黑子几乎反射性的耸起了肩膀，就连提在手里的垃圾箱都落到了地上、震耳的巨响让两人间那一触即发的气氛顿时变得一片寂静。如果是我哪里惹你不高兴了你就直说啊！一直阴沉着脸我怎么可能会知道？！一边说着、一边曲起了缠绕在小臂的手指；焦虑与不耐化为热度不断从掌心传来，就连魂元都因情绪的波动影响开始变得异常浮躁，迫使黑子低头选择了让步、低声启唇道。  
“青峰君你是不是有事瞒着我？是因为你觉得那些事不值一提、还是说你不觉得我有什么可以帮到你？”  
“……哈啊？你在说什么呢……”  
黑子的确什么都不知道，可隐隐约约能够感觉到些许猫腻、也察觉到了不少反常与蹊跷的地方。绿间的警告无意是一种提醒，让黑子意识到周遭的环境正在因某些不为人知的‘秘密’变化着，青峰因此被牵连到其中、赤司与绿间或许也离不开干系。我不是想要从青峰君嘴里打听些什么，也没想过要干涉你的家事；只不过我不喜欢被瞒着的感觉，就好像被人刻意无视了一样。说完、稍稍抬起胳臂的黑子就这么硬生生的掰开了男人的指节，慢慢推开了对方那结实的小臂。  
“比起你的‘雌性’、我更倾向‘朋友’这个身份。可从结果来看或许是我自作多情了吧。”  
“…………你是不是听说了些什么？”  
警惕的人不光光只有黑子，青峰拥有猫又天生的敏锐，这种与生俱来的警戒心同等于直觉、放纵不羁的青峰比其他班类人可更接近真正意义上的‘野生动物’，黑子早就有所领会。闻言，低头沉默了一会的黑子最终还是默认般的低下了头，而见状的青峰则是长叹了一口气、紧接着又咋了咋舌，就好像闯下了一个无法弥补的大祸似的，扭曲的表情上写满了懊悔。是谁和你说的？我应该没有和五月提过那些事，她应该不知道才对；一边说着，一边抬手揉了揉紧蹙的眉间，这还是黑子第一次看到青峰如此愁眉苦脸的样子，就连看着自己的眼神都带着些许的埋怨和责备、仿佛在指责自己为什么要打听这么多似的，让黑子更是一头雾水。  
“是绿间君告诉我的，说你家里出了点事……不过就只说了那么多，其余都是我自己隐隐约约察觉到的。”  
“……啧，那家伙什么时候变得那么多嘴了，还嫌我这边不够乱么。”  
“………………”  
在青峰请假的这段日子里，黑子鼓起过勇气、向青峰发去了问候的短信，然而男人并不是每条都有答复，就算有、大多也是些敷衍和逞强的谎话，久而久之黑子也不再多做无谓的挣扎，妄想着待到青峰回来、男人会给自己一个合理的解释，一个能够让自己安心的说法。  
“的确是家里出了点状况，而且不知道要持续多久……目前来看没什么大碍就是了。”  
看似贴心的好言好语就与那些显示在手机屏幕上的短信没有什么不同，简而言之、青峰并不想让自己知道太多，男人非常明确的在两人间画上了一道界限，拒绝了黑子的关心与靠近、拉开了好不容易亲近的距离。不过什么都没和你说是我不好，总之你别生气了，等到事情过去后我会好好和你解释清楚的；还没等男人说完，重新弯腰捡起垃圾桶的黑子迈步朝着教学楼的方向走去，然而这回、青峰并没有追上来，而是停留在原地、不断叫喊着自己的名字，如同哀求自己回头一般、却没有得到黑子的原谅。  
“喂、哲！我说过我会保护你的吧？你好歹多信赖我一点啊！”  
“…………”

自己该拿什么去信赖一个对自己撒谎的人？  
直到现在黑子才明白自己与青峰间的维系远比自己想象的要脆弱。其实谁都不信任谁、眼看着这层暧昧的关系有所改善，然而整个局势又在不经意间彻底调转，没有任何的征兆、更没有一点点的防备。曾经的黑子因为种种客观的原因无法百分百的去相信青峰，因此无法舍弃防备和私心、对他付出百分百的信任。但现在黑子想要去相信他，认为如果对象是青峰的话或许自己值得去冒这个风险；偏偏在自己下定决心之时，青峰的态度有了改变、又或许从来没有变过：乍看之下男人一直都非常信任自己，什么都不过问、什么也都不打听，可事实上并非如此。那张看似直率烂漫的笑容背后究竟藏着什么样的秘密，黑子搞不明白、越是细想就越是迷惘，仿佛自己从最初到现在根本就不曾了解过‘青峰大辉’一样，前所未有的迷惘与不安让黑子感到害怕，甚至都不愿再去思考，因为越是思考、心里就越是不安以及痛苦。  
“哲君……？哲君！好巧啊，没想到会在这儿遇见你。”  
自从黑子第一次在青峰的面前明显的表露拒绝之后、两人的冷战大约又持续了一周的时间；而在这七天里青峰只来过学校一次，非但向学校请了假、甚至还缺席了比赛，更让黑子感到不可思议的是没有任何人质疑这一反常的情况，唯独黑子一人像是迷失了的羔羊似的、不知所措的屹立在人群的中央。一定有什么事正在发生，不光光是青峰、黄濑与紫原也开始频繁的缺席，直至昨天、绿间的早退让黑子开始感到害怕，周围人的沉默更是助涨了这份恐惧，迫使黑子匆匆的收拾起了书包、以身体不适为由离开了学校。到底出了什么事？有没有人能够告诉自己？一边等着列车进站、一边低头看着闪烁的屏幕；空荡荡的收件箱里什么消息也没有，就只有谎话连篇的短信、那是上周前青峰对自己的‘解释’，从那之后男人就像是失踪了似的，不再与自己联系、也很少在学校露面。正当黑子犹豫着是否该采取些行动时，不知从哪里冒出来的桃井突然出现在了自己的面前，甜美的笑容将黑子拉回到了现实，一声‘你好’让披着长发的女性有些腼腆的耸了耸肩、微红的脸蛋为她那精致的五官增添了一分妩媚的感觉。  
“哲君今天怎么没有来训练啊？难得教练他允许队内的部员进行比赛，我还指望能够看到哲君在球场上的英姿，可找了半天都见不到你人、害我失落了好久。”  
与其他重种相比、中间种的桃井恐怕是唯一一个不会为黑子带来压力的人吧。看着对方微微嘟着嘴、一脸委屈的抱怨道时，不禁苦笑着的黑子几乎反射性的说了句‘抱歉’，随即避开了对方的视线、继续低声说道。  
“因为最近奶奶的身体不是很好，父亲又要工作、母亲一个人照顾不过来，所以我得回家帮忙，只好舍弃社团活动了。”  
“原来是这样啊……对不起，我什么都不知道还说些为难你的话，真的很抱歉……”  
黑子没有在撒谎，年事已高的奶奶因为换季而卧病在床，原本只是受了些许风寒、可毕竟上了年纪，自然得多小心；父亲还是和往常一样将大部分的时间和精力投入在工作之中，而母亲不光要分担家务、还得照顾卧病的奶奶，实在是忙不过来。不忍心见到家人手忙脚乱的模样，毅然提出帮忙分担的黑子向社团请了假，当时因为赤司没有露面、只能向副社长的绿间说明了情况，而闻言的绿间什么都没说、只是低声咕哝了一句‘知道了’，就连一句客套的慰问都没有，让黑子只能愣在原地、哑然以对。  
除了青峰之外、还有多少人试图与自己保持距离呢？  
黑子不知道绿间是出于什么样的心情才会一时兴起、多嘴向自己透露了些许风声，那是男人第一次对黑子说明有关队里其他重种的私事，那番棱模两可的警告至今都在黑子的脑海中挥之不去。可那也是最后一次、自从那天过后，绿间便很少与黑子发生交集，两人甚至都很少有独处的时间、黑子自然也就没有机会向他打听更多。当绿间像是默认似的允许自己可以早退离开时，黑子并没有立马‘领情’、也没有立马转身离开；而是一动不动的在原地僵立了很久，欲言又止的模样换来的是对方的无视与冷漠，在一声‘祝你家人早日康复’的祝福之中，就这么转身离开的‘蛟鳄’头也不回的便消失在了自己的视野，留下黑子一人孤零零的站在原地，大脑如同停止了运作一般、陷入了一片空白。  
“不过最近好奇怪啊……感觉好多人都在请假，是不是流感季到了啊……”  
无论桃井与青峰走的有多亲近、两人又是认识了多少年的朋友，桃井终究只是中间种而已，不光光是其他人、就连青峰都将她排挤在外，这让黑子感到很是讽刺，却又无法说些什么。不光光是阿大、我都好几天没有见到赤司君了，到底是发生什么事了啊……意外的消息让黑子感到有些惊讶、却不怎么意外。短暂的沉默过后，斜眼打量着对方神色的黑子犹豫了片刻，随即转身面向着愁眉苦脸的桃井，一边说着、一边下意识握紧了冰凉的双拳。  
“桃井同学……有些事我想问问你。不过你不用太勉强，如果实在不想说的话也请直接告诉我，说实话我也不想给桃井同学添麻烦。”  
“嗯？好啊，不过前提得是我知道的话。”  
既无奈、又有些凄楚的笑容让黑子的心口不禁一阵抽搐，感到不安的不光光只有黑子、或许身为女性的桃井对周遭的变化更为敏感，也更加担忧吧。深吸了一口气、重新理了理思绪的黑子跟着桃井的脚步退出了站台前的长龙，两人就这么站在报时的时钟下、仿佛身处在另一个截然不同的世界似的，就连人群的喧嚣也都渐渐被拒绝在了耳外。  
“其实还是有关青峰君的事……我已经很久没有在学校看到他了，青峰君他今天又请假了吗？”  
“嗯……不光是今天，明天也是。老实说我前几天因为太担心去拜访过，但是阿大死活不让我进他的家门、还气冲冲的把我赶走了，把我吓了一跳。”  
“…………”  
到底是怎么了啊……感觉最近到哪里气氛都怪怪的，哲君你是不是知道了些什么？  
自己能够知道什么呢？论阶级、黑子或许连桃井都攀比不上，身为轻种的黑子又能从那些大型猛禽的口中得知什么呢？听着桃井的发问，只能用苦笑来应对的黑子默不作声的低下了头，而见状的桃井也很快意会到了自己的意思，既不做声、也不强求。或许大家都有各自的苦衷吧，只能希望这阵风波过去、一切能够好转起来了；音落、突然仰起了脑袋的少女望了一眼悬挂在头顶上方的时钟，一声‘糟糕’让黑子下意识的抬起了头，只见桃井匆匆的朝着列车的方向走去、一边冲着自己挥舞着纤细的胳臂，一边大声吆喝着什么，慌张又滑稽的模样使得黑子不禁哑然失笑，同样出于礼貌向对方挥了挥手，心思却始终停留在‘青峰大辉’的身上。  
“门禁时间快到了，我得先回家了！哲君！一切都会好起来的！你一定、一定要相信阿大哦！明天见啦～！”  
“…………嗯，明天见。”  
颠覆了自己生活的人是青峰、是青峰让黑子不得不重新振作、去直视身为班类的自己。两人的开端或许非常荒谬，可黑子不得不承认、黑子能够像现在这样怀着‘班类人科’的自觉穿梭在这弱肉强食的世界，都是拖了青峰的福。是青峰的蛮狠占有让黑子越来越坚强、为的是走进那原本不该触及的世界，为的是适应周遭的环境与生活。既然如此、为什么自己又要害怕？又要做回那‘风吹两边倒’的‘小人’、过着苟且偷生的日子？眼看着列车的大门缓缓打开，久久没有迈开步伐的黑子最终还是走出了队列、朝着出口的方向小跑而去。这一切不是为了拯救任何人、只是为了想要向青峰、向所有人证明自己并不是一无是处的‘弱者’。趁着门卫的稍不留神、偷偷溜进校园的‘蝙蝠’气喘吁吁的来到了体育馆门前，从上方的窗户可以看到通明的灯火，却听不到半点的人声、让黑子不自觉的屏住了呼吸，放慢了脚下的步伐。距离社团活动结束的时间才过去十分钟而已，运气好的话或许能够撞见谁；黑子想找的人是绿间、在所有人之中也只有绿间向自己伸出过‘援手’，恐怕男人也是最清楚眼下形势的人。迎着灯光推开了半掩的大门，空荡荡的球场静得让人觉得出奇。如果是平日、就算社团结束后也有至少一小批人会留下来自主训练，然而今天的球场却什么人都没有，如同一片荒废了已久的‘禁区’，唯独凝重的气氛没有半丝的减退，光是站在灯光之下、就让黑子产生了被人在暗中监视着的‘错觉’。  
“……果然太晚了吗。还是说都在更衣室呢……”  
见一片寂静的球场上没有人的踪影，轻叹了一口气的黑子提了提滑落的肩带、重新振作起了精神，踱步向着部活室的方向走去。可就在自己迈开脚步的那刻、一声怪异的声响冷不防的在耳畔响起，好似水中的气泡、又好似翻滚在海面的浪花，迫使黑子下意识的停下了动作、竖起了耳朵。奇妙的声响让黑子一度误认为是幻听，然而就在片刻的沉寂过后、雷同的声音就像是突然沸腾了似的、变得越发震耳，让黑子感到一阵天旋地转，就连双腿也在霎时失去了力道。  
“奇怪……这、到底是怎么回事……”  
“我果然没有猜错，你还是回到这里了。‘黑子哲也’。”  
“………………？！”  
正当黑子强忍着如同撕裂般的头痛、循声转过身时，赤司的出现让自己感到震惊不已。赤红的头发与一如既往的浅笑，可与平时不同的时、那双异色的双眸很快便引起了黑子的注意，让那张本该熟悉的容颜突然变得异常的陌生。屹立在食物链顶端的黑子是日本境内握有最高权力的班类人科，幼狮的鬃毛已经渐渐褪去、雄狮应有的压迫感也随着男人的成长与日俱增。然而此时此刻、赤司明明就站在黑子的面前、自己却感受不到男人的魂元；应该说自己的确感受到了什么，却不是自己所熟悉的那种感觉，唯独试图将自己的灵魂碾碎一般的压迫感没有消失、甚至比往常更为强烈，让黑子下意识的后退了一小步。  
“事情我从真太郎那里听说了。听说你奶奶身体欠佳、你不得不空出时间回家照顾，可我预感你会回来这里。你找真太郎有什么事吗？”  
熟悉又陌生的称呼让黑子难掩莫名的挑了挑眉，这还是自己第一次听到赤司直呼绿间的本名、赤司与绿间两人因为家族的原因从小就因孽缘而结识，这是所有人都知道的秘密。然而直到刚才为止、两人都不曾直呼对方的名字；屹立在自己面前的到底是谁？究竟是自己所不知的‘赤司征十郎’的另一面、又或是另外一个性情大变的陌生人？黑子实在是不明白。  
“可惜真太郎已经回去了。毕竟他手上有一堆要事要处理，恐怕没法听你在这诉苦。”  
“…………请问赤司君知道最近发生了什么事吗？”  
绿间曾提醒过黑子要小心提防赤司、自己并没有忘记，然而黑子始终不明白背后的原因。本想借这个机会问个明白，却没想到竟在这种节骨眼上撞见了赤司本人；从男人的语气来看、似乎早就看破了自己的赤司已经预料到黑子的动向，可见对方也是有备而来。见自己如是‘斗胆’问道、同样显得有些意外的‘雄狮’下意识的瞪大了双眼，随即向前挪动了两步，低声启唇道。你是想问有关大辉的事？还是想问‘我们的世界’正在发生些什么？音落、缓缓举起手来的赤司突然举手指向了自己的眉间，相同的画面已经不下一次在自己眼前上演，然而就在黑子试图后退躲开之际，男人那平举在空中的双手突然化为了白沫、融化在了空气之中；又在黑子因惊愕而停下动作时穿过了自己的身体，原本沉睡在体内的魂元宛如被锐箭射中了一般、刺耳的惨叫回荡在体内，使得意识与肉体彻底剥离、如同摇摇欲坠的落叶，整个身体在眨眼之间瘫倒在地。  
“不过身为‘罪人’的你应该已经早就被驱逐在外了才对。被身为‘造物主’的我。”  
“…………赤司、君？！”


	12. 《十一》

用尽全身的力气奔跑在昏暗的街道上，行人那狐疑的目光从四面八方朝向自己不断投来，然而黑子却顾忌不上这些、仿佛渗入骨髓的恐惧迫使自己不断迈着跌跌撞撞的脚步，遍体鳞伤的魂元早已奄奄一息、虚弱的悲鸣回荡在昏沉的大脑，让身体不自觉的频频颤抖。  
等熟悉又温暖的灯光映入眼帘的刹那，深吸了一口气的黑子加快了步伐；盛开在庭院的百合散发着诱人又沁鼻的花香，这本该是最能让黑子安心的味道、然而就连伴随自己成长的气味都无法平息体内那沸腾的血液，明明汗水早已湿透了上衣、四肢却始终冰凉，强烈的落差让黑子不自觉的抱紧了身子，匆匆的从背囊的口袋中取出了家门的钥匙，如同躲藏着什么一般‘逃进’了玄关。就在自己用着颤抖不停的双手关上沉重的屋门时，循声向着玄关方向走来的母亲一脸诧异的看着大汗淋漓的自己，一声满是诧异的惊叹让黑子缓缓转过了脑袋，直到家人那温和的笑容映入眼帘、这才意识到自己总算逃过一劫的黑子渐渐松开了紧握着把手的手指，顺着门扉、缓缓蹲下了身。哲也？你怎么了？身体不舒服吗？见状、立马变了脸色的母亲急忙上前扶起了自己，然而看着黑子那苍白的脸色，似乎察觉到些许异样的家人慌慌张张的捧上了自己的脸颊，与自己神似的双眸中写满了惊恐。  
“怎么会这样……孩子他爸！你赶紧过来帮个忙！快点啊！”  
“？怎么了？”  
“…………”  
故意将居住的‘巢穴’安定在距离闹市偏远的地方，不外乎是为了隐藏踪迹、降低与其他班类接触的机会。然而黑子的一意孤行却打破了这个家这么多年来默默守护的‘规则’，本以为一切能够顺利、而自己也能像其他普通的班类那样享受正常的生活，可黑子还是太天真了。身为‘罪人’的遗族，这一愿望本身就是一种‘禁忌’、是永远无法实现的奢望，现在的黑子总算能够得以体会先祖们的良苦用心。  
“到底是怎么了？怎么会变成这样？发生什么事了吗？”  
用温热的湿毛巾为自己擦去了额头的汗珠，厚重的棉被像极了沉重的巨石、让黑子感到喘不过气。身体依旧阵阵发颤、刺骨的寒气顺着神经的末梢蔓延上了背脊、直通脑髓，让头脑两侧的太阳穴剧烈抽搐起来。看着提心吊胆的亲人满脸焦急的围聚在自己的身边，卧躺在床上的黑子先是抿了抿干燥的双唇，随即微微支撑起了身体，一边耷拉着脑袋、一边低声说道。  
“对不起……都是我不好，太大意了，才会变成这样……”  
“就算再不小心也不至于沦落到这地步吧。就连魂元都变得七零八落了……若是再狠心那么一点、你可就没命了啊。”  
“…………”  
班类远比猿人遵守弱肉强食的自然法则，可不论是从什么物种进化而来、人类终究还是人类，杀人一样要犯法，再加上班类原本就是受保护的群体，不同种族间的厮杀也早就已经被法令禁止，无一例外。然而就在三十分钟前，黑子的的确确在鬼门关前捡回了一条小命，之所以能够活着回到家里并不是因为自己拥有足够强大的能力与其抗衡、纯属是因为对方别有用意的‘赦免’了印有罪人记号的自己。熟悉的脸孔、陌生的魂元；如同泡沫一般的鳞片顺着脖颈蔓延上了男人的脸颊，渐渐透明的身体让瘫坐在地上的黑子寒毛卓竖。想到这，忍不住打了个冷颤的黑子重新将身体缩成了一团、钻回了被窝，自己实在不知道该怎么和家人解释、也不知道该如何形容当时在体育馆内发生的种种。连同近日来的变化与反常、另一个‘赤司’的出现让黑子陷入了深深的恐惧，仿佛自己正朝着深不见底的峡谷不断坠落一般，不知何时才能看到尽头、更不知前方还有着什么正等着自己。  
“……你先好好休息吧。我去给你做些容易消化的东西，别太勉强自己啊。”  
“嗯，谢谢……”  
抱着满腹的期待回到空荡荡的校园，本以为在遇到绿间之后事情能够有所进展，可出乎黑子意料的是、出现在自己面前的既不是绿间，也不是赤司，而是一个披着赤司的‘外皮’的陌生人，从未见过的魂现让黑子不知所措，而那几乎碾压一切班类的强大力量更是让黑子无处可逃、只能像是瓮中之鳖一般，任人宰割。  
（当初得知大辉了选择了你作为‘雌性’，老实说我很惊讶。）  
化为泡沫的手臂重新变回了人型、消失了一半的躯干也恢复了原来的模样。当男人低头俯视着瘫坐在地上的自己时，下意识耸起了双肩的‘蝙蝠’向后挪了挪身子，而见状的‘赤司’也并未追上前来，而是停下了脚步、慢慢蹲下了身。平视的角度非但没有让黑子体会到对等的感觉，反而让萦绕在对方周围的压迫感变得更加凝重。就算是旁支、可毕竟是猫又的重种；就算只是好奇，也不该做出这样有失身价的事。一边说着，一边轻扬起了嘴角的‘陌生人’稍稍倾了倾身子，奇妙的幻听仍然在继续、一股温热的感觉随着两人距离的拉近包裹住了黑子的全身。你究竟是谁？与青峰君是什么关系？又对赤司君做了什么？太多的疑问堆在心里却始终问不出口，光是忍受这股压迫感就已经让黑子费尽了全身的力气，汗水不断从额头滚落、恐惧竟让牙关不受控制的打起颤来。  
（莫非你真以为大辉他对你动了‘真情’吗？只不过是一时兴起找到的玩具，你真以为他很在乎你吗？）  
（……青峰君说过他会保护我，我也答应了桃井同学会一直相信他。）  
以黑子的力量而言、自己能做的事真的太有限了。或许男人所说的话是事实，或许他所道破的一切也都没错；然而黑子有着自己的尊严、也有着想要捍卫的东西。早在踏入一军大门的那刻起，黑子就已经做好了觉悟；如果班类世界那弱肉强食的苛刻规则无法改变的话，唯有改变自己去适应现在这样的生活。如果你真的很重视与青峰之间的‘友谊’的话，就绝对不要向我们中的任何人屈服；不知为何、绿间的那句忠告突然在一片混乱的大脑中回响，让黑子总算寻回了些许的理智，就连说法的口气都要比方才有力了几分。  
（况且这是我与青峰君之间的事。……局外人没有那个权力说三道四。）  
（……不愧是‘罪人’的后裔，真不知道该说你‘胆大包天’好，还是该说你‘无知’更合适。）  
面对自己那赤裸裸的反抗，竟没有动怒的‘赤司’莫名的放声大笑起来，目中无人的态度虽然在黑子的预料之中、然而却还是强压不住怒火，微微蹙起了眉头。真太郎说的没错，你的确很有趣、也难怪大辉会这么钟情于你；说着，原本一动不动的男人突然动了动放在膝头的手指，光是这样、为了调整呼吸而剧烈起伏的胸口就是被子弹击穿了似的，紧缩的肺叶如同灼烧一般、迫使黑子猛地蜷起了身体、大口大口喘着粗气。  
（但是你那有勇无谋的表现对我不起作用。对我来说你的存在是个障碍，因为大辉的力量对我的计划来说是必要的，我不能让你这样微不足道的‘老鼠’成为我们计划的绊脚石。）  
（唔…………！！）  
‘哲也’，我不知道你是否听说过施洗者约翰与莎乐美的故事，如果没有的话，就让我来告诉你吧。  
音落、闭上单眼的‘赤司’从原地站起了身，一手捂上了那只异色的眼瞳、一边用拳头轻轻敲打了下前胸，莫名的举动让正忍受着心口绞痛的黑子缓缓抬起了双眼，下意识的咬紧了牙关。  
（施洗者约翰在传教的过程中并不是以甜言蜜语来笼络那些信徒，而是严肃地指出他们所犯下的罪行。碰巧当时的王——希律·安提帕斯做了一件极其不合理的事，然而施洗者约翰不畏王权与自身的安危，勇敢指出希律·安提帕斯的罪行。）  
意义不明的故事更像是男人的自言自语，黑子非但没有听过洗礼者约翰的故事、甚至都不清楚眼前的男人到底是谁。浪涛的声响又开始在耳边回响，然而越发强烈的窒息感让黑子产生了溺水的错觉，就好像自己掉进了深海中央的漩涡、越陷越深，没有人来救自己、更没有谁听得见自己的悲鸣。  
（希律·安提帕斯想要下令逮捕约翰、但是却顾忌他的威望，一直不敢杀他。）  
（……你到底想说什么……）  
（后来有一次希律·安提帕斯的女儿莎乐美为他跳舞，希律·安提帕斯高兴的答应赏赐她、向神发誓可以赏赐她任何物品。哲也，你猜猜莎乐美向她的父亲要了什么？）  
呼吸变得越来越困难、视线也变得越来越模糊；不断在体内冲撞的魂元展开了伤痕累累的翅膀，却被牢牢的束缚在了体内，想要逃跑、但不知出口的方向。就在自己强忍着灵魂与肉体的猛烈撞击而带来的疼痛时，再度蹲下身的‘怪物’伸手揪上了自己的短发、硬生生的扬起了自己的脑袋；扭曲的笑容让黑子几乎反射性的倒吸了一口冷气，仿佛试图忤逆神明一手建立起的一切一般、近乎发狂的扭曲神情让黑子恐慌得无法动弹。  
（是施洗者约翰的头颅。你认为在这个故事里，我和我的‘兄长’各自都扮演了什么角色？）  
（你……难道说……、？！）  
‘赤司征十郎’的存在本身对黑子而言就是个迷，只知道他是猫又中的非洲狮、家族的威望足以影响日本境内的所有班类，但是却不知道他还有兄弟姐妹，也从未见过他任何的家人。眼前的男人毫无疑问有着和赤司一模一样的外形，一模一样的身高；就连说话是的嗓音以及语调都极为神似，就好像同一个人似的、变的就只有体内的魂魄。如果两人真的是‘兄弟’、那屹立在自己眼前的男人也应该和自己所认识‘赤司’拥有同样的魂现才是。可那消失的臂膀、透明的身体又该怎么解释？就在躁动不已的魂元将仅存的精神力都快消磨殆尽之时、突然松手的‘莫名生物’就这么扬长而去。临走前、不忘为自己敞开了大门的‘赤司’转身回望了自己一眼，那宛如藐视蝼蚁般的眼神黑子永远不会忘记，然而无论心中有多恼火、又有多怨恨，黑子还是无法反抗；过于悬殊的差距让黑子再一次领会到阶级与物种的必要性，而自己之所以能够活下来、纯属是对方大发慈悲、饶了自己一命罢了。  
“哲也，我把粥给你放这儿了，趁热赶紧喝一点吧。”  
听着母亲那温柔的嗓音，缓缓转过身来的黑子并没有起身，而是低声咕哝了一句‘谢谢’，随即将半张脸颊埋进了被窝。不知道该怎么面对父母、毕竟当初是自己夸下海口、声称一切不会有事；谁知事情竟然会演变到危机生命这一步，老实说除了愧疚之外、黑子为自己的无能也感到非常的自责。你现在身体很虚弱，好好在家静养几天吧，奶奶说她也会帮忙想点办法，总之这两天就别去学校了；好言的相劝不是安慰、而是命令，事情发展到这一步，也无法拒绝什么的黑子只能像是默认般的保持沉默，生怕自己的任性会再次触动母亲那敏感的心弦。  
“具体的事我再和你爸商量下。今天就早点休息吧，晚安。”  
“…………晚安。”  
目送亲人离开了房间、就在房门关上的刹那，将脑袋探出了被窝的黑子伸手打开了床头的台灯，愣愣的望着冒着香气的热粥，舌头却因心绪的五味杂陈而阵阵泛苦。受伤的不光光是魂魄本身、因魂元的不稳，就连内脏和器官都像是乱套了似的，让黑子坐立难安。捂着隐隐绞痛的胃袋，重新躺会床铺的黑子面无表情的仰望着雪白的天井；杂乱的思绪因屋内的气味渐渐平静了下来，然而却让自己险些就胆裂魂飞的记忆却变得越发的鲜明、也让黑子总算有余裕去思考发生在一小时前的一幕幕。  
“‘施洗者约翰’……他到底想说什么……”  
看似不着边际的宗教故事因男人那意味深长的反问而变得格外弄人。毫无疑问、自称是赤司的‘弟弟’的‘莫名生物’企图向自己传递什么，可为什么是施洗者约翰？又为什么会针对自己？在这则故事之中、被杀死的是倍受信徒尊崇的施洗者，斩下他头颅的人是犯下罪行的希律·安提帕斯，诱惑她的父亲这么做的是王的女儿——莎乐美。赤司扮演的是谁？而‘他’又扮演着谁？这场暗示着不得不有人牺牲的‘纷争’又与自己和青峰有着什么关系？想到这，连忙起身的黑子从桌椅上的背囊中取出了手机，而空白的屏幕依旧维持着白天的模样，让黑子如同祷告一般握紧了小巧的仪器、绝望的闭上了双眼。  
“青峰君……你到底在哪里……”

伴随着门外的细声细语，就这么昏昏入睡的黑子做了一个梦：梦到自己在一望无际的大海中央不断挣扎，直到用尽了最后一丝力气、身体开始不断下坠；围绕着自己游动的巨鱼瞪大着它们那微微突出的眼眸，仿佛饥肠辘辘的豺狼一般、虎视眈眈的眼神使得黑子猛然惊醒，这才意识到自己的衣衫早已被汗水沁透。  
为了不惊动家人，蹑手蹑脚走出房间的黑子想要下楼找口水喝，可当自己走到楼梯口时、客厅内那明亮的灯光让黑子缓缓停下了脚步，父亲那独特的低沉嗓音使得黑子下意识的屏住了呼吸，全神贯注的竖起了耳朵、将背脊依靠上了冰冷的墙壁。  
（还是办理转学比较好吧。虽然还有半年多就毕业了……可再这么下去实在太危险了。）  
意外的决断的确也在情理之中，原本父母就是为了让自己得到最大程度的保护才将黑子送进帝光，却没想到本末倒置、会感到后悔也是情有可原。听着父亲的忧虑，轻叹了一口气的母亲并没有多说什么，而是有些犹豫的咕哝了一句‘就怕哲也不同意’；听到这、默默垂下了视线的黑子转身回到了卧室，难以言喻的颓丧让黑子感到前所未有的疲倦、就像是自暴自弃似的一头栽进了松软的床铺。身不由己的感觉真的很让人难受。除此之外黑子也不知该怎么形容这股无形的压力，也不知道该向谁求助是好、只能默默的等待着‘天罚’的降临。  
在家中休息了整整三天的黑子几乎都是在沉思中度过的。千疮百孔的魂元还未彻底恢复、就连肉体的协调性都要比往日下降不少；走神的次数变多了、明明现在不是冬眠的季节却常常容易犯困，祖母常常用‘丢魂’这种迷信的说法来解释这些奇怪的现象，每当黑子看到祖母那满是担忧的神情，只能一遍遍重复着‘没事’的黑子除了苦笑之外，什么都做不了。而在这三天的时间里，父母也没少用着试探的口气询问自己是否有转学的打算，思考了些许之后、婉拒了父母好意的黑子以‘都快毕业了’为由坚持留在帝光，毕竟现在的自己还没有失去最后一丝希望。  
“黑子？你终于来学校了啊，身体好点了吗？”  
重新回到校园、走进教室的黑子竟一眼就被同班同学认了出来，当卷藤顶着爽朗的笑容向自己挥手走来时，默默点头以示礼貌的黑子微笑着回应了一句‘已经好多了’，随即来到了座位前，慢慢抽出了座位。尽管黑子坚持要回到学校、然而父母还是没有悬下紧绷的神经，虽然勉强点头同意了自己的任性、却坚持让黑子中午回到学校，以便自己能够获得充足的睡眠。满是猿人的班级就和往常一样热闹，扎堆的人群、谈笑风生的融洽气氛，回想起来、自从与青峰有了特殊的‘关系’之后，黑子几乎很少关心班中发生的点点滴滴，也少了许多与他们一起共事的机会，几乎将所有的精力和时间都投入到了青峰的身上。就连称得上朋友的卷藤的脸都记不清了，下意识揉了揉双眼的黑子在友人的寒暄下放下了背包，或许是被气氛感染了吧、光是像这样和朋友说上话，绷紧了太久的心弦竟这么轻易松缓了下来，温暖了冰冷的身体，使黑子情不自禁的轻笑了起来。  
“不过这几天都没有好好用功，不知道学习还跟不跟的上，过会得找老师询问下作业的情况……”  
“没事啦，笔记都给你留好了，虽然比不上你的、你就将就将就吧。”  
说完、小跑着回到座位的卷藤在自己的背包里捣鼓了好一会，随即将两本薄薄的册子递到了自己的手中、继续笑着说道。  
“用完之后还我就好。总之身体最重要，别太勉强自己哦。”  
“…………谢谢你，卷藤君。”  
班类之间、是否也存在着这样的温暖呢？  
自从加入了一军之后、为了求生，黑子变得比往日更加谨慎与敏感，就好像游走在地雷区一般、每一步都走的小心翼翼，直到现在，黑子都很难想象如果没了青峰的庇护自己究竟能够走多远，而那信誓旦旦说会保护自己的男人此时此刻又在哪里？又在做些什么？黑子对此一概不知。  
怔怔的看着手中的笔记本，竟莫名热了眼眶的黑子抬手揉了揉双眼，卷藤的关心与好意当然让自己很高兴，然而更多的却是寂寞。在走进校园之前、黑子做过很多想象，想象着与自己太久未见的‘巨豹’能够像往日那样在走廊上苦苦寻觅着自己的身影，如同淘气的孩子似的埋伏在走道的角落。然而这一切都只是黑子的凭空想象罢了。直到自己走进教室，青峰也都没有出现；喧嚣的走道上尽是欢声笑语，唯独抱持着期待、寻找着某个身影的黑子像是身处在另一个空间似的，心头的空洞随着期待的落空急速发酵着。在回到教室之前，黑子有想过前往班类所在的教室看一眼，就算看不见青峰、或许也能找到一军的一些队友，可最终还是放弃了，只因黑子实在太害怕见到赤司。披着‘赤司征十郎’的表皮、内在却是来路不明的陌生人；虽然真正的赤司对自己也并未表现出特别的亲近或是友好，可从未像他的‘弟弟’那样对自己展露过杀意。上次是自己走运能够逃过一劫，可若是下次呢？下次遇到又会怎么样呢？太多的顾虑让黑子最终还是停下了脚步，然而心头的牵挂却变得越发剧烈，也让黑子感到越来越不知所措。  
“……我去下洗手间，马上就回来。”  
甚至还没来得及坐下身、就这么转身来到教室门前的黑子又匆匆忙忙的走出了教室，一脸茫然的望着拥挤的走道。尽管自己在班里有着说笑玩乐的朋友，可这里毕竟是由猿人‘主宰’的世界、而身为班类的黑子永远都不会属于这里。被放逐的罪人，受到诅咒的遗族……自己的归宿到底是在哪里？屹立在教室门外、却不知该往哪里走的黑子突然又想起了与青峰的那些约定，明明知道不该去相信那些大型猛禽的‘鬼话’，可除此之外黑子实在不知道该怎么做才好；一切仿佛回到了起点、回到了身份暴露却没有青峰在身旁的日子，光是细想，就让手脚变得冰凉。  
“……青峰君……”  
“哲君？是哲君吧？太好了！你终于回来了！”  
熟悉的女声从前方传来，当黑子下意识抬起头时，高举着手臂的桃井已经来到了自己的面前，气喘吁吁的撩起了散落在耳旁的碎发，牵强的笑容让黑子的心口不禁一阵紧缩。  
“最近三天都不见你的人影，和监督打听了后才知道你请了病假……身体没事了吗？要不要紧？”  
“已经没事了，多谢桃井同学关心。”  
听自己如是回答道，总算松了口气的桃井下意识的抚了抚胸口，随即微微耸了耸双肩、继续笑着说道。  
“太好了～因为哲君很少请假，而且一请就是三天……我还犹豫着要不要去你家探病呢，可实在是抽不出时间……”  
“………………”  
在自己认识的所有班类之中，恐怕就只有桃井过着最接近猿人的生活吧。像猿人一样对自己嘘寒温暖，像猿人一样处处为他人着想；不光光是对黑子、桃井对部里的其他人也相当关心，对身为青梅竹马的青峰就更是如此，只不过青峰就好像在回避着什么似的、在疏远黑子的同时，也拉开了与桃井的距离。  
“……请问青峰君今天有来学校吗？我有点事想问问他，可我始终找不到他的人。”  
犹豫了片刻过后、不打算再多浪费时间的黑子如是开门见山的追问道，而闻言的桃井就像是石化了似的，凝固在脸上的诧异神情让黑子不禁提起了心弦，而当对方一脸为难的抿了抿双唇、不免着急起来的黑子在心头暗暗的咋了咋舌，伸手拽上了桃井的胳臂，将眼前这位同龄少女带到了走廊的拐角处。  
“桃井同学，你是不是知道了些什么？老实说最近我也遇到了许多事，所以很担心青峰君的安危，你能告诉我他现在在哪儿吗？”  
“阿大他应该是在家里，可具体的情况我不知道……因为每次去他家拜访都被拒绝，就算打他的手机他也都不接。”  
“…………”  
不过在哲君请假的这段时间里，阿大他有来过学校一次。  
话题的转折来得太过突然，完全出乎了意料、让黑子不知该如何回答，只能怔怔的站在原地，微启着双唇。心跳不自觉的加速，强烈的鼓动使得十指隐隐发痛，就好像在伸手不见五指的洞窟中发现了引领自己前进的曙光一样，然而少女接下来的话语却让黑子瞬间跌入了失落的深渊，太多的委屈与困惑凝结成了一团、将自己的整个心绪死死的包围。  
“我也和阿大说了哲君的事，但是他什么也没说、第二天就又消失了……”  
“……青峰君他什么都没有提起过吗？”  
在我因恐惧和不安而蜷缩在被窝里瑟瑟发抖的时候，你在哪里？当我因罪人的印记而险些丢失性命的时候，你又在哪里？黑子是真的害怕，害怕自己的性命受到威胁、害怕自己又得回到漂泊流浪的生活；哪怕拥有可以用来飞翔的翅膀，可若是没了继续前进的希望、又有什么用呢？如今，自己那双被拔光了羽毛的双翼已经沦为了一种象征，象征着自己是破坏了世界平衡的翼主的后裔、除此之外什么都不是。听着黑子的反问，默默低下了头的桃井始终没有动作，而答案早已浮出了水面，从最初到现在、就只有黑子一人执迷不悟的坚守着男人对自己的那句诺言罢了。莫非你真以为大辉他对你动了‘真情’吗？只不过是一时兴起找到的玩具，你真以为他很在乎你吗？那番赤裸裸的挑衅随着不安的蔓延再次在耳蜗深处回响，迫使黑子握紧了无力的双拳，一边深吸了口气、一边闭上了双眼，低声启唇道。  
“请把青峰君家的地址告诉我。我现在就去找他……无论如何我一定要让他亲口给我一个交代。”  
“哲君……”

所谓的爱情也只不过是巴多胺分泌过剩所造成的生理反应罢了，心动也好、性冲动也罢，想要让两人之间擦出火花只需要一个诱因，而这诱因可大可小，可以是一股不同寻常的气味、也可以是一件惊天动地的事件，自己与青峰大概更倾向于后者，至少黑子是这么认为的。  
一边奔跑在通往青峰宅邸的人行道上，一边竭力回想着种种细节，记得当初男人也是因为黑子身上的气味而察觉到了自己的‘与众不同’，这是否是所谓的‘喜欢’的契机、黑子至今仍不得而知。比起总是顾忌再三的黑子，一直以来青峰都是顺着本能的意志而行动；像一见钟情似的趁机将自己占为己有、就算因为热情冷却而将自己抛弃也算是情理之中，只不过黑子还是想要去相信自己所认识的‘青峰大辉’，想要去相信那总是对自己展露笑颜的‘男人’，而并非是生为班类、又被本能主导了思想的野生动物。  
“三町目……应该是这里吧。”  
在指示方向的路牌映入眼帘之际，放下了手机的黑子抬头张望了一阵，随即提了提肩上的挎包、放慢了脚下的步伐。才刚到学校不久就又请了事假、黑子甚至还没来得及在课桌前坐下身，就这么在众目睽睽下收拾起了书包，小心翼翼的将卷藤借给自己的笔记放进了背囊的最深处。发生什么事了？难不成身体又出状况了吗？满是担忧与关心的慰问让黑子不禁哑然失笑，如同默认般的耸了耸肩，而见自己似乎有所顾忌、面面相觑的同学们纷纷送上了早日康复的祝福，让有所隐瞒的黑子难掩愧疚的低下了脑袋。  
青峰的家坐落在距离帝光大约十五分钟的居民区，独栋的别墅看起来非常奢华、并透露着一股森森的压迫感，将建筑隔离在内的墙壁上涂满了只有班类才看得到的印记，似曾相识的感觉与一军的球馆非常相似，与其说是幽闭、还不如说是‘不友善’，就好像想尽办法彰显自己的权威似的，满是警告意味的行为让身为轻种的黑子有些望而却步。没走近一步、体内的魂元都会因这股别样氛围而受到挤压，然而黑子别无选择，高耸的铁门旁挂着写有‘青峰’字样的名牌，可整个建筑却静得惊人，别说是人群的喧嚣了、就连飞鸟的啼鸣都听不到，就好像容不下其他生物在其中生存一般。  
“这就是青峰君的家……也难怪当时桃井同学的反应会那么激烈了。”  
任何动物都存在着地盘意识，就连猿人也不例外、然而这一特征在猫又的身上特别明显，这不单单是缺乏安全感的表现，也是向天敌与同类表示自己地位与实力的方式之一。当黑子毅然向桃井打听青峰家的地址时，满脸惊愕的少女立马婉拒了自己的请求，果断的态度让黑子感到很是意外，可还没等到黑子开口、率先说出了自己忧虑的桃井微微蹙着柳眉，就连说话的语气都在不知不觉中高亢了起来。  
（我认为哲君你现在还是不要去找阿大比较好。我最近几乎每天都会去阿大家拜访，虽然没有进到屋里……可光是站在外面就能感觉到屋里的气氛，老实说……真的很可怕……）  
（桃井同学……？）  
说着、微微红了眼眶的少女抿了抿嘴，踌躇的模样让黑子都不禁跟着一同紧张了起来，却也不知该说些什么、也不知该如何才能去安慰同样担忧青峰安危的青梅竹马。我也试着问了我父亲，毕竟他和阿大的爸爸算是认识，可他也都什么都不告诉我……说让我不要插手……音落，微微抬起双眸的桃井下意识的握紧了纤细的双手，欲哭无泪的模样真的很惹人心疼，然而少女口中阐述的话语更让黑子胆战心惊。  
（就连我父亲也说这段时间尽量不要去他们家，但是我实在是放心不下，所以还是会偷偷去瞄一眼……）  
（我的心情和桃井同学是一样的。我也非常担心青峰君，况且我们之间有些问题不得不解决，希望桃井同学你能相信我。）  
（………………）  
光是一味等待是解决不了任何问题的，不管结局是好是坏、只有正面面对才能找出答案。黑子的愿望只有一个，自己只想知道青峰真实的想法，与他人无关、这是两人之间的问题，若是男人真的厌倦了、放手了，那黑子也别无选择，一切也只不过是回到原点罢了，类似的觉悟从男人第一次拥抱自己时就不曾从黑子的脑海中消失过。见自己的态度同样坚决，几度欲言又止的桃井最终还是成全了自己的任性，一边敲打着手机键盘，一边耷拉着脑袋，生硬的气氛让黑子忍不住在心里自责了起来。直到亲眼目睹青峰家的宅邸、这才切身意识到事态严重性的黑子下意识的咽了口唾沫，如同壮胆一般挺起了隐隐生疼的胸膛，朝着门铃的方向大步走去。仰头再三确认门牌上的字符，转身望了望四周；不知是否是因为时间点的关系，明明离闹市并不算远、然而这条街道静得让人觉得离奇。散发着全然不同的气压的建筑对盲目的猿人似乎也起到了一定的威慑作用，再加上班类很少会将自己的巢穴安插在猿人的密集的地方，也难怪这栋别墅如同被孤立一般屹立在这里。  
“……您好。我名叫黑子哲也，请问青峰君在家吗？”  
鼓起勇气按下了门铃，在主动报上姓名过后、黑子大约等了一分钟之久，却还是没有听到任何的动静。正当自己心想是否家中没人之时，一声巨响突然从二楼的窗户传来，怪异的声音更接近器皿破碎时所发生的声响，突如其来的‘惊喜’让黑子毅然抬起了右手，再度按下了黑色的门铃。  
“您好，我是黑子哲也，请问青峰君他……”  
“青峰少爷现在有点急事要处理，短时间内无法抽身露面，请您回去吧。”  
透过喇叭传来的是女性的声音，而从对方对青峰的称呼来看、或是家中雇佣的家政妇，然而口气中那冰冷的态度还是让黑子察觉到了猫腻，正当对方秉着耐心、好言好语劝自己离开时，几乎毫不犹豫便拒绝了的黑子微微启了唇，一边仰着脑袋、一边继续说道。  
“没关系。无论多久我都会等的，只要十分钟……哪怕五分钟也好，可以让我见见青峰君吗？”  
“……您的名字是？”  
明明自己已经连续报上姓名两次，而对方竟还问出这样的问题，露骨又失礼的藐视让黑子忍不住苦笑，可在这样的局面下、除了委身服从对方之外，也别无他法。黑子哲也，我叫黑子哲也；音落，深吸了一口气的黑子下意识的握紧了双拳，而就在自己打算重申自己的‘愿望’时、匆匆切断了通话的女性就像是消失了一般，留下黑子一人怔怔的站在原地，透过铁门望着一片死寂的庭院。究竟是发生了什么事……是真的因为有事要忙而抽不开身、又或是纯属为了逃避而寻找了一个敷衍的借口？就在自己徘徊在黑色的铁门前、焦急的等待男人的出现时，突然开启的房门霎时便引起了黑子的注意，只见身穿居家服的青峰面无表情的从玄关走了出来，就这么半敞着大门、大步朝着自己的方向走来。  
“青峰君……！！”  
“……你来了啊， 哲。”  
明明只是小半个月不见、就好像有好几年没有照面了一样。当青峰走道铁门前时，下意识屏住了呼吸的黑子目不转睛的凝视着男人的双眸，然而青峰却避开了自己的目光，心不在焉的模样让黑子忍不住心口一颤，随即向前跨出了一步，就连嗓音都不自觉的发颤起来。青峰君，最近一直不见你来学校，你没事吧？一切都还好么？见自己满脸焦急的如是问道，一言不发的‘巨豹’先是撇了撇嘴，随即敷衍的支吾了两声、模糊的口齿满是搪塞的意味。  
“家务事而已，和校长那边也已经请示过了，风头过去了就好，没什么好担心的……”  
“是青峰君你不想告诉我，还是你只是随便想找个借口逃避我？”  
“…………”  
一针见血的逼问让站在铁门里侧的同龄男人瞬间哑然，然而青峰总算是正眼看了自己，只不过眼神仍旧显得很是动摇；口风虽紧、却不擅长演戏，光是从表情就不难看出对方的确有所隐瞒，而黑子也并不是空手而来，在按下门铃的瞬间自己就已经有了接受一切的觉悟，自己只不过是想要知道真相罢了。除此之外，就是想从青峰的嘴里听到某些话语，这是自己唯一的奢望、除此之外黑子什么都不敢奢求。  
“……四天前我为了回家照顾奶奶所以提前退出了社团活动。但是因为实在放心不下、所以想回去找绿间君了解事情的来龙去脉，但是我却见到另外一个人。”  
光是像这样一边回忆、一边陈述实情都让身体颤抖不已。深入骨髓的恐惧黑子不想再经历第二次，可这次自己前来的目的并不是为了寻求任何人的保护、更不是向任何人哭诉些什么，只是希望有一个人能够听听自己的声音、告诉自己所有的真相罢了。青峰君你应该也知道些什么吧？赤司君他其实有个‘弟弟’、虽然是弟弟，可却不是非洲狮，他到底是什么？然而还没等黑子把话说完、当自己提到‘赤司’与‘弟弟’这些字眼时，立马变了神色的青峰猛地抬起了头、瞪大着双眼，就连说话的口气都突然变得异常激动起来。  
“你见过那家伙了吗？！他和你说了些什么？他现在人在哪里？”  
“我在家休养了三天，今天返校时并没有见到，应该说我也并不是很想见到他……”  
“…………………………”  
青峰果然知道些什么，过激的表现与怪异的举止让黑子起了疑心，那些因为恐惧而被疏忽的细节也渐渐浮出了水面，使得一度停滞的大脑开始飞快运作起来。……虽然没有很直接，但是他有提过有关青峰君的事；说完，再度向前迈出了一步的黑子伸手穿过了铁门，如同试探一般将指节缠绕上了男人的腕骨，然而青峰并没有拒绝、只是低头望了一眼自己的右手，随即再度循声抬起了脑袋。  
“他和我说了洗礼者约翰的故事，以及提到了‘我们的计划’……到底发生什么了？莫非青峰君也参与其中吗？你们的目的又是什么呢？”  
“……这些和你没关系。就算知道了对你也没有好处，总之你不要再多问了。”  
无情的甩开了自己的右手，后退了一步的‘巨豹’回归到了最初的平静。没有任何的感情起伏、也没有任何的征兆；就如黑子在体育馆见到另一个‘赤司’时一样、眼前的‘青峰大辉’并不是自己所认识的青峰大辉，而是另外一个陌生人、拥有和男人相同灵魂的陌生人。就算知道了真相又怎么样？你是轻种、而我是重种，这个世界原本就不是你能踏进来的，就算知道了你又能做些什么呢？这还是黑子第一次从青峰的口中听到轻重有别的话，总是拥抱着自己、嚷嚷着与阶级无关的男人已经不在，刺骨的冰冷从脚底蔓延上后脑，而黑子就这么一动不动的站在原地，眼看着频频后退的‘巨豹’回到了半敞的房屋门前，留下一句‘再见’、消失在了视野。  
“还有……过家家的游戏也该结束了。总之你以后不要再来了，我也不会再见你，在学校也是一样。”  
“青峰……君……！”  
“‘嘭！’”  
震耳的撞击声打碎了黑子的最后一丝希望，鸦雀无声的寂静凝结了空间与时间、而自己的世界也在同时彻底崩塌，沦为由迷惘筑成的混沌，在眨眼间便将黑子的一切彻底吞噬。黑子并不是没有设想过所谓的‘最坏结局’，自己也想过这或许是与青峰的最后一次见面，两人的‘孽缘’也会因此而彻底了结。只不过真正让黑子没有想到的是自己竟会感到如此受挫，窒息感使得呼吸断断续续、狂乱的心跳一次又一次的撞击着心口，然而过快的心跳却让整个身体变得越来越冷，迫使黑子微微弓起了身子、扶上了冰冷的墙壁，一步一步艰难的前行者。不行……得赶紧找个地方躲起来……不然一定会被发现的……！明明想要从充满了猫又气味的地方逃开，然而双脚就像是捆绑上了千斤重的铁块一般、几乎夺走了黑子全部的力道。疲软的双腿再也支撑不住虚脱的身体，满头大汗的黑子就这么跌倒在地；泪水并不是因为膝盖撞击地面所承受的剧痛而决堤，委屈、不甘、愤怒、不安……就在自己蜷缩着身体、任由悲鸣的魂现同化人身的肉体时，拍打着羽翼的‘蝙蝠’躲藏进了深不见底的昏暗小巷，孤苦伶仃的倒挂在破旧的路灯之下，流淌着无声的泪水、听着不断回荡在耳畔的细语声。  
（如今的你，又打算如何生存下去呢？）


	13. 《十二》

无论发生什么样的事、又经历了多大的浩劫，人还是得要活下去：为了活着而活着、单纯的欲望是发自灵魂的渴求；任由时间麻痹了伤口，任由周遭的变化磨平对往事的追忆，当黑子迎着卷起花瓣的微风、朝着陌生的学校大门走去时，生机盎然的景象却还是没能为自己融化心头的冰山，也让黑子再次感悟自己最终还是选择了逃避的事实。  
在帝光度过的最后的时光里，收起‘翅膀’的黑子又重新回到了猿人的生活方式，和勉强算得上朋友的‘异类’谈天说笑、而请辞篮球部的志愿书也获得了监督的正式批准，唯独受人监视的‘游戏规则’没有改变。离开一军意味着和被束缚在其中的重种们脱离关系，尽管偶尔黑子还是会与‘昔日’的队友在走廊上照面，可因为教室位置的不同、类似的情况已经很少发生。无论是青峰还是绿间、有或是对自己心生过杀意的赤司，谁都没有主动上门寻找过自己，甚至都未曾在楼面现身过，这对早已决定放弃的黑子是种解脱，毕竟任何形式的照面就只会让自己感到痛苦，与其这样、还不如就这么不欢而散，或许还要来的轻松一些。  
“社团活动的招募活动在这周五结束，放学后请务必去各社团参观一下，希望各位同学能够在诚凛留下美好的回忆。”  
同学是猿人、班导也是猿人；之所以特意选择了由猿人主导的新设立高中纯属是父母的杞人忧天，将黑子在帝光经历的遭遇视为‘判断失误’，借此希望与班类彻底划清关系的双亲决定将黑子送入诚凛这所新成立的高中，祈祷能够拾回昔日的安宁。黑子对父母的这一抉择并没有什么不满，原因有很多；然而比起最基本的‘人身安全’、更多的是自暴自弃。在当时的情绪与氛围之下黑子实在没有多余的余裕去思考自己的未来，尽管内心明白一味的颓丧消极是拯救不了任何人的，可当黑子一人独处在房间、悲伤还是会不受控的涌上心头，不争气的眼泪仍旧会在眼眶里打转，这并非是理智所能控制的。与青峰那不明不白的决裂让黑子感到心寒之余也丢失了身为班类的骄傲和尊严，当西沉的太阳从天边缓缓落下，拍打着翅膀的蝙蝠避开了人群、回到了家中；什么也不想说、什么也不想做，在父母的逼问之下，湿着眼眶的黑子轻声咕哝了一声‘已经不会再有事了’，却对半信半疑的母亲隐瞒了自己被彻底抛弃的事实。  
“你决定参加什么社团了没有啊？我听说我们学校篮球部还挺不错的，但是监督似乎是个很严格的人、训练会不会很苛刻啊？”  
漫步在满是人群的走廊里，各式各样的流言蜚语让黑子很快忘记了那些烦心事、全神贯注的竖起了耳朵，时不时张望着四周。空气中满是猿人身上特有的气味，这对其他班类而言是堪比毒药的‘瘴气’，然而黑子早就习惯了这样‘乌烟瘴气’的环境，应该说身处在这样的地方反而更让自己安心。莫名的安全感油然而生，迫使黑子加快了脚下的步伐、顺着阶梯走到了一层，偶然听见的对谈让黑子猛然回忆起因太多的琐事而被自己耽搁太久的篮球，或许在这所学校、自己还有机会重拾昔日的梦想，开始全新的生活，做回原来的那个自己。  
“篮球部……部活室应该就在前面了吧……”  
“啊、抱歉，麻烦借过下。”  
“………………？”  
低沉的嗓音从脑后传来之际、自己的右肩就这么被狠狠撞击了一下，还没等黑子回过神、对方竟已经道了歉，然而男人的双眸并没有凝视自己，更像是出于条件反射而做出的行为、匆忙又慌张的样子使得黑子忍不住在心中暗暗猜忌，可就当自己自以为是的想象着对方为何如此仓促的理由时，展露在肉体外的耳朵和尾巴霎时便让黑子忘了呼吸。黄色的皮毛与黑色的条纹，释放在外的荷尔蒙是猫又的味道；而从对方暴露在外的部分魂现来看，对方并不是普通的‘猫’、而是‘虎’，是在日本极为罕见的猫又重种，也是最具有攻击性的大型猫科动物之一。在意识到对方同样是班类的刹那，止步不前的黑子怔怔的站在原地，豆大般的汗珠不断沁出背脊。为什么……为什么在这种地方还会有重种在？还没待到自己理清头绪，从自己身旁擦身而过的‘同类’就这么推门走进了挂有‘篮球部’门牌的准备室，低沉的嗓音回荡在空荡荡的走廊，拨响了黑子的心弦。  
“不好意思——！这里是篮球部吧？我想报名，申请书要交给谁？”  
“哦哦，你就是‘火神’吧？事情已经从日向和丽子那听说了，赶紧进来吧。”  
“…………‘火神’…………”  
陌生的姓氏让黑子下意识的搜寻起了记忆，日本的重种家族可谓是寥寥无几、大多都是家喻户晓的豪门，然而‘火神’这一名字黑子还是头一回听见。好奇胜过了危机感、当黑子蹑手蹑脚的朝着准备室的方向走去时，断断续续的人声从半掩的房门传来。听说你刚从美国回来，那里的篮球和日本一定很不一样吧？主动攀谈的是高年级的某位学长，出乎黑子意料的是、有着一头黑发的学长竟同样也是猫又，虽然没有露出魂现、却散发着与火神类似的气味，使得黑子下意识后退了两步、抬手挠了挠鼻尖。  
“虽然不知道你适不适应得了日本学校的社团体系……不过欢迎你加入诚凛男子篮球部，以后还请多多指教。”  
“喔喔。”  
“…………”  
用着重种一贯的自大态度，就算面对前辈、也不曾用过敬语的火神就这么退出了房间，消失在了走廊。从头到尾男人都没有注意到自己的存在，而黑子也并未主动上前搭理、眼下的局面正和自己的心意，毕竟对方是重种、还是真正意义上的‘外来种’；从方才的对话来看，说着一口流利日语的火神似乎长期在美国生活，也难怪黑子从未听过男人的姓氏、也不知道原来日本境内还有‘老虎’存在。  
“不过就连这里的篮球部也都是班类……也未免太巧了。”  
预料之外的展开让黑子感到有些不知所措，好不容易摆脱了帝光、认为自己可以像个普通人一样享受平静的校园生活，却没想到落在自己身上的‘诅咒’并没有消失，既无法成为猿人、也无法在班类的世界找到归宿，黑子依旧是被驱逐的‘流浪者’，在绝境中徘徊、不断寻找着逃跑的出路。自从火神离开后，蔓延在空气内的荷尔蒙便不再那么咄咄逼人，可见正在活动室内忙活的学长并非是重种阶级的人、这让黑子感到安心不少，也很快振作起了勇气。小心翼翼的推开了房门，几声清脆的叩门声很快便引起了对方的注意；而当正审阅着手头的入部申请的前辈循声抬起头、急急忙忙的从座椅上站起身时，率先欠身行了个礼的黑子主动报上了自己的名字，低声继续开口道。  
“您好，我是黑子哲也。请问这里是男子篮球部吗？”  
“啊、是的。是‘黑子’同学吧？是一年级吗？”  
闻言、默默点了点头的黑子向前跨出了一步，友好的态度让人感到很是亲近，同样是班类、却不会给人任何胁迫和压抑的感觉，在气场上也与猿人更为接近。你是要申请加入篮球部吗？如果还没有参观过的话我可以先带你到体育馆转转；说完，绕过桌角来到黑子面前的学长笑着向自己伸来了手，主动的示好让黑子有些茫然、可最终还是出于礼貌将男人的右手握紧了掌心，温热的体温使得黑子情不自禁的轻扬起来的嘴角。  
“我是二年级的伊月俊，部长和监督的话马上就会回来了，你是要在这等一会还是先去体育馆参观下？”  
“……没关系，我只是想加入篮球部而已，可以给我一份入部申请书吗？”

当着伊月的面填写完了表格，几乎毫不犹豫的便在右下角签上了自己的名字。简洁明了的文件并没有什么特别的地方，既没有刁难的发问、也没有委婉的试探；黑子与伊月彼此都隐瞒了自己的是班类的事实，尽管黑子察觉到了男人身上的波长、而对方似乎并没有看穿自己，更没有做出任何露骨与失礼的行为来试探自己的魂元。表格我过会儿会直接交给监督，部活是在下周正式开始，千万不要迟到哦。别有用意的提醒让黑子不禁哑然失笑，可就在男人草草审阅自己所填写的申请书时、讶异的表情很快便引起了自己的注意，使得黑子下意识的绷紧了神经。  
（原来你是帝光毕业的啊……那里的篮球很强吧？我有看过他们的比赛，实力差距实在太悬殊了、敌对校根本就没有还手的余地啊。）  
（……他们是很强，可那根本就不是在打篮球，所以我并不喜欢。）  
黑子知道对方是无心的，而自己也并非是出于恶意才突然说起过去的事，只不过情绪实在不受控制、当黑子意识到自己的失态之时，同样显得有些不知所措的学长结结巴巴的支吾了一会，语无伦次的模样让黑子有些内疚的低下了头，以一句‘我有事找班导’为由匆匆结束了对话，退出了有些闷热的房间。  
黑子不记得帝光时的自己有过掉以轻心的时候，可至少在与青峰相处的时间里、黑子多少能够松口气，不去顾虑太多、也不必想那么多，短暂的日子里也创造了不少有趣又珍贵的回忆，可正因为如此、临近毕业的那段时光才会像是梦魇一般让黑子受尽折磨。记得在正式退部之后，从监督所在的办公室匆匆赶回教室的黑子偶然撞见了正从职员室里出来的黄濑，挂着笑容的‘巨蟒’大大方方的向自己打了招呼，而黑子却没有出声回应、只是默默点了点头，刻意与对方保持着距离。好久没见了呢，小黑子，听说你退部了？无论怎么听、都像是借机调侃的话语并没有得到黑子的回应，只不过自己那狼狈的模样被对方一眼识破，并不打算就此收手的黄濑将双手插进了口袋，一边耸了耸双肩、一边继续开口笑道。  
（说的也是。毕竟你已经不是小青峰的‘雌性’了，过去打的那么火热、突然变成这样，见面时一定很尴尬吧？）  
（……黄濑君到底想说什么？）  
满是反抗意味的质问几乎表达了黑子所有的不满，自己并不是在生气、只是不明白男人的用意罢了；闻言，撇了撇嘴的黄濑向着旁侧挪动了几步，一声不着逻辑的呢喃迫使黑子竖起了戒心，就在两人视线相交的刹那、微微眯起的双眸突然变了色，闪烁在脖颈皮下的蛇鳞散发着金色的光芒，逼得黑子连连退向了身后的墙壁。  
（没什么，只是觉得小青峰也不容易。不过这就是这个世界的‘规则’，要怪就只能怪我们各自的‘命运’吧。）  
（………………）  
男人口中的‘命运’指的是什么？我的命运与你们的命运是否又一样？留下一句棱模两可的自言自语、就这么转身离开的黄濑在这之后便像是消失似的从未在黑子的面前现过身。在篮球部中唯一与黑子还有联系的就只有桃井，然而出于种种顾虑、黑子有意保持着与少女的距离，而机灵又敏感的桃井不可能没有发现这点，尽管对方什么都没有说、可久而久之也不再勉强，在毕业之后所有人也都彻底分道扬镳。  
“所有人都站好了！接下来开始自我介绍，从最左开始。”  
现在的你又身在哪里？是否依旧继续着你们的‘计划’？又在做些什么？在夜深人静的时候，黑子还是会想起青峰的事，这就好像是一道无法消失的疤痕、每次回想都会让黑子产生别样的感悟，跟多的是希望自己能够吸取这一惨痛的教训。这个世界并不属于自己，至少不‘欢迎’自己；罪人的烙印永远都不会消失，然而你对我所说的每句话我竟都无法忘记。没想到你真的有翅膀啊……感觉好有趣；因好奇心被满足而露出的笑容满是稚气，但男人从未抨击过这双象征着‘罪证’的羽翼，也只有青峰、笑的像个孩子一般不断抚摸着光秃秃的翅膀，如同把玩一个爱不释手的玩具一般，久久不愿放开。  
“下一个。‘黑子哲也’……黑子在吗？到了的话请出列。”  
“是。”  
在自称‘部长’的日向喊到自己名字时，迅速走出了队伍的黑子下意识的挺起了胸膛、大声报出了自己的名字。黑子哲也一年级，一年A班，位置应该是PG；说完、闻言的主将推了推鼻梁上的镜架，可还没等男人开口、站在一旁的伊月突然上前在男人的耳畔咕哝了两句，蹊跷的光景让黑子不自觉的挑了挑眉，眼睁睁的看着对方再三审阅着有关自己的档案，继续开口道。  
“哦哦……你就是那个帝光毕业的……你国中时应该有参加篮球部吧？不好意思，可以问下你是几军的吗？”  
“……这个问题很重要吗？”  
似乎没有料到自己竟会如是反问，顿时哑然的日向扭头看了看一旁的伊月、很快又转回了脑袋，一句‘如果你不想回答也没关系’让黑子顿时松了口气，可正当自己打算收下男人的‘好意’时，竖起的尖耳与曲卷的长尾让黑子顿时明白了对方的用意，目不转睛的凝视着对方的双眸。  
“只不过有些事想要确认下。可毕竟涉及隐私……所以还是算了吧。”  
“……我最初是三军的，之后因为某些原因被调到了一军。不过我不是重种，所以在一军里被其他队友冷落、之后就退部了。”  
“这……”  
自己的一番自白让球场内的所有人一片哗然。日向的目的很简单、帝光篮球部的实力之所以强劲并非全都是因为球员自身的才能，更多是因为阶级与物种的区别，好比拥有美洲豹那与生俱来的速度和敏捷性的青峰，好比拥有熊槛那压倒性的体型与力量优势的紫原。抱歉，突然说这些吓到了大家，不过我想主将你之所以会问刚才的问题也是想知道我到底是‘什么人物’不是吗？在众目睽睽之下，屹立在球场中央的黑子如是信誓旦旦说道，反而变得拘谨起来的日向有些狼狈的抿了抿双唇，频频向一旁的伊月使着眼色，却遭到了同伴的忽视。  
“我是‘red species’……是‘蝙蝠’，翼主的后裔。”  
“你说、‘翼主’……？”  
“那是什么？”  
“…………”  
就在所有人都为自己的真实身份诧异不已时，一声煞风景的发问让所有人几乎同时循声转过了脑袋，而造成这一切的‘罪魁祸首’不是别人、正是与黑子同班的火神。在篮球部正式开始活动之前、两人虽然同班可却从未打过招呼，归国子女的火神似乎也不太合群，总是独来独往、就这一行为模式倒是与山林中的老虎十分相似。火、火神……莫非美国那的班类不知道‘翼主神话’吗？还是说你们那的叫法不太一样？还没等黑子本人亲自开口解释，站在不远处的小金井战战兢兢的试探起来，立起的猫尾象征着不安，时不时用余光窥探着自己的脸色。  
“就是天空的主宰破坏了世界平衡的故事，莫非你们那没有这个说法……？”  
“哦哦，你们在说那个‘翼主’啊。然后呢？有什么好吃惊的吗？”  
“………………”  
抱着自暴自弃的心情才坦白自己的身份，与其说是勇敢、还不如说是鲁莽，黑子厌倦了需要遮遮掩掩才能苟且偷生的生活，与其那么辛苦的去伪装自己、还不如从一开始就明确表态，根据对方的态度来决定今后的路该怎么走。明明自己已经不抱任何的希望了，然而黑子万万没有想到自己竟然会被一个连正式的交谈都不曾有过的男人像这样解围。说、说的也是……那毕竟只是神话故事而已嘛，连迷信都算不上呢；因火神那番无意识的提点，面面相觑的学长们竟也都陆续释然，就在日向来到自己跟前、伸手拍了拍自己肩膀的那刻，落在肩头的重量使得黑子屏住了呼吸，而收敛起魂现的‘同类’笑着拍了拍自己的后背，一声‘欢迎’让黑子不禁热了眼眶。  
“既然大家都是同类也就不必计较啦！接下来的日子一起加油吧，黑子！”  
“……是，谢谢学长！”

每种班类都有着他们各自的特征与特性，好比蛇之目的冷血残暴、好比犬神人的务实亲人；猫又在所有班类中可谓是最为我行我素的，力量虽强、可对魂元的控制力较弱，自我中心的脾性也是他们为何如此强大的原因之一、然而这与目中无人的傲慢还是截然不同的。  
“火神君……火神君，下课了，时候该起床了。”  
“唔…………”  
使劲推了推趴伏在桌面上的‘孟加拉虎’，椭圆形的耳朵随着自己那一声声的叫唤微微轻颤着。当睡眼朦胧的火神循声挪了挪高大的身子、抬起头时，轻叹了一口气的黑子弯腰替男人捡起了掉落在书桌旁的教科书，小心翼翼的拍去了粘附在表面的灰尘，一边继续说道。整整一节课都在瞌睡，周五的小测验真的没问题吗？闻言、揉了揉双眼的‘队友’不以为然的撇了撇嘴，一声模糊的‘无所谓’使黑子忍不住哑然苦笑，随即将轻便的书本放回了男人的书包，提了提滑落的背包肩带。  
“抓紧时间收拾下吧。社团活动马上要开始了，迟到的话可是‘三倍’惩罚、这是监督亲口交代的。”  
“糟糕……！我马上就收拾，你稍微等等我啊！”  
正所谓物以类聚人以群分，这一俗语在班类的身上就更是能够体现。与每个依靠荷尔蒙与气味寻找归属的动物一样、班类与班类之间也会因为波长的相似而对同类的存在非常敏感，有些是出于求偶的欲望、有些是出于天敌的警觉、更多的是对存在本身的识别。与帝光相同，就读诚凛的班类虽然寥寥无几、可大多都集中在了运动社团，篮球部可谓是首当其冲。无论是女性监督还是高年级的学长，由中间种与轻种建立的篮球部在去年的赛事中赢得了不少关注，可也因为能力有些而无缘全国级别的大赛、因此从美国归来的火神便成了整个球队新的希望，可这份期待与男人是什么阶级的重种并无关联。  
“啊、是火神和黑子，总算被你们赶上了。”  
这里的所有人都是发自内心热爱着篮球。经过一个多星期的斯巴达式训练之后、黑子可以发自内心的向外人保证这一点，部员之所以都会是班类纯属是出于巧合罢了。每一次队内的小型练习赛，每一次训练后的反省会议；所以人都全身心的投入到其中、无论是再苛刻严厉的要求都一定会竭尽全力去完成，紧凑的气氛使得黑子不禁热血沸腾，竭力迈着脚步追逐着其他队友的身影、从他们的手中一次又一次接过了寄托着信赖与期待的传球。没有人会主动提起有关班类的事，就算是谈天说笑、所有的话题也都围绕着篮球；就像是一条默认的准则、谁都没有例外，而从周围人对待自己的态度来看，诚凛的确与视阶级为一切的帝光截然不同，每个人都以每个人自己的方式活着、彼此互不干涉，却在为难之时毅然对你出手相助，彼此扶持的作风反而更接近猿人的行事风格。  
“监督她刚来过这里，看你们两不在、都已经做好处罚的准备了。其他前辈还幸灾乐祸的等着看你们两笑话，我们几个都快担心死了……”  
“真的假的……我今天最后节课的时候又睡着了，要不是黑子他叫我起床，估计还真赶不上。”  
加上黑子与火神、这次入部的一年级新生共计五人，而唯独只有火神是重种，其他四人都是轻种、但彼此之间并没有疏远或是被疏远的感觉，这一切都是多亏了火神的功劳。听着降旗苦笑着如是说道，匆匆放下背囊的两人立马换下了制服，就在所有人一边忙活、一边闲聊之余，黑子不自觉的将余光投向了站在一旁的‘拍档’，闪烁在肌理皮下的虎纹随着男人情绪的波动若隐若现，似曾相识的光景使得心口隐隐抽痛起来。  
“对了。今天听说又会分组比赛，到时候火神你别冲太猛啊！上次竟然直接把脑门给撞了，有够夸张的……”  
“没办法，日本的球框实在太低了啊！又不是我愿意撞的。”  
“………………”  
与‘我行我素’相比、火神给人的感觉更接近粗枝大叶，粗心的地方也好、大大咧咧的地方也罢，或许是生长环境不同的缘故吧。不同于日本人的谨慎与多疑，火神不太在乎旁人对自己的看法或是感受、几乎毫不遮掩的将原本的自我表露在外，就连魂元也不例外。起初，同年的一年级部员对同龄却是重种的火神多多少少存在些许敬畏，和男人说话时也都带着敬语的后缀、而火神并不在意，回话时的口吻也毫不造作修饰。当男人一个人坐在场边的长椅上、大口大口喝着运动饮料时，观察着这一切的黑子回想起了对方为自己解围时的情景，仅仅是一句无心的发问便将看似无法跨越的隔阂击得粉碎，然而黑子甚至都没能来得及对男人说句谢谢，这实在是不应该。  
（……火神君，你的毛巾掉了。）  
（………………）  
目不转睛望着球场的‘猛虎’似乎并没有注意到自己的存在，专注的模样让黑子忍不住在心中哑然失笑，实在无心责怪男人的无礼、又一次叫唤了一声对方名字的黑子向前走近了一步，随即捡起了脚边的毛巾，递到了火神的眼前。  
（那个、火神君。这是你的毛巾吧？掉在脚边了……）  
（哦哦，多谢……唔哇！！）  
（…………）  
震耳的叫声使得喧闹的球馆顿时安静了下来，眼看着足足比自己高大近二十多公分的男人‘噗通’一声摔下了长椅，瞠目结舌的仰着脑袋；同样被吓到的黑子微微耸着双肩、一动不动的呆愣在原地，两人就像两尊雕像似的看着彼此的双眸，而对方那过于滑稽的模样还是让黑子忍不住笑出了声、又生怕激化眼下那尴尬的气氛，急急忙忙的捂上了不受控制的双唇。  
（噗……抱歉，因为火神君你的毛巾掉了所以我帮你捡了起来，给。）  
（哦哦……多谢……）  
伸手从自己的手中接过了毛巾，缓缓从地上站起身的火神长吁了一口气，然而就在男人重新稳住情绪过后，露骨的视线突然向自己的方向投来、却没有开口说些什么，让黑子下意识的倒吸了一口冷气。  
（……你找我有什么事么？）  
就算再怎么不懂日本人之间的处事方式，可身为班类的直感还是没能消失。敏锐的洞察力让黑子暗暗在心头感慨起来，见自己一言不发的点了点头，撇了撇嘴的‘猛虎’意味深长的挑了挑眉，一声‘什么事’让黑子几度欲言又止、最终还是开了口。  
（我想为刚才的事向火神君道谢。怎么说呢……或许在你眼里这不是什么大不了的事，可对我来说很重要，非常感谢你。）  
（‘道谢’……？我刚才有帮过你什么忙么？我怎么不记得了？）  
意料之中的答案让黑子不禁嘴角轻扬，在火神眼里、方才发生的那一幕或许根本不算什么，可对黑子而言却是一种‘救赎’，尽管男人没有丝毫的自觉、黑子仍然将这份‘恩情’铭记在心。在不知不觉中、就连正忙着比赛的学长们也对围聚了上来，在听黑子道出了事情原委之后，袖着双臂的日向一边皱着眉头、一边抱怨备受美国文化‘摧残’的火神究竟能有多迟钝，就连为人温和的伊月也都忍不住转过身、抱着肚子偷笑起来。看来这次部里来了两个怪人啊……不过也好，总感觉你们两能够处的很融洽，而且还是同年级的、要好好相处啊。丢下这么一句‘忠告’，就这么扬长而去的学长们又投入到了训练之中，留下黑子与火神面面相觑，微妙的感觉使得自己的脸颊微微泛烫起来。  
“不过火神你真的好厉害啊。虽说是在美国学的篮球，可差距真的很大，和日本完全不是一个档次的。”  
堪称‘残酷’的体能训练结束之后，三十分钟的自由练习也进行到了半途。从降旗的手中接过了传球、又将橙色的篮球抛给了站在自己左前方的火神，队友的一句感慨使得火神眨了眨双眼，一声‘会吗’让提出这一发问的降旗连连点头，眼里满是崇拜的意味。  
“或许初衷不一样吧……火神你为什么会选择篮球呢？按照你的身体素质和身形，橄榄球也很适合你啊。”  
“我也是受人影响才开始打球的。一开始是成群结拜一起玩的那种、之后不知不觉就喜欢上了。”  
“………………”  
可如果篮球本身就是很无趣的运动的话，也不会让我这么痴迷啊。  
高高将手中的篮球向空中抛起，随即稳稳的抓握在掌心；看到男人那自信满满的笑容、不知为何，黑子发自内心的替他感到高兴，也同时感到非常悲伤，可这并不是任何人的错、纯属是记忆在作祟罢了。回想起来，当时的青峰也是像这样纯粹的热爱着篮球，无论周遭的环境有多残酷、无论两人的关系有多复杂，只有在面对篮球的时候，谁都不会说谎、谁也都无需掩饰，一味的发泄着内心的这股热情，做着彼此都喜欢的趣事。  
“那黑子呢？黑子你又是怎么喜欢上篮球的？”  
话题的矛头突然调转、指向了自己，怔怔眨了眨眼的黑子先是敷衍的搪塞了几句，接着歪着脑袋回想了好一阵、才结结巴巴的开了口。最初是在电视上看到、之后和朋友一起……说着，那支离破碎的记忆片段随着思绪不断涌上脑海，使得整个后脑开始剧烈胀痛、迫使黑子抬手捂上了脑袋。  
“然后因为种种理由放弃了，也发生了不少事……”  
“黑子……？”  
“……喂，降旗。能麻烦你帮我去买瓶水么，我口渴了。”  
昏昏沉沉的脑袋开始嗡嗡作响，没想到光是回忆就会让身体发生这么大的反应，就好像每一个细胞都在抗拒似的、就连潜伏在体内的魂元都不安分的拍打起了半开的翅膀。好在一旁的火神察觉到了些许的猫腻，或许是感受到了自己魂元的不稳吧、故意找了个借口支开了降旗的男人放下了摆弄着篮球的双臂，一声‘你还好吧’让黑子难掩颓力的弓起了身子，气息声仍旧有些颤抖。  
“我没事……抱歉，我先去旁边休息下，火神君你一个人先练习吧。”  
“一个人哪练得了传球啊。我陪你一起过去吧，反着闲着也是闲着。”  
“…………谢谢你。”  
在切身体会之前、黑子从来不知道自己原来是那么容易动摇的一个人，情绪的波动竟会激起生理反应的不适，这样的情况黑子还是头一回遇到。从火神手中接过了水壶、大口大口深吸着气的黑子耷拉着沉重的脑袋，竭力调整着情绪。然而越是强迫自己不去回想、那些惊心动魄的遭遇便更是清晰；魂元险些被击碎的窒息感也好，又或是按捺不住被抛弃的事实、躲藏在阴暗深巷里哭泣的绝望也罢，本以为自己来到诚凛之后总有天会忘记这一切，可偏偏总是事与愿违。  
“呃……我这人不太会说话，如果是我误会了你也别怪我啊。”  
笨拙的开场白让低着脑袋的黑子忍不住笑出了声，即便是独来独往的‘孟加拉虎’、可毕竟是班类，是人；人与人之间只要有着来往就不得不想尽办法去维系彼此间的关系，就算是黑子与火神也不例外。现在的两人不单单只是队友、更是同班同学，也是同类和朋友。与帝光的大型动物不同、火神从不会用阶级的特权与压倒性的魂魄去镇压任何一个人，就好像男人从不懂的如何使用这些手段的方法似的、只要和他在一起，黑子总是能够尽情的去呼吸周边的空气。感觉你这人神出鬼没的……也很神秘，而且前几天我从主将那听到了一些关于‘帝光’的传言，你总是这么怪怪的是不是和那所学校有关啊？难得的机警让黑子忍不住频频苦笑，既没有否认、也没有爽快的点头，冗长的沉默让一旁的‘猛虎’显得有些退缩和后悔，误认为自己踩到了黑子的‘雷区’、才会让气氛变得如此尴尬。  
“你不想说就算了，反正我也没兴趣知道……”  
“火神君从学长他们那听到了些什么呢？”  
还没等男人把话说完、忽然插嘴道的黑子微微仰起了脑袋，凝视着对方的双眸，而同样被自己那唐突的发问怔到的火神愣愣的眨了眨眼，随即微启唇、低声开口道。很多事吧。因为我家在我很小的时候就搬去美国了、日本国内的情况我也不了解，不过听完后觉得好复杂。说完，稍许停顿了一会的火神向后仰了仰身子，平淡的语气就好像在陈述一件事不关己的小事一样，而事实的确也是如此。  
“什么重种和贵族、还有什么名家……我刚回国的时候只去协会参加了一次考试，记得当时的考官是姓‘绿间’，你认识他吗？我听说他的儿子就是在帝光。”  
“绿间君他是我的队友。不过我们没有那么亲近，可能算不上是朋友。”  
“………………”  
熟悉的名字在传入耳朵的刹那，一股寒意便从脚底开始迅速蔓延、占据了膝盖，双腿就像是被冰封了似的无法动弹，然而黑子就这么曲起了手指、紧握着双膝，听似淡漠的口吻其实充满了不甘，连同悔恨、让黑子缓缓垂下了眼帘。  
“我不知道美国那边的情况，可日本是个相当迷信的国家。我虽然是班类、可毕竟是‘翼主’的遗族，所以不得不在协会的监视下生活，自然也不会受到其他同类的欢迎。”  
“哦……这样。那还真是不容易啊，一定很辛苦吧。”  
黑子说了谎，并不是因为他想故意诋毁任何人、也不是想要欺瞒对事实毫不知情的火神，只是这么想会让伤痕累累的灵魂轻松一些，只要不断将一切的‘责任’推卸给弱肉强食的‘游戏规则’，黑子就不会去怨恨、更不会想要去责怪任何人。一切都是身不由己、都不是自己能够掌控的，所以只能老老实实的选择承受。但是痛苦的事还是会让自己感到痛苦，满目疮痍的羁绊早已不复存在；黑子甚至已经记不清两人第一次偶遇时男人对自己所说的那些话，就连那些单纯稚气的笑容一同、早已被形同陌路的悲伤彻底所吞噬。  
“其实也并没有多辛苦，因为刚开始的我并不是一个人，也因为猜忌和疑心疏忽了很多事，所以到最后才会感到那么伤心难过。”  
太过在乎彼此间的身份只懂得一味的质疑，待到有了自觉、突如其来的变局又让黑子感到措手不及。假设最初的青峰是全心全意‘爱着’自己的，彼此的魂元相互吸引、身体也对此做出了反映，如果黑子能够更早发现这一点或许那段时光会过得更快乐一些吧。可同时黑子也非常庆幸自己并没有那么做，因为越是觉得幸福、就会越是会为落得如此下场的‘现在’感到悲痛，不知得花多久才能愈合的伤口至今仍滴落着鲜血，染红了无声的眼泪。  
“不过一切都已经过去了，现在的我连去见他的资格也没有，或许这也是命中注定吧。”  
“听起来好麻烦……不过我也是不理解啦，毕竟我也遇到过类似的事，的确……这种感觉真的很让人难受。”  
“火神君……？”  
在自己那满是好奇的质疑声中，拍了拍腿根的‘猛虎’从长椅上站起了身，肃穆的神情与以往不同、微蹙的健眉使得那张精悍的容颜更具有压迫感，却流露着一股悲伤的意味，仿佛在烦恼什么一般。每个人都有每个人的隐情、也有着身不由己的理由；可无论发生什么，也绝对不能为两人相遇的事而后悔。遥望着远方的双眸究竟凝视着何处？眼睁睁的看着男人缓缓抬起了他的右臂，摸上了吊挂在胸前的那枚银色戒指，眼前那看似粗枝大叶的‘归国子女’是否在异国他乡同样经历了让他一生都无法不去介怀的遭遇，在揣测之余、火神那毅然昂首挺胸的身影让黑子感到无比的向往。  
“只要一直继续这么坚信下去的话，一切都会好起来的。一起加油吧。”  
“……谢谢你，火神君。”

曾几何时，黑子也有自信能够做到像火神那样坚强，然而这股勇气却因为青峰的扬长而去变得支离破碎，甚至让黑子忘记了真正的‘自己’是什么模样、收拢着羽翼，甘心选择逆来顺受的生活。只不过这么做真的是正确的吗？眼下的‘太平’真的是自己想要的吗？黑子当然不是对诚凛抱有任何的不满，硬要说的话、是对如此窝囊又轻易服输的自己感到很是生气。可到底该怎么做才能克服所有的恐惧、去战胜过去的种种为自己所留下的阴影，黑子仍旧感到非常的迷茫，况且现在也已经没了需要自己赌上全部去挽回与争取的理由或是物件，因为当初选择放弃的人不是黑子、而是擅自闯入自己生活的青峰。  
“火神君，我已经准备好了，请你动手吧。”  
学着江户时代的武士那般跪坐在冰冷的地面上，狭窄的活动室因窗外那阴雨绵绵的天气显得格外压抑，然而黑子全然不在乎这些、一边刻意压低着嗓音低声说道，一边握紧了摆放在膝头的双拳、一脸凝重的望着同样跪坐在自己跟前的‘孟加拉虎’。闻言，神情严肃的火神点了点头，毅然的坚决态度让黑子安心了不少；可就在男人向自己伸出手之际、抵抗不过本能的黑子还是下意识的向后仰了仰身子，却没有闭上眼睛、任由男人将食指的指尖贴上自己的眉心，一而再再而三的试探自己的决心。  
“我要开始了啊。……话说真的没问题么？要是又出了什么状况我可不管啊。”  
“没事的，尽情放马过来吧。”  
类似的‘试炼’已经进行了不下三次，而这一切不是为了别人、只是为了黑子自己，一次又一次反省着过去的失败的黑子决定先从自身开始改变。首先要克服对其他阶级的班类心存的恐惧，其次便是提升魂元与重种抗衡的耐性与力量，而火神身为整个诚凛中唯一的重种，自然成了最优先的人选。当黑子向男人提出这一提议时，几乎毫不犹豫便答应的火神忘记提醒黑子自己的作风虽然简单可却异常粗暴，这让身处阶级最底层的黑子吃了不少不必要的苦头。  
“既然你都这么说了，那我就不客气了啊。”  
一边说着、深吸了一口气的‘猛虎’微微眯起了双眸，收缩的瞳孔是警告意味的象征，而就在男人缓缓将自己的脸颊凑近时、浓郁的气味顿时扑鼻而来，荷尔蒙混杂着汗液的体味仿佛一团无形的烟雾将黑子层层缠裹，很快便被这股味道惊动了的魂元展开了满是伤痕的翅膀，声嘶力竭的尖叫了起来。  
“那我开始了。可能会有点痛苦……你就忍忍吧。”  
“……好的。”  
记得两人第一次私下练习时，黑子因无法承受火神的魂元入侵、立刻便现了形，前后的时间甚至不足三秒，让男人大吃一惊之余也让黑子感到羞愧的无地自容。拍打着光秃秃的翅膀飞向了橱柜的顶端，当自己蜷缩着身体、躲藏在天井与橱柜间的缝隙中时，呆愣在下方的‘猛虎’就这么目瞪口呆的仰望着脑袋，惊慌失措的神情让黑子颤了颤双翼、用翼膜遮盖住了自己的脑袋。就在火神将自身的荷尔蒙一鼓作气般的注入黑子的身体时，自己就好像突然落入了对方的血盆大口一般、恐惧如同海浪向黑子呼啸扑来，以至于自己连忍耐的机会都没有、就这么露出了原本的姿态。经过第一次的失败、意识到多少需要‘手下留情’的火神便不再那么鲁莽的对自己进行所谓的‘施压’，然而重种的魂魄对轻种而言始终是一个巨大的负担，就算男人只使用了十分之一的力量、身体就像是被千万条锁链缠裹一般；封锁在体内的魂元不断冲撞着名为‘容器’的肉体，仿佛试图将五脏六腑一并撞裂似的、刺骨的疼痛更像是痉挛、迫使黑子蜷缩起了颓力的上身。  
“五分钟……进行到一半了，加油啊。”  
鼓励的话语丝毫没能起到应有的作用，大口大口深吸着有些潮湿的空气、就连那沥沥的雨声都成了恶化痛楚的催化剂；阵阵发热的身体让黑子产生了沐浴在烈火中的错觉，为了寻求那一丝丝的凉意、趴伏在地面的黑子用尽全力伸展着细细抽搐的双臂，尽可能的将起伏的胸膛贴上冰凉的地面，断断续续的呻吟从唇齿间传出，回荡在狭窄的部活室、又很快被雨声吞没。  
“……喂，你还有知觉么？实在不行今天就到此为止吧，别太勉强自己。”  
“没、没事……我还可以继续，再一会会就好了……”  
“喂——黑子，火神，这都几点了，你们两还没走么？”  
“‘嘭！’”  
紧闭的房门突然从外侧被打开，仿佛凝结的空气在霎时便流动了起来。日向的夺门而入非但惊动了火神、同时也惊动了正忍受魂元冲撞的黑子，注意力的转移与神经的松懈使得意志力猛地被分散，躁动的魂魄很快取代了肉身、霸占了身体，使得黑子长达八分钟的坚持化为了泡影。在众目睽睽之下拍动着翅膀、不停在灯下盘旋着的黑子急急忙忙的钻进了橱柜的顶端，收拢起了光秃秃的翅膀、将脑袋耷拉在了壁橱的边缘。唉……你们还在练习这玩意呢，都不会觉得腻啊。比起一脸茫然的火神、似乎已经习惯了的日向并没有太大的反应，而是体贴的为自己关上了刺眼的点灯，仿佛暗示什么似的、冲着自己招了招手。  
“然后呢？算是有长进点了么？……我看应该够呛。”  
“今天好歹超过五分钟了。比起第一次、已经算不错了吧。”  
“………………”  
连火神在内、诚凛的所有人都不清楚黑子在帝光经历的事，只知道自己受人排挤、才会留下所谓的‘心理创伤’。当黑子顺水推舟般的表示想要克服这段阴影时，其他的学长纷纷送上了鼓励，但实在能力有限、就只能全权将自己委托给了重种的火神。不过说道对魂元的掌控、或许监督她可以给你点帮助，听说她父亲以前也是考官呢；一边说着、一边平举着手臂，当黑子拍打着翅膀、缓缓落在男人的小臂上时，一把扶上自己身子的日向就这么抓着自己的双腿，将变回蝙蝠的黑子倒举在半空。  
“需要的话我让她帮你引荐下？话说……火神你也最好训练下，每次看到你几乎都能看到你那条碍事的尾巴，这里可是日本、不像美国那么自由，好歹注意点啊。”  
“呃……！知、知道了……下次我会注意的……”  
见结结巴巴的火神勉强算是虚心的接受了自己的‘警告’，轻叹了一口气的日向重新将倒挂着的黑子调转了过来，就好像把玩一个毛绒玩具似的、将收拢着翅膀的‘蝙蝠’放到了火神的脑袋上。时间差不多了，赶紧把这里收拾收拾后回家吧；音落，就这么扬长而去的部长顺手关上了部活室的大门，留下黑子与火神两人愣愣的站在原地，除了雨水拍打窗户的声响之外、几乎一点声音都听不到。  
“……你什么时候能够变回来啊？房里这么乱，你该不会想交给我一个人打扫吧。”  
一旦变回了动物的姿态，既无法开口说话、也无法像人一用自由活动，闻言的黑子就像是默认般的稍稍动了动翅膀，随即一瘸一拐的在男人的头顶挪动了几步，正立的姿势使得习惯倒立的身体感到极其不适。见黑子用着如此棱模两可的方式表明呢态度，啧了啧舌的火神仿佛认命了一般、一声‘这人情我先记下了’让黑子忍不住在心中暗暗发笑，一边微微曲起了脚爪、死死的揪紧了男人的头发。随着火神的一举一动微微调整着身体的重心，展开的双翅成了用来平衡身体的‘平衡木’；正当男人蹲下身子、捡起掉在橱柜旁的扫帚，突然仰起脑袋的火神抬眼望了望霸占着自己脑袋的飞行生物，仿佛突然想起了什么似的、满是好奇意味的眼神使得黑子莫名的歪了歪脑袋。  
“对了，有件事想问问你。你听说过‘赤司’这个名字么？就一家都是非洲狮的那个。”  
“………………”  
为什么火神君会突然提起赤司君呢？  
惊人又唐突的发问使得心脏漏跳了半拍，想要亲口问个明白、可惜魂元还没彻底稳定下来；无法开口说话的黑子只能使劲拍打着翅膀、利用如此粗暴蛮狠的方式来引起对方的注意。似乎领会到自己意思的火神小声抱怨了一句‘你别乱动啊’，随即放下了手中的扫帚，继续开口说道。  
“我也是从我爸那听到一些传言啦。好像是他们家出了点状况，协会那边也因此乱成一团……似乎很多重种名门都被波及了，因为我家刚从美国回来和当地人暂时没太多交集，所以算是‘逃过一劫’。你家既然是red species、会不会对你们也有影响啊？”  
“……………………”  
惊人的消息如同晴天霹雳、让黑子的大脑陷入了一片空白。太多熟悉的名字如同井喷一般涌上脑海，赤司暂且不谈、与协会的关系最为密切的绿间可以说是首当其冲，接着是紫原、黄濑、以及青峰……那自己无法触及的世界究竟发生了多么惊天动地的大事，又在自己所不知道的时间里牵连了多少人，黑子不知道、更没有任何人来告诉自己，可比起被彻底隔阂在外的可悲，担忧与慌乱反而更快速的占据了自己的心头。  
纵身一跃的黑子离开了男人的头顶，在盘旋了一圈过后、回到了地面。想要将释放在外的魂元重新收回体内并非是件容易的事，整个过程需要耗费相当大的体力不说、对肉体本身更是一种负担和折磨。全身的血液仿佛倒流一般直冲大脑，眼睁睁的看着笼罩在肉体外的魂元化为烟雾、一点点的渗入毛孔，一片混乱的大脑不足以控制疲软的四肢，然而黑子还是毅然的从地上站起了身，汗水如同雨滴般从肌理表面落下、沾湿了脚下的地面。  
“这件事……可以请火神君说的更详细一点吗？”  
粗重的气息声使得自己的嗓音变得断断续续，就在黑子忙着用手背擦拭脸上的汗珠时，默默点了点头的‘猛虎’一边拿起了长椅上的毛巾，一边走上前，低声开口道。大概的情况就和我刚才说的一样，我知道的也不多、也没有和我爸多打听相关的消息；男人嘴上虽这么说，可还是皱着眉头、沉思了很久，拼命的模样让黑子觉得甚是感激，然而前所未有的强烈不安使得心跳不断加速，让黑子甚至无暇去思考多余的事、甚至连声‘谢谢’都想不起来。  
“好像是赤司家内部有人想将原有的势力扳倒之类的……听说是‘人鱼’那派？”  
“‘人鱼’、……？”  
“黑子？你还在里面吗？”  
不同于方才的直闯而入、门外的嗓音显然不输入日向，而是伊月的声音，频率均匀的敲门声打断了自己与火神间的对话，就在距离入口更近一些的‘孟加拉虎’转身准备开门时，站在门外的学长突然推门而入、满是诧异的目光让两人不禁面面相觑，支支吾吾的向对方欠身行了个礼。果然还在啊……日向说你们两差不多该回去了，不过我心想还是来看看比较好，果然被我猜中了；说完、清了清嗓音的伊月侧身绕过了阻挡在跟前的火神，随即踱步来到了黑子的跟前，接着低声说道。  
“黑子，你状态什么的应该都调整好了吧？如果身体没问题了的话赶紧把衣服换上吧，然后跟我过来，有些事要和你说。”  
“是找我吗……？”  
命运的齿轮究竟是从何时开始转动的？又试图将黑子引领想何方？不为人知的变故、暗中作祟的‘阴谋’；名为阶级的高墙明明将自己拒之于千里之外，又为何将那些风风雨雨的留言传入自己的耳中、一次又一次的牵动自己的思绪？并不是我有事找你，而是有你的‘客人’、说是无论如何一定要见你。音落，似乎有所忌讳的伊月扭头瞥了一眼身后的火神，而总算识趣一回的‘孟加拉虎’有所意会的弯腰收拾起了包裹，却被伊月喊住了步伐、一脸茫然的呆愣在原地。  
“有位自称‘桃井’的女生正在体育馆等你。……火神你也一起来吧，就当是以防万一。”  
“桃井……同学……？！”  
“？”


	14. 《十三》

奔跑在灯火通明的走道，这条衔接着球馆与部活室的走廊是黑子每天的必经之地、是最能让自己安心的场所之一，却因突然拜访的‘稀客’而让自己觉得异常的阴冷。仿佛连空气中的粒子都一并凝结了一般、在伊月和火神的陪同之下，惊慌失措的黑子推开了沉重的大门，就在球馆那特有的刺眼灯光映入眼帘的刹那，喘着粗气的‘蝙蝠’立刻扭头张望了起来，时不时叫嚷着那久违的名字。  
“桃井同学……？桃井同学，你在吗？”  
“……哲君？”  
不知不觉中、那头漂亮的樱色长发已经快要够到腰部，精致的五官摆脱了国中时的稚气，使得那张漂亮的脸蛋多了一份女性特有的妩媚。被部员们团团包围的桃井在第一时间便听到了自己的声音，就在她慢慢推开人群、发现自己的那一刻，豆大般的泪珠频频从血红的眼眶凋落，一边紧咬着下唇、一边向自己的方向大步跑来。对不起……对不起，哲君……！我知道你不想被打扰、更不想被太多人知道你的动向，可我实在没有办法……实在不知道该怎么做才好……！紧紧揪着臂膀的双手力气大得甚至让黑子暗暗在心中叫疼，然而自己并没有推开桃井、更没有觉得厌烦或是排斥，而是心急如焚的用手抚摸上了对方那头柔软的樱色长发，急急忙忙的替她擦去了决堤的眼泪。  
“求求你……求求你一定要救救阿大……！拜托了……！哲君！”  
“桃井同学……”  
当伊月报出桃井的名字时，黑子甚至不知道该做出什么样的反应才好，究竟是回避、还是应该放下那些芥蒂勇敢去面对主动现身的旧识，而让自己毅然跨出脚步的是桃井之所以前来的真正目的。桃井是唯一一个知道自己从帝光毕业后会前往哪里就读的人，应该说就算自己不说、想必那些一军的‘怪物’也能找到打听自己消息的途径，然而黑子之所以会主动告诉桃井纯属是出于对少女的信任，因为身为中间种的桃井对自己构不成太大的威胁，而自己的内心深处依旧对她那不知消失在哪里的青梅竹马心存些许期待、只不过这种念头很快就被残酷的现实打消得一干二净。  
“没想到黑子还有这种类型的女性朋友……人不可貌相啊。”  
比起一脸焦急的忙着劝慰桃井的黑子，置身事外的队友们纷纷与素未平生的‘贵客’保持着距离，就好像见到了一头稀奇的珍兽似的、露骨的态度让黑子只能频频苦笑，委婉的否认了学长们的揶揄与试探，声称自己与桃井只不过是同校的朋友罢了。面面相觑的部员们纷纷半信半疑的挑了挑眉，然而就眼下的情形来看、的确不是什么能够乱开玩笑的场合。算了，我们这群大老爷们平时也没怎么和女生打过交道，监督算是个例外；话还没说完、立刻鬼鬼祟祟望了望四周的日向偷偷从自己的背囊里拿出了一块方形的毛巾，随即递给了陪同桃井坐在长椅上的黑子，像是暗示般的推了推自己的手臂。  
“这个拿去给她擦擦吧。哭的这么可怜……都不知道让人说什么了。”  
“……谢谢你，日向学长。”  
“…………”  
桃井在猫又班类之中性情还算温和近人，可即便再怎么活泼开朗、在生人面前露出如此狼狈不堪的模样难免会觉得有些难堪。就这么一言不发的低着脑袋、利用长发遮住了大片脸蛋的桃井从黑子的手中接过了柔软的毛巾，一声细若蚊足的‘谢谢’让日向下意识的长吁了一口气，微红的脸颊不知是出于欣慰还是害羞、只可惜这一短暂又温馨的一幕并没有缓解蕴藏在空气中的凝重，而桃井那断断续续的抽泣声更是加重了黑子的犹豫，不知究竟是该进还是该退、只能一味的紧握着少女的右手。  
“……桃井同学，到底发生什么事了？你能告诉我吗？”  
沉思再三过后、最终还是打破了沉默的黑子加重了手上的力道，开门见山的反问使得一直耷拉着脑袋的‘西表山猫’缓缓抬起了脑袋，有些浮肿的眼睛使她显得更为憔悴、就连黑子都不禁觉得心疼起来。  
“你不想说也没关系，如果你觉得这里不方便话……我们换个地方说吧。”  
“……哲君你真的什么都没有听说吗？”  
唐突的发问让黑子哑口无言，见对方瞪大着双眼、眼里的质疑与猜忌让黑子说不上话，也不知道该怎么反驳，然而自己的确什么都没有听说、什么也都没有察觉，以为诚凛对现在的自己而言就像是一座‘保护伞’，替黑子隔挡去了那些满是中伤意味的流言蜚语，让自己可以安心的专注于眼下的生活。我也是最近几天才听说的，因为波及到了好多人、所以我想哲君你是不是也知道了些什么；或许是因为自己始终没有给出一个明确的答复的缘故吧，继续开口说道的桃井频频用手中的毛巾擦拭着掉落的眼泪，比起方才那嘤嘤啼哭的伤心模样、声线细细颤抖的桃井给人一种恐慌又不安的感觉，让黑子不禁联想起自己从赤司手中逃过一劫的那天。  
“就是关于赤司君他家的事……哲君你真的什么都不知道、谁也都没有和你说起过？”  
“赤司君家的事我有听说过一点，不过也是前不久才知道的、就在桃井同学你来诚凛的之前。”  
说完、深吸了一口气的黑子下意识的扭头看了一眼身后的火神，而同样身为猫又的‘孟加拉虎’就这么一动不动的站在原地，一边袖着双手，一边打量着一脸诧异的‘同族女性’。不知是否是因为桃井是雌性的缘故，一向不拘小节的火神竟规规矩矩的将魂元收敛在了体内，虽说隐约还是能够感觉到猫又特有的气息，可远比平日要来得拘谨，就好像明确的将对桃井的戒心表露在外一样。……我先介绍下吧，这位是火神君，他和桃井同学一样是猫又；就在自己音落之际，稍稍探了探脑袋的桃井抬眼打量了番不远处的火神，随即微微眯起了双眸、攥紧了手中的毛巾。  
“‘火神’……？没有听说过这个名字，是重种吗？”  
“是的，是孟加拉虎。火神君他很小的时候就移居美国了，前不久才归国、所以桃井同学你才没有听说过吧。”  
“孟加拉虎……”  
见邻座的少女似信非信的挑了挑眉，黑子立马转头向火神使了个眼色、而似乎意会了自己意思的火神不情不愿的咋了咋舌，可还是从围聚在周围的人群中走了出来，抬手挠了挠红黑相间的短发、踱步来到了桃井的跟前。真是……凭什么把我卷进去啊，麻烦死了；还没等男人把话说完，似乎不忍火神这么辜负少女心愿的前辈们纷纷在旁催促了起来，说着‘就一会会的事就别那么斤斤计较了啊’，让身高足足超过一百九十公分的‘孟加拉虎’一脸狼狈的耷拉着脑袋，认命般的举起了双臂、以示妥协。深吸了好几口气、似乎总算接受了现实的火神慢慢放下了对桃井的那份戒心；魂元随着荷尔蒙慢慢从体内释出，在空气中逐渐凝结成型，黑色的条文与橙黄的皮毛是老虎的象征，当火神一脸不情愿的甩着粗长的尾巴，低头看着目瞪口呆的桃井时、坐在一旁的少女似乎总算愿意相信黑子的话，难掩激动的拽上了自己的臂膀、一边指着面前的‘猛虎’大声嚷嚷起来。  
“真、真的是老虎啊……！太好了！这下说不定阿大他有救了！”  
“哈啊……？你在说什么呢……”  
“对了……最重要的事还没有问清，请问青峰君他到底怎么了？”  
无数次出现在梦境中的名字对归国不久的火神来说就像是一张白纸，比起一头雾水的火神、出生成长在日本的学长们倒是纷纷低声细语起来，整个球馆里仿佛就只有黑子一人不明白事情的原委一样、自己所知道的就只有赤司家出了某种变故，却不知为何会与青峰有，是因为两种都是猫又、又或是两人都是重种。  
“哲君你也听说了赤司君家的事了吧？你知道了多少呢？大约是在什么时候知道的？”  
谈话的主题又回到了起点，见桃井一脸焦急的连连逼问、一时有些不知所措的黑子看了看围聚在一旁的队友们，随即微微启了唇、低声回答道。  
“火神君就只告诉我赤司君家内部有人想将原有的势力扳倒……具体情况我就不了解了，毕竟我只是轻种而已，不太了解重种阶级的情况……”  
“那赤司君他其实是‘双胞胎’，这件事你有听任何人说起过吗？”  
直到桃井主动提起、黑子这才想起自己与赤司最后一次见面时男人说起的那些话。毫无逻辑可循的自言自语是对自己的一种‘警告’、然而黑子并不明白对方的用意，光是从男人的手中逃过一劫就已经用尽了自己一生的运气。平时我们在学校遇见的赤司君他是‘哥哥’，而他有个弟弟、却不是非洲狮，而是人鱼；耳熟却又陌生的词汇黑子第二次从他人的口中听见，神秘而又强大的种族因为太过稀有而不常被人提及，只知道‘人鱼’是活在大海里的一种班类，并没有固定的人型形态、它们的存在就是‘魂元’本身，除此之外黑子对人鱼一族根本一无所知。  
“制造这一连串‘蝴蝶效应’的也是赤司君的弟弟……阿大也是……不然他当初也不会为了保护哲君、而故意疏远你了。”  
“……青峰君他……是为了‘保护’我……？”  
见自己如是反问，抿着薄唇的同龄少女默默点了点头，满是愧疚的神情让黑子下意识的深吸了一口气，视线漫无目的的投向了不远处的出口、冰凉的十指紧紧的攥握在了一起。赤司君的弟弟的目的很简单、一是想要报复他的父亲，二是不满我们这些陆生生物霸占着这个世界，想借机夺回人鱼的主导权；说完、顿了顿神的桃井用着余光频频窥探着自己的表情，然而黑子并没有动作、就算感受到了对方那露骨的视线，却还是没有回头，乱成一团的思绪使得大脑的每一根神经开始抽搐，接踵而来的是心口的绞痛、以及说不尽的懊悔。  
“哲君是翼主的遗族，自然就更是他的眼中钉肉中刺，而阿大他害怕人鱼的赤司君会继续加害你、所以才会想要和你撇清关系……”  
“这些都是青峰君亲口告诉桃井同学的吗？”  
正因为当时的打击太过沉痛、男人的变化快得太过无情，黑子才不愿意去相信桃井现在所说的话，不愿意相信青峰是为了当初对自己许下的诺言而故意选择决裂和疏远，黑子不知道该用什么样的心情去承受这些所谓的‘真相’。在无止尽的痛苦与不安中挣扎、好不容易走到了这里；正当自己试图渐渐忘记过去、重新开始时，你又以这样的形式告诉我其实你不曾离开过，而黑子到底是该去原谅一意孤行的青峰、又或是该怨恨那无知又胆小的自己？越是细想，就越是感到心痛；不光光是为了自己、也是为了青峰。是黑子太过‘傲慢’了，傲慢的认为拥有绝对力量和阶级优势的重种不会受伤、不会为失去感到惋惜和后悔、不会对一个随时都有可能会被替代的存在付出所谓的‘真心’。悲伤与弱小蒙蔽了自己的双眸，以至于自己轻易的便忘记了真正的‘青峰大辉’是什么模样、其实他根本就不曾变过，连同两人那脆弱的羁绊、一直一直都被囚禁在那座名为‘阶级’的牢笼深处。  
“青峰君他现在在哪里？该怎么做才能救他出来？”  
一切都还没有结束、现在还有弥补的机会，无论等待在前方的路有多艰难、又有多冒险，黑子也绝对不想再与男人擦肩而过，形同陌路的感觉实在太让人悲伤，而在得知那样的结果并不是出自两人本身的意愿之后、这份悲痛就更是加剧，仿佛一把生锈的利刃、一刀一刀割划着自己的心口。就在自己下定决心之时、毅然从座椅上站起身的黑子立马追问道，眼前那仍旧流淌着泪水的少女是自己唯一的希望，除了桃井之外、没有任何人会告诉自己青峰所在的住处，想必也不会有人知道。阿大他一直被囚禁在自己家，从一年多前就是了，当时在帝光频繁缺席也是因为这个缘故、具体的情况我们边走边说吧。说完、连忙擦干了眼泪的桃井随着黑子一同离开了座位，然而就在两人计划着一同前往青峰家时、似乎猛然想起了什么的少女突然转身来到了火神的跟前，一把拽上了男人的胳臂，仰头大声说道。  
“你是‘火神君’吧？能请你和我们一起来吗？只有我和哲君的话实在太危险了，有个重种在身边的话会安全一些。”  
“哈啊？！别胡说八道、关我什么事啊！我又不认识你！别把我拖下水啊！”  
“桃井同学……？这到底是……”  
还没等自己把话说完、就这么紧紧将火神的胳臂抱进怀里的桃井用上了整个身体的重心、拖拽着男人那高大的身子，一声声‘拜托了’让一脸发愣的火神艰难的挪动着脚下的步伐，就连黑子都不知眼前那一幕究竟是为了什么、六神无主的张望着四周，频频观察着两人的神色。凭我和哲君的力量、别说是进屋了，就连靠近那栋房子都很困难，根本就没办法啊！说完，见人高马大的火神稳如泰山的屹立在原地，立马急红了双眼的桃井再次掩面啼哭起来，嘤嘤的哭声激怒了护花心切的学长们，一边使劲推着男人那高大的背脊、一边像是煽风点火般的说服火神‘大人有大量’，就算不是为了素未平生的桃井、哪怕看在黑子的面子上，出面助两人一臂之力也好。……火神君，或许对你很过意不去、可我们真的需要你的帮助，可以请你和我们一起来吗？桃井那心急如焚的模样实在无法让黑子佯装视而不见，身为儿时玩伴、与青峰一起长大的桃井恐怕是这世上最担心青峰现状的人。虽然是女生、可比任何人都要坚强，然而现在的她却因为无助而在一群陌生人面前掩面痛哭，黑子无法怀疑对方是为了陷害谁而故意在自己面前‘作秀’，也正因为如此、黑子同样不难想象青峰现在的处境究竟有多糟糕。因为对方真的是非常重要的人，无论如何我都想帮帮他……！就在自己音落之际、微微欠身的黑子低下了自己的脑袋，用尽了自己所有诚意的恳求最终还是换来了男人的一声叹息，一句满是无奈的‘好吧’让黑子与桃井两人同时抬起了脑袋，喜出望外的看着彼此的双眸，眼底尽是狂喜的安然。  
“知道了知道了。报酬是二十个汉堡，一个都不能少啊！”  
“非常感谢你，火神君！”

鸦雀无声的街道与记忆中的如出一辙，却多了一份阴沉的凝重感、高耸的建筑仍旧像是被孤立般屹立在原地，涂抹在围墙上的记号散发着特殊的异味，依旧是那么难以靠近、听不见任何鸟兽的啼鸣。躲藏在火神那高大的身子之后、频频张望着脑袋的黑子观察着四周，如同死寂一般的马路让这条本该热闹的住宅区变得像座空城一般，不同寻常的气氛迫使自己下意识的咽了口唾沫，手指忍不住细细颤抖，就连双脚都因此而变得渐渐冰冷起来。  
“这什么地方啊……虽说猫又的领土意识的确很重，可也用不着做的那么绝吧。”  
比起全身发冷的自己、重种的火神就要显得笃定自若的多。然而从外表来看，火神的确与平日没有什么不同，可男人很明显的将厌恶与不适表现在了脸上，频频的抱怨与他紧蹙的健眉便是最好的证据，这也是黑子第一次看到对方这么明显的将敌意表现在外、粗糙的大手频频抚摸着墙壁上的那些记号，时不时的嗅着空气中的气味。故意将排泄物涂抹在围墙上，就算气势上不足以威胁到同阶级的人，光是这股味道就让我觉得反胃了；说完，揉了揉小腹的‘孟加拉虎’连连向后退了几步，就好像在责怪为什么要把置身事外的自己拖下水似的、怒视着黑子与桃井的眼神中满是迁怒的意味。  
“然后呢？你们是打算怎么闯进这房子里啊。事先说明我可不要进去，‘这里’不是属于我的‘地盘’，我也没有这个权利乱来。”  
“能够将我们平安带到这里已经感激不尽了，真的很谢谢你，火神君。”  
阶级是班类的保护伞、是为了不同等级的班类能够划清与天敌之间的界限而形成的一道保护墙，一直以来黑子都是这么认为的，可直到桃井向自己坦白‘阶级’这一词汇的真正意义，黑子这才明白自己所处的世界根本是一片混沌，是由谎言与支配而构成的‘王国’，一切都是为了营造满足自身欲望的利益而不停周转。  
（‘阶级’是为了让处于食物链的上位者去支配下位者而存在的。所谓的‘支配’就是‘掌握等级制度的一切’和‘正确的分配利益’，维系这一秩序的运转的便是‘人鱼’的工作。）  
坐在驶往青峰家的轿车上，一字一句耐心为自己解释道的桃井神情凝重，萦绕在车内的空气都因此而变得异常压抑，唯独引擎的轰鸣多次打断了少女的陈述，使得桃井频频望着窗外的街景、一边计算着抵达的目的地的时间。  
（但是按照赤司君弟弟的说法，他认为这种等级制度已经到了末法时代、成为了压抑和奴隶的温床，处处都是破绽、根本就无法产生任何形式的利益。）  
（赤司君的弟弟……也就是‘人鱼’吗？）  
见自己如是反问道，默默点了点头的桃井有些惊恐的垂下了视线，紧握的双手是害怕的表现、想必她也从人鱼的赤司那受到了一定程度的威胁与伤害，若不是如此、就凭黑子对她的了解，个性坚强的桃井是不会露出如此惊恐失措的模样的。  
（但是事实上人鱼的赤司君是被人为‘制作’出来的……被两人的父亲，这些都是小绿告诉我的。）  
（………………）  
根据桃井得知的消息来看，被冠有‘赤司征十郎’这一全名的就只有一个人，然而赤司却拥有两个灵魂：一个是猫又重种的非洲狮，一个则是人鱼、他们原本是由同一对精子和卵子受精而成的胚胎，却通过人为的手法将魂元拆分成了两个独立的‘存在’。兄长的‘赤司’继承了父亲非洲狮的基因与魂魄，而另一部分则是继承了母亲那人鱼的血统；惊人的事实让黑子哑口无言，而对日本境内的情况一无所知的火神则是一脸迷茫的听着桃井娓娓诉说着陌生的‘故事’，时不时的用余光观察着自己的反应、又像是沉思一般低头用手托着下颚。  
（而赤司君父亲的目的也很简单，是想等到两人成长到一定程度后将狮子的肉体与人鱼的魂元融合到一切、并加以掌控，这样一来得到人鱼力量的赤司家就一直能够处于‘上位者’的顶点，继续以他们的方式支配这个国家。）  
（……这么严重的事，为什么协会那边不采取任何的行动呢？）  
直到话问出了口、黑子这才意识到自己问了一个多么没有意义的问题，虽说协会声称是为所有班类提供庇护以及维持秩序的一个中立存在，可事实上内部早就千疮百孔、四处都是几大家族安置的眼线。重种之间也存在着竞争，每个人都为了利益而采取着有利于自己的行动，就算力量不足以控制整个国家、也想尽办法维持着自己‘王国’的兴盛与秩序。说完，轻轻叹了口气的桃井突然陷入了沉默，一边耷拉着脑袋、一边不断摩挲着手指，就好像想起来了一件心如刀割的伤心往事一般，连同声音都变得哽咽起来。  
（阿大就是牺牲品……因为在赤司君的弟弟试图用‘以下克上’的方式夺取他父亲的权威这段期间，赤司家的地位受到了影响、露出了不少破绽，这对于其他虎视眈眈的重种来说这是一个千载难逢的机会。）  
没有人喜欢被他人支配的感觉，人人都想成为上位者、并自负的认为自己拥有那个资质和实力，即便自己的存在本身不被人接纳、即便流淌在体内的血液被认为是扭曲魂元的‘罪魁祸首’，这样的野心也不可能因此而停止躁动。所以阿大他必须在最短的时间内与血统纯正的雌性生下孩子，这样他们家才能跳出家族的旁支、被宗家的人接纳；直到桃井如是提醒，这才回想起青峰实际是猫又下的美洲豹，而之所以会有着一身黑棕色的皮毛纯属是因为基因中的黑化色素、从某种意义上来说与黄金蟒的黄濑同为基因变异，是证明血统不纯的有力证据。  
（就凭我对阿大爸爸的了解……他绝对不是那种能够忍受被人轻视的人。）  
（………………）  
无论是哪种班类、无论是谁屹立在同族人的顶点，等级制度的统帅负责将四分五裂的群体整合起来，为了维持根据这一制度而构成人员的整体安定，他不得不进行必要的控制以及掌控，那便是人们常说的‘权利’。一旦使用了权利、利益必定因此而衍生；而利益必须进行正确的划分以及分配，处于下层的下位者也会因为等级制度而获得制度体系下的部分利益，只要身处在‘阶级’的保护伞下、那便能证明自身的‘存在’，从而产生并获得与阶级相对应的好处。可所谓的‘利益’又是什么呢？食物？金钱？感情？又或是繁衍香火的途径？就算桃井用了再多通俗易懂的语句为自己解释隐藏在‘计划’背后的真相，黑子还是无法明白这些‘游戏规则’的意义所在，唯独一点自己无法不去苟同，那便是赤司所说的‘温床’、那残破的齿轮已经无法为同样身处在伞下的同胞们带来任何的好处，支撑着这一切的框架正在崩塌、而勉强维持着体系运转的齿轮也已经变得锈迹斑斑。  
“从正面强行突破是不可能的了，毕竟我也不想再把火神君牵连进去，当务之急得从其他地方寻找突破口，像是后门之类。”  
沿着外墙、像是视察一般观察了一周，别说是后院了、就连一点让人趁虚而入的缝隙都没有，眼看着事情这么轻易就陷入了瓶颈，一筹莫展的黑子与桃井面面相觑，而随着时间的流逝、躁动在心头的不安开始快速的消耗意志力，使得被压抑着的魂元变得越来越虚弱。伸手抚摸上了冰冷的墙壁，光是触碰就让血液开始沸腾、仿佛触电一般的痛楚沿着指尖开始蔓延，迫使黑子立马收回了双手、退至了火神的身后。  
“桃井同学你对这一带比较熟悉，你知道有什么可以潜入到里面的捷径吗？像是秘密通道之类的。”  
“没有……如果事情真的这么容易的话，我早就偷偷溜进去见阿大了。”  
“………………”  
意料之中的答案让黑子难掩焦虑的皱起了眉头，若是无法潜入这座宅院，别说是救出青峰了、就连见他一面也都成了不切实际的天方夜谭。可如果没法穿过这道墙、想办法越进去的话还是办得到的；说完、望了望四周的桃井就这么拽着黑子与火神的手臂，来到了位于楼房西侧的一个角落，只见一颗高耸的樱花树竭力伸长着它那粗长的枝干、探出了满是记号的高墙，光秃秃的树枝上就只能看到些许绿叶，在周遭气氛的衬托下显得格外的荒凉。  
“不知道能不能攀着这个树枝爬进去，火神君你身高有一米九吧？加上臂长的话应该能把魂现后的我举起来、然后放上枝干，这样一来我就偷偷溜进去了，运气好的话说不定能够引起阿大的注意。”  
“可是桃井同学你是女生，一个人这么做实在是太冒险了。”  
桃井的想法的确是个好主意，然而她毕竟是女性、即便能够利用猫又的天性保住性命，再加上西表山猫是陆地生物，就算拥有极强的弹跳力和速度、也很难保证一定不会被更强的同类生物抓个正着。见黑子竭力反对，一时乱了方寸的桃井涨红着脸颊、连连追问自己不赞成的理由；而黑子也不知道该怎么和对方解释，自己不是认为桃井没有那个能力去完成这么苛刻的‘任务’、而是不想让她受到任何的伤害，想必青峰也一定不想看到桃井为了自己而冒这么大的风险。  
“同样是魂现的话，或许由我来做更加合适。”  
一边说着、一边仰头望着那刻有些歪斜的大树，稀疏的枝叶不足以成为理想的藏身之所，再加上猫又原本就是极其敏感警戒的生物、若是真的察觉到了什么动静、一定很快便会采取行动。无论多么谨慎小心也一定会留下痕迹，可如果是从空中来的话、或许就不会留下任何线索了。说完，深吸了一口气的黑子踱步退至了马路的边缘，随即转向了一旁的火神，一句‘又得麻烦火神君了’让始终保持着沉默的队友挑了挑眉，满是狐疑的眼神使得黑子忍不住苦笑起来。  
“得麻烦你将我‘打回原形’了。还望手下留情、点到为止。”  
“真的假的……你也未免太拼了吧，真的非得做到这地步不可吗？”  
男人那更像是抱怨得反问让黑子不禁哑然失笑，的确、就连黑子自己都不知道为什么会那么拼命，只知道若是为了明哲保身而选择放弃青峰、自己一定会后悔一辈子。我不知道火神君你怎么想，可人的一生中一定会有无论如何都无法舍弃的存在，难道你不曾遇到过那样的人吗？擅作主张的猜测似乎击中了男人的软肋，一声不耐的咋舌声过后、长吁了一口气的‘猛虎’一把握上了自己的脑袋，惊人的蛮力是对自己口不择言的报复、却让黑子忍不住轻笑了起来。  
“你这家伙……！就知道把人当随从差使，汉堡再追加十个！”  
“没问题。”  
“‘嘭！’”  
拍打着伸展的双翼、越过了冰冷的高墙；一片死寂的庭园远比黑子想象的要来得宽敞，仿佛一座深不见底的迷宫、就连那由卵石铺成的小路都成了蛊惑人心的圈套。盘旋在那颗樱花树的附近，从高空向下看去的黑子能够看到桃井正冲着自己挥舞着手臂，一张一合的双唇似乎是想要告诉自己什么，却有害怕惊动屋内的主人、而无法发出声音。纤细的胳臂指了指屹立在庭院中央的建筑，正当黑子如同回应般在半空盘旋了一周后、小跑了起来的桃井沿着外墙、来到了宅院的后侧，随即指了指位于房子二楼的一扇窗户，一边焦急的在原地蹦跳了两下，一边攀着半蹲着的火神的背脊、骑上了男人的双肩。  
“哲君……！那扇窗户就是阿大的房间，你一定要小心啊！”  
“好痛、！你别揪我头发啊！痛死了！”  
“………………”  
明明‘终点’近在咫尺、然而黑子仍旧看不见前方的景色，也不知道等待着自己的到底会是什么。是青峰？又或是赤司布下的陷阱？况且就算自己千方百计来到这里又能怎么样呢？自己又能做什么呢？男人是不是会露面呢？在空中不断平衡着身体的重心，来到窗户前的‘蝙蝠’伸长着脑袋、立起了尖耳，昏暗的灯光使得视野变得非常的有限，然而黑子还是清楚的感受到了震动在空气中的波长、漆黑一片的房间里的确有着生命的气息，只不过黑子无法确定那个人就是青峰本人。在窗前滞留了太久的‘蝙蝠’不光光察觉到了卧室内的大概情况，同时也听到了不断盘旋在宅邸深处的脚步声；仿佛像是在巡逻似的，当桃井用着‘囚禁’这样的词来形容青峰现在的处境时黑子还心存些许的质疑，天真的认为若真的是亲生的父子、怎么能够忍心做出这样的事。可拿着猿人的标准去衡量班类的常识观原本就是傲慢的行为，对于背负了光耀整个家庭的使命的青峰来说，产下血统纯正的‘继承人’才是首要任务、就算沦为种马，也是值得一试的牺牲。  
（得抓紧时间才行……！）  
既不能引起太多的注意、又不能毫无作为，情急之下、一个附身便向窗口撞去的黑子强忍着剧痛，落在了窗台的边缘上。见屋里什么动静也没有、在心头默默咋了咋舌的黑子重新展开了双翅，计划着是否要冒险通过其他的入口潜入房间，可正当自己飞到高处寻求更好的视野时，半掩的天窗很快便吸引了黑子的注意，好似暗夜中的一丝曙光、让自己看到了希望。只有从上往下俯瞰才能察觉到的缝隙正好能够容下自己的身体，在感慨幸运女神的眷顾之余、几乎好不容易便冲向天窗的黑子收起了翅膀，先是将脑袋伸进了缝隙内、随即将饱满的腹部贴上了玻璃窗户，一边蠕动着身体、一边强行挤进了窗户的缝隙。浑浊的空气满是猫又特有的腥味，熟悉又危险的味道使得黑子下意识的屏住呼吸、倒挂在了窗帘的支架下。只见死气沉沉的卧室内什么都没有，就只有一张简单的书桌、一个空荡荡的书架；以及紧贴着墙壁的床铺，卧躺在上面的是太久没见的美洲黑豹，粗长的黑色尾巴就这么垂荡在床沿，微弱的气息声使得黑子小心翼翼的挪动着紧抓着支架的脚爪、轻声啼鸣了起来。  
“吱——吱——！”  
无法现型、只能用着细声的啼叫来引起对方的注意，然而背对着自己的青峰一动不动、就好像什么都没有听到似的，这对于天生警戒的猫又来说不是一个正常的现象。不得已、只能重新展翅飞翔的黑子来到了床铺的上方，直到两人的距离拉近、黑子这才亲眼见证了青峰所承受的一切，光裸的上身全是细小的伤痕，有些像是被利器割伤、有些则像是被注射后留下的痕迹，部分的伤口甚至还没能完全愈合，刺鼻的血腥味霎时便让黑子热了眼眶、缓缓落在了床铺的边缘，轻轻用鼻尖摩挲着男人的下颚。  
“吱……”  
在我不知道的这段时间里，你到底经历了什么、又承受着多大的痛苦、心里又在想些什么呢？黑子有着太多太多的问题想要问个明白，然而越是细想、就越是觉得害怕，害怕知道的越多、涌动在心头的悔恨就越是强烈，强烈到将自己的所有一并吞噬。不断用着鼻尖磨蹭着每一块熟悉的皮肤，从下颚、到脖颈；紧接着轻吐着舌尖、舔舐着男人的嘴角。总算察觉到些许动静的青峰微微皱起了眉头，一声沉闷的低吟使得黑子瞪大了双眼，连忙用着翅膀前端的手指拨弄着男人的肩膀、使劲挪动着身体。好痛……什么东西，难道是虫子？沙哑的嗓音满是疲惫的意味，就在男人抬手挠了挠单肩、微微睁开惺忪的睡眼时，展开了翅膀的黑子将单薄的翼膜轻盖在了男人的胸前，不断调整着呼吸、将缠裹在肉体表面的魂魄收敛进了体内。  
“…………哲、？！”  
“青峰君……！！”  
无言的对视大约持续了整整一分钟之久，一脸错愕的‘黑豹’显然不曾料想过自己会出现在这里，而在桃井露面之前、黑子也从未想过自己竟会做出如此大胆的举动，可当男人一次又一次用着不可置信的眼光上下打量自己、一次又一次呼喊自己的名字时，忍不住苦笑的黑子将有些汗湿的掌心贴上了对方那冰冷的脸颊，熟悉的体温已经不在、就连那虚弱的吐息都让黑子觉得陌生。你怎么会在这里？！是怎么进来的？！音落、连忙从床上支起身的青峰一把推开了自己的身体，就好像在确认什么一般、不断摆弄着自己的四肢，俯身嗅了嗅自己的肩窝。  
“还有你身上的味道……是五月去找你的吗？你和她在一起？”  
“的确是桃井同学来通知我的，也和我说了很多。……在知道青峰君当初是为了保护我才故意疏远我之后，我就决定亲自来救你了。”  
“………………”  
有些事如果不是依靠自己的力量完成的，那就没有意义，这或许是为什么黑子毅然决定挺身冒险的真正理由吧。听着自己的这番坦白，呆愣了几秒的‘巨豹’愤愤的咋了咋舌，苍白的脸色与疲倦的神情使得黑子心口一阵紧缩、整个胸口如同火烧一般灼热不已，这分不清是心痛还是喜悦的冲动让自己义无反顾的伸出了双臂、将男人抱紧了怀中。当时的我真的很痛苦，明明做好了觉悟、可还是觉得很悲伤，但比起此时此刻的懊悔，那时的可悲根本算不了什么；说完，仰起脑袋的黑子目不转睛的凝视着对方的眼瞳，坚决的口气更像是‘命令’、明明知道自己并没有这个权利和资格，却还是强硬的将男人的双手握进了手中。  
“青峰君，跟我一起逃走吧！现在还有机会，而且桃井同学她也很担心你，留在这里对你根本没有一点好处啊！”  
“……这是我自己的‘命运’，我生下来就是为这一天而存在的，用不着你们多管闲事。”  
口中诉说着拒绝的话语，然而环拥着自己背脊的臂膀却没有挪开。一边说着、一边轻轻拍了拍自己后背的青峰就好像安抚一个惊慌失措的孩子，看着黑子六神无主的瞪大着双眸、自嘲般耸了耸肩的男人轻扬起了唇角，凄楚的笑容并没有让黑子就此退缩、而是更为毅然的握紧了双拳，启唇打断了青峰那无奈的妥协。  
“而且你也没必要觉得懊悔，你并没有做错什么、硬要说的话，当初趁机硬把你变成我的雌性‘那个人’才是分不清青红皂白的混蛋……”  
“你说的没错，在他人最无助的时候趁虚而入的确是卑鄙的行为，可既然你有这样的自觉，那就请好好负起这个责任！”  
“‘啪！’”  
高高抬起的双手重重拍向了对方的脸颊，清脆的响声久久回荡在一片寂静的屋内，就连黑子都感到讶异不已、一向反对暴力的自己为什么会不受控制的做出这样的行为，狂乱的心跳却让原本冰冷的手指开始渐渐升温、同时也使得自己的嗓音变得高亢起来。  
“青峰君说的没错，我的确什么都没有做错、凭我的力量，唯一能做的就只有随波逐流，只要这样我才能保护自己、那时的我根本就不具备守护任何人的力量。”  
曲起的手指顺着耳根来到了脖颈的两侧，黑子真的很后悔、同时也很无奈；自身的力量有限，而在由‘阶级体系’支撑起的世界里，坐等上位者施舍‘利益’而存活的轻种们只能寻觅着求生的方法，这就是动物那可悲的本能。当时的我一直以为自己是被世界抛弃的‘罪人’，既无法融入猿人的世界、更无法被你们所接纳；说着，深吸了一口气的黑子默默闭上了双眼，如同忏悔一般低下了脑袋、将额头贴上了男人那结实的前胸，一边竖起了尖耳，一边识别着彼此的心跳。  
“想要相信你却不敢那么做……你说你是趁人之危才将我占有，我又何尝没想过利用你重种的阶级来掩护自己不被其他同类中伤？如果说到‘卑鄙’的程度、你和我之间根本就没有相差多少！”  
“哲……”  
是谁占有了谁、又是谁利用了谁；两者之间又有什么区别，事到如今去计较这些没有意义的问题只是浪费彼此的时间。黑子只不过是想知道青峰在做出那样的决定时是否感到过惋惜，是否有感到过痛苦、是否也有过不甘；那一天我的确是很受伤，甚至绝望得无法维持人形、只能倒挂在路灯下默默流泪，可我同样也很感激、感激我们是以那样的形式分别。音落，慢慢松开了双手再度环拥上了男人的身体，每一寸皮肤、每一次肢体接触，久违的感触使得名为回忆的走马灯不停在脑海中旋转，勾起了太多的美好、也想起了太多的苦痛。  
“因为如果没有‘那一天’的话，我或许会一直彷徨犹豫下去、或许永远不会意识到你在我的心里竟然那么重要……！”  
“哲……你……”  
“青峰少爷，你醒着吗？”  
“！”  
陌生的男音突然从门外传来，惊动了蜷缩在床上的两人、而比起惊慌失措的黑子，立马警觉的青峰一手抓起了团成一团的被褥，随即缠裹上了两人的身体、将自己的脑袋硬生生的按进了被窝。甚至没能得到青峰自己的允许、就这么推门而入的陌生人匆匆走进了房间，急促的脚步声使得黑子下意识的屏住了呼吸、绷紧了整个身体。青峰少爷，刚才路过你房间的时候听到了一些怪声，是不是发生了什么状况？尽管黑子看不见对方的样貌，可从被褥缝隙传来的气味来看、对方似乎是犬神人，是常常被雇佣当做保镖的杜宾犬、之所以能够察觉到所谓的‘异样’或许是因为他那天生灵敏的听觉与嗅觉。  
“没有。我刚一直在睡觉，哪里来的怪声。”  
一口便否定了对方猜测的青峰下意识的挪了挪身子，就好像在暗示自己尽量向自己的放松靠拢似的、然而黑子实在不敢轻举妄动，生怕自己若是稍微露出些许马脚会连累到青峰，到时候别说自己、或许就连在门外守候的桃井与火神都会一并遭殃。……我的确听到了一些奇怪的动静，恕我失礼、监管您的日常起居是我的工作，请容我搜查一下您的房间。听对方有意要‘出手’，立刻屏住了呼吸的黑子几乎反射性的握上了青峰的手腕，而还没等男人开始行动，立刻怒吼了一声的青峰几乎毫不犹豫的便释放出了大部分的魂现，就连捂着自己双唇的大手都一并变了形状，巨豹的吼声更是久久在屋内回荡、使得耳鼓隐隐生疼。  
“谁允许你这么做了！天天被关在这种鬼地方我的心情已经够差的了，赶紧从我的房间滚出去！”  
“可是青峰少爷……！”  
“再不滚的话我就一口咬断你的喉咙！你信不信？！”  
“………………”  
持续了大约一分钟的僵持在一声叹息中总算落下了帷幕，碍于阶级的劣势、只能选择妥协的犬神人以一声‘我一会儿再来看看情况’暂时宣告投降。就在房门被关上的刹那，立刻掀开被窝的青峰推开了黑子的身子，随即像是驱赶一般将自己赶下了床铺，一声声‘你赶紧走’使得黑子一脸焦急的望着男人那憔悴的脸色，几度开口、却都被毅然打断。  
“你的心情我已经知道了。但就算我现在跟你走也改变不了任何事，说不定还会连累你和五月、我绝对不能让这种事发生。”  
“青峰君……！”  
还没等黑子来得及开口、突然俯身的‘巨豹’就这么用双唇封锁住了自己全部的声音，缠绕的舌尖感受不到任何的甜蜜，有的就只有说不尽的苦涩、以及无能给力的不甘。你赶紧走吧，我忍了这么久、吃了那么多的苦头就是为了不让那群老头老太找你们两的麻烦，不要让我的心血全都白费了……！说完、用力推着自己背脊的‘巨豹’紧咬着牙关，就好像在忍耐什么似的、豆大般的汗珠不断从额头低落，就连手上的力气都不足记忆中的一半，声音更是嘶哑得让人觉得陌生。  
“快走！那些家伙很快又会找上门来，到时候就算想逃也逃不掉了！”  
“如果青峰君想让我走的话，除非你和我一起、不然我是绝对不会离开的。”  
平淡的口气足以证明自己的坚决，就好像在暗示无论接下来会发生什么、都不足以让自己动摇与害怕一样，黑子不知道自己是哪来的底气像这样大放厥词，然而黑子唯一知道的就只有现在的自己比任何时候都要来的冷静。青峰君忍耐了多久、又吃了多少苦头，我的确是不知道；正因为不知道，才想听你亲口告诉我。说完、一把握上男人双手的黑子同样‘蛮横’的不断说服着方寸大乱的‘巨豹’，就像是在恳求、恳求男人不要再一次舍弃自己一样。  
“我们一起走吧……青峰君！离开这里之后我们一起想办法，一定能够找到解决的途径的……！”  
“你……！”  
“青峰少爷，恕我失礼，请允许我们进屋搜查。”  
“！”  
这次守候在门外的不光光只有一人、杂乱的脚步声惊动了仍旧举棋不定的青峰，可就在门锁被按下的刹那、咋了咋舌的巨豹一把将自己从原地背起，一声‘抓紧了’让黑子激动的伸出了双臂，嘴角不受控制的微微轻扬。总之我先把你送出去、你一旦和五月那家伙汇合的话就赶紧逃，无论发生什么都不要回头！就在音落之际、露出獠牙的‘暴君’蹲下了高大的身子、抵在地面的双手化为了美洲豹的前肢、几声气急的粗喘过后，纵身一跃的巨豹就这么踩上了书桌，就好像催促一般不断用前爪击打着窗户，而骑在男人背脊上的黑子很快意会了对方的意思、急急忙忙的伸手打开了窗户，随即俯身紧抱上了粗壮的脖颈。  
“青峰少爷，请你把门打开。……青峰少爷！您若是再不配合，我们就不得不强行执行命令了！”  
“‘咚——！’”  
“！！”  
就在房门被撞开的那一瞬间、跃身而下的黑豹跳出了二楼的窗台，强烈的失重感迫使黑子闭上了双眼，尽管自己习惯了飞翔、却仍旧有些害怕，本能的生理反应与被他人追赶的不安刺激着体内的魂元，迫使黑子露出了黑色的翅膀、失重的身体也因此而找回了平衡。如果青峰不是猫又、而黑子又没有保留飞行的能力的话，或许一切根本不会像现在那么顺利了吧。轻巧的落地伴随的是越发急促的喘息，眼看着气喘连连的巨豹拖着踉跄的步伐艰难的向前走动着，抬头望了一眼上方的黑子焦急的从青峰的背上走下了身，一边用着半边身体扶持着对方那沉重的身体，一边抚摸着男人的背脊、在耳畔诉说着鼓舞的话语。  
“加油啊，青峰君！只要顺着那刻樱花树爬出去的话就能见到桃井同学了，你一定要坚持下去啊！”  
“呼——…呼——…”  
如同宝石般深邃的双眸没了往日的深邃与灵气、仿佛失焦一般，显得有些浑浊。青峰的身体一定被动了什么手脚，若换做是平时、将本性完全暴露在外的他远比维持人型时更加强壮且粗暴，可现在的青峰就连奔跑的力气都没有，只能一步一步迈着脚下的步伐，又在黑子的帮助下、爬上了樱花树的第一条枝干。眼看着追兵立马就要赶来，忍不住焦急起来的黑子拍打着翅膀，单薄的翼膜不同于鸟类、虽然在蝙蝠的形态下黑子能够以很快的速度任意翱翔，可这展双翅不足以支撑人类的身体，光是帮助自己飞上树干都显得非常艰难。然而在自己的帮助之下、眼看就快爬出高墙的青峰压弯了树枝的前端，还没等黑子来得及跟进、在外等候多时的桃井已经按捺不住激动、惊声尖叫起来。阿大……！是阿大吗！？哲君果然把你救出来了！实在是太好了……！说完、一边强忍着哽咽，一边嚷嚷着什么的桃井喊来了一旁的火神，一声声‘火神君你也赶紧来帮忙啊’让爬上枝头的黑子忍不住苦笑，可当两人的容颜映入眼帘的刹那、如释重负的安心感还是让自己偷偷掉了眼泪。  
“阿大他很沉的，你要抓稳点啊！我先去把司机叫来，一定、一定要抓稳啊！”  
“知道了知道了！真是……一个比一个任性，受不了……”  
“…………”

透过泪水窥探着自己的踪迹，在耳边诉说着恶魔的魅惑之语。离开了他的你、如今又该如何生存下去？当时的我无法回答，并不是因为不知道答案、而是认为自己愧对于这个问题；这个世界没有了任何人都能活下去，为了活着而活、活的越久，就越是觉得空虚。  
“阿大，已经没事了，很快就能到安全的地方了，你要坚持住啊……！”  
决堤的泪水如同落雨般慎入了黑色的皮毛，纤细的双手捧着巨豹的脑袋、而彻底用尽了体力的青峰则是平静的吐着呼吸，紧闭的双眸是出于解脱、即便面临着所有人的或许是更为严峻的苛责。可只有现在，无论是自己、桃井、又或是青峰，这一瞬间意味着噩梦的暂时落幕，意味着三人间的羁绊从一开始就不曾消失。  
“真的……真的太好了……谢谢你，哲君，真的……太感谢你了……！”  
“……没什么，我只不过是做了我想做的事而已。”  
抚摸着柔软的皮毛，观察着上下起伏的小腹；温热的身体是活着的证明，光是这样、就足以让黑子鼓起勇气去坚信，那些阶级的制度也好、又或是迂回复杂的利益论也罢，自己始终相信有些东西是无法被简单的条条令令所束缚约束的，好比一个人对另一个人的情感、好比为何对某个存在如此执着的理由；简单的利益论不足以说明蕴藏在这些冲动与盲目背后的道理，而是一种不求回报的付出、即便等待在尽头的是不幸的结局。  
“谢谢你又一次成全了我的任性。……还有对不起，当时没能有勇气去相信你。”  
“……………………”  
“哲君……”


	15. 《尾声》

在雀鸟的啼鸣中睁开睡眼，尚未苏醒的身体仿佛凝固了一般无法动弹；陌生的吊灯与悬挂在墙壁上的摆饰，弥漫在空气中的气味虽然熟悉、却并不是属于自己的味道。待到心跳慢慢找回了平日的节奏，在被窝中打了个哆嗦的黑子缓缓的支起了无力的上身；眼看着趴伏在一旁的‘巨豹’仍旧蜷缩着他那精壮却虚弱的身子、吞吐着沉重的呼吸，节奏分明的气息声让黑子总算悬下了心头的巨石，伸手抚摸上了男人那一身柔软的皮毛，时不时的搓揉着椭圆的耳朵。  
“早上好，青峰君。”  
“………………”  
在千钧一发之际逃离了青峰家的宅邸、在马上驱驰的轿车穿过了大半个城市，来到了火神所在的公寓。在协助青峰逃跑时黑子露出了本该掩藏的翅膀，而也正因为如此、自己的真实身份想必早就暴露在了追兵们的目光之下。虽说red species因面临灭绝而受到协会的保护，可并没有实质意义上的‘领袖’、自己的保护者正是那些屹立在顶端的‘猛禽’，即便他们能够自身的权威庇护下位者们的安全，但这一切取决于生活在伞下的下位者们是否愿意臣服他们，与同情和怜悯并无干系。  
为了不连累家人、那天黑子并没有将奄奄一息的青峰带回家中，而是将男人送去了火神的公寓，毕竟火神是重种、就算那些嗅觉灵敏的犬神人追到了这里也绝对不敢轻易出手，碰巧火神家有一间没人使用的客房，在桃井的眼泪攻势之下、心软的队友最终还是不情愿的点了头，就这么暂时接纳了青峰的入驻，前提是黑子也必须随时陪同在旁。  
将滑落在地上的毛毯重新轻盖上了男人的身体，在抵达目的地之后、立马离开的桃井只身一人前往了绿间家寻求帮助，而黑子也是在那时得知绿间也遭到软禁的事实，可男人并非时因为家族内部的纠纷、而是因赤司才受到了牵连，只不过具体的情况桃井并没有告诉自己，黑子也不想知道太多。  
（我去找小绿帮忙想想办法，如果他愿意帮我们求情的话、或许可以向阿大家人那边施压。）  
说完、随手从书包中取出了几张草稿纸的少女匆匆的用笔书写了什么，好像是一串号码、又像是一种特别的暗号；随即便将折叠成方形的纸片塞进了自己的手里，就好像祈祷一般，紧紧握着自己的指尖。  
（如果我十点之前都还没有回来的话哲君你就拨打这个电话。要好好看着阿大啊！我一定会回来的！）  
（桃井同学……）  
不留给自己丝毫挽留的机会，就这么小跑着离开的桃井直到深夜九点才再次现身在这间公寓的门前。在此之前，黑子一直陪在青峰的身旁，一次都不曾离开、也没有勇气离开。始终维持着魂现状态的青峰一动不动的趴伏在柔软的床垫上，轻微的呼吸声是男人仍旧活着的唯一证据，除此之外、纹丝不动的巨豹就好像一座雕像，长长的睫毛有些潮湿、就算黑子像是试探一般用指尖拨弄着那些敏感的胡须，男人也都没有动静，憔悴的模样真的很让人担心。  
（他的魂元还很虚弱，你就别打搅他了。）  
比起只能靠着行为举止来揣测的黑子，一眼便看破了青峰魂现的火神反而更让人值得信服。听着友人的这番劝告，难掩担忧的黑子微微皱了皱眉头，见自己那忧心忡忡的模样、轻叹了一口气的火神将事先准备好的食物放在了自己的脚边，一边说着，一边用食指指了指巨豹的鼻尖。  
（虽说这个房间一直不太有人住，可毕竟是我家、在搬进来之前我爸也做了不少手脚，这里也全都是我和我家人的记号。但是他却躺在这里呼呼大睡、不是真的累了就是没有体力反抗，估计得要静养一阵子了，不过不会有生命危险就是了。）  
（到底发生了什么事……为什么会变成这样……）  
密集的容貌遮盖住了那些细小的伤口，回想起来、从走下床铺的那一刹那，青峰就显得极为反常，仿佛使不上力气似的、就连走路都变得极为的困难。或许被迫吃了什么药吧。猫又对那些还挺敏感的，有一种用木天蓼制成的镇定剂、不知道是不是被注射了那种玩意。说完，见自己脸色大变的火神便识趣的不再多话，以一句‘我去买点食材’为由离开了房间、直到桃井回来之前，男人也都始终没有出现。  
“早上好，哲君！阿大的情况怎么样了？身体好些了吗？”  
原本就是局外人的火神只是提供一个暂时的住所罢了，自然不可能担当起‘保姆’的角色、处处伺候着来路不明的陌生人；而为了照顾昏睡不起的青峰，黑子也向家人坦白了事情的原委、提着装满了换洗衣物与生活用品的背囊来到了火神家。校园生活依旧在继续、社团活动也有准时参加；然而待到部活解散、黑子都会匆匆在地铁站与桃井汇合，随即和火神一同前往公寓，继续照料青峰的生活起居。当然、男人并不是一直都处于昏睡的状态，偶尔也会睁开双眼、也会在自己的帮助下进食，只是现在的青峰不具备长期维持人形的体力，就算勉强收起了一半的魂现、也都无法好好保持半人的形态，非人的模样只会加剧周围人的不安罢了。  
“还睡着呢，不过似乎身体已经好些了。刚刚出门前我还听到他的肚子在咕噜咕噜叫、应该是饿了吧，或许很快就会醒来了。”  
“是吗。也是～阿大他最受不了肚子饿了，正好火神君一会要去超市，我会和他一起去、哲君有什么要吃的话记得提前告诉我啊。”  
最为让人提心吊胆的三天已经过去，周末的来临着实让黑子松了一口气，看着一大早赶来这里帮忙打点的桃井，除了感激、黑子实在不知道该说些什么，除此以外、自己最该感激的人或许是火神才对。那就请桃井同学多买些水果回来吧。比起肉类的食物、补充点维生素能够提升免疫力，对开胃也有帮助；音落、匆匆从沙发的背囊中拿出了皮夹的黑子将少量的现金交给了桃井，随即扭头望了望四周，就好像交代一件不可告人的秘密似的、一边倾了倾身子，一边将双唇凑到了对方的耳畔，轻轻启唇道。  
“还有××家的汉堡。火神君很喜欢那里的快餐，就当是谢礼、请务必向他保密。”  
“知道啦知道啦～放心交给我吧！”  
自己真的是幸运的人。每当自己掉入满是陷阱的泥潭之时总有人对自己出手相助、总有人向自己伸出援手，青峰是第一个、之后是桃井，火神，还有诚凛的大家……涌动在心头的感激不是光靠只字片言就能够表达的，望着换上外衣的桃井和火神一同离去，挥了挥手的黑子下意识的深吸了一口气、默默转身回到了有些阴冷的房间，再次来到了巨豹的身边。顺着微微弓起的背脊来回梳弄着浓密的皮毛，伸手轻轻托起了远比自己的掌心还要宽大的脚掌；柔软的肉垫比起普通的家猫要硬实一些，却非常的温暖，使得黑子下意识的凑上了脸颊、贴上了褐色的掌心。  
“好痛、！虽说摸起来很舒服，可指甲果然还是有点危险呢……”  
“呼哧……！”  
“？！”  
正当自己出于好奇而摆弄着柔软的脚爪时，不知在何时睁开双眼的黑豹轻声打了个喷嚏，随机晃了晃脑袋、慢慢的抬起了脖子。过于突然的举动让黑子猛地一惊，可当青峰嗅了嗅鼻子、用鼻尖蹭了蹭自己的下颚时，黑子还是伸手环绕上了男人那粗壮的脖颈，指尖没入了温暖的皮毛、低头亲吻上了巨豹的眉宇中央。虽然距离生龙活虎还有段距离、可男人的元气的确恢复了不少；一边挪了挪身体、一边站起身子的黑豹在黑子的指引下走下了床铺，只见足足有近两百斤重的美洲黑豹高高撅着臀部、竭力伸展着前肢，慵懒的滑稽模样惹得黑子不禁哑然失笑，随即立马替男人打开了窗户，转头笑着说道。  
“先开窗透透风吧。今天外面天气不错，运气好的话说不定可以到阳台外面晒晒太阳。”  
“嗷呜——……”  
金色的旭阳透过窗户洒满了地面，或许是被囚禁太久的缘故、还没等黑子开口提醒，男人就已经来到了太阳之下，一边晃动着长尾、一边连连打着哈欠。自帝光毕业以来，黑子已经很久没有见到青峰像现在这般气定神闲，松懈又懒散的表情使得那双深邃的蓝色眼眸显得有些呆愣，与其说是大型的猫科猛禽、还不如说是长得过于大只的‘黑猫’，然而光是像这样一动不动的坐着、空气中的粒子就因那外释的荷尔蒙而动荡起来，与原本残留在这间屋内的‘记号’不断的碰撞。桃井同学和火神同学去买吃的了，大概很快就会回来了、青峰君你暂时先忍忍吧；说完，慢慢蹲下身子的黑子伸手摸了摸男人的脑袋，可出乎自己意料的是、当黑子提到‘火神’二字时，面前的黑豹竟重重的呼了口气，就好像在生气似的、露出了尖锐整齐的獠牙。  
“青峰君……？怎么了？我说了什么让你不高兴的话吗？”  
“嗷…——！”  
“我们回来啦～哲君？阿大？你们还醒着吗？”  
“啊……”  
说曹操、曹操就到；甜美的女声从门外传来的刹那，立马站起身的黑子试图走出房间，然而一股似曾相识的气息忽然透过房门的缝隙渗入了卧室，察觉到这一点的不单单只有黑子，就连身后的巨豹也都竖起了戒心、立起的长尾是警戒的象征，从喉咙不断传出的低吼回荡在空荡荡的房间，迫使黑子默默退至了一旁、难掩担忧的紧握着汗湿的双拳。  
“哲君……？奇怪……不会又睡着了吧……真不好意思，他们两人可能又睡了，要不小绿你先坐一会吧，我去给你泡点茶。”  
“没事。我进去看看情况，如果真睡了的话我今天就先告辞了。”  
“…………”  
黑子几乎在第一时间察觉到了除了桃井与火神之外的气息，却万万没想到这位不速之客竟然会是绿间。两人的谈话不断从门外传来，似乎是在路上巧遇、从绿间的‘自白’来看，软件的时效在昨天就已经结束，而恢复自由身的绿间一直都在寻找青峰的下落、只是没有想到竟然会在闹市区撞见桃井。  
“就眼下的形势来看我还没有完全恢复自由，今天大约只有两小时的时间，一旦把事情交代完后我就会走，今后或许有一段日子不能见面了，如果有什么紧急情况用电话联络吧。”  
说完、踱步向房间走来的绿间就这么毫不犹豫的按下了门锁的把柄，只见沉重的房门从外侧被推开，熟悉的容颜在下一秒便映入了眼帘；当黑子目瞪口呆的仰着脑袋、哑口无言的望着对方的双眸时，轻轻叹了口气的‘蛟鳄’先是低声咕哝了一句‘好久不见’，随即将视线投向了自己的后方，继续启唇说道。  
“好久不见了，青峰。看来你恢复的还不错，总算是捡回了一条命啊。”  
“……啧、还不是多亏了你和赤司的洪福，这笔账总有天要找你们算清、一笔都别想落下！”  
“………………”

直到许久没能照面的绿间再度出现在自己的眼前，黑子才想起另一个‘赤司’对自己诉说的故事。莎乐美在母亲的唆使下替父亲变向砍下了约翰的头颅，人鱼的赤司曾经试图用这个故事来影射自己的‘计划’，回想起来、那或许连‘计划’都算不上，只是男人的野心罢了。将清洗干净的碗碟放进了消毒柜，鸦雀无声的客厅里就只能听到流水的声响；紧闭的房门仿佛将这间公寓划分成了两个既然不同的世界、就算黑子竭力去窃听房间里的动静，却也还是听不到半点的声响，想必一定是绿间的‘花招’。  
“这样一来就洗好啦！哲君你要吃水果吧？我去洗一点苹果吧，能麻烦你帮忙切一些橙子吗？”  
“啊……好的。”  
黑子当然为绿间的出现感到诧异不已，可比起自己、青峰就好像早就预料到男人会现身似的，然而青峰在面对绿间时所摆出的态度实在称不上友善。两人的荷尔蒙不断在空气中相撞，一触即发的气氛使得黑子下意识的屏住了呼吸，可就在黑子想要上前阻止时、再次轻叹了口气的绿间率先收敛起了魂现，随即抬手推了推有些歪斜镜架，一边袖起了双臂、一边低头将视线投向了自己。  
（虽然对你有点抱歉，不过黑子，……我有些话要和青峰说，能请你出去回避一下么。）  
（绿间君……？）  
（……你该不会还没把‘事情’解决吧？）  
理不清前后逻辑的对话让黑子很快猜到了绿间此次前来的目的，多半是为了赤司的事才会急着寻找同样被卷入这次事件的青峰，而之所以会知道青峰的动向、是因为桃井的缘故。为了寻求庇护、桃井曾经不顾身份与阶级试图向绿间家求情，虽然顺利得到了许可、可也因此连累了绿间，按照桃井的回忆、被视为绿间‘帮凶’的绿间不得不为这一系列的‘事变’付出相应的责任，可具体该怎么做、又该做些什么，桃井并没有告诉自己，而她本人似乎也并不知情。  
“不知道两人还要说多久呢……都已经过去半小时了，还没有什么啊……”  
时间在漫长的等待中过去，途中、火神因收到了某个电话而匆匆出了门，说是要与朋友碰面、不知什么时候才能回来。空荡荡的公寓只是个用来睡觉的地方，是名为‘家’的‘巢穴’、虽说长期在海外生活的火神在这个国家不具备与阶级相符合的‘势力’，可位于阶级顶端的火神依旧拥有属于自己的‘领土’，这便是这间公寓的意义所在。身为外人的黑子与桃井非常清楚自己无法在这里久留，原本的计划是待到青峰一恢复、就暂时移居黑子家，然而依靠‘逃亡’来拖延时间也不是个解决问题的方法。听坐在邻座的少女如是抱怨道，低头望着手中的苹果的黑子时不时用指甲拨弄着通红的表皮、心里所想的都是有关‘阶级’的事。本以为只要将青峰成功救出来，那些荒谬的阶级论应该不会再是隔阂两人的障碍；可绿间的出现再次将黑子的天真击得粉碎，什么都没有改变、这个世界绝对不会因为自己的愿望而改变运转的轨迹，如果真的需要改变、那就不得不像赤司那样‘不择手段’，漠视着发生在周围的牺牲、直至攀上万物的顶点。  
“……哲君？哲君？你没事吧，从刚才起一直在发呆，莫非你不喜欢苹果吗？”  
“……不，我很喜欢，只是在想些事而已。”  
“…………”  
机灵的桃井似乎很快就读懂了自己的心思，见自己如是答道、苦笑着耸了耸肩的少女将身体蜷缩成了一团，一声‘是在担心阿大吧’让黑子不禁哑然失笑，默默的点了点头。  
“小绿他既然被放出来了、说明这次的事应该已经告一段落了。至于阿大那……虽然有点对不起阿大的父母，可上次我去找小绿的时候有要求调查他们家，毕竟伯父他对阿大做的事实在是太过分了，也有不少触犯法律的地方……”  
“是指那些‘药’吗？”  
“嗯……”  
凭青峰的个性是绝对不可能心甘情愿被囚禁在那样的房间里的，若不是通过某些手段、男人绝不会轻易屈服，以桃井和黑子来要挟是其一，除此之外、为了配合那些不入流的‘交易’、对方似乎使用了不少违禁的药物，也难怪青峰的体力至今都没能彻底恢复。  
“虽说班类与班类之间利用金钱交易来‘借种’不是什么稀奇的事，可‘聚众淫乱’这种行为是不被允许的。我有向小绿还有他的父亲汇报这个情况，所以短时间内阿大爸爸的行为也会受到监视，阿大他也暂时被列为受保护的对象。”  
没有想到桃井是以这样的形式向协会那边取得了对青峰的庇护，少女的勇敢让黑子深感佩服的同时、也让自己感到非常担忧。……可这么做的话，桃井同学家不会被盯上吗？闻言、果断摇了摇头的桃井很快否定了自己的顾虑，一句‘协会那边当然不会把我抖出去啦’让黑子不禁松了口气，下意识的松开了紧握着苹果的双手、险些就将掌心的物件掉在了地上。  
“再加上赤司君那边的情况……阿大爸爸或许会认为是因为赤司家那边才会受到牵连吧。希望他不会将所有的怨气都撒在阿大的身上……”  
“………………”  
从不惜冒险闯入那座一片死寂的宅院的那刻起、黑子就已经做好了觉悟，想必桃井也是一样。眼下的形势虽然已经有所缓解，可今后的路还很长；一味的逃避无法解决任何事、也无法拯救任何人，总有一天不得不面对，黑子比任何都明白这种感受。然而今非昔比，经过这一系列的事故、黑子渐渐开始有所领悟，领悟到自己在这个弱肉强食的‘世界’中扮演着什么样的一个角色，而那双脆弱的双翼又是为了什么而存在，在一次又一次的彷徨与不安之中冲破层层的迷雾，盘旋在无人能够触及的高空，不断寻觅着你的存在。  
“……我去看看他们的情况，桃井同学你先吃吧。”  
一边说着，一边从沙发上站起了身；当黑子将手中的苹果放回茶几时，笑着说了一句‘加油’的桃井微微眯笑起了那双水灵的眼瞳，光是这样便让黑子轻扬起了嘴角、任由无形的暖流从胸口流淌而过。踱步来到了走廊深处的卧室门前，轻轻叩响了紧闭的房门，起初、黑子并没有得到任何的回应，然而自己并没有走开，而是再次叩响了门扉，仿佛‘宣战’一般、缓缓开启了双唇。  
“青峰君，绿间君，请问我可以进来吗？有些事我想和两位说下……”  
“…………进来吧。”  
“………………”  
本以为对方会继续佯装视而不见的拒绝自己，没想到先开口的人是绿间，讶异之余、很快寻回神志的黑子立刻按下了门锁，可就在自己推门而入的瞬间，屋内那浑浊的空气立马让黑子捂上了口鼻，那是猫又与蛟鳄的气味、两股强烈又刺鼻的味道混合在了一起，盘踞在封闭的空间内，也难怪会那么强烈。  
“我正在想你会不会过来。刚好、我事情也交代的差不多了，你有什么想问的就直接说吧。”  
坐在从客厅搬来的椅子上，微微蹙着眉头的绿间看起来心情不是很好，而从残留在空气中的余味来看、两人似乎有过非常激烈的争吵，青峰脸上那满是不耐的神情也刚好说明了眼前的情况。用余光窥探了几眼两人的神色过后，伸手关上了房门的黑子踱步来到了两人的身旁，老实说自己并没有什么特别想说的、只不过是想找个进屋的借口罢了。见自己支支吾吾了半天也没能说出什么像样的话来，叹了口气的‘蛟鳄’从座椅上站起了身，随即推了推镜架，低声继续开口说道。  
“看来也没什么要说的。我先走了，以后的事以后再说吧，你可别太快就认输啊，青峰。”  
“哼，用不着你来提醒我！管好你自己吧。”  
“…………”  
眼看着绿间就要走出房间，困惑之余、下意识大喊了一声对方名字的黑子试图挽留匆匆离开的绿间，就连自己也不知道理由，只知道自己并非是‘没什么要说’、而是不知道该怎么说，因为有太多的疑问想要厘清，却不知道该从哪里开始说起。闻声、缓缓停下脚步的绿间再度转过身，可就在两人视线交汇的刹那，深吸了一口气的黑子握紧了双拳，大脑也因空气中的那股异味而变得昏昏沉沉的，舌尖竟开始微微犯麻。  
“绿间君！那个……关于赤司君的事，真的已经没关系了吗？”  
“……你想知道什么？”  
笼统的提问并没有赢得绿间的信任，当男人如是反问道时、一阵哑然的黑子下意识的抿了抿双唇，而在身形比青峰还要高大的绿间面前，黑子总是感到异常的紧张、即便男人从未对自己直接表露过敌意或是威胁，可这股莫名的疏远感总是无法消失。  
“就是字面上的意思……赤司君他现在怎么样了呢？真的已经没问题了吗？”  
“如果你是在问他的‘弟弟’的话，已经被‘处理’了。毕竟制造了所有混乱的人是他，会得到这样的结果也是情理之中的事。”  
“………………”  
处理指的是什么？是像绿间那样被软禁了吗？又或是从此消失在这个世界上、就好像不曾来临过一样？过于大胆的猜测让黑子感到害怕，自己不敢再追问下去，就连自己所知道的那个‘赤司征十郎’如今又落得什么样的下场都不敢多问，就这么怔怔凝视着对方的黑子再次听到了绿间的叹息，不知所措的愣在原地、什么话都说不上来。  
“接下来的事算是协会内部的机密。……况且知道了太多对你也没有好处。你是幸运的，黑子，被排挤在这么混乱的‘世界’之外、要不是如此，你可能活不到今天吧。”  
“绿间君…………”  
预言与神话都是正确的，天的主宰为了结束三方的斗争而咬断了丝线、导致了天的崩塌，海的干涸，陆的龟裂。为了生存、万物只能生活在由混沌构成的世界尽头，重新创造了共存的新秩序、建起了名为阶级的保护伞。但是你的存在被定义在这些‘规则’之外、这也是为什么你仍拥有翅膀，所以你可以飞向任何想去的地方。说完、顿了顿神的绿间望了一眼卧躺在床铺上的‘黑豹’，随即又将目光投向了自己、留下了最后的一句忠告。  
“再加上你很好强。……这次的事情之所以能够有所转机，也是因为你的缘故。”  
“咦……”  
“你说够了吧，绿间。要走的话就赶紧走，别再这七嘴八舌了。”  
还没等自己来得及开口、竟这么粗暴打断了绿间的青峰突然从床上支起了身子，过于刻意的行为让黑子立马起了疑心，而绿间似乎也选择了‘妥协’，在一声‘告辞’之后便退出了房间，留下青峰与黑子两人、谁都没有说话、谁也都没有解释。从方才的局面来看、青峰明显是想回避什么，本以为将自己排挤在外的是与协会有紧密维系的‘蛟鳄’，却没想到竟会是青峰、这让黑子感到非常意外。……为什么青峰君刚才要那么做呢？莫非有什么事是不能让我知道的？最终、按捺不住焦躁的黑子还是气冲冲的问出了口，然而见自己怒火中烧的如是逼问道，显得有些犹豫的‘巨豹’抬手挠了挠短发，一边说着，一边盘起了修长的双腿。  
“没什么。那家伙不也说了吗？知道太多对你没好处，你就别管赤司那家伙了，再怎么关心他、他也都不会领这份情……”  
“我不是因为担心赤司君、而是因为担心青峰君才会那么焦急的啊！”  
“………………”  
黑子知道现在的平静绝对不可能会是事情的‘结局’，若是想要一个真正的答案，或许所有人得要等上一年、两年、甚至十年……黑子已经做好了努力在这场权利游戏中挣扎抗衡的准备，尽管自己从未奢望成为最后的赢家、可至少不想让自己输得太惨，更不希望周围人的人再继续受到伤害。可青峰君刚才的态度、就好像已经做好了‘认输’的准备、选择一个人承受所有的一切一样；音落、越说越激动的黑子不禁提高了嗓门，这也许是自己第一次将压抑了太久的情绪一股脑儿的发泄在某个人的身上，就连青峰都难掩诧异的瞪大着双眼，仿佛打量着一头珍奇异兽似的、愣愣的干眨着双眸。  
“我和桃井同学真的很努力想要帮你，可却只有青峰君一个人用着这样消极的态度处处敷衍，你不认为这么做对那些想要帮助你的人很失礼吗？”  
“……愿意帮我的人也就只有你们两个而已。”  
在被称为‘家’的牢笼中度过了无数个黑夜，听不到他人的呼喊、更看不到名为‘解脱’的尽头，就连祈愿这么窝囊的事都做不到，一味的承受着折磨与羞辱、那种痛苦又有谁能够体会。原本我一直以为只要咬牙忍过去就好了、毕竟我对这种事早就麻木了；可偏偏你在半途找上了门来，导致那天过后的每一天我都过的生不如死，就算身体被迫拥抱着别人、心里想的也尽是有关你的事。发自肺腑的感慨是胜过任何甜言蜜语的告白，也是黑子一直想要从男人口中听到的答案；向自己伸来的右臂悬在半空，而还没等到男人拽上自己的胳臂、黑子便主动握上了对方的腕骨，用掌心感受着这股熟悉的温度。并不是我不想告诉你、也不是有意看轻你；而是实在不想再害你受到牵连，毕竟总有一天我会成为‘上位者’，可你一旦成为我的‘雌性’、就意味着要承担这场游戏的所有‘后果’，你难道不害怕吗？最后的通牒是青峰对自己的最后的劝告，男人那写满了犹豫的眼神让黑子感到很是窝心，可黑子想要的并不是怜悯、而是对方直视自己的这一瞬间。光是这样就让自己充满了勇气和力量、也让黑子愿意继续去相信眼前的这个男人，相信只要有他陪伴在自己的身旁，那片封闭的天空总有一天会被曙光再次点亮。  
“我愿意。这也是为什么我回到你身边的理由。所以告诉我吧，青峰君。你们的世界究竟发生了什么、而我又能为你做些什么；然后我们再一起将那段形同陌路的时光捡起来吧、一切都能够重新开始，一切都会好起来的。”  
“哲……”

是你在茫茫人海中发现了我，我曾自暴自弃的想过这是否就是属于我的‘命运’。  
而当时的我却只能一味将自己的软弱暴露在你的面前，如今你却做着同样的事。  
是因为无奈、还是因为信任，这都已经并不重要。  
正因为如此，我是唯一能够理解你苦痛的人、从而成为留守在你身旁的存在，舔舐着彼此的伤口。

“事情是发生在二年级期末的某个雨夜。……”  
依偎在房间的角落，听着男人慢慢掀起故事的帷幕；思绪随着那一个个熟悉的名字回到了过去，那段总是被不安的阴霾所笼罩的时光、那段靠着身体的结合来寻求一时的安定的日子。一切的契机是因为某个声音、那也是我和‘那家伙’第一次‘照面’，只不过当时的他还不拥有人形；一幅幅生动的画面不断在脑海中浮现，也让黑子再次回忆起了那些一度让自己险些魂飞魄散的往事，下意识的箍筋了双臂，却因落在额头的轻吻而慢慢化解。  
“不过在说这些之前、还是先说说我们第一次相遇时的事吧。”  
“…………？”

——FIN.2015-6-1——


	16. 長い逃走の果てに

这里既漆黑又狭窄，而自由永远都是一站蛊惑人心的明灯、明明近在眼前，却永远触手不及。  
所以我想要离开。  
只要面对着灰白的空墙，一遍一遍诉说着雷同的咒语。  
我在这里，  
放我出去；  
我在这里，  
你是否听到了我的悲鸣？  
然而下一秒，天空却碎成了一片片，什么都看不见。

《長い逃走の果てに》  
人们常常挂在嘴边的‘进化论’实质上只是一种假设的理论，既不是事实、更不是什么科学定律，然而却被衍生引用到了名为‘阶级’的体系之中，每当回想、都让人忍不住唏嘘。在解释大进化趋势之所以会发生的原因时、不少学者纷纷提出了各式各样的假说，认为进化是生物逐渐演变向前发展的一种过程，而在这个过程中、生物从低等发展到高等、由简单发展到复杂。目前生活在这个星球上的生物极少是和远古时代的祖先一模一样的，从表面上来看、这就是进化的结果；然而有些‘本质’是不容更改的，好比灵魂本身、因为任何物种的精神力是不需要为了迎合周遭的生存环境而存活的。  
“协会已经将‘征十郎’处理了，名义上他应该已经宣告‘死亡’、可也只不过暂时沉睡而已，但应该能帮所有人拖延点时间，趁他再次醒来之前。”  
被药物麻痹了太久的神经不足以控制整个身体，酸疼的肌肉光是忍受魂元的躁动就已经让青峰大汗淋漓。不断的深吸着空气、陌生又相似的味道让青峰感到颇为烦躁，这间陌生的公寓是黑子特意为自己准备的‘避难所’、是属于一个名叫‘火神’的班类的‘巢穴’，光是从气味来辨别的话对方似乎是老虎，然而青峰尚未与男人打过照面、却已经对那脸还没露过的男人心生起了敌意，这一切都是归功于本能的地盘意识。望着坐在不远处的不速之客，绿间的脸色远比两人最后一次见面时要来得憔悴，苍白的脸色将疲倦完全暴露在外，就连嗓音都要比平日沙哑一些。闻言、不以为然的撇了撇嘴的青峰只是敷衍的咕哝了一声，随即倚靠着冰冷的墙壁、缓缓坐直了身；所以呢？是你自己动的手、还是你爸替你擦的屁股？见自己如是呛声道，皱了皱眉头的绿间显然露出了不快的神色，然而却没有借此苛责自己些什么。短暂的沉默过后、轻叹了一口气的绿间伸手摘下了笨重的镜架，一边用着衬衣的衣摆擦拭着透明的镜片、一边用缠裹着绷带的右手摩挲着镜框的边缘，缓缓低声道。  
“是我自己动的手。……不然黑子和桃井怎么可能躲得过你爸那边的追兵，这出‘剧本’早在事情变得越发失控之前就决定好了。”  
“……说的也是。终究那家伙也只是乳臭未干的小屁孩罢了，怎么可能赢得了大人，也真是爱做百日梦。”  
名义上是为了修正脱轨的齿轮，可男人真正的目的又有谁知道？本该是一体的灵魂因为人为的手段而被硬生生的拆分成了两个截然不同的物种，因此、唯一会向自己施舍亲情的母亲长年卧病不起，在短短的六年过后病逝；视权力与利益为一切的父亲不择手段的维持着‘王国’的平衡，甚至不惜牺牲自己的妻子与孩子、培养出能够容下最强魂元的‘容器’。班类的世界容不下猿人那些迂腐的常识观，‘人生而平等’那些冠冕堂皇的漂亮话更是不受用；任何形式的感情也都是权利纷争的绊脚石，就好比有些动物在遇到天敌进攻时会抛弃孩子、让它们成为取代自己的‘猎物’，这就是牲畜那可悲天性。  
“不过不管怎么样，要不是你亲自出面、估计我也不可能像现在这样舒舒服服的躺在床上，这个人情我先记下了。”  
无论事情的起因是什么、无论眼前的男人因受他人蛊惑而犯下了多么大的过错，青峰都不曾真的责怪过绿间、甚至很能理解男人做出这一决断的理由。任何人都有着自己的苦衷，与身不由己不同、单纯的被某个存在吸引而心甘情愿选择追随和臣服，‘赤司征十郎’就是拥有如此强烈的人格魅力的一个人。再加上我爸那边、听说是你帮五月打的小报告？那家伙趁我睡的迷迷糊糊的时候还说了你不少好话呢。见自己如是调侃道，不屑的冷哼了一声的绿间微微仰起了下颚、袖了双臂，冷漠的态度难免会让青峰感到有些恼火，可自己之所以能够得救的确是拜对方所赐，念在这份‘人情’、青峰佯装没有察觉选择不再多话，却没想到对方率先打破了沉默，就好像刻意试探自己似的、别有意味的提到了始终牵动着自己心弦的名字。  
“我并没有做什么，真正救了你的人是黑子，如果没有他的话我也不可能从我父亲那得到‘将功赎罪’的机会，如果要谢的话，就去谢他吧。”  
“…………啊啊，我知道。”

雄性之所以会被雌性吸引是出于雄性的本能，而之所以会想要去拥抱雌性、那是基于繁殖的天性。这并不是恋爱，对于将繁衍后代视为义务的班类来说推崇灵魂交融的恋爱反而是多余的，至少在青峰的记忆里看守着自己长大的‘家人们’从未教过自己什么是‘恋爱’，他们反复叨念的就只有那些老生常谈的说教，如同洗脑一般一遍又一遍的告诉自己子嗣与血统的重要性。令人可悲的是，年幼无知的自己除了去相信大人们的鬼话之外什么也做不了；看似辽阔的世界其实很渺小，对班类而言就更是如此，永远生活在监视之下、以‘安全’为由对自己施以掌控，一切的所作所为都必须符合家族‘利益’，除此之外全都是多余的、都是没有必要的，无论是个人的兴趣爱好也好，还是内心真实的感情也罢，直到遇到‘黑子哲也’之前、青峰始终对这些教诲深信不疑。  
“那个、请问……青峰君是受伤了吗？”  
与黑子第一次相遇的契机就和男人留给自己的第一印象一样普通。青峰讨厌念书、也不认为自己有那个天赋，然而学校却是唯一能够让自己为所欲为的场所，即便不得不与那讨人厌的读书声作伴、青峰也乐意全身心的投入校园生活，对那短短两小时的部活训练更是如同对待一件宝物一般格外珍惜。篮球是除了吃饭和睡觉以外自己最为重视的东西，就连是从什么时候起喜欢上这一运动的理由都不记得了，只记得运球、起跳、投篮时的那份畅快感，再加上自己是属于对感兴趣的东西才会卯足全力的‘自我主义’，这样的脾气多半得归咎于猫又的特性，然而凡事若是拼命过了头总会伴随着一定的危险，自己那受伤的腕骨便是最好的教训。因为太过投入而不小心伤到了手腕，在部长的叮嘱下，心不甘、情不愿的被担任球队经理的青梅竹马‘押送’去了医务室。为班类专门设计的房间配备了最为完整的设备，从为爬行班类准备的暖气、到隔音专用的墙壁；就在青峰难掩好奇、不停四处张望着的时候，推开拉门的并非是自己苦苦等待的桃井，而是自称黑子的同龄男人、矮小的体型与普通的容貌与普通的猿人差不了多少，可就在对方出于好意为自己包扎之时，从发梢传来的气味使得青峰下意识的挑了挑眉，清淡的体味是自己不曾闻过的味道，却让自己的身体突然疲软了下来。  
因为家族与阶级的关系，青峰的生长环境中就只有‘班类’：西表山猫的青梅竹马，母亲娘家的猎豹亲戚、宗家那些自视优等的美洲巨豹……大部分的班类都是依靠与生俱来的警觉来判断双方对自己是否构成威胁，有的可以成为亲近的伙伴、有的则是维持着点头之交的交情、有的也可以成为繁衍交配的对象。青峰就与绝大多数的班类一样，在禁止擅自窥探他人魂现这一准则之下、只能依靠灵敏的嗅觉来辨别对方的魂元，而每一种班类都具有象征性的独特气味，好比蛇之目的腥臭、好比猿人那身刺鼻的汗味，然而从黑子身上传来的气味却不属于任何一个物种，就好像空气本身、有多了几丝溪水的味道。  
陌生的体味是青峰对黑子产生兴趣的契机，那好似青苔的清香很快便引起了自己的兴趣，待到男人小心翼翼的在手腕处打了一个结、牢牢的将绷带固定在了自己的小臂上，那远远胜过五月的手艺让青峰赞不绝口，而男人却是谦虚的耸了耸肩，以一句‘将就一下’便匆匆结束了话题，将膏药放回了原位。望着对方那单薄的身影，下意识眯起了双眸的青峰难掩好奇的将意识集中在了双眸，这还是自己第一次打破‘禁忌’、对某个特定的存在使用‘看破’，然而就在自己试图利用露出的荷尔蒙一鼓作气的击穿男人的防备时，突然转过身来的黑子双手抱着方形的盒子、一边低声开口道。不过我觉得伤势还是挺严重的，有时间的话还是去诊所或是医院检查一下比较好。出于善意的提醒让青峰立马收敛起了险些外露的魂元、佯装笃定的大笑了两声，随即试图利用浮夸的赞美让对方放下疑心、而从头到尾，黑子都表现都很镇定，就好像不懂得‘魂元’是何物似的、这反而让青峰感到越发怀疑。  
“我说你啊，要不别在三军呆着了，索性来一军当经理吧？”  
黑子与自己一样都是篮球部的人，可他并不是一军的选手、而是三军的部员。青峰对帝光的分队机制一直都心存不满，倒也不是不理解分级的意义、只不过在一军的都是些依靠班类本能而上位的重种，人数少不说、大部分人对篮球也没什么太大的热情和兴趣，与其说是社团活动、还不如说是用来炫耀身份和地位的一种象征，若是对外声称自己是帝光篮球部一军的人，一定能够受到不少雌性的仰慕、在学校内的地位也就截然不同了。当然、青峰的这句邀请也只是随口说说而已，虽然比起笨手笨脚的儿时玩伴、眼前那来路不明的同龄人的确要有用的多；可出乎青峰意料的是、黑子几乎毫不犹豫的便拒绝自己的邀请，说着‘我打球的时间并不是很久’、‘还有很多需要学习的地方’之类的蠢话，然而男人的双眸始终凝视着自己，即便在身为一军‘王牌’的自己面前，黑子也不曾动摇或是退缩过，坚定的眼神使得男人的名字在自己的脑海中越陷越深，定格成了不变的画面、深深的烙印上了自己的心头。  
“况且我非常喜欢打球。比起在场外担任辅助球队的角色，我还是更希望能够和对手在球场上切磋球技吧。”  
“……你这人果然很有趣。”  
这个世上真的存在这么有胆量的猿人么？  
猿人是比轻重还要‘低等’的生物，无法识别魂现、更听不到灵魂的声音，然而班类通过阶级的力量仍旧能够对猿人产生威慑，这也是为什么校方处心积虑的将两边的教室彻底区分开来的缘故。青峰接触的猿人并不多，更不会想到要去特意接触那些劣等的生物；然而眼前的男人的确给自己一种不可思议的感觉，明明自己是重种、却看不破对方的魂现，而黑子在面对自己时的气定神闲更是让青峰感到可疑，心中一次又一次的猜忌起了他的真实身份，荷尔蒙也在无意识中从毛孔慢慢的渗出。能够让我觉得挺不错的家伙并不多，除了球队里的那些‘怪物’之外你还是第一个。一边咕哝着、一边微微起身的青峰刻意将脑袋凑到了男人的耳畔，随即使劲嗅了嗅鼻子、清新的气味莫名的让身体开始发热，血液就好像沸腾了似的、竟让指尖失控的轻颤起来。我说……你应该不单单只是普通的‘猴子’而已吧？就在自己音落之际、显然绷紧了身子的黑子循声仰起了脑袋，一声上扬的呢喃使得自己微微张开了双唇、露出了尖锐的獠牙，却在自己企图咬上对方肩膀之际，紧闭的门扉突然从外侧被拉开，熟悉的女声将一切全部回归到了起点。  
“阿大！我回来了！抱歉，让你久等、了……？”  
“…………啧。”  
在桃井突然现身的那一瞬间，青峰的的确确在心头抱怨对方坏了自己的‘好事’，可好事指的又是什么？自己到底想拿眼前的男人怎么样呢？看着黑子一脸茫然的瞪大着双眼，湛蓝的眼瞳竟让青峰感到有些愧疚。就连为何会产生冲动的理由都不知道，在启唇的那一瞬间、青峰就已经沦为了一名‘捕食者’，自己的的确确想要‘吃了’黑子，可并不是真正意义上的进食、而是想让男人变成属于自己的东西，好在这样的念头被擅自闯入屋内的桃井给及时打消了。今天恐怕没有时间了，下次有机会的话再好好聊聊吧；在跟随桃井一同离开房间之际，转头向着黑子如是‘约定’道的青峰冲着对方比划了个手势，然而黑子并没有回应什么、只是怔怔的站在原地。就在走出保健室的刹那，似乎察觉到了什么的青梅竹马伸手拽了拽自己的胳臂，一声声‘阿大’让青峰难掩烦躁的挑了挑眉，一边低着脑袋、一边开口问道。  
“干嘛啊，不停叫我，有什么事么？”  
“刚才那个人是谁啊。阿大的朋友吗？怎么之前都没有见过啊。”  
就算身旁的儿时玩伴眨着她那水灵的眼睛向自己打听，青峰也都答不上来、因为自己的确不知道对方的来历， 只知道他名叫‘黑子哲也’，既不像是班类，也不是猿人。好像一样都是篮球部的，不过是在三军、当然不可能见过了。说完，心领神会的青梅竹马情不自禁的点了点头，随即扭头望了望身后的走廊，一边迈着脚下的步伐、一边继续说道。  
“三军的话应该都是猿人吧？那刚才那人应该不是班类了？真少见，阿大竟然会和猴子聊的那么高兴。”  
“…………反正闲着也是闲着，没事就多聊了两句呗。”  
班类对周遭环境的敏感不仅仅只针对生存环境的变化，更多的是指向某个特定的存在本身，生理性的反应就足以说明一切。阵阵发热的肌理是发情的最好证明。还没等到这股热度从体内褪去、下意识舔了舔下唇的‘巨豹’用一句敷衍的谎话搪塞了青梅竹马的好奇，那是自己发现的东西、也许对方是低等的猴子，又或是什么稀奇的‘怪物’，然而青峰却管不了那么多，‘猿人’是唯一让自己久久无法下定决心的理由。可不管怎么样……千万不能让那个家伙从自己眼前逃走。自言自语的呢喃惹得一旁的桃井满脸困惑的歪了歪脑袋，却被自己随口敷衍了口气、前所未有的窃喜不断在心头涌动，仿佛发现了瑰宝的孩子一般、就连脚下的步伐也都变得轻快起来。  
“那家伙说他很喜欢篮球呢，就和我一样、搞不好这一切都是‘命运的安排’吧。”  
“哇……没想到阿大你还会说这种肉麻的话，感觉好恶心……”

冲动真的是发生在一瞬间的事，没有逻辑可循、更没有任何的道理，身体就这么自然而然的发生了变化，就算回到了球馆、回到了那座聚集着同类的‘牢笼’，青峰也都一直在思考黑子的事。他到底是谁？又是什么人？是和自己一样的怪物？为什么无法看到他的灵魂？都说好奇心能够杀死猫、青峰虽然不是家猫，可的的确确是猫科动物，黑子的身份越是神秘、自己对男人的兴趣就越是浓厚。几乎是在本能的趋势之下、毅然翘了训练的青峰来到了三军专用的球馆门前，光是站在门口就能嗅到猿人的那股臭味，然而青峰还是毅然踏入了满是猴子的球馆，在茫茫人群中找到了黑子、用着近乎威胁的方式和男人结下了不成文的‘约定’，只不过当时的青峰并没有思考太过有关班类的事，只是单纯的想和对方切磋一下球技、因为黑子是唯一一个与自己同样热爱着篮球的‘普通人’。  
若是在外貌来看，身形瘦小的黑子完全不具备一名‘运动员’该有的资质，非但体力不足、就连爆发力也都远远不够；然而当自己像是挑衅般的提出1on1的要求时，黑子还是毅然的收下了这份‘战书’，尽管男人的实力就和他的外表看起来一样、可那卯足全力的模样还是让青峰留下了深刻的印象，在不知不觉中用动了真格、乐此不疲的在空荡荡的球场上追逐着滚动的篮球。  
“下次要不要再在一起打球啊？说老实话今天还挺开心的。”  
大口大口喝着冰镇的凉饮，如是说道的‘巨豹’像是试探一般用手肘顶了顶对方的胳臂，然而早已体力透支的黑子仍旧忙着调整乱了套的呼吸，时不时的用手平抚着胸口、一边忙着用挂在脖颈上的毛巾擦拭着滴落的汗珠。不过你要是再变强点的话就更好了，一直追着、断我的球难道不会觉得无趣吗？不自觉的‘抱怨’让身旁的‘神秘人物’不禁哑然失笑，一句‘看来青峰君是真的很喜欢篮球呢’使得自己几乎反射性的挺起了胸膛、自满的拍了拍胸脯，如同炫耀一般喋喋不休说起了自己那些童年往事来。  
“那当然了！原本我就不喜欢念书，之所以会天天来学校就是为了参加社团活动。虽然之前也有尝试过其他运动、可果然还是篮球最有意思，就算打一整天都不会嫌累。”  
“…………”  
为了拿下卡在球框上的篮球而爬上了球架，结果险些从高处摔落下来；彻底沉溺在往事中的青峰变得越发健谈，而坐在自己身旁的黑子只是默默的听着，既不插嘴、也没有打断，途中男人始终注释着自己的眼睛，专注的模样使他那张略显秀气的脸蛋显得格外的稚嫩、莫名的让自己感到格外心动。  
“当时好多人都吓傻了呢。我自己倒是一点感觉都没有，也不知道他们都在着急些什么。”  
“这么做的确太危险了，正常情况下应该找老师吧？或是找找梯子之类的。”  
中规中矩的回答的确像是猿人会说的话，闻言、青峰先是不以为然的耸了耸肩，一句满是不屑的‘无所谓’让眼前的男人难掩困惑的歪了歪脑袋，欲言又止的模样使得青峰得意忘形的揉了揉鼻尖，高举起了结实的双臂。  
“毕竟我是猫又嘛。从那么点高的地方摔下来也死不了人。”  
“猫、又……？”  
“糟了……！”  
一不小心竟说漏了嘴、意识到大事不妙的‘巨豹’连忙捂上了嘴、既无法直视黑子的眼睛，也不知该将视线投向哪里是好。没、没什么！不小心说错话而已，你就当什么都没有听到！然而正当自己如是狡辩之际、突然想起对方同样来路不明的青峰顿时回过了神志，一边皱着眉头、一边眯起了双眼；就好像在打量着一头珍奇异兽似的，凌厉的眼神满是迁怒与报复的意味。  
“不对不对，可疑的人应该是你才对啊！你到底是什么人？应该不是普通的猴子吧？闻着味道总感觉不像啊……”  
“我不太懂青峰君的意思……况且把人形容成猴子，这种说法会不会太不尊重人了？……”  
究竟是哪里出错了呢？  
无论如何绞尽脑汁去翻找脑海中的记忆，萦绕在黑子周围的那股陌生味道始终困扰着青峰，而从黑子那从容不迫的态度来看、对方似乎对‘班类’的存在并不知情，盲目的程度就与那些自以为是的猿人一样愚昧无知。可为什么身体总是忍耐不住躁动、就好像叛逆一样在体内不断冲撞呢？用着狐疑的目光一次又一次的审视着身旁的男人，将鼻尖凑到了单薄的肩头、再次确认着那股清新的味道，隐约的汗味并没没能遮盖住那股独特的气息，反而使之变得愈发浓烈、让自己的心跳猛地加速起来。……算了，不管怎么样你都是个有趣的家伙，看来最近的日子总算不会太无聊了。正因为无法搞明白黑子到底是不是猿人才无法迟迟出手，若此时坐在自己身旁的是一只‘母猫’、凭着青峰的个性，恐怕早就先上车后补票了吧。就在音落之际，仰着脑袋的黑子始终凝视着自己的大手，然而就在青峰有意将魂现释放在外、化为华丽的豹纹，任其浮动在裸露的右肩。以后就多多指教啦！哲！还没等自己来得及抽回右手，怔怔眨了眨双眼的‘莫名生物’一言不发的点了点头，一句‘请多多指教’让青峰情不自禁的轻笑出了声、撇开男人真实身份不谈，两人对篮球的那股热情或许才是自己为何会认为黑子如此亲切的最大原因。  
青峰就与大多数班类重种一样，绝不会去憧憬猿人的生活、却对班类之间的‘阶级意识’没有什么自觉。自己是重种，这是毋庸置疑的事实；可青峰一直都不明白重种、中间种与轻种之间的区别，这或许与陪伴自己长大的儿时玩伴有关。桃井是中间种，虽然父亲是半重种、可单论阶级，桃井的身份理应不足以成为青峰的玩伴才对。然而自己却从来不会因为这种阶级关系而看轻总是陪伴在自己身边的青梅竹马，偶尔也会觉得她很啰嗦、却从不会觉得讨厌，毕竟在所有同龄人之中，也只有桃井抱着相同的情感回应着自己，就好像真正的‘家人’似的，久而久之彼此之间也就没了应有的距离。  
在所有阶级之中重种对魂元最为敏感、控制力也最强，不光光能够做到自我的抑制，也能对其他下位者的班类施加压力、以便掌控他们的魂现。青峰并不具备这样的素质，原本猫又的天性便是我行我素的‘野心家’，非但最难调教、也是最不容易归顺的一种班类，可这并不意味着青峰不会玩弄这些把戏，自己也曾想过试着用些卑鄙的手段查探黑子的真身，可每当两人约好在篮球馆内练球时，彼此的注意力很快就被篮球吸引，以至于忘了那些弱肉强食的‘生存规则’、甚至都想不起自己其实与黑子并不是‘一类人’的事实。  
“今天的状态似乎不错啊。十投五中……创下新纪录了呢。”  
社团活动结束之后一起留在第四球馆进行秘密的‘特训’，这是青峰与黑子之间的约定。既没有外人的喧嚣、更没有外界的打扰，更主要的是无需担心有人在旁监视，可以尽情的做自己喜欢的事、说自己想说的话。在自己一次又一次的示范之下，总算有所进步的黑子难掩喜悦的瞪大着双眼，尽管表情的变化不算明显、却还是能够清楚的感受到男人的喜悦；当青峰一边挠着对方那汗湿的头发、一边兴高采烈的吆喝道时，总算露出了笑颜的黑子有些害羞的挠了挠通红的脸颊，试着隔开自己那不知轻重的大手，断断续续的抗议中满是惊喜与笑意。  
因为始终看不破黑子的魂现，青峰做了无数个遐想、甚至还写下了所有的‘可能性’，如果黑子是猫又、会是什么阶级；如果男人是其他的物种，自己又该拿他怎么办。可无论怎么思考、无论寻找什么样的结果，在体内躁动的灵魂就只有一个心愿：想让他变成属于自己的东西。单纯又直接的欲望就连青峰都感到困惑不已，努力在脑海中描绘男人模样的同时、一边不禁自问自己究竟是被他的什么地方深深吸引。  
“不过没想到你这么努力啊，倒是有点出乎我的意料呢。”  
既想知道黑子的真实身份、又不能暴露自己灵魂的模样；不得不小心翼翼的青峰可谓使出了浑身的解数，偶尔会在特训时试探黑子，像是用尾巴逗弄男人、又或是故意将自己的气味留在对方的身上。可无论自己多么‘努力’想要引起对方的注意，黑子也都没有任何的反应，就连任何的不适或是疑心都没有、这不禁让青峰彻底失去了头绪。为了证明自己的力量足够强大、青峰甚至不惜下榻来到猿人聚集的教学楼，在人员漫漶的走廊上释放着魂现，在短短的一分钟内、不少母猴子就已经向自己投来了渴望的目光，情不自禁的散发着发情的味道，刺鼻的恶臭让青峰在顷刻间便选择了放弃投降、几乎像是逃跑般冲出了教学楼，使劲用手凑揉着鼻子，躲到了种满了猫薄荷的后花园中。然而黑子却什么反应也没有。既不像班类那样立刻警觉、也不像猿人那样轻易就被这股荷尔蒙吸引，就好像一座不具备感官的机器人一样、太多的猜测使得青峰变得越发的焦躁。听着自己那变向的赞美，苦笑着耸了耸肩的黑子谦虚的低下了头，然而就当青峰坦率的承认自己都没这个信心能够做到这种地步时，黑子则是轻叹了一口气，略显凄楚的苦笑很快便引起了青峰的注意。  
“三军的训练量和一军不一样，虽然最近的确是有些吃力，不过我想我的情况和青峰君不能放在一起相提并论吧。”  
“我说你啊……虽然我知道你很想出场比赛，不过也不要总是把这种泄气话挂在嘴边啊。”  
如果说对黑子的身份耿耿于怀是出于‘班类’的意识，那么对‘黑子哲也’这个人心生了亲近感是归功于篮球这一共同的爱好。无论是灵魂还是意识、两者的感觉都明确的指向了面前的男人，不可思议的‘巧合’让青峰诧异之余、也莫名的为能与黑子相遇这件事感到窃喜不已。我很喜欢篮球，一开始能够被邀请加入一军也很高兴，不过等真正加入篮球部后才发现和想象中的不太一样，老实说刚开始的时候我可是超失望的呢。那些不能对任何人吐露的心事却能够在黑子面前一吐为快，见自己如是闷闷不乐的抱怨道，稍稍顿了顿神的黑子并没有收敛起脸上的笑容，而是更为无奈的胯下了肩膀，颓丧的模样使他那矮小的身影显得更为的渺小。  
“能够有资格抱怨这些的，恐怕就只有青峰君了吧。如果可以的话我也想成为像青峰君你们这样的人。不是说机会都是给有准备的人的吗？而我连‘准备’的条件都没有，因为这个世界从一开始就不存在什么‘公平竞争’。”  
“你一个人在那说些什么啊……”  
与猿人的世界不同、由阶级主导一切的班类世界根本没有‘公平’这个说法，从出生的那一刻起自身的命运就已经决定了，统领还是服从、上位者与下位者之间的绝对关系，而黑子的那句‘像你们这样的人’又藏着什么样的暗语？当青峰挑着单眉、露骨的上下打量着男人时，心头的疑虑使得潜藏在体内的魂元大声咆哮起来，就好像在催促自己立刻放下所有的猜忌、敏锐的直接不断告诉着青峰，‘黑子哲也’绝不是猿人、更不是一般的班类，即便自己什么根据都没有。……第一眼看到你的时候就觉得哪里不对劲，你果然不是什么普通的猴子吧。听自己如是自言自语般的低声道，轻扬着嘴角的黑子默默垂下了视线、低着脑袋，然而正当自己步步朝着男人逼近之际，重新挺直了胸膛的黑子总算启唇，却被一个熟悉的男音打断、使得两人近乎反射性的扭转过了脑袋，朝着入口的方向看去。  
“青峰……？这么晚了你还在这里做什么？”  
“赤司……？”  
“…………”  
赤司的突然出现的确出乎了青峰的意料，然而更让自己没有想到的是、男人的身边竟还有两名重种陪同，一个是由协会安插在帝光的‘眼线’，一个则是以粗暴和贪婪而闻名的重种灰熊。无论是绿间还是紫原、青峰都不善对付，可真正让自己感到棘手的是正踱步向自己走来的幼年雄狮。同样都是猫又、赤司的身形虽然远远不及自己那般精壮高大，和压倒性的魂现还是凌驾于自己之上、就连高年级的学长们都要对他敬让三分。最近训练结束后都找不到你的影子，没想到会在这里；过于平静的口气就好像是在发号施令、这难免让青峰感到有些不快，一句满是不耐的‘有什么关系’让跟前的‘同胞’皱了皱眉，随即停下了脚步、微微仰起了脑袋。  
“反正一样是校内的体育馆啊，总比外面的露天球场要来的安全吧。”  
“青峰！注意你的言行！你以为你每天擅自提前离场给我们添了多大的麻烦？如果不是赤司替你向监督求情，你早就留在家里反省了！”  
还没等赤司来得及说些什么，一旁的‘蛟鳄’倒是先按捺不住了性子、大为光火的指着自己的鼻子谩骂起来。赤司与绿间两家在日本境内可谓是最有声势的家族，一个是掌控着绝对权力的豪门贵族，一个则是维持着班类秩序的‘督查官’，青峰虽然是重种、家族也颇有势力，可自己毕竟只是旁支家的人，体内的基因因色素的变异而使魂元扭曲、因此处处受到同族人的挤兑，自然没有什么发言的权力。不想与球队中任何一个同阶级的‘队友’形成敌对的关系，只能暂时选择忍让的青峰只能咬牙选择了妥协；而见自己无意再纠缠下去、同样就此打住的赤司劝阻了大发雷霆的绿间，却在下一秒将视线投向了青峰的身后、稍稍挪了挪脚步。  
“……青峰，他是你的朋友吗。”  
“啊？哦，你是在说哲吗？”  
“‘哲’……？”  
“…………”  
不起眼的黑子很难在人群中被人发现，就算只有他一人、周遭的那些花花草草都要比他的存在来的起眼。每次踩着铃声赶到约定的场所时，青峰都要花很多的时间寻找黑子的踪迹，原本只靠敏锐的嗅觉便能辨别对方身份的‘绝活’在黑子身上根本不起作用，只能用肉眼寻找男人的身影、就好像捉迷藏一样，倒也让青峰觉得很是有趣。算是吧，是最近才认识的，名字叫黑子哲也。一五一十的向眯着双眸的‘雄狮’道出了事实，音落、特意侧了侧身的青峰为赤司让出了一条小道，而勉强及得上自己肩膀得黑子就这么暴露在了三位不速之客的眼前、摇摆的双眸显得有些惊恐，就连肩膀也在不自觉间耸了起来。他是三军的人，和我们一个年纪的，最近社团活动结束后都是和他在这里一起练球。待到自己刚把话说完、莫名轻扬的嘴角迫使青峰立马竖起了戒心，而就在下一秒，忽然放出了魂现的赤司朝着黑子所在的方向跨出了一步，闪烁在皮毛表面的鱼鳞好似宝石、绚丽得让青峰不禁眯起了眼睛。  
“你说你是青峰的朋友？我不知道这是否是件好事，不过自古以来愿意和我们‘这类人’成为‘朋友的’不外乎只有两种。”  
毫无逻辑可循的逼问使得萦绕在所有人之间的空气变得一触即发，露骨的敌意、冷漠的口气，压倒性的荷尔蒙就连青峰也都难以招架，出于本能的防卫、体内的魂元还是不断的咆哮，一边冲撞着隐隐生疼的肉体，一边挥舞着锋利的爪牙、试图冲开名为理智的墙壁。可比起那躁动不安的魂元、占据着青峰脑海的是困惑，为什么赤司会态度大变？又为何会如此针对初次照面的黑子；而就在自己百思不得其解之余、青白着脸色的黑子连连向后退了两步，这也意味着男人的确对班类的魂现有所反应，只是青峰不曾像赤司那样利用如此危险的方式向男人施压，也难怪黑子在自己的面前总是表现得如此从容不迫。  
“我不清楚你是属于哪一种人，不过你接近青峰的目的是什么？”  
“我……”  
“喂，你等一下，赤司。哲他只是普通人，你这种说法岂不是不打自招？”  
然而就算黑子明白‘灵魂’的‘本质’、却不知道男人究竟是什么物种，既不像赤司与自己一样是猫又，更察觉不到任何爬行类动物的气息；凭体型而论绝不可能是熊槛、也不像是犬神人……‘黑子哲也’到底是什么？除了普通的猴子之外、又能是什么呢？可无论赤司看破了什么、黑子又藏着什么样的秘密，男人的‘特殊’是由自己发现的。一声不识趣的反问打破了那满是火药味的对峙，只见赤司抬头瞪了一眼为黑子挺身而出的自己一眼，一句‘他只是个普通的猴子而已’更是让一旁的绿间咋舌连连。而且哲和我是因为喜欢篮球才成为朋友的，也是我主动提出要和他一起练习，我们还说好要一起比赛；可还没等自己把话说完，突然打断了自己的赤司慢慢收敛起了缠裹在肉体表面的魂元，似乎是不想与自己为敌、可话语中的不悦仍旧显而易见。  
“是你被骗了，青峰。看来百年前的‘传说’并不是子虚乌有的‘童话故事’。我应该没有说错吧？‘天狗’的遗族。”  
“…………哈啊？”  
“………………”

有关‘翼主’的传说青峰就只听说过一次，与其说是‘神话’、还不如说是饭后无意中闲聊到的话题，记得那是在一场家族聚会中发生的事，具体的情景青峰已经记不清了，当年自己只有六岁、却已经被各式各样的母猫包围，露骨的抚摸着自己的头发与身体、说着一些下流又淫秽的‘赞美’。  
（当时不同世界的主宰们纷纷高唱着希望和理想、试图夺取最后那片‘尽头’。但是天的主宰却擅自咬断了丝线，导致陆地崩塌、大海枯竭，生活在两岸的万物几乎全部丢了性命。）  
咀嚼着无味的食物，听着大人们在旁聊天说笑、满是揶揄的口气并没有引起青峰的注意。比起大人们热衷的那些话题，青峰一心想的就只有什么时候才能走出这座院子，想象自己在山林中奔跑玩耍的模样、自由自在的生活是被束缚着‘体制’内的所有班类的憧憬，对一个孩子来说、更是一种无法抑制的冲动和追求，对生性叛逆的青峰就更是如此。  
如果说赤司没有提起有关那篇神话的事，或许青峰一辈子都回想不起那将天地万物的平衡瞬间摧毁的伟大‘翼主’，更不会知道这个世上竟还存在着带有翅膀的班类。走进空荡荡的卧室，随手将书包丢在了脚边；当青峰就这么顺着重心、一股脑儿的倒在床上、乱成一片的大脑才渐渐寻回基本的理智，那因震惊而化成碎片的记忆重新在脑海中开始拼凑，率先浮现在眼前的是黑子那张苍白的侧颜。  
（没有想到这个国家里还存在翼手目的班类，听说应该已经灭绝了才对，连我都是第一次见到。）  
‘翼手目’是蝙蝠的统称，这也是通过绿间的那句多嘴青峰才解开了心头的疑惑，在此之前别说是‘翼手目’了、就连‘灭绝’这类事都是第一次听说。身为班类、青峰当然知道自己的同胞非常稀有，除了比较罕见的猫又、蛇与蛟鳄之外，最为稀少的大概就属人鱼，可人鱼的存在形式与其他班类又大不相同、说他们是‘人’或许都很牵强。若不是因为青峰恐怕我们永远都不会注意到你的存在，你对魂现的掌控能力说不定比我们几个还出色，真是了不起。比起瞠目结舌的自己，其他三名重种似乎要显得冷静的多。蝙蝠是翼手目的班类，是red species、同时也是翼主的‘同胞’。说道这里、这才恍然大悟的青峰总算明白了黑子其实也是班类的‘事实’，而看着如此后知后觉的自己，更加断定自己是被黑子欺骗的绿间对男人的态度变得更加露骨，不单单只是敌意、甚至夹杂了一丝厌恶。  
（你竟然不知道他是班类。看来你彻底被他耍的团团转了啊，青峰。）  
（这种事由不得你们来说三道四！我和哲只不过是在一起练球而已，这难道还有错吗？！）  
（青峰君……）  
硬要说的话、在茫茫人海中最先发现了黑子的人自己，也是自己第一个察觉到了男人的‘特别’，只是不知道对方的正身罢了、如今却莫名其妙被人数落，甚至还被抢先了一步，这种感觉仿佛像是自己心爱的玩具被素不相识的外人糟蹋了一样、让青峰忍不住怒火中烧。见自己气冲冲的露出了魂现，始终一脸从容的赤司也识趣的选择了让步，一句‘我们的确不是来吵架的’过后便带着随行的绿间和紫来离开了球馆，可男人的那声‘好好相处’却让黑子变得更为紧张、额头上满是透明的汗珠。  
直觉在第一时间告诉了青峰黑子的‘非同一般’，可男人的‘特殊’还是远远超过了青峰的想象、本以为黑子只是在常见班类之中比较稀奇的物种，却没想到他竟然会是‘red species’；一时不知该怎么面对他的青峰就这么在尴尬的气氛中扬长而去，黑子也没有挽留、两人在分别时甚至都没有一句道别，就这么消失在了彼此的视线。只不过在回家的路上，青峰无时无刻不在思考有关黑子的事：翼主、蝙蝠、还有那则被自己抛在脑后的神话故事。待到记忆重新串成线、猛地坐起身来的青峰从制服的外套中拿出了手机，随即立刻拨通了青梅竹马的电话、一边在心里暗暗催促着，一边盘起了双腿，焦急的等待着电话接通的瞬间。  
（喂喂？阿大？怎么了啊，这么晚打电话过来。）  
“哦哦，五月。有些事要问问你，你现在有空么。”  
听到自己的‘请求’、几乎毫不犹豫便答应了的青梅竹马显得格外爽快，这反而让青峰觉得有些害羞起来，下意识的挠了挠微微发烫的脸颊、低声继续说道。其实是有关《翼主神话》的事，你有听说过么？就是什么‘天的主宰咬断丝线害世界大乱’之类的。说完，立马给出了答案的桃井直言自己只是听过，可并不怎么了解、意料之中的回复让青峰莫名的松了口气，就连肩膀也都松垮了下来。  
（不过阿大怎么突然提起《翼主神话》了呀？难道发生了什么吗？）  
“不……就是好奇。今天和绿间他们聊天的时候碰巧说起，就我一个人什么都不知道、当时挺尴尬的。……”  
虽然阶级不同、可身为中间种的桃井却比青峰有着更为强烈的自觉，如果就论‘班类’本身，桃井比自己更有资格声称自己是‘猫又’、无论是对魂元的控制还是班类世界的规则都了如指掌，就连绿间有时都自叹不如。笨拙的谎言显然不可能骗过精明的青梅竹马，对方的一句‘你又瞒着我’让青峰难掩不耐的咋了咋舌，下意识的挠了挠短发、只能老老实实的选择开口坦白。  
“其实是有关哲的事。就是上次你在医务室碰到的那个小个子，很不起眼的那个。”  
（啊、是三军的黑子同学呀。怎么了吗？和他又有什么关系？）  
虽说对魂元的掌控远比自己优秀，可碍于中间种的阶级、桃井对魂元的敏感度要比重种的青峰逊色太多，就算没能察觉黑子的‘特别’也没什么好奇怪的。之前你不是以为那家伙是猴子吗？其实我一直觉得他怪怪的……今天总算知道了。故弄玄虚的说法使得同为猫科的桃井难掩激动的惊叫起来，接连不断的催促就好像是在咒骂自己为何要故弄玄虚似的，惹得青峰难掩得意的轻扬起了嘴角、神神秘秘的压低了沙哑的声线。  
“那家伙是‘蝙蝠’其实来的……！就是‘吸血鬼’，你听说过没？”  
（天啊……！还有这样的班类吗？！该不会阿大你其实是在捉弄我吧？）  
桃井那浮夸的反应突然让青峰拾回了那么点班类的自信，听电话另头的青梅竹马如是反问道，连连否认的青峰也懒得向对方证明自己所说的一切都是实话，也不想透露太多有关黑子的事，毕竟自己对所谓的‘真相’也只不过是一知半解的程度。本该灭绝的濒危种、背负着先人的‘罪名’而销声匿迹的遗族；为了掩藏自己的身份而选择与猿人一起生活，为此练就了可以和重种媲美的抑制力、也难怪青峰动用了那么多手脚也无法抓到对方的把柄。不过真的没关系吗？既然是翼主的遗族、按照神话来说不应该是我们这些陆生动物的‘敌人’才对吗？正当青峰沉溺在思绪中时，桃井的一句发问打断了自己的头绪，也让青峰回想起了‘黑子哲也’为何如此吸引自己的理由，那股独特的气味至今都蔓延在自己的鼻腔之中、渗入黏膜直窜上了脑髓，怎么努力也都忘怀不了。况且对方还是‘吸血鬼’……会不会对阿大你有危险啊？感觉挺渗人的……还没等桃井把话说完，随口敷衍几句的青峰就这么将话题搪塞了过去，可比起自己那轻浮又不以为然的口气，阵阵发热的身体却让青峰下定了某个决心，那是出于本能而做出的抉择，就好像命中注定、是青峰无法逃过的‘劫数’。  
“这你用不着操心，我不会让他有这个机会的，毕竟先找到他的人是我、所以他只能是属于我的‘东西’。”  
“阿大……？”

一见钟情可谓是最符合班类‘择偶观’的一种手段，凭着直觉选中自己的对象，可以是看中对方的长相、也可以是看中对方的血统；然而必不可少的是发自灵魂的鼓动，那种令整个人坐立不安的兴奋感青峰不曾体会过，直到遇到黑子、最先是从男人身上传来的气味，而现在就连那很少出现变化的淡漠表情都让青峰感到亢奋不已。  
依靠天性和本能来行动的班类自然也不像猿人那样讲究恋爱的形式，既然是自己看中的对象、就会不择手段的去争取，无论是占有也好，又或是蛊惑也罢，只要对方委身于自己的身下、雄性那天生的征服欲就能得到满足，而在那一瞬间、名为‘爱情’情感维系便能成立。用着近似于绑架的方法将路过转角的黑子拐骗上了天台，甚至不惜动用重种的手段、将男人的魂元牢牢束缚。正如青峰所说的，轻重也好、重种也好，自己并不在乎；只要身体有了反应，对象是谁都无所谓，剩下的就只有手段的问题。用拇指撬开了对方那细细打颤的前齿，冰冷的身体与冷血动物的触感十分接近，然而豆大般的汗珠还是顺着苍白的脸颊不断滑落，释放在外的荷尔蒙随着空气窜入了单薄的双唇、迫使黑子微微吐出了瑟瑟发抖的舌尖，那是雌性在发情时向雄性寻欢时的一种表现，不分阶级和物种、谁都不例外。  
“不过既然你不是‘猿人’，那我也没有必要顺着猴子的那套做法、对你处处忍耐啦～”  
“唔嗯……！”  
缠裹着性器的大手不断上下套弄，稀疏的体毛与尚未成熟的器官是青涩的证明；蜷缩成一团的身体细细颤抖着，好似在秋风中摇摇欲坠的枯叶、莫名的让自己觉得很是可爱。深埋在男人细发中的鼻尖不断磨蹭着饱满的头顶，一边贪婪的嗅着那隐隐夹杂着汗水的特殊气味，一边像是恶作剧般露出了尖锐的獠牙、啃啮着对方的脑袋，而当黑子像是反抗似的夹紧了双腿、无力的右手死死的握着自己的手腕；然而他那裸露在外的后颈早已一片绯红，纤细的曲线与殷红的色泽反而更让自己蠢动，迫使青峰解开了长裤的纽扣、将充血的分身推挤进了男人的两腿之间。  
（为什么、为什么……青峰君……！为什么你要做这种事……？！）  
借助摩擦而高涨的欲望让青峰产生了血液沸腾的错觉，发热的脑袋使得意识变得断断续续，除了黑子那细声的呻吟之外、整个天台就只听得到自己那粗重的呼吸。随着荷尔蒙释出的魂现渐渐成型，眼看着若隐若现的豹纹在皮肤下浮动、低吼了一声的‘巨豹’高高托起了男人的整个下肢，伸手将两人的分身一同纳入了掌心，沿着下沿搓揉着露出的前端、直至彼此的体液在手心慢慢的化开。青峰不知道该用什么样的词汇来形容这种感觉，就算吐了精、身体还是久久无法冷却，而黑子那满是惊恐的神情更是莫名的让自己感到无比兴奋，还未待到男人来得及从自己的臂弯中挣脱、再次将黑子按压在身下的‘巨豹’高高立起了粗长的尾巴、性急的舔了舔下唇。  
（问我‘为什么’……当然是‘喜欢’你了，还有别的理由么？）  
（‘喜欢’、……？）  
会对男人的气味产生反应、甚至产生情欲以至于勃起，不可抗拒的生理反应便是最为有力的证据，除此之外青峰实在不知道该用什么样的言语来诠释对黑子的那份冲动。然而面对自己的这番‘告白’、湛蓝的眼眸中尽是恐惧与困惑，就好像在斥责自己的不可理喻似的，一声‘你是在戏弄我吗’让压制着男人双肩的‘巨豹’不耐的咋了咋舌，随即像是责备般的啃咬上了对方那单薄的肩头、将白灼的欲望射在了平坦的小腹之上。  
“坐下吧。这段期间应该很少会有人来这，现在又是上课时间就更用不着担心了。”  
可就算班类对道德的标准与认知再怎么模糊、至少也懂得强人所难的后患，所以当黑子阴沉着脸色、仿佛漠视一般始终用背影来敷衍自己时，青峰是真的慌了手脚，那一声声心虚的道歉也不全然都是带有目的的谎话。时不时的伸手拽住男人的臂膀，却屡次被躲开；黑子的个子虽然远远不及自己那般高大、甚至给人一种弱不禁风的感觉，然而个性却远比青峰所想的要固执，从他练球时的那股毅力就不难察觉到这一点。我和青峰君是不一样的。我不认为你的这种行为是喜欢一个人应有的表现，因为你根本就没有考虑过我的意愿。趾高气扬的用着猿人那套迂腐俗套的理论来压制自己、微微蹙起的眉间甚至流露着一股轻视的意味；看着眼前那咄咄逼人的‘蝙蝠’、拒绝的气息几乎笼罩了黑子的整个身体，明明几分钟前男人还因无法抗拒自己的雄性荷尔蒙而委身在自己身下，现在就好像一个素未谋面的陌生人一样，对自己的那份敌意更是显而易见。你自己还不是一样？明明就是班类、还总是拿猿人的那套来对我说教，是你先硬要把自己的想法强加在我身上才对吧？！你一句我一句的反驳仿佛永远都看不到平息的尽头，发热的脑袋使得嗓门在不知不觉间变得高亢起来、惹来了不少多余的视线，一触即发的气氛就连青峰自己都忍不住心生了顾虑。看着同样不甘示弱的黑子，愤愤咋了咋舌的‘巨豹’暂时选择让步，毕竟自己并不是想要激怒黑子、而青峰多少也有伤害了黑子的自觉，即便自己并没有真正侵犯男人的身体、却将他身为‘雄性’的自尊践踏了一地。  
“其实……刚在天台上和你说的那些不是骗人的。第一次见你的时候就对你很有兴趣的，当然那时我不知道你是班类，就只是靠本能而已。”  
紧贴在一起的掌心微微沁着汗液，尽管已经连续发泄了两次、然而对男人的那股渴求并没有消失；淡淡的余韵仍旧随着血液不断在体内游走，使得心脏加快了跳动的速率、迫使青峰倾了倾身子，将鼻尖凑向了黑子的小腹，那股诱人的体味多了一丝自己的气息，光是这样就让体内的魂元低吼了起来，性急的吼声将本能的欲望传达至了每一根神经的末梢。因为你身上的味道和猿人不太一样。怎么形容呢……就是一股很好闻的味道，称不上香、但是闻着后整个脑袋都晕乎乎的……还没等自己把话说完、立刻打断了自己的黑子立刻用着一堆冠冕堂皇的大道理否认了自己对‘喜欢’的诠释，包括自己对男人的冲动、对他的亲昵、对彼此的感觉……况且我本身也是雄性啊，青峰君你条件那么优秀、为什么不去找其他猫又的雌性呢？就在黑子音落之际、不禁怒火中烧的青峰下意识的咬紧了牙关，之所以会感到如此愤怒并不是因为不满黑子那处处试图否定自己的说教态度，而是不明白男人有什么资格就凭几句狗屁不通的‘大道理’就将自己十多年来所建立的‘价值观’全盘否定。  
“所以今天的事就当没发生过吧。我很喜欢和青峰君一起打篮球的时光，也不想因为一次‘误会’就失去你这个朋友……”  
“才不是什么‘误会’，我那时都已经‘勃起’了啊！你会因为误会而起生理反应吗？”  
喜欢一个人真的需要那么多理由吗？  
青峰实在是不明白，为什么身为班类的黑子要学着那些虚伪又伪善的猿人追崇那所谓的‘精神恋爱’，从最基本的试探开始、磨磨蹭蹭的揣测着对方的心意；谁都不愿率先挑明，一味的等待对方跨过那条敏感的底线，这样拖沓又迂回的方式只不过是浪费彼此的时间而已，对任何人都没有好处。正因为你对我也有感觉才会变成‘现在这样’的啊。在天台的时候我都没怎么碰你、光靠接吻和‘味道’你就高潮了，这不就是最好的证明吗？仅仅只是嗅着自己的味道就像只发情的母猫一样蜷缩起了身体，无论是露骨的爱抚、还是粗重的呼吸；就连那意乱情迷的恍惚表情都已经被自己尽收眼底，事到如今再找些自相矛盾的借口又有什么意义？  
“你就老老实实承认吧，这就是所谓的‘喜欢’、和那些冠冕堂皇的大道理没有半点关系！”  
“不、不是的……！这都是因为青峰君是重种、所以才会……！”  
“阿大～？阿大——？你在里面吗？”  
“！？”  
几乎在梦里都能听见的聒噪女声突然从门外传来，在瞬间便打破了眼下的僵局、迫使青峰几乎反射性拽上了黑子的胳臂，利用体型的优势将黑子藏在了身后。之所以不想让桃井发现黑子的存在是生怕对方多舌，毕竟自己多多少少向这位陪伴自己长大的青梅竹马透露过有关黑子的事，而好奇又是猫又共同的天性、就算桃井只是中间种，班类之间互相争夺同样配偶的状况远比猿人要来得更为普遍。你听好了啊，无论那家伙说什么你都别搭腔，到时候可别怪我没提醒过你啊！一边说着、一边伸手替黑子拉扯上了凌乱的衣领，衣衫不整的模样是自己的杰作、因为实在气不过男人那固执又冷淡的态度，就这么一口气咬上对方右肩的‘巨豹’本想将错就错的将天台上的行为进行到底，却万万没有想到桃井会来搅局，就连青峰都忍不住乱了神志。  
“阿大？你到底在不在……啊、找到了！”  
桃井的现身可谓将原先所有的气氛都一并吹散，不管是暧昧还是僵持、当身穿制服的儿时玩伴怒气冲冲的走进保健室时，青峰勉为其难的挤出了一丝僵硬的微笑，假惺惺的寒暄很快就被机灵的少女一眼识破。你还有脸说呢！还不是因为你无缘无故逃课的关系、老师才特意让我出来找你！一边说着、一边举着她那装腔作势的拳头向自己的胳臂砸来，然而青峰并没有反抗、比起去烦恼该怎么应付桃井的无理取闹，该如何才能从桃井的眼皮底下瞒住黑子的存在反而更让青峰值得费心。缓缓移动着脚下的步子，不断的将身后的男人逼进了角落；而似乎同样察觉到自己的用意的黑子也没有反抗什么，意外的配合态度反而让青峰觉得有些惊讶、乖巧得就和被宠溺惯了的家猫似的，莫名的惹人怜爱。不和你在这贫嘴了，赶紧回教室吧？老师特意交代要是你不回去的话就罚你三倍作业，还特别叮嘱不允许任何人插手帮忙。几轮连番炮轰之后，似乎总算发泄完了的桃井摘下了浅色的发带，一并用着纤细的手指梳弄着樱色的长发，一边用余光打量着自己的脸色，继续轻声说道。  
“而且还是那个‘魔鬼村上’。阿大你最讨厌数学了吧？所以我劝你还是自觉点好，不然后果真的不堪设想哦……？”  
“唔………知道了知道了，等我把事情处理完就回去，到时候你得帮我一起和老师求求情啊！”  
没想到自己一句无心的搪塞竟成了自取其辱的把柄，待到自己刚把话说完、很快惊觉了的桃井愣愣的眨了眨水灵灵的双眼，随即一脸狐疑的上下打量了自己一番。阿大你要处理什么事啊？那么心急的样子……意味深长的口气让不善言谎的‘巨豹’立马乱了方寸，见自己支支吾吾了半天也没能说上话来，微微眯起了眸子的‘西表山猫’立起了她那尖尖的耳朵，就连瞳孔也都变了形状，逼得自己只能老老实实的侧过了身、将躲藏在自己背后的黑子一把推到了两人的跟前。  
“我和这家伙之间有点事要急着解决……没想到你半路杀进来了，害我彻底前功尽弃。”  
“啊……是那天在医务室见到的人，我记得名字是叫……”  
“黑子哲也。我叫黑子哲也，请多指教，桃井同学。”  
比起自己那遮遮掩掩的态度，大方的报上了自己姓名的黑子倒是显得格外冷静，或许是被男人那坦然的态度吓到了吧，桃井的个性虽然开朗、却也不是那种自来熟的人，再加上两人也是第一次照面，会觉得有些害羞也是情理之中的事。见战战兢兢的青梅竹马快速的收敛起了自己的魂现、一边红着脸颊，一边冲着黑子点了点头，不同于往常的拘谨态度反而让青峰起了疑心，尽管在此之前桃井与黑子并未交谈过、两人也并不相识，然而桃井的确从自己这听说了不少有关黑子的事，也没少秉着好奇心向自己打听黑子的情况，好比两人为什么会认识、又为什么会让自己对黑子的一举一动变得如此执着。  
“原来是阿大的朋友啊……不好意思我都没有注意到，以为就只有阿大一个人在房间里面呢。”  
就连说话的口气都变得细声细气的，不同于和自己独处时的娇蛮态度、看着少女那假惺惺的模样，忍不住在心中恶言嘲讽了几句的青峰背着两人做了个鬼脸，好在谁都没有注意到、索性将脑袋扭转到了别处。不过说起来……明明这是第二次见面，可总感觉这个名字有些耳熟呢……然而还没等自己计划好该怎么才能将两人分开，桃井那句别有意味的自言自语很快边让青峰绷紧了神经，就好像有电流从自己的脑后一窜而过似的、汗水不断沁出了宽厚的背脊。  
“啊！我想起来了！你是三军的‘黑子哲也’吧？赤司君让我传话给你。说‘今天下午请务必来一军报道，我在社团等你’。”  
“……………………赤司君……？”  
“……哈啊？！”

本以为爱记仇的桃井会拿两人之间的悄悄话当做用来威胁自己的把柄，却没想到少女会提及赤司、是青峰最不想招惹的存在，也是自己不得不敬畏的男人。当青峰得知赤司有意将黑子拉入一军之时，前所未有的愤怒几乎在瞬间击溃了理智、直到自己不顾一切的冲出了保健室，朝着男人所在的教室大步走去之前，无论是桃井还是黑子都没有意识到事情的严重性，毕竟他们不曾见过‘赤司征十郎’的为人与真面目，更不了解潜藏在男人体内的危险血统、以及男人手中所掌控的权利与肩负的使命。  
“喂！赤司！你在哪里？！我有事要问你，赶紧给我出来！”  
光是踏进教室教室就感受到了气氛的不同，青峰虽然也是重种、却与赤司不同班；就好像刻意将同为猫又的两人分开似的、毕竟两者都是猫科动物，再加上猫又的地盘意识胜过任何一种班类，这么做的理由或许是为了避免产生多余的领土意识，而除了篮球社团活动之外、青峰也不想和赤司产生太多额外的交集，仅仅只是在阶级制度下的那些家族纠纷就已经让青峰感到厌烦不已。  
自己的出现不光光惊动了坐在教室内谈天说笑的同类、同时也惊动了正坐在窗边的年幼雄狮：就在自己进门的刹那，面无表情的赤司放下了手中的书册，就好像早就预料到自己会出现似的、一声‘你来了啊’让青峰难掩窝火的咋了咋舌，随即踱步来到了赤司的课桌前，使劲将拳面砸向了冰冷的桌面。  
“这里不太方便，借一步说话吧。事先说好，要是你敢敷衍我的话、可别怪我对你不客气！”  
“啊啊，我知道。应该说看你的情绪那么激动、我也算是放心了。”  
握有主宰着整个王国的‘主导权’、而身为这个家族的继承人，赤司总有一天会成为凌驾于任何班类的存在，这只不过时间的问题，就连一向孤高的青峰也都不得不认同这一点。并不是自己轻易服输、而是在所有的同龄人之间，赤司的与众不同就是为了成为‘帝王’而存在的：生长的环境，接受的教育，以及蕴藏在体内的力量……至少从青峰懂事起，自己就已经多少听说有关‘赤司家’的传闻，包括他的父亲肩负着支撑‘阶级’这座‘保护伞’的重要使命，而整个‘第二世界’能够顺利的周旋运转也是多亏了赤司家的努力与取舍，这也是‘赤司征十郎’为何会来到这个世上的意义。  
“你之所以急冲冲的来这里找我的理由我多少能够猜到，想必是为了黑子的事而来的吧？”  
借用了声乐社专用的音乐教室、幽闭的房间让青峰隐隐产生了窒息的错觉，浑浊的空气中隐隐参杂着狮子特有的气味，而与其他班类的不同、赤司不必释放自己的魂现对其他班类进行施压，光是眼神的互动便能轻易扭曲涌动在空气中的波长、使得心跳的节拍不自觉得紊乱，就连肺叶都跟着生疼起来。既然知道你又何必装神弄鬼的把我带来这种地方，直接在教室里直说不就好了？然而无论赤司拥有多么强大的力量、对魂元的操纵又有多娴熟完美，可青峰毕竟也是重种，凭着这点小伎俩是无法轻易打败自己的，想必赤司对此也心知肚明，所以每当自己摆出迎战的架势、马力全开之时，男人也总是识趣的选择妥协与让步，从不会与自己正面冲突，而是一而再再而三的选择避开战争。  
“所以呢？你到底在打什么小算盘？为什么要把哲拉进一军？就算他是蝙蝠、可毕竟是轻种，怎么可能与那群怪物打得了交道。”  
“这不是我的指示，而是协会的‘命令’。不过拜托上面这么做的人的确是我，我有我的主张、当然，我也从未想过要得到你的允许或是理解。”  
“……………………”  
如果这些话是从别人嘴里听说的，青峰或许还会起疑心、想尽办法揭穿对方的谎言，可如果对象是赤司的话那就得另当别论了。无论是家世的背景还是男人自身的个性，光是‘赤司’这一姓氏就足以成为他最好的助力，当赤司微微仰着脑袋、目不转睛的凝视着自己的双眸时，近乎听不到任何情绪起伏的口气使得青峰默默在心中叹了口气，无奈的选择了投降、如同默认般的选择了‘服从’。既然是上头的指示那我也没办法，可至少得告诉我打小报告的理由吧？这不像是你会做的事啊。说完，忽然轻笑了一声的赤司半启着双唇、深吸了一口气，那不同于嘲弄的笑声还是让青峰热了脸颊，愤愤的冲着男人龇了龇尖牙、却并没有得到对方的理会。  
“难道说你也看上哲了吗？事先说好，第一个发现他的人是我、他是属于我的‘东西’，你们可别来坏我的好事！”  
“我对那样的轻种没有兴趣，之所以会将他拉入一军、纯属是出于监视的目的。”  
算不上是‘横刀夺爱’、不少班类会以向外人展示自己的权威与力量为目的而与同类争夺配偶或是伴侣，虽然类似的事从未发生在青峰身上、可自己也亲眼目睹过不少类似的情景，说白了都是些家族内部的丑闻，算不上什么光彩的事。面对自己那咄咄逼人的逼问，很快便矢口否认的赤司微微皱着眉头、袖起了双臂，从男人那略显不悦的神情来看，赤司对黑子似乎真的没有什么兴趣，甚至对口出狂言的自己感到有些不快、这让青峰顿时悬下了心头的巨石。  
“他毕竟是翼主的遗族。你既然是重种就应该明白，目前的阶级制度和体系仍旧处于平衡的状态，一切的运作也很正常、可正因为如此才不能疏忽大意，光是对外隐瞒‘翼主遗族’的存在是远远不够的。”  
听着那些深奥又繁琐的规章道理，立马将不耐摆在脸上的青峰兴致缺缺的垮下了肩膀，心不在焉的模样惹来赤司的一声轻叹、男人毫不犹豫的放弃了解释，料到就算说了再多也只是白费口舌。第一、青峰对这些所谓的体制与规则不感兴趣，甚至都不曾用心了解过、也不可能体会大人们的那些良苦用心；第二、便是自己与黑子之间的问题。青峰对黑子的‘喜欢’已经可以确定，正如自己刚才对赤司所说的那样、从被那股奇妙的气味吸引的那刻起，青峰便发自内心的渴望将黑子变为自己的‘东西’，无论用什么样的手段、无论黑子本人又有多排斥这股无法平息的冲动，青峰都不在乎、而自己也不像是会在乎这些小事的‘绅士’。事情既然都已经决定了也没有必要多说了，具体的情况得看他自己今后的表现，如果没有什么异常状况、我也不会为难他些什么；音落，放下双臂的雄狮迈开了脚下的步伐，尽管赤司亲自对自己许下了承诺、然而青峰还是没有完全信服男人所说的一切，这多半是猫又那天生的多疑作祟。对了，还有件事，我碰巧也想问问你；就在男人握上门锁把手之时、突然转过身来的赤司轻扬的嘴角，罕见的浅笑带着些许揶揄的意味，使得青峰立马竖起了戒心、皱起了眉头。  
“你已经将‘黑子哲也’变为你的雌性了么？我不想知道背后的理由，只想知道‘是’与‘不是’而已，不过这毕竟是个人的私事，想不想回答都取决于你自己，我不会勉强什么。”  
“差一步就到手了，如果不是五月那家伙来搅局的话多半刚才在保健室的时候就能得逞了吧。”  
“………………”  
说到底还不都是因为你这家伙，如果不是你让五月传话给他、我早就把她给轰走了！  
面对自己的迁怒、赤司只是不以为然的耸了耸肩，就好像懒得理会自己的无理取闹似的，让正在气头上的‘巨豹’更是火冒三丈，又不知该怎么发泄是好。不过这样正好，或许这对你来说是个机会、至于怎么把握就得看你自己了；就在男人按下门锁之际，意味深长的提点使得青峰一脸疑惑的歪了歪脑袋，然而当自己正打算开口问个明白时，就这么推开了门扉的‘雄狮’一脚跨出了寂静的音乐教室，萦绕在屋内的空气也因此而流转、唯独凝聚在男人周围的那股无形的魄力从未消失过。  
“人在不知所措时是最为脆弱的，无论是多要强的人也不例外、对你来说这或许是唯一的‘捷径’了吧。”  
“哈啊……？听不懂你在说些什么……”

青峰并没有在说谎、也不可能对自己说谎，当时自己的确没能领会赤司的那份‘好心’，也从未想过自己竟会用着趁人之危的手段将黑子变为只属于自己的‘东西’。然而当男人孤零零的蹲坐在冰冷的台阶之上，无助的背影使得心口猛然紧缩、莫名的开始发热，青峰不知道自己为什么会产生如此强烈的感觉，唯一知道的就只有自己绝对不是在同情黑子些什么，剩下的就只有想要紧紧拥抱他的冲动、只要他愿意成为自己的人，青峰什么都愿意给他、自己就是这么的‘喜欢’‘黑子哲也’。  
好强的一面也好、顽固的地方也罢，黑子每时每刻都能给自己带来惊喜，好比他对篮球的热爱以及执着、以及他明明惧怕着重种的赤司却拿出了全部的胆量与男人对峙的模样，比起想尽办法缩短彼此间的距离、蛮横的让他留在自己的身旁，其实青峰更喜欢在男人毫无自觉的情形下观察着黑子的一举一动，这么做反而更能看清藏匿在那张木讷表情背后的‘真相’、其实黑子远比自己所认识的任何一个人都要来的大胆甚至冲动，可也有脱线与迟钝的时候，总之是个捉摸不透、又不容小看的‘人物’。  
“……青峰君，从刚才起你就一直盯着我看，有什么事吗？”  
就算自己用着那样卑鄙的手段将他占为己有，黑子还是勉为其难的接受了自己，当然、青峰很清楚男人绝对不是自愿的，多半也是碍于形势所逼，只能暂时选择委身求全、选择成为青峰的雌性。然而青峰并不在乎这一点，说实在的、自己倒是很期待黑子会在这样的逆境中做出什么样的举动，是忍辱负重的选择一味的忍让？又或是抓准时机、反咬自己一口？无论黑子到最后会做什么、又是否会借机报复自己，都只会让青峰觉得有趣而已。都说先爱上的人才是输家，尽管心里有些不甘、可自己的确是输了，光是像这样看着男人的一举一动都让自己感到愉快不已，一边甩着粗长的尾、一边立着椭圆形的耳朵，深邃的双眸迎合着日光不断收缩着，唯独黑子那张青白的侧脸如同定格般占据着自己的视线、一刻都不曾模糊过。  
“没什么啊，看看而已。我‘喜欢’你嘛，可你既不让我碰、又不让我摸，现在就连看看都要被你抱怨，也太无情了吧。”  
“……………………”  
试探般的用着长尾的前端搔弄上了裸露在外的白皙脚踝，听着自己那满是暗示意味的‘苛责’、怔怔眨了眨眼的黑子并没有多话，而是低头继续咀嚼着手中的便当，闪烁在眼底的为难让青峰下意识的撇了撇嘴，随即向着男人的方向挪了挪身子、右手在不自觉中摸上了男人的膝盖。你就这么不喜欢我碰你啊？明明第一次做的时候挺投入的啊，你该不会想说那时候的‘反应’都是装出来的吧？与其说是质问、还不如说是威逼，青峰不是想要针对黑子些什么、只是比起自己的兴致勃勃，黑子那堪称冷漠的态度多少让自己觉得有些不太好受。听着自己如是抱怨道，放下了长筷的‘水果蝙蝠’默默摇了摇头，一成不变的表情终于因慌乱而有了些许的变化，湛蓝的眼瞳不自觉的摇摆了起来、就连说话的口气也因强烈的动摇而变得断断续续。  
“不、不是……那时候的确很舒服，可这只不过是生理反应，并没有什么特别的含义……”  
“那就足够了啊！我也觉得很舒服，你的身体虽然摸起来凉凉的、可是一旦兴奋了后就会变得很温暖，真的很有趣呢。……”  
光是看到男人面色绯红的模样、身体就不受控制的兴奋起来，青峰的脾气虽然冲动又暴躁，可不至于这么不懂得克制和忍耐；然而只有在面对黑子时所有的理性和常识仿佛都失去了作用，让青峰变得更为的鲁莽专制、也变得更为体贴和温柔。如同昆虫用着它们的触角小心翼翼窥视周遭的世界，当青峰微微俯下了身子、将高挺的鼻梁触碰上男人的侧颈时，忍不住一惊的黑子立马耸起了双肩、双手因紧张而握在了一起，却一把被不怀好意的‘巨豹’纳入了掌心，就这么失去了抵抗的时机的黑子只能一言不发的低着脑袋，认命般的接受了自己的爱抚。还有这股味道……光是闻着就不行了，你该不会趁我不知道的时候对我下了什么套吧？还没等黑子来得及张嘴反驳，坏笑了一声的‘黑豹’一把拉过男人那纤细的胳臂，将他那失衡的身体拥入了怀中。就好像在炫耀自己对他的这份‘真心’似的、紧握着腕骨的大手如同牵引一般将黑子的右手拉至了自己那微微隆起的股间，不管黑子认同与否、又是否相信，青峰对黑子的感觉就是这么简单直接，不需要太多浮夸的言语来修饰、光是用身体就能清楚的感觉。  
“好奇怪啊……明明你不是母猫，为什么这么诱人呢……”  
“青峰、君……唔……！”  
第一次用着做爱的方式拥抱黑子是在三天前的中午，没有什么特别的目的、就像是理所当然一样脱去了男人的衣服，用舌尖舔遍了身体的每一寸肌肤，如同品尝着一道可口的甜点似的、当时的记忆直到现在都让青峰留恋不已。在拥抱黑子之前、青峰并不是没有和他人交欢的经历，自己的‘初体验’是在十二岁的时候，同样没有特别的契机、在一次家族聚会中被宗家的某只成年母豹勾引，在荷尔蒙的作用下、年幼无知的青峰就这么接受了肉体的结合，除了射精的那一瞬间外、‘做爱’的体验并没有给自己留下太过深刻的印象。在这之后自己就与绝大多数的班类一样过着来者不拒的生活，除了猫又之外、自己也和蛇上过床、和熊做过爱；也抱过不少狗与普通的家猫，可无论是谁都不曾像黑子那样给自己带来过如此强烈的快感，那仿佛连五脏六腑都要一并燃烧殆尽的火热让自己近乎癫狂，阵阵发热的头脑根本无法思考，而源源不断的热度从交合的身体不断传来，融化了脑髓、思绪也随着愈发高涨的快感不知飘向了何方。  
（为什么青峰君会选择我呢。）  
待到两人相继吐精、身体与头脑渐渐开始冷却，坚持自己动手穿上了制服黑子总是会问相同的问题，而在青峰的耳里、男人的这一发问更像是在自言自语，可若是佯装无视不去理会就只会让黑子变得更加多疑、让两人的关系变得越来越僵硬而已。哪有什么为什么……喜欢就是喜欢咯。秉着敷衍的心思随口搪塞道，似乎察觉到了自己的心不在焉的‘水果蝙蝠’默默低下了脑袋、不再吭声；见男人心神不安的坐在原地，难免感到有些愧疚的‘巨豹’用手肘轻轻顶了顶他那微微弓起的后背、双臂从身后紧紧缠裹上了男人的身体，结实的胸膛压弯了单薄的背脊。  
（还有和你打篮球的时候也很开心，这难道还不够啊？没想到你还挺贪心的嘛……）  
（我觉得这和‘贪心’没有什么太大的关系……）  
身为雄性、黑子对于委身求全而成为自己雌性一事始终耿耿于怀，虽然男人那总是郁郁寡欢的模样多少让自己觉得有些恼火，可青峰倒也不是不能体谅黑子的心情，所以才会处处忍让、偶尔也会说些实在称不上动听的花言巧语，试图讨男人欢心。这还是自己第一次产生去体谅别人的想法；不光光是生理上，心情上的变化反而让青峰更加确定自己对男人的那份执着。伸手如同把玩一般轻柔着男人那阴凉的耳垂，虽说季节已经快到夏天，可黑子的身体还是偏冷；比起其他的哺乳动物，论身体的触感‘蝙蝠’反而更接近那些冷酷无情的爬行动物。察觉到了夹杂在自己那些小动作中的恶意，微微仰起了脑袋的黑子瞪大着双眼，微启的双唇仿佛是要说些什么、然而还没等对方来得及开口，按捺不住冲动的青峰就这么堵上了单薄的双唇，双手时不时的摩挲着脖颈、在微微的喉结附近不停打着转。  
像这样依靠发情的本能维持的微妙关系竟在不知不觉中迎来了国中时代的第二个春日，从最初的举棋不定到坦然放纵，都说周遭的环境能够迫使人们改变，即便是如此顽固的黑子也都不例外。无数次的肉体交融、自己那更像是哄骗的蛊惑歪理，本该秉承着猿人的习惯在由班类主导的‘第二世界’中苟且偷生的黑子渐渐拾回了身为班类的自觉，在青峰不知道的时间里、黑子竟不再遮藏自己的魂现，男人实质上是‘red species’的消息很快就在各个教室传开，甚至一度成为热议的话题、然而黑子对此向来都不怎么关心。  
“小青峰，今天怎么没有和小黑子在一起啊？你们该不会是吵架了吧。”  
正在自己不慌不乱的收拾桌上的教科书时，一股似曾相识的寒意突然从一旁传来，而就在自己循声转过脑袋的那刻、与自己不相上下的‘黄金蟒’眯笑着他那金蜜色的眸子，虚情假意的‘友善’很快便让青峰释出了荷尔蒙，如同警告一般、任由显眼的豹纹浮动在肌理之外。干嘛，我们的事和你又有什么关系，什么时候轮到你来多管闲事了；音落，提起背包的‘巨豹’从座位站起了身，尽管青峰的体型足够精壮、可论身高却并不是所有班类中最高大的。见自己一脸不耐的挑衅道，撇了撇嘴的黄濑只是耸了耸肩双肩，用一声轻佻的‘好奇而已’便将自己打发了过去，随即坐在了课桌的边缘，继续低声笑道。  
“因为昨天和小黑子聊了聊、还说道了有关小青峰你的事，听了他的那些话后就不禁对你们两的关系越来越在意，你难道不想知道小黑子是怎么‘评价’你们之间的事的吗？”  
“……啧，果然‘蛇’都不是些好东西。”  
自从黑子的真实身份在校园内传开之后、对‘黑子哲也’这一名字产生意识的人也变得越来越多。大多都是些负面的流言蜚语，好比翼主的遗族、好比对轻重的藐视；然而也有小部分的人对黑子的存在感到分外的好奇，就与当年的自己一样、黄濑便是其中一人。  
黄濑凉太是蛇之目中的缅甸蟒，然而男人虽然是重种、却有着扭曲的魂元；金黄色的蛇鳞是病态的象征，这倒是与同样因基因异变而遭到宗家排挤的青峰极为相似。黄濑不光光是蟒蛇、他的体内还流有三分之一的犬神人血统，然而无论是狗还是蛇，论相性和习性都与猫又极为不合。青峰并不讨厌黄濑、可同样不待见他，之所以会对他处处提防的理由不外乎是因为黑子，男人自从入部以来就对黑子流露着极为浓厚的兴趣，甚至到了纠缠的地步、这无疑让青峰感到很是光火。  
“昨天在部活室碰巧撞见小黑子，就和他攀谈了两句，不知不觉就聊到小青峰你了。”  
听似诚恳的语气只不过是引诱自己跳入陷阱的小伎俩罢了，但青峰还是义无反顾的放下了背包，一边袖着双臂、一边蹙着双眉，就好像在等对方用尽他所有的花招似的、看似冷静的外表只是逞强的表现，那溢满了自己荷尔蒙气息的空气便是最好的证明。  
“所以我也想听听小青峰你这边的意见。你为什么会看上小黑子呢？果然因为他是‘red species’？不然你一个重种的猫又为什么会选那样的轻种做对象呢。”  
“我们的事用不着任何人来指手画脚。哲是属于我的，你最好别动他的脑筋，不然我让你吃不了兜着走！”  
听着自己那满是恐吓意味的警告，竟大笑起来的‘巨蟒’一边捂着小腹、一边捂上了嘴，断断续续的笑声迫使青峰举起了拳头，却因对方那一声‘抱歉’而悬在了半空，之所以停下动作不是因为顾忌黄濑的身份，而是男人早已为自己铺设好了‘反击’的‘圈套’，冰冷的蛇尾死死缠绞着自己的脚踝、惊人的压迫感竟让青峰忍不住咬紧了牙关。  
“别那么激动，说了我只不过是好奇而已。况且我们好歹是队友啊？为什么不能好好静下心来聊聊呢？”  
“啧……！混账……！”  
正因为同样都是重种才能像现在这样互相牵制，与黄濑也好、或是与赤司也罢，屹立在食物链最顶层的五人之间并不是主从关系、更没有高低之分；有的就只有出于利益的一致而彼此约束的‘默认规则’，这也是为什么所有人会不约而同的加入篮球部、又在一军相遇，这一切都不是什么巧合。无奈之余，只能暂时让步的青峰放下了悬在半空的胳臂，而黄濑几乎也在同时松开了缠绕在脚踝的蛇尾，一声得意的轻笑使得青峰咋了咋舌、闷闷不乐的坐回了座位，将脑袋转向了别处。  
“我问小黑子是不是因为重种才选择了小青峰，不过他没有正面回答我、只是说了‘和青峰君是不是重种没关系’，所以我今天才会厚着脸皮来向你打听。”  
一边说着、一边将双手搁在了膝头，虽然青峰总是因为男人对黑子的态度而对黄濑冷眼相待，而黄濑似乎并没有因此而自我反省、反而像是非常享受这种微妙的感觉似的，常常用‘嫉妒’来形容自己对黑子的‘占有欲’，更没少拿这点开怀自己，两人还为此发生过争执、这也是为什么直至今天青峰都无法相信黄濑的理由。说男人对黑子没有非分之想那是绝对不可能的，青峰可以对天发誓、黄濑的确对黑子心存着‘妄想’，可这并不是因为欣赏黑子而做出的本能行为，与其说是因为在意而‘喜欢’黑子、还不如说是想要看自己出糗才会百般在两人间搅局。听男人如是解释着自己的‘动机’，不禁冷笑了一声的青峰一手轻托着脑袋，不理不睬的态度让一旁的‘巨蟒’有些无奈的撇了撇嘴，然而对方并没有识趣的离开或是收手，反倒更为明目张胆的来到了自己的跟前、在前排的座椅上坐下了身。  
“不过他也没有承认是因为‘喜欢’你才和你在一起的。小青峰呢？你是真的喜欢小黑子吗？他可是蝙蝠哦？不单单只是轻重、还是罪人的遗族呢。”  
“都说了我们的事用不着外人插嘴，你闹够了没有？”  
还没等黄濑有机会开口辩解，猛地拍了下桌面的青峰如同低吼般大声呵斥道，浑厚低沉的嗓音因魂元的躁动变得格外震耳，仿佛连空气都一并震动了起来、过激的反应似乎出乎了黄濑的意料，呆若木鸡的诧异表情总算让青峰找回了主导权的先机。哲不是已经说的很清楚了吗？我们之所以会在一起和那些狗屁阶级论没有关系、和物种也无关，我就是喜欢他，除此之外没什么理由，我也不在乎他怎么想的；说完，再次猛击了一次桌面的‘巨豹’毅然从座椅上起身，一把抓起了耷拉在脚边的背包肩带、又在众目睽睽之下对面无表情的‘巨蟒’下达了最后的通牒，转身离开了喧闹的教室。  
“我可和那些聒噪的猴子不一样。少在那假惺惺的拿那些造作的道德标准来试探我，也休想拿什么重种轻种的来破坏我和哲的关系！”  
“可我说的都是事实啊，到底是谁没有自觉啊……”  
青峰不是猿人、甚至发自内心的看不起那些自称‘人类’的野蛮猴子，在自己心里班类反而比那些自以为是的灵长类动物更符合‘人类’这一称呼，也从不用那些自相矛盾的道德标准来标榜约束自己，相比之下、班类就要坦率诚实的多了。人们常常紧抓着所谓的‘理由’不放、一味的执着于喜欢上某个存在的契机与经过，可这些东西真的重要吗？如果不知道理由的话就没有资格去喜欢一个人了吗？非得需要将所有的细节记得清清楚楚才配拥有对他人倾注好感的权力吗？越是细想、就越是觉得不服气，就连脚下的步伐都因此而变得仓促起来，整个身体开始莫名的发热、心跳也变得越来越大声。踱步走在通往部活室的走道上，粗暴的推开了阻挡在自己面前的行人；待到青峰推开紧闭的房门、踏进空无一人的更衣室时，一股说不出的寂寥突然席卷上了心头，迫使青峰难掩烦躁的咋了咋舌、将沉重的背囊随手扔在了地上。整个脑海一片混乱，就连心里也感觉空荡荡的；明明什么都没有期待、甚至都没有深入思考太多，就连自己到底想要什么都不知道，然而当青峰推门而入的瞬间，自己的的确确为没能看到黑子的身影感到颇为失望。究竟是从什么时候起自己变得如此窝囊了呢？本以为对男人的执着仅仅只是对本能的一种回应，所以自己才会和他做爱、才会不厌其烦的爱抚他那淡薄瘦弱的身体，除此之外大概就只有篮球这一共同的爱好了吧。可现在这股坐立难安的感觉又是怎么一回事？又是从什么时候开始的？当心神不宁的‘巨豹’一圈又一圈的在空荡荡的更衣室内打起转时，半掩的房门忽然被推开，一声再熟悉不过的叫唤立马让低着脑袋的青峰转过了高大身子，立起的耳朵树立在藏青的短发之中，随着那平稳的嗓音轻轻细颤着。  
“青峰君……？今天好早啊，其他人呢？”  
“你怎么这么慢啊！慢死了！你知不知道我在这等你多久了啊！”  
“…………？”  
莫须有的苛责只是为了掩饰自己的难堪罢了。当自己粗暴的拽上纤细的胳臂、将一脸茫然的黑子拖拽到房间的角落时，低吼了一声的‘黑豹’不顾男人的劝阻与反抗、就这么硬生生的啃咬上了黑子的肩头，双手趁势撕扯开了碍事的制服，掌心顺着平坦的小腹来到了敏感的股间，隔着底裤搓揉起了脆弱的分身。最初那为了推托而抵在胸前的双臂在不知不觉中放弃了抵抗，细微的呻吟回荡在屋内、伴随着粗重的喘息，当黑子难敌快感的热浪、高高仰起自己的脑袋时，趁势吸吮上男人脖颈的青峰用着尖锐的獠牙摸索着白皙的肌理，贪婪的深吸着从毛孔中流出的独特气味，加快了手上的频率。青峰并没有勃起，自己明明热血沸腾、前所未有的兴奋感甚至让脑袋发出阵阵的嗡鸣，然而自己并没有勃起，扶持着腰际的大手死死的掐着紧实的皮肉，而就在自己附身将双唇贴上男人的心口、猛地收拢臂弯的黑子就这么迷迷糊糊的射了精。炙热的吐息落在自己的头顶，小巧的鼻尖有意无意的摩挲着自己的发梢，瘙痒的触感让青峰更是亢奋的将怀中的整个身体拥搂进了臂弯。  
“……青峰君，到底发生什么了？出什么事了吗？”  
听着在耳边响起的疑问，将整个脸颊埋在对方肩窝的青峰并没有说话，而是一动不动的维持着原样，直到察觉到些许蹊跷的黑子识趣的选择沉默、如同安慰般的用手轻抚起了自己的背脊，心脏的再一次悸动迫使青峰亲吻上了男人的双唇，只不过这次的亲吻并不是为了占有、更像是寻求更多的温柔与安慰，双唇的摩擦竟意外的撩人。唾液使得彼此的唇瓣变得更为光滑柔软、这种欲擒故纵的感觉莫名的让人觉得很是舒服；待到青峰微微抽离了脸颊、睁眼窥探着对方的神色时，黑子那仍旧有些恍惚的呆愣表情让自己忍不住在心头暗暗发笑、情不自禁的伸手捧上了男人那通红的小巧脸颊。  
“没事。我喜欢你，……真的喜欢你，哲。”  
“………………嗯。”

究竟要说重复多少遍雷同的话语黑子才愿意相信自己？  
两人沉默了多久、拥抱在一起的时间就有多长；期间青峰一直在等黑子开口说些什么，可男人什么都没有说、只是不断的用手抚摸着自己的背脊，既没有太多亲昵的动作也没有什么特别的表示，然而一股无法言喻的安心感从肺腑深处油然而生，宛如一股无形的暖流、随着血缘的循环游走在全身。  
黑子的温柔与冷漠只有一线之隔，直到现在青峰都很难说出两者的区别、可自己从来都不曾怀疑过黑子些什么，连同他对自己所抱持的心情、几乎一意孤行的认为那因不得不遵从阶级论而苟活的男人是出于和自己相同的‘爱意’才会回应自己，黑子所需要的就只不过是更多的耐心、更多的时间、以及更多的勇气罢了。  
“哲，你下周有没有空啊，我们要不要一起去哪里转转？”  
继那天自己顺着不知缘由的冲动将男人‘吃抹’干净过后，总感觉心里的某扇隐藏的大门被打开了似的，青峰对黑子的好感几乎每天都在与日俱增，说不上什么理由、只是每当自己想到有关男人的事就会莫名的感到高兴，想见他的欲望更是无时无刻不在折磨着自己，就连梦里也尽是他那稀薄却又无比显眼的身影。这份鼓动越是强烈、对黑子的渴求与期待就变得更是贪婪；希望他能多看看自己的优点，希望他能对自己的事更在意一些……类似的念头开始在脑海深处不断萦绕，几乎占据了青峰所有的思绪，变得连三餐都懒得去思考。待到青峰真正有了自觉、自己已经在无意中做出了不少刻意讨好黑子的行为，好比故意露出魂现的模样向男人索取更多的触碰与温柔，自从察觉黑子在自己变成黑豹时格外喜欢抚摸自己的身体之后、青峰便开始频繁的使用班类才配拥有的这一‘特权’，这对原本就不擅长自我约束的青峰来说可谓是百益无一益害的差事。没料到自己竟会提出‘约会’的邀请、正忙着用毛巾擦拭脸颊的黑子愣愣的抬起了脑袋，看着男人那一脸茫然的迟钝模样，忍不住咋了咋舌的青峰一把搂上了对方的肩头，又在众目睽睽下使劲揉了揉那头柔软的蓝发、就好像‘惩罚’似的，使劲用鼻尖磨蹭起了黑子的脑袋。  
“我的意思是我们两个一起出去玩啦！下周六你有时间么？你想去哪里？动物园？游乐场？还是说一起去街头球场练球？”  
“这……抱歉，下周六的话或许没有时间，我得在家帮忙照顾奶奶。”  
本以为自己为了表达对男人的信任而频繁的露出魂现、黑子会以同样的方式回馈自己的这份感情而变得更为坦率一点，然而即便黑子的的确确不再像最初那样战战兢兢、对待这段‘孽缘’的态度也不像刚开始那样满是犹豫和猜忌，可比起青峰的鲁莽和冲动、黑子那始终将理性摆在第一位的笃定没少让青峰暗暗心生闷气。又要照顾家里人啊……记得前两天你也因为家里的事从社团早退，这次又怎么了？见自己如是闷闷不乐的抱怨道，苦笑着耸了耸肩的黑子缓缓推开了耷拉在肩头的胳臂，随即弯腰拿起了脚边的宝矿力，一边拧转着瓶盖、一边耐心为自己解释起了缘由。  
“因为父亲这周工作很忙要加班，母亲则是要回娘家扫墓。本来我奶奶也要一起去的、可毕竟年纪大了不太好出远门，只能留在家里，我得留下来照顾她。”  
“唔……既然你都这么说了那我也没办法，毕竟家人比较重要、我也不好强求什么。”  
失落是难免的，尽管青峰还没有开始着手规划、可在心生和黑子出门约会这一念头的瞬间，脑海里就已经有了大致的蓝图。集合的时间、约会的行程；待到逛累了就找个球场歇息一会儿，然后再想办法将男人拐骗到附近的爱情旅馆、做两人平时最热衷的事。这么仔细一想、好像除了做爱之外我们还什么都没做过呢……突如其来的念头让青峰忍不住在心中自嘲起来，那些猿人追崇的恋爱模式对班类来说都只不过是些吃力不讨好的小聪明罢了，可没想到自己竟也会萌生那样愚蠢又肤浅的念头，光是想想就不禁觉得的无比难堪。  
“算啦～出去玩的事以后再说好了。我今天就先回去了，剩下的时间你一个人好好加油吧。”  
一边伸着懒腰、一边懒洋洋的打着哈欠；待到青峰摇摇晃晃的从长椅上站起了身，挑了挑眉的‘水果蝙蝠’不自觉的仰起了脑袋，一句‘青峰君已经要走了吗’让浑身乏力的‘巨豹’不情不愿的点了点头，转身收拾起了放在长椅周围的私物、一股脑儿的丢进了乱糟糟的背囊中。是啊，今天早上出门的时候我爸让我早点回家，说是家里有事、只能早点回去咯；音落、突然想到了什么的‘黑豹’忽然又坐回了黑子的身旁，微微眯起的双眸、直勾勾的凝视着男人的双眼，就好像威胁一般、收缩的眼瞳更像是一种暗示，使得云里雾里的‘水果蝙蝠’一脸迷惘的耸起了双肩。  
“部活结束后你也早点回家啊。无论其他人要你干什么你都别答应、更不许跟别人乱走，听到了没？！”  
“青峰君……你当我是三岁小孩吗……”  
直到不知在何时冒出来的绿间强行介入两人之间、青峰始终紧握着黑子的双手，时不时用亲吻暗示着自己不舍与无奈。嘴唇上还残留着黑子那特有的体味，连同触感一同留在了肌理、就好像护身符一样，使得一个人漫步在回家路上的青峰情不自禁的哼起了小曲，像极了稚气的孩子、小跑着转过了又一个偏僻的街道。  
猫又的地盘意识很强、在相同的区域内几乎不会出现同类的猫又，而青峰家的宅邸安置在距离帝光不远的住宅区，一是为了方便自己上学、二是为了和宗家那些烦人的亲戚拉开距离，毕竟自己的父亲姑且算得上是个野心家，不甘活在他人的监视与眼线之下，决定自成一派、可这也不意味着自己的家人就能够与宗家派系撇清关系。从背包外侧的口袋中摸出了房门的钥匙，待到自己走到高耸的铁门前时、安装在门牌下方的对讲机突然响起，一声刻板的寒暄使得刚打开铁门的青峰几乎反射性的抬起了脑袋，一边挑着单眉、一边放下了手中的钥匙，将双唇凑凑到了方形的对讲机前。  
（青峰少爷，您回来了。老爷正在房里等你，请尽快进屋吧。）  
“知道了知道了。到底是要干什么啊……那么着急。”  
青峰自认为自己与家人的关系还算得上是‘和睦’，而之所以会用‘和睦’形容并不是自己的三口之家像电视里所演绎的那样彼此关爱，而是因为青峰很少与父母争吵、彼此之间也很少会用猿人们口中的‘亲情’相互约束。从猫科动物进化而来的父母生下了自己、并提供了这栋名为‘家’的栖息地，在印象中父亲的身影甚至很少出现在自己对童年的回忆里，大多时候都是母亲和家里的佣人照顾自己的生活起居，可彼此也不像黑子那样会因为顾虑到家人而放弃自身的时间与欲求。  
“你来了啊。社团活动结束了么？”  
在家政妇的带领下走进了位于二楼深处的书房，那是只有父亲一人在使用的房间，尽管谁也没有警告过自己不准踏入这里、可这间幽闭的屋子总是给人一种阴沉又肃穆的感觉，就算没人提醒、青峰也很少从这里经过。两人距离上一次见面已经过去了大半个月的时间，以生意为由、坐在沙发椅上的男人几乎常年在外奔波；年幼的青峰多少还会相信父亲是真的为了工作而放弃了和家人独处的时间，可随着年龄的增长、班类那低廉又浅薄的道德意识渐渐让青峰放弃了对‘亲情’的向往与憧憬。  
“没啊，你不说有事要我早点回来么，所以就早退了。”  
一边说着，一边将双手插进了长裤的口袋；见自己心不在焉的如是回答道，有着与青峰神似容貌的成年‘黑豹’默默的点了点头，然而向自己投来的视线却变得越发逼人，好似一把把利剑、使得沉睡在体内的魂元忽然惊觉了起来。我本来以为你会和平常一样做什么都是三分钟热度，没想到你竟然坚持到现在、就连你母亲都很惊讶；待到男人把话说完、抬眼沉思了足足有三秒的青峰才反应过来父亲是在说篮球的事，可还没等自己张嘴应和，再次开口的家人轻托上了下颚，微蹙的剑眉使他那张精悍的脸庞显得更为凌厉，甚至给人一种杀气腾腾的感觉、迫使青峰下意识的耸起了双肩。  
“还是说你是为了陪那只‘小蝙蝠’才整天不务正业的泡在篮球部？听说你们两还当着所有人的面亲亲我我、连最起码的羞耻心都没有？”  
“哈啊……？！谁和你说的这些啊！话说你不是说是因为家里有事才让我早回来的吗？为什么会突然提到哲啊！？”  
青峰喜欢学校、也喜欢在学校里度过的时光，可这并不是因为有黑子在才会让自己留恋那距离这个家只有十五分钟路程的场所，纯属是因为在校园里度过的每分每秒都远比这个家要来得更为生动且有趣罢了。听着自己的驳辩、始终保持着沉默的父亲并没有说话，然而那一道道犀利的视线足以说明了一切：自己并没有被信任、而父亲对自己选择黑子成为自己雌性一事感到极为的不满。你少在那自作主张了，明明从一开始就没管过我、事到如今才想到摆出父亲的架子对我指手画脚，这父母当的也未免太轻松了吧？！说完、决定不再浪费口舌的青峰转身来到了门前，然而即便心里已经决定不去理会、可怒气还是让侧腹猛地绞痛起来。如果只是冲着自己来的就算了……为什么要把那家伙一起牵连进去；如是在心中愤愤咋舌道，气不过家人的自以为是的‘年轻黑豹’再次转过身来，可就在自己如同挑衅般当着父亲的面、按下冰冷的门锁时，一股无形的压力突然落在了自己肩头，疲软的双膝几乎在顷刻间便撞上了地面，高大的身体因刺骨的寒意而瑟瑟发抖、然而汗水却不断从毛孔沁出，很快便濡湿了正片背脊、不断从额头滴落在地。  
“唔……！混蛋……！你对我做了什么？！”  
“你以为自己个子长高了、声音变低了就算是长大了么？别忘了，你是我的儿子，既然是我的‘种’就应该做好觉悟，不要以为自己有了那么点本事就能为所欲为，这个世界可不是光靠‘想’就能让你任意妄为的。”  
蜷曲的双腿不停的在打颤，心脏就好像失控了一般剧烈跳动着；体内的魂元因这股恼人的剧痛而大声哀叫了起来，不断用着它那精壮结实的身体冲撞着名为肉体的容器，恼人的剧痛迫使青峰蜷缩起了身子，一手捂着阵阵抽痛的心口、一边缓缓向着出口的方向爬行着。况且当初送你去帝光不也是为了让你和那些所谓的‘名门贵族’拉近关系么？没想到你竟然给我找了那样一个货色回来，得寸进尺的人到底是谁？眼看着伸出的右手就要握上门锁的把柄、然而西装革履的父亲却不知在什么时候来到了自己的跟前。就在男人在自己的眼前蹲下了身子之时，右手几乎在同时粗暴的握上了自己的下颚、将整个脑袋高高抬起；左手的食指在下一秒抵上了眉间，熟悉的动作是每个重种都会使用的伎俩，而身为男人的儿子、青峰比任何人都要清楚这一行为的背后有着什么样的含义。  
“这一切都是为了我们家的‘未来’。为了给那些自以为是的黄豹子点教训、就只能委屈你了，大辉。”  
“唔……！！”

在名为梦魇的混沌中不断挣扎，闪烁在脑海中的一幕幕是由记忆构成的画面；家人那耳濡目染的告诫、族人那议论纷纷的传言……还只是孩子的青峰从未在乎过这一切，只是一味的在名为阶级的保护伞下活着，做着每个班类都在做的事、一次又一次的用着自身的特殊寻找着荒唐的借口。其实自己早就做好了心理准备，知道这一天迟早会来、只不过青峰没有想到一切会来的那么突然罢了。渐渐清醒的神志化为飘渺的呼唤在耳蜗深处盘旋，催促着自己赶紧睁开双眼、可待到青峰好不容易寻回视线的焦点，漆黑的空屋里什么都没有，而自己的四肢也已经被拴上了皮链，每当青峰试着挣脱那些碍事的绳套、粗长的绳索就会越箍越紧，就好像被人在暗处操纵着一样。  
“可恶……！那个死老头，竟然做到这地步，气死我了……！”  
经过几轮无谓的挣扎，索性放弃了抵抗的青峰骂骂咧咧的蹬直了疲软的双腿，缓缓从床铺上支起了身。沉睡在体内的魂元虽然平息了下来、然而方才的恐惧仍然未能彻底消失。手指仍旧瑟瑟发着抖、平时那总是温热的掌心就好像失灵了似的变得异常冰冷。一边活动着略显僵硬的指节，一边转动着脑袋张望着四周，这间属于自己的房间就与往常一样没有什么特别的改变，然而萦绕在屋内的空气却比平日要来得更加阴冷，还多了一丝陌生的气息、那是属于雌性猫又的味道。  
“莫非刚才有人来过了……妈的、！那家伙到底在想些什么啊？！正常人会对自己亲生儿子做出这种事吗？！”  
鸦雀无声的屋内除了自己的怒吼之外什么声音都听不到，就连街道上的噪音也都无法传进屋里、诡异的现象使得青峰很快便起了疑心，就好像屋里的空间被某层看不见的薄膜彻底隔离了一样，仿佛身处在另一个不同的次元、如同死寂一般安静。躁动在心头的多疑逐渐让被束缚在床上的‘巨豹’不安起来，一边拉扯着缠绕在手腕上的绳环、时不时用尖牙啃咬着皮绳；然而就算自己使出了浑身解数也都无济于事，直到这一刻、青峰才真真正正的意识到事情的严重性，也领悟到了此时此刻自己的处境有多危险、然而更糟糕的并非是自身的安危，而是不知身在何处的黑子，那为了达成目的而不惜牺牲自己亲人的残酷男人究竟在盘算着什么，青峰真的一无所知、所以同样也不知道黑子在他的眼中究竟是什么样的存在，是不值一提的砂子，又或是不得不除去的障碍？  
“不行……！得想办法和哲联系，不然天晓得那混蛋会做出什么事来、唔……！”  
“‘嘀嗒’。”  
“？！”  
正当自己盘算着通过蛮力拖动身下的床架以便扩大行动的范围，一声奇妙的声响突然在耳畔响起。明明方才什么声音都听不到，为何会在这时候突然有了声响？一时误认为是幻觉的青峰使劲摇了摇头脑袋，可就在下一秒，沥沥的水滴声好似倾盆大雨、在霎时便占据了自己的整个脑海，并且变得越来越大声。这到底是怎么回事……？这个房间到底发生了什么？！无论是窗外还是天井都不见水滴的痕迹，就在自己一片茫然之际，震耳的雨声突然化为了海浪、青峰甚至能够感觉到浮动在空气中的震感，随着浪涛声的此起彼伏贯穿了自己的全身。……你到底是谁？！是你把我的房间变成这样的吗？赶紧给我出来！沙哑的怒吼撕破了沉寂，却没能降服涌动在心头的恐惧；双手在不知不觉中紧握在了一起，而就在青峰为了壮胆一次又一次的深吸着阴冷的空气时，浮动在眼前的空气突然化为了白色的泡沫，仿佛在锅中沸腾的热水、渐渐化为了人形的形状。  
“你、难道是……！‘赤司’…………？”  
“好久不见。……不，应该是初次见面才对。‘大辉’。”  
“………………”

度过了从出生以来最为漫长的黑夜，被从走廊传来的脚步声惊醒的‘年轻黑豹’缓缓睁开了双色的双眼，整个身体还未能从休眠的状态下清醒、黑色的长尾就这么垂荡在床沿，尽管自己背对着紧闭的房门却还是能够听到外面的动静，就在熟悉的脚步声步步向卧室逼近之时、门锁的转动使得青峰再次闭上了双眼。与自己相似的气味、与自己相似的魂现；那仿佛将自己践踏在脚下的荷尔蒙是只有成年猫又才具备的力量，而尚未成年的青峰只能乖乖的选择服从、若不这么做，就只有自求多福这条‘死路’可走。  
“怎么样？你应该已经见过赤司家的儿子了吧。如果想明白了的话就到我书房里来，再怎么说我们也算是父子，只要不越界、听听你的‘愿望’也不是什么大不了的事。”  
“………………王八蛋。”  
父亲究竟是在什么时候起萌生这样的野心的？还是说在青峰还没出生之前起、‘那样’可怕的念头就不曾从他的脑海中消失过？  
可在此之前、更让青峰害怕的是‘赤司征十郎’的现身，那原本几乎每天都能与自己照面的同龄男人到底是什么人，青峰本以为自己已经足够了解、也早就摸清了对方的底细，却没想到一切都是一场骗局，也是一次危险的赌注。瞠目结舌的看着从泡沫中缓缓现身的赤司，鲜红的短发与自己的记忆如出一辙；然而那双异色的眼瞳散发着青峰不曾见过的光辉，可就在自己试图开口之际、抬手将食指抵在双唇前的‘莫名生物’轻轻吁了口气，就好像暗示一般、扭头瞥了一眼不远处的房门。  
（要是太大声的话会被你父亲听见的。我不希望他来打扰、毕竟接下来我要和你说的事情很重要，也希望你能安安静静的听到最后。）  
（你到底是谁？赤司那家伙呢？！你把他怎么样了？！）  
眼前的男人毫无疑问有着与赤司相同的外貌，然而灵魂的感觉却变了、变得极为的陌生，那是青峰不曾见过的物种，既不是猫又、也不是蟒蛇；更不是熊与鳄鱼，就连狗都算不上。然而就在自己因焦躁而追问个不停时，轻扬着嘴角的‘怪物’不慌不慢的在床沿坐下了身，一边拿起了床头柜上的相框，一边摩挲着满是灰尘的边沿，而男人的那番自白顿时便让青峰哑然，就这么怔怔的半启着双唇、连一句声响都发不出来。  
（我是‘赤司征十郎’的弟弟。我没有名字、也没有肉体，不过最近多亏了真太郎的福我们总算是‘合为一体’了，中途浪费了不少时间，所以直到今天才能和你们照面。）  
（‘合体’……？你说你是赤司的弟弟？那家伙不应该是独生子吗？到底是怎么回事？）  
太多太多的疑问竟让青峰变得语无伦次，低头看着六神无主的自己、始终保持着微笑的‘赤司’并没有插嘴，而是待到自己将所有的疑问一一说完、这才有了动静的‘不速之客’眨了眨双眼，随即将手中的相框放回了原位，一边搁起了双腿、一边低声说道。具体的情况我来不及向你一一说明，不过我的确是他的亲生弟弟、我们是从相同的受精卵分裂并着床的，父母也是同一个人，只不过物种不一样罢了。音落，突然顿了顿神的赤司缓缓抬起了双臂、放到了月光之下；下一秒，青白的皮肤竟化为了无数个泡沫、腾升在空中，触目骇心的光景让卧躺在床上的‘巨豹’顿时倒吸了一口冷气，恐惧化为寒意从脚尖不断向上蔓延，直至笼罩了整个身体、就连呼吸都变得极为的困难。  
（我是人鱼，而他是狮子；我们是同卵双胞胎，也注定要结合到一起，这才是我们最原始、也是最完整的形态。这么解释你能够理解吗？）  
（…………理解得了才真叫见鬼了！）  
青峰所认识的‘赤司征十郎’的确是猫科动物中的非洲狮，这也是所有人对他的普遍认知。没有想到竟然会突然冒出来一个‘双胞胎弟弟’、而且还是与猫又全然不相关的人鱼，诧异之余、青峰反而对他为何会在这个节骨眼现身的理由感到更加好奇，而从男人那番意味深长的言语来看，这位自称赤司‘弟弟’的‘不速之客’与自己的父亲也有着不为人知的交道，而次日父亲的主动现身更是证明了青峰的这一猜忌，也证明了他与‘赤司’之间的确达成了某个危险的‘协议’。  
“我对你的要求很简单。就是在最短的时间内给我生头豹子出来，当然得符合宗家那边得血统，是公是母无所谓。”  
为了限制自己的自由以便随时都能操纵自己，待到住家的家政妇战战兢兢的为自己解开了手脚上的皮绳、走出房间的青峰最先留意到的是那些人模狗样的‘警犬’，虽说体型远远不及青峰那样高大，可身手极为敏捷矫健、对周遭的动向也极为敏感，想必那些都是父亲为了监视自己而雇佣来的保镖，竟然不惜付出这么多的代价做到这个地步，可见男人对这次‘计谋’有多重视，足以用‘渴望’来形容。  
“不过赤司君也已经和我说了。凭你的性格、若是硬逼迫你的话就只会造成反效果，所以你可以去学校，但不必‘作践’自己；如果你不想让那只‘小蝙蝠’受伤的话，就老老实实照着我的话去做。”  
“怎么？你是要和我谈条件么？”  
对眼前那与自己留着相同血脉的男人彻底心灰意冷，青峰不可能相信对方所说的话、更可悲的是，自己仍旧不得不遵循他的意志而行动。闻言，沉默了片刻的父亲从抽屉中取出了一盒雪茄；腾升的烟雾掩盖住了弥漫在空气中的气味，然而不同于荷尔蒙凝聚所形成的压迫感、刺鼻的白烟更像是一种不明来由的毒药，光是嗅着就让自己的双腿发颤，大脑也在霎时变得昏沉起来。你要这么理解也可以，你不是很重视他么？还是说你和他也只不过是玩玩而已、他的安危和死活你压根就不在乎？就这么明目张胆的在自己的眼前设下了圈套，露骨的试探迫使青峰倒吸了一口冷气、缓缓闭上了双眼，一声无力的‘知道了’让不远处的家人微微蹙起了眉头，随即将手中的雪茄搁置在了透明的烟灰缸上，低沉的嗓音中满是不屑的意味。  
“没想到你竟然是动真格的。也罢，再怎么稀奇对方也是班类，都是一丘之貉、想必也不会在乎。”  
“………………”  
父亲说的是正确的，无论是青峰还是黑子、两人都是班类，而班类与班类之间根本没有‘爱情’所言，有的就只有本能与生理上的冲动，两人那微妙的关系也是因此而开始的，所以青峰才没能理直气壮的反击，自己也没有这个资格与权力。  
就与‘约定’的一样、青峰仍旧有着去学校的自由，然而却因为那一场场出卖身体的交易而开始频繁缺席社团活动。父亲的计划真的很单纯、单纯的让人不禁啼笑皆非：想要利用带有自己血脉的继承人来争取在宗家的主导地位，与其说是想要出人头地、还不如说是要报复，而为早已预谋已久的父亲提供了这样一次宝贵机会的人不是青峰、更不是同样受尽宗家排挤的旁支，而是完全与‘猫又’毫不相关的人鱼，是此前从未在众人面前露过面的‘赤司’。  
（大辉，我有一个问题想听听你的想法，你讨厌你父亲吗？）  
一边说着、一边用手指拨弄着束缚着自己的绳索，别有意味的发问让仰躺在床上的‘巨豹’一阵哑然，就好像在质问对方到底在盘算着些什么似的、半挑的眉毛久久都没能放下，而自己那滑稽又狼狈的表情使得一旁的‘人鱼’几度失笑，随即挺直了腰杆，继续开口说道。  
（我倒是不讨厌我自己的‘父亲’，但是我恨他、恨他因为自己的私欲而拖累了母亲；同时也很瞧不起他，明明只不过是陆生动物而已，他真以为自己有这个能力统领这片‘世界尽头’么？）  
（你到底在说什么……）  
青峰对人鱼的认知就只停留在‘稀有’这一形容上。自己从未见过真正的‘人鱼’、多半都是通过传言了解那些神秘又强大的生物；根据普及书上的说明，人鱼与其他班类相比有着极为特殊的特征与习性。他们生活在海洋、并不具备肉体；能够以水为媒介前往任何地方，也能以此窥探世界的任何角落。听着自己那满是不耐的反问，渐渐收敛起了笑颜的‘怪物’轻轻挠了挠下颚，若有所思的模样反而让青峰感到更为的不安，然而光是退缩根本解决不了任何的问题、毕竟这件事不但牵扯到自己，甚至还牵扯到了自己周围的人，依照青峰的脾气根本做不到坐视不理。  
（我不清楚你到底和我家老头子达成了什么共识，你们到底盘算些什么？为什么要把我家给牵扯进来？对你又有什么好处？）  
从男人方才那番自白来看，眼前的‘赤司征十郎’很有可能是为了报复自己的亲生父亲才会想要拉拢其他班类的理由成为破坏自家势力的‘武器’，可当青峰大胆说出了自己的猜测后、嗤笑了一声的‘人鱼’从床沿走下了身，踱步来到了皎洁的月光之下，仰头望着夜空中的明月。你说对了，我的确是想报复‘创造’了‘我们’的父亲，可这只不过顺带的计划罢了。我真正的目的不是为了‘复仇’、而是‘制裁’，因此我需要一些额外的助力来完成这次的计划；说完，缓缓转过身来的赤司抬起了双手，相抵的十指在空中形成了一个残缺的圆圈，而这有些歪扭的椭圆所象征的是班类所处的世界，不具备道德的底线与约束、有的就只有上位者对下位者的‘支配’。  
（班类间的阶级制度演变至今已经进入了末法时代。对自我的压抑，对同类的压迫；处处都是奴役与独裁的温床，根本就无法产生共存的利益。）  
绕口的说辞充满着蛊惑的意味，而赤司的目的不外乎就是拉拢更多的盟友，先是距离自己最近的绿间、其次是默认了这一切的紫原；然后是势力与日俱增的青峰与贵族名门的黄濑……如是解释道的赤司用着一连串古怪的手势勾勒出了日本境内所有重种名门的构成蓝图，而无论是青峰还是男人自己都被规划在了这些由宗家派系统领的框架之外，不同的是，身为人鱼的赤司虽然不是最强的‘捕食者’、也不属于食物链顶层的住民，却是主宰着名为‘秩序’的平衡的‘执行人’，而本该由人鱼掌控的这一使命却逐渐被男人的父亲所剥夺，因此在人鱼界造成了极为强烈的轰动。  
（我与你们所知道的赤司就是为了满足男人的这一野心而被创造出来的。‘最强的肉体’与‘最强的灵魂’……这样一来得到人鱼之力的赤司家就已经能够处于‘上位者’的顶点，以他想要的方式支配着这片世界的尽头。）  
（……这就是你拉拢我父亲、借机扳倒自家老爷子的动机吗。哼，真够无聊的。）  
嘴上对为了自身的目的而不择手段的父亲嗤之以鼻、而你自己所做的一切与他又有什么区别？都说老鼠的儿子会打洞，有着什么样的父亲就有着什么样的儿子，比起明目张胆追求着霸权的非洲雄狮，躲在暗处、利用要挟与游说来扩充势力的赤司反而让自己觉得更加卑鄙。然而事情在赤司开始采取行动的那刻就已经成了定局，无论是自己的父亲、还是面前那来历不明的‘怪物’，若是论魂元的能力与阶级的地位，两人若是有意加害于黑子、那也只不过是弹指之间的事。尽管在与赤司的密聊中黑子的名字几乎没有怎么出现，可青峰知道、赤司之所以没有提及并不是因为疏漏了黑子的存在，而是为自己留了一条不可跨过的底线、那自信满满的微笑便是最有力的暗示，暗示自己最好不要轻举妄动，以免惊动那对宗家宝座虎视眈眈已久的成年黑豹。  
“哎呀，阿大，你今天来学校了啊？这两天你都去哪儿了？”  
特意避开猿人密集的中庭、穿过停满了自行车的车棚来到了球馆的后方，提着背囊的青峰并没有换下那身闷热的制服，自己只不过是想来看看这座球馆罢了、在今后的日子里不知道还有多少机会能够踏进这栋令人向往的建筑，更不知还有多久才能触碰那让自己朝思暮想的男人。透过铁门的缝隙观察着球馆内的一举一动，只见身穿运动服的黑子高高托举着手中的篮球、依照自己曾经指示的那样借助膝盖的推力将球高高抛出；然而歪斜的轨迹还是将橙色的物件带去了别的方向，眼看着与男人脑袋差不多大的篮球就这么与篮网擦过、重重落回了地上，忍不住偷笑起来的‘巨豹’下意识的捂上了双唇，然而这份久违的窃喜却让思绪感到更为的空虚。  
“没什么……家里有点事而已，所以没怎么来上课。”  
一边佯装若无其事的与黑子维持着表面的交情，一边忍受着双亲以及周遭动荡给自己带来的压力，就在自己暗暗苦笑之余，熟悉的女声突然从身后传来，只见束着长发的青梅竹马小跑着来到了自己的跟前、下意识掂了掂怀中的篮筐，那张最为熟悉的脸蛋也因几天来的烦恼而变得越发模糊，唯独少女身上那股气味还是与小时候一样、这让青峰安心了不少。这个我已经听小绿说了，本来我想去你家看看的、可是被他拦住了……到底要不要紧啊？看阿大你脸色也不怎么好的样子，该不会都没好好睡觉吧？敏锐的直觉还是和往常一样，只不过曾经的青峰对桃井的这一‘长处’还算称得上钦佩，可现在、自己对少女那敏感的地方就只会觉得棘手而已，毕竟自己实在不是那种会撒谎的人。  
“如果有什么要帮忙的要说哦……我和哲君都很担心你，可是阿大你又什么都不告诉我们……我也找不到机会开口……”  
“……你们两就别瞎操心了。我家的事我自己会解决，还有……替我多看着点那家伙，最近我没法太靠近他、如果发生什么情况记得第一时间联系我，听到了吗？”  
“阿大……？”

说不出口、也不知道该怎么说，最初将男人的身体纳入怀中的人是青峰，扬言会以雄性的身份保护他的人也是青峰，然而现在的自己又在做些什么呢？望着跨坐在自己身上的成年母豹，丰满的双峰似乎是为了迎合自己的喜好而刻意挑选的；修长的手指抚摸着自己的下颚、游走在侧颈，远比想象中还要柔软的身体像极了温热的凝胶，将青峰层层缠裹、然而身体的结合并没有激起任何肉欲的快感，出于履行约定的情交只不过是基于交配目的的‘交尾’罢了，插入、射精、受孕，这就是青峰的‘工作’，是身为继承人应尽的义务。  
“好年轻的身体……总算知道你父亲为什么向我打了那么多次包票，看来他对你这个儿子相当有自信呢。”  
丰盈的双唇贴上了胸前的肌理，那满怀嘲弄意味的夸赞并没有让自己感到有多高兴；只可惜四肢早已没了拒绝的力气，就连推开那散发着发情气味的身体都做不到，腾升在屋内的白烟、用于注射的针管……在药物的驱使下好不容易才能勃起，而看着那不断晃动着腰肢的目标一脸陶醉的张口呻吟，阵阵反胃的年轻‘巨豹’下意识的闭上了双眼，静静等待着射精那刻的来临。  
“啊……啊……好棒……真不希望这么快就怀上，要是太早就结束了的话、搞不好我会寂寞的发狂呢……”  
“……少在那罗里吧嗦的。赶紧把事情解决了吧，麻烦死了……”  
当父亲将自称是‘家庭教师’的成年女性领到自己的跟前时，多少已经意识到对方用意的青峰主动解开了制服的纽扣、任由那连名字都不知道的‘同类’将自己按到在床上，娴熟的亲吻如同雨滴般落下，却没能激起青峰的兴趣、心中就像是被掏了一个洞似的，就连意识都没有办法好好集中。说真的，如果是论抚摸与口淫的技巧、那高高立起尾巴的母豹可以说是青峰所抱过的人之中最为高超的；可无论对方怎么舔舐自己的性器，又怎么用着她那酥软的胸脯磨蹭自己的股间，青峰都感受不到生理上的快感，疲软的分身就这么耷拉在腿间、萎靡的模样就连自己都觉得可悲。  
（是因为太紧张所以才提不起精神吗？又或是你在想别的东西？）  
朝着耳蜗深处呵着热气、满是魅惑意味的嗓音迫使青峰抬了抬双眼；一声‘对你提不起兴趣罢了’让比自己年长近五岁的陌生女性忍不住轻笑起来，而就在下一秒、清脆的声响伴随着隐隐的刺痛在屋内回荡，这才意识到自己原来是被扇了一个巴掌的青峰缓缓抬起了双手，一边摩挲着那阵阵发烫的半边脸颊，一边怒视着光裸着身体的‘不速之客’，眼睁睁的看着她慢悠悠的走下了床铺，从不远处的黑色背包中取出了一个精致的灰色铁盒。  
（虽然我也不想做的太极端……可坏孩子还是需要管教一下，相信你父亲也一定会谅解的吧。）  
（臭女人……！你到底想要做什么？！）  
当时的自己还真是问了一个蠢问题，对方不惜千里迢迢赶来这里的目的早已明了，无非是想问年轻力壮的青峰借用几个细胞，以便自己受孕、从而剩下符合宗教血脉的孩子。同为美洲豹、黑化的基因不容易存活，因此与同族的健康雌性交配能大大的减少基因变异的几率，这也是父亲的目的、希望能够以别人肚子里的孩子与自己的血脉来打开进驻宗家的大门。  
持续了四十分钟的情交最后在药物的作用下得以‘圆满’结束。好不容易在那湿热的窄道了吐精，就好像独角戏一般自顾自的陶醉在放纵的快感之中；看着那因高潮而险些无法克制魂现的母豹后仰着脖子、死死掐着自己腰际的皮肉，咬牙忍着剧痛的青峰几乎用尽了全部的力气才硬生生的将对方的身体从自己的胯间推开，而就在青峰大喘着粗气、苟延残喘般的爬下一片凌乱的床铺时，正梳理了栗色长发的雌性猫又轻笑着抚摸上了自己那汗湿的背脊，纤长的双臂如同冰冷的铁链、环绕上了结实的胸膛。  
“不再来一次吗？药效应该还没过吧？这可是千万美金的交易啊，一天只有一次的话会不会太浪费了……？”  
“别碰我……！光是看到你就让我觉得恶心，少在那和我套近乎！”  
无论是从女人身上传来的味道还是身体的感触，就连她那娇嗔的嗓音都让自己感到无比恶心；粗鲁的推开了对方的身体，摇摇晃晃来到窗前的青峰从椅子的靠背上拿起了深色的浴袍，然而参合着木天蓼与猫薄荷的‘镇定剂’远比青峰所想要的要来得强力，明明都已经过去了那么久、十指竟还没能找回平日的知觉，意识与肉体就好像被分离了似的、本该轻而易举的一举一动都成了一种折磨与挑战，迫使精疲力尽的青峰放下了手中的物件、就好像自暴自弃般的扶上了隐隐胀痛的脑袋。  
“好吧，那今天就算了吧。不过你可别忘了，就算逃得过今天、一样还有无数个‘明天’等着你。真可怜……明明只有十五岁就不得不做这种事，连我都不忍心欺负你了。”  
“你说够了没有……？说够了的话就赶紧给我滚！最好别让我再看见你！”  
越是反抗、就只会让自己显得越难堪而已。明明知道以自己的立场无法摆脱眼下的处境，再怎么叫嚣也只不过是无用的挣扎，可青峰是真的觉得痛苦、在这间卧室内所度过的每一分每一秒都让自己坐如针毡。然而无论是自己被当做种马、又或是被注射那些成分不明的药物，这些都不是让自己退缩甚至懊悔的理由：唯独身体在被侵犯的那一刻、黑子的身影竟忽然浮上了自己的脑海，两人在天台上紧紧相拥的日子、一同在球馆内练球的光景，男人那不情愿、却还是伸手触碰自己的犹豫，随着那毫无快感可言的交欢，一点一点侵蚀着自己的脑髓。  
“那家伙现在在做些什么呢……”  
重新来到床铺前的年轻‘巨豹’一头栽进了松软的床铺里，被单上仍旧残留着方才情交时留下的气味，刺鼻的味道迫使青峰禀住了呼吸、然而这份发自本能的抗拒却让回忆变得越发明晰，使得疲惫不堪的魂元忍不住苦苦哀叫，仿佛哭诉一般诉说着对黑子的那份渴望。青峰的的确确用着‘喜欢’这一词汇来诠释对黑子的那份依恋与感觉，直到现在也是如此；然而身为班类、又是重种，自己并不相信猿人那些爱情观，更不认为自己有必要对自己的雌性尽到忠贞的义务。所以当父亲提出和他人配种的条件时，青峰答应了；因为当时的自己认为就算黑子是自己的雌性、也不会妨碍自己与其他人交尾，况且对方想要的只不过是用来受精的细胞罢了，只要通过器官的摩擦成功让对方受孕就好，这并不是什么大不了的事。  
（青峰君你是不是有事瞒着我？）  
黑子虽然是轻种，可他是个聪明人、也具备一个男人应有的胆量；所以当黑子用着满是质疑的眼神望着自己时，青峰并不怎么意外、应该说从一开始青峰就不认为自己有那本事瞒得了黑子，为了在这个弱肉强食的世界里求生、被边缘化的‘遗族’必须变得比任何人都要机警聪慧，才能成功避开其他物种对翼主的那份仇视。起初、有些乱了方寸的青峰还试着通过装傻来搪塞，自己那拙劣的演技显然无法骗过男人的眼睛，然而黑子的扬长而去却是自己没有意料到的。是因为你觉得那些事不值一提、还是说你不觉得我有什么可以帮到你？留下一句失望的感慨，好不容易拉近的距离再次回到了原点，回到了两人还不相识的那个时候、或许比那时候还要更为遥远。望着男人离去的背影，除了忍受良心的谴责、一次又一次的祈求对方能够相信之外，青峰什么都做不了、什么也都做不到。  
“是一不小心陷太深了吗……不过他真的是个不错的对象。”  
出于本能的选择了黑子作为自己的‘伴侣’，而与男人在一起度过的时间也让自己感到非常的愉快；充满了惊喜、也有不少新鲜的体验，就连身体的契合度也超乎了自己的想象，尽管男人的个性有些古怪，可青峰是‘喜欢’黑子的，无论是他的个性还是为人、喜欢他喜欢到可以无视物种与阶级，也因为喜欢而不想看到他因自己受到伤害。究竟是从什么时候开始自己也像个猿人一样忍不住胡思乱想了呢？自嘲之余、讶异远远大于困惑，那一度最让青峰不屑的‘恋爱理论’竟也存在于意识的深处，既没有人教过自己、更没有人像是洗脑一样灌输类似的理论，然而此时此刻的心境全都发自青峰的内心，自己是真的为和他人交尾而对黑子产生了愧疚，甚至认为这是种‘背叛’的行为，这对不受道德约束的班类来说根本就是天方夜谭。  
“啊啊……好烦……头好痛……还是先睡一会吧，好累……”  
（真傻啊。就连什么时候动了真情都不知道，‘黑子哲也’他还真是可怜。）  
“…………”  
蛊惑的耳语在枕边响起，青峰知道那独特的嗓音是来自于谁、所以才懒得去理会，感受到一股异样的气息在空气中开始蔓延，海浪的声响回荡在脑海深处，身体就好像被一波温热的暖流缠裹一般，睡意也在下一秒袭上了脑髓。动没动真情我是不知道，我的确是喜欢那家伙、因为他是属于我的‘东西’啊；传达了无数次却至今没能被接受的告白在一连串的笑声中不知去向了何方，就在青峰试图起身之际、覆盖自己肉体表面的魂现突然凝缩，化为了无形的巨石、将自己死死的压制在了床头。你说得对，你的确很‘喜欢’他、可一切只不过才刚刚开始而已。就在男人的话音刚落之际，沸腾的泡沫化为青白的双手、轻按上了自己的脑袋，任何的拒绝与防备在人鱼那过于强大的魂元面前都是无谓的抵抗，就这么任由对方将灵魂的碎片缓缓注入自己的身体，再次闭上双眼的‘巨豹’就这么任由意识渐渐涣散、留在梦境中的是黑子那满是动摇与不安的眼神，猜忌、质疑……男人就这么在自己的眼前大步离去，留给青峰的就只有写满了拒绝的落寞背影。  
“你在爱上他的那一瞬间就已经背叛他了。真可怜，你和黑子都是，实在是太可怜了。”  
“……………………”

恋爱是执着，也是罪恶。  
隐藏在强烈的好感背后的是盲目的妄念，而从牲畜那求偶的本能行为来看，无论在何时何地、恋爱都是一场浴血的斗争，使得同族互相厮杀、却又在得逞之后随心所欲的玩弄自己‘喜欢’的对象，一次又一次的抹杀对方的意念。  
留下这一串煽动的言语，再次掩藏起气息的‘深海之鱼’消失了踪影，然而男人的这番自言自语始终在青峰的梦境中萦绕，也让青峰回想起了自己对黑子所做的一切、两人的初次相遇，第一次的相拥；第一次结合时的痛楚与欢愉，以及信任与依赖的瓦解。青峰不厌其烦的在所有人的面前主张自己对黑子的那份好感，霸道的在他那单薄的身躯上留下所有物的记号、不惜摆出强硬的态度驱赶试图接近他的雄性，可青峰从未说过自己‘爱’过黑子。爱上他？什么时候？又是为了什么？青峰的确喜欢黑子，可这并不是所谓的‘爱情’，只是喜欢与男人在一起的感觉、喜欢他抚摸着自己的那份安心；同样也贪恋两人做爱时的那份快感，更忍受不了黑子被他人夺走时的愤慨。与黑子相处的快乐，无法见面时的寂寥；无法克制的占有欲，以及本能对他的渴求……所有的条件都满足了，这样就是‘喜欢’了，而所谓的‘爱情’又是指的什么？班类何时需要过那样肤浅又迂腐的东西？光是细想就让青峰觉得可笑。  
然而自己却笑不出来。  
在急促的闹铃声中睁开了惺忪的睡眼，冗长又零散的长梦让身心感到格外的疲惫。药效的副作用使得全身的肌肉酸痛不已，当趴伏在床头的‘巨豹’缓缓支起上身、试着侧转身子之时，疲软的上肢竟突然不听使唤，别说是使劲、就连平举都让自己感到格外吃力，光是抬起单臂就让青峰气喘连连，忍受不了这般狼狈模样的‘巨豹’就这么自暴自弃的躺回了床铺，一边深吸着屋内那浑浊的空气、一边自言自语般的咒骂着什么，一片杂乱的大脑像极了花屏的电视屏幕，使得脑袋两边的太阳穴频频抽痛了起来。  
“可恶……这样的日子还得持续多久……妈的……”  
青峰甚至已经回想不起像这样昼夜不分得日子究竟持续了多久，除了三餐之外、自己能做的一件事就只有陪人上床；起初是因为没有兴致而无法勃起，之后则是因为体力和精力的透支而无法正常与雌性交欢。可无论自己是出于什么样的缘由对与他人交尾的事心存着抗拒，对方都会坚持使用药物、强烈的副作用使得原本年轻的身体开始快速衰退，甚至影响到了正常的生活、就连自理都变得极为困难。  
（你先好好休息两天吧。等体力恢复之后再说，但是在调养的这段时间里你不许去学校，恐怕也没这个精力去学校，老老实实在家睡觉。）  
留下这么一句禁令之后、又不知道去往哪里的父亲特意将一脸忧虑的母亲遣送回了娘家，留下一堆来历不明的保镖与家政妇监视照料自己的起居，除非得到父亲的允许、任何人都不得踏进这间宅院，也不准对自己擅自放行。男人的这一举动与监禁并没有什么区别，当初那信誓旦旦与自己达成的‘协议’早就沦为了口头支票，老实说、青峰也从未相信对方真的会兑现自己的诺言。啊啊……这么下去到底能不能毕业啊，五月她得急死了吧……正当自己像是自嘲般低声抱怨道时，紧闭的房门忽然被叩响，而还没等到青峰开口允许、一手托着餐盘的家政妇就这么大摇大摆的走进屋内，不慌不慢的将准备好的午餐放在了床头的矮柜上，一成不变的死板表情让青峰不禁联想起了博物馆中常见到的机械娃娃，根本感受不到人类该有的生气。  
“青峰少爷，午餐已经为你料理好了，请慢用。”  
“……知道了。”  
咀嚼着无味的饭菜，那为了迎合自己喜好而制作的美食因情绪的低落而多了一份苦涩。就这么硬生生的将柔软的饭粒咽下了肚子，夹握着长筷的指节时不时的打着颤，明明整个胃袋因为饥饿不断绞痛着，可青峰还是没有食欲、也没有进食的欲望，就像是完成一件不得不做完的工作似的草草将碗碟中的食物塞进了嘴里，随即将空落落的餐具放回了餐盘、随手丢在了地上。  
“刚才老爷来了电话，让我询问少爷您的身体状况，请问您有什么不适吗？”  
假惺惺的关心让青峰忍不住冷笑了一声，一句‘你说呢’让站在一旁待命的家政妇默默的低下了头，为难的神情使得青峰叹了口气，自己并不想故意刁难对方些什么，也知道年近四十的‘同类’只不过是被迫施行雇主的命令罢了。见盘着长发的雌性猫又始终沉默不语，稍稍挪了挪身子的青峰长吁了一口气，一边命她拉开了窗帘、一边将双手搁在了胸前，心脏的跳动象征着生命的继续，然而青峰不认为现在的自己算是‘活着’、自己只不过是具傀儡，是一件用来成全‘大局’的道具而已，就连打点家中佣人的指令都容不得自己去反抗。  
“至少让我晒晒太阳吧。被关在这里那么多天就算没病也憋出病来了，窗帘拉开后你就赶紧出去，记得别让那群狗堵在我房间门口，味道会从门缝里钻进来，恶心死了。”  
“我知道了，这就给您去吩咐。”  
太阳透过玻璃洒进了屋内，与窗外那阳光明媚的风景相比、屋内那阴气沉沉的气氛仿佛另外一个截然不同的世界。愣愣的望着窗外，无论是猿人还是班类、在习惯面前，两者都一样容易屈服、也一样容易变得逆来顺受，比起最初的排斥与反抗，现在的青峰竟对生活在囚笼里的日子感到越来越麻木。只要等到对方怀上孩子一切就能结束了；一次又一次的如是安慰自己，可青峰心里明白‘有一次必有第二次’的道理，自己只需要付出一点精力提供合格的细胞，家里非但能够拥有一份可观的收入、甚至还能在宗家找到立足之地。这么便宜的勾当、换做是我也一定会动摇啊……一边冷笑着，一边自嘲道，试着效仿父亲的思维方式来解读这段时间内所经历的一切，这才是‘正常’的班类应有生活方式，而自己与黑子在一起的那段时光只不过是不正经的玩乐、是一种消遣，是创造不出任何的利益与结果的。  
“大概就是‘命’吧……啧，头好痛……”  
“青峰少爷，打扰了，请问您在休息吗？”  
“…………？”  
本该奉命离开的家政妇不知出于什么理由又回到了自己的卧室前，毕恭毕敬的态度和平日一样、然而她那略显高亢的口气中多了一份焦躁与失措，使得青峰立马竖起了耳朵，微微皱起了眉头。没睡呢，怎么了？有什么事么？还没等自己把话说完、突然插嘴道的家政妇几乎毫不犹豫的打断了自己的话，然而对方却没有进屋、始终站在门外，仿佛畏惧着什么似的，而她接下来的那番禀报让青峰霎时便屏住了呼吸，立刻掀开了覆盖在身上的棉被，跌跌撞撞的走下了床铺，来到了一片明亮的窗前。  
“有一位自称‘黑子哲也’的先生说要见你。……请问我该怎么做？”  
“哲……？！”  
讶异远远多过惊喜，应该说若自己没有遵照父亲的指示、去履行所谓的‘义务’的话，黑子的出现对自己而言可以说是一件喜事，毕竟青峰是真的想见他，尽管不同于思念、可看到男人身影的那一瞬间，心跳的加速使得体内的血液加快了流转，也仅仅只有在这么一个瞬间、被囚禁在黑暗中太久的‘巨豹’再次有了活着的感觉。然而屹立在入口处的黑子看起来是那么的瘦小，白皙的皮肤在阳光的折射下给人一种阴柔又苍白的感觉，就好像一个病人、不断踱步在没有响应的门铃跟前。整栋建筑在父亲的部署下可谓是进入了最高等级的戒备，为了牵制自己的一举一动、特意将半重种的猫又安插在自己身边担任家政妇的职责，除此之外还有受过严密训练的保镖，如果在这种时候出了什么差错、先不提消息会不会传进不知在哪神游的父亲的耳里，就凭黑子的力量与身手，是绝对赢不过屋里的任何人的。激动的心绪很快就被现实的沉重所打压了下去，晃了晃脑袋的青峰几乎在最短的时间内寻回了仅剩的理智；扶持着身边的家具、踱步来到了房门前，在按下门锁把手之前，忧心忡忡的‘年轻猫又’难掩焦躁的咋了咋舌，随即转头回望了一眼身后的窗户、天际已经被夕阳所染红。  
“……随便编点理由把他打发回去，无论如何都不能让他踏进这栋屋子，听到了吗？！”  
“青峰少爷……？”  
青峰不知道负责监视一职的家政妇究竟期待过什么，有做了多少想象，然而青峰可以明显的辨别对方声线中的那份诧异，就算看着自己慢慢长大、远比亲生父母更接近自己的家佣也没能看破青峰的用意，自嘲的同时、青峰不禁感慨这或许是一个幸运的开端。就在自己打开门的那一刹那，略显紧张的家佣微微耸着双肩，半启的双唇看似有话要说、可还没等对方有机会开口，立马阴沉下脸色的‘巨豹’如同趁势追击般摆出了少当家应有的架势，魂元的释出使得空气变得越发凝重，在自己的威逼之下、显然开始退缩了的家政妇默默低下了脑袋，战战兢兢的向着墙壁的方向后退了一步，一边点着头、一边弯着腰，仿佛逃跑一般朝着楼梯的方向小跑而去。  
“记得不用对他太客气。……越冷淡越好，如果只是普通的谎言恐怕是骗不了他的。”  
“……我明白了，我尽力而为。”  
为什么男人要在这种感觉危险的节骨眼上出现呢？  
不光光是自己那为了达成目的而不择手段的父亲、就连赤司的同卵胞弟都对黑子的存在虎视眈眈。一是为了牵制以及胁迫与男人有着亲密交集的青峰，而最为重要的是赤司本人对翼主遗族的黑子一直心有余悸，虽然仅凭黑子的力量是无法颠覆目前为止所建立的阶级秩序的，然而那双仿佛可以从任何对自己不利的逆境中挣脱的翅膀依旧让视自己为统领者的赤司心神不宁。在这样四面楚歌的形势下竟独自一人来到这么危险的地方，青峰真不知该夸男人胆大、还是该嫌他无知。可一想到黑子是被排挤在制度外的‘局外人’，对赤司的事也好、对自己的遭遇也罢应该全然不知情才对；也正因为无知、黑子才有这样的胆量和勇气出现在这里，不是为了其他琐碎的理由，纯属是因为担心自己。  
“……如果他能老老实实回家就好了。”  
就凭自己对男人的了解，恐怕黑子在下定决心、铤而走险之前就已经打听过相关的消息，可青峰不知道黑子究竟知道了多少，也不敢太过深入的去思考这个问题。光凭对方是因为担心自己的安危才不惜冒险赶到这里，身为当事人、同时也是赤司的‘共犯’，青峰就绝对不能将黑子卷进这场闹剧里来。这么一想……就论哲他的个性，就算做出这种事来也不会让人觉得奇怪啊。一边倚靠着楼梯旁的扶手，一边竖着耳朵听着从玄关传来的动向，依照自己的吩咐、再三拒绝了黑子的家政妇最终还是没能赢过男人的执拗，尽管自己听不太清黑子究竟说了些什么、可从家佣那略显为难的口气来看，两人的交涉似乎进行的不怎么顺利。  
“非常抱歉……青峰少爷，我已经尽力了，可您的‘朋友’怎么都不听劝，硬是让你见他一面。”  
一脸颓丧的败相让青峰忍不住笑出了声，倒也不是借这个机会报复对方些什么、只是单纯的佩服黑子那顽固得让人束手无策的胆量罢了。见自己忽然哈哈大笑、误认为青峰是在苛责自己的家政妇耷拉着脑袋、一言不发，然而青峰并没有多说什么，也没有为自己的这一行为做出任何的解释；只是一步一步的走下了陡峭的阶梯，从身系围裙的中年女性身旁擦肩而过，一声无奈的低喃使得对方缓缓抬起了头。  
“算了，凭你是摆不平他的，还是我去吧。……反正早晚都要说清楚，一直拖下去对谁也没有好处。”  
“……我明白了。”  
与其每天提心吊胆的担心黑子会在什么时候沦为父亲与赤司掌下的‘玩物’，还不如让自己亲手切断两人的那段荒谬的维系、虽然有些遗憾，可至少能够保证黑子的安全。这一切的演变与展开是不是也在赤司的计划之中呢？那幻化为泡沫、不知潜伏在何处的‘幻影’是不是早就预料到事情会进展到这一步呢？如果真是如此，那青峰还真得应该感谢赤司，至少男人留给了让自己亲手做个了结的机会，不像自己的父亲几乎什么余地都没有留给自己。青峰甚至都没有换下拖鞋、就这么推开了沉重的房门，通往前门的小道就和平日一样被清理的干干净净，然而充斥在庭院中的氛围却与周遭那生意盎然的景象截然相反，凝重、沉闷、甚至有些阴沉，高耸的围栏上到处都是为了警告同类而刻意画上的记号，光是那股刺鼻的气味就足以让同阶级的班类对这片土地敬而远之，然而身为轻种、黑子竟一动不动的站在铁栏的背后，青白的脸色并不是青峰的错觉，无论是黑子的存在本身、还是他那写满了惊慌与不安的眼神，这都不是自己的幻觉，此时此刻，当初自己凭着本能所选择的‘黑子哲也’的的确确站在自己的眼前。  
“……你来了啊， 哲。”  
“青峰君……！！”  
久违的嗓音在传入耳蜗的那一刹那，就好像有一种清风从自己的脸旁吹过，然而黑子的现身并不能为自己吹走笼罩在这个家中的阴霾，也改变不了任何事、更挽回不了任何的局面。自己是为了做个了断才踏出这栋房门的，因此青峰也没有任何的期待；见自己停下了脚步、上前夸了一步的‘水果蝙蝠’一脸担忧的蹙着眉头，说话时的嗓音明显因动摇而频频颤抖。  
“青峰君，最近一直不见你来学校，你没事吧？一切都还好么？”  
满脸焦急的如是问道，一时不知该怎么回答才妥当的青峰下意识的撇了撇嘴，敷衍的支吾了两声、漫不经心的编造了几个借口试图搪塞过去，然而自己那连谎言都称不上的胡言乱语根本没有赢得黑子的信任，闪烁在男人眼底的质疑渐渐变为了失望。  
“家务事而已，和校长那边也已经请示过了，风头过去了就好，没什么好担心的……”  
“是青峰君你不想告诉我，还是你只是随便想找个借口逃避我？”  
“…………”  
一直被隔阂在制度之外的黑子究竟看穿了多少？而在你的眼里、我们那荒诞又可笑的世界又是怎样一片光景，你又是怀着什么样的心情在外旁观着沦陷在其中不断挣扎的我们？既是轻种、又是罪人遗族的黑子有着别人无法体会的苦衷，受尽歧视、不得不卖弄小聪明来为自己争取生存的权力，可有时候青峰也很羡慕黑子的‘胆小’，至少男人在艰巨的生存环境内尽到了自己最大的努力、开创了属于自己的人生。那青峰呢？至今为止我又做了些什么呢？同样是无法凭借自己的意志来左右自己的人生，同样因为身不由己而踏上了委身求全的道路，黑子始终在忍耐、并在忍耐的过程中变得越来越坚强，而自己则恰恰相反。男人那一针见血的反问让屹立在铁门里侧的青峰顿时哑然，两人就这么彼此凝望、一句话都没有说，可那双湛蓝的眼瞳仿佛早已看穿了一切似的，包括自己那形同虚设的强劲与伪装，而黑子本人想必也是有备而来。  
“四天前我为了回家照顾奶奶所以提前退出了社团活动。但是因为实在放心不下、所以想回去找绿间君了解事情的来龙去脉。”  
因为自己迟迟不愿开口，只能选择主动出击的黑子率先打破了沉默。平静的口气就好像在陈述一件事不关己的故事，然而流露在黑子眼底的恐慌从未有消失。尤其是当男人提到‘赤司’二字时、意料之外的插曲让青峰顿时瞪大了双眼，黑子的这番坦白可谓在瞬间便打碎了自己原先的那些假设，也再次证明是青峰太过天真、在这弱肉强食的世界里，聚集在自己身边的从来就只有饥肠辘辘的‘敌人’。  
“青峰君你应该也知道些什么吧？赤司君他其实有个‘弟弟’、虽然是弟弟，可却不是非洲狮，他到底是什么？你们之间是不是发生了什么不可告人的事？”  
“你见过那家伙了吗？！他和你说了些什么？他现在人在哪里？”  
激昂的口气与方才的敷衍可谓是天差地别，态度的转变显然吓到了被铁门隔绝在外的黑子，可男人很快就恢复了冷静，尽管对方的脸色依旧很是青白，比起最初的战战兢兢、黑子的声线变得沉稳了不少，唯独眼神中的害怕从未消失。在家休养了三天，今天返校时并没有见到，应该说我也并不是很想见到他……满是暗示意味的自白很快便让青峰竖起了戒心，而就在自己犹豫着该如何答复男人是好之时，似曾相识的浪涛声忽然在耳蜗深处响起，仿佛牵动着整个身体的血液、一次又一次提醒自己切勿跨过那条标志着禁区的界线。  
“他和我说了洗礼者约翰的故事，以及提到了‘我们的计划’……到底发生什么了？莫非青峰君也参与其中吗？你们的目的又是什么呢？”  
“……这些和你没关系。就算知道了对你也没有好处，总之你不要再多问了。”  
冰冷的手指穿过铁门的缝隙、缠绕上了自己的手腕，过于鲜明的触感让青峰无法不去理睬，而就在自己几乎反射性的低头向下看去时，细长的手指揭开了回忆的帷幕，那些因压力与烦恼而渐渐淡化了的记忆青峰一次都没有忘记、一直都会在梦中出现，却从未像此刻这般明晰，就好像一切都只是发生在昨天一样，男人不厌其烦、一次又一次细心梳理着自己皮毛的指节比任何人都要来的温柔体贴，而那总是冷冷的体温是多么的舒适，如今却因已成定数的结局而沦为了诀别的信号。  
最为平凡不过的肢体接触为青峰带来的是一种无法形容的感受，相触的肌理宛如触电一般、即便自己知道是幻觉，可被黑子紧握的手腕竟猛的开始抽痛、疼得让青峰热了眼眶。即便如此自己还是没有收手，明明痛的无法忍耐、痛的让心跳都开始变了速度，可熟悉的体温在顷刻间便激醒了沉睡在体内的记忆，汗水不断从背脊沁出、就连呼吸也都因此而变得急促起来。青峰是班类、是重种、也是在所有阶级中最为主张‘性’与‘爱’无需被放在一起相提并论的主宰者；然而那本该厌倦了性爱的身体为什么会因为这样平庸无奇的触碰而阵阵发热？其实答案真的很简单，就算像青峰这样庸俗的笨蛋都不难理解、只不过事实的‘真相’就只会让自己变得越来越可悲。啊啊……就算把回忆全忘了、脑袋里什么都不剩下了，身体还是会记得啊……可悲的感慨化为无人听见的回音不断在体内回响，迫使伤痕累累的魂元摇摇晃晃的站起了身、尚未愈合的伤口仍然滴着鲜血，只不过那撕心裂肺的哀嚎并不是献给自己，而是献给因后知后觉而注定错过的我们。  
是我辜负了你。  
……哲。  
“过家家的游戏也该结束了。总之你以后不要再来了，我也不会再见你，在学校也是一样。”  
“青峰……君……！”

你在爱上他的那一瞬间就已经背叛他了。真可怜，你和黑子都是，实在是太可怜了。  
确认爱情是否真的成立的途径有太多太多，性是一种、心情的共鸣也是一种；那痛苦是否也能成为一种选择呢？关上了房门，按下了门锁，待到自己的世界再次被限制在这片昏暗又闷热的房间里时，青峰流下了眼泪，无法言喻的悲伤将自己的心撕成了一片又一片，可自己又停止不住发笑，泪水略过轻扬的唇角滑入了口腔，咸涩是自己唯一尝到的味道。如果能够再给所有人一次机会的话，自己仍然会坚持当初所选择的路：凭着本能‘喜欢’上黑子、凭着对两人独处时那股气氛的贪恋而将他占为己有，可这并不是爱情，如今的青峰总算明白；那仅仅只是想要从对方身上一味索求的贪婪不是爱情，如果真的再有那么一次机会、青峰绝对不想再用如此残忍的方式来确定自己与黑子之间真的有‘爱’存在，不是用痛苦、也不必将爱视为与痛苦共生的花朵，然而事已至此，一切都已经为时太晚。  
“这大概就是我能说的全部了。”  
倚靠着冰冷的墙壁，嗅着空气中那陌生的气味；疲软的四肢因长期注射药物而留下的后遗症始终维持着麻木迟钝的状态，光是像这样一动不动的坐在原地、张嘴陈述整个故事的来龙去脉就已经用尽了自己的体力，当青峰频频深吸了几口气，试图抬手擦去从额头落下的汗水时、坐在一旁的黑子一言不发的从口袋中取出了常备的手帕，替自己拭去了不断沁出的汗珠。黑子那一贯细心的地方还是和以前一样，只不过现在的青峰不得不质疑自己是否还配拥有享受这份温柔的权力。明明无法直视男人的双眼却不愿拒绝黑子的这份体贴，见自己忽然沉默不语、缓缓停下了动作的‘水果蝙蝠’收回了右手，一声‘青峰君’迫使自己立刻竖起了耳朵，双手因紧张和心虚而下意识的交握到了一块儿。  
“因为之前青峰君什么都没有告诉我，而我对你们的世界也不是很了解，所以我误以为自己是被抛弃了……虽然也有想过你是为了我而牺牲自己的可能性，可最终我还是没能相信你。对此我真的感到很抱歉。”  
“你也用不着道歉。如果你硬要把账算的那么清楚的话，应该是我伤你伤的更深吧。”  
“………………”  
在黑子出现以前、自己始终被囚禁在看不见阳光的‘牢笼’里，被迫过着糜烂荒诞的生活；而自那天的‘诀别’之后，青峰一直都在地狱中苟延残喘，没有人听得见自己的悲鸣，更没有人告诉过青峰自己的命运一定会迎来救赎与解脱。或许我的后半辈子也就这样了吧。卧躺在冰冷的床上，望着灰蒙蒙的天井；无论身体被如何凌虐也好、又或是家人那坐视不理的冷漠态度也罢，自己其实并没有为发生在自己身上的种种感到有多不甘又有多心痛。唯独在梦中想起黑子的时候，眼泪还是会不争气的从眼眶掉落，后知后觉的思念远比肉体所承受的疼痛要来得刻骨铭心，也让青峰深深的意识到了自己的渺小与无能为力。  
“说真的，听青峰君讲了那么多、说不吃惊那是绝对不可能的。换做是我……我也不知道该怎么做才好，所以我并不怪你，更没有这个资格。”  
平缓的声线与清晰的吐字宛如潺潺的溪水，光从黑子说话的用词就不难看出男人从小便受过很严格的家教，可在青峰听来、那中规中矩的态度就只会让自己觉得太过疏远，说实话自己并不是很喜欢这种感觉。听着坐在身旁的黑子如是感慨，一时也不知该如何插话的‘巨豹’就这么顺着气氛、保持着沉默。说完，稍许停顿了一会的黑子曲起了摆放在膝头的手指、时不时摩挲着膝盖，欲言又止的态度就好像在顾虑什么似的，可最终男人还是启了唇，残忍的话语不是苛责、更不是责怪，反而更像是对彼此的调侃。  
“也许我会做出和青峰君一样的选择。毕竟我们就是在这种环境下出生长大的，就算知道这一切都是因为身不由己……可这并不能成为我们彼此都伤害了对方的借口。”  
“…………啊啊，你说的没错。”  
就算两人不曾相遇、阶级的制度依然存在，自己肩上背负的责任也不会改变，可让事情变得如此胶着复杂的不是因为父亲的野心、也不是因为赤司的‘复仇’，而是自己那明知故犯的私欲以及黑子那举棋不定的无奈。经历了那么多风风雨雨如今两人总算能够回头看清过去的自己，无论是青峰也好、又或是黑子也罢，当时的我们真的太弱小了。就算拥有结实凶猛的脚爪、哪怕拥有足以遮天的翅膀，除了逃避与求全之外、两人根本什么都做不了。  
“可在那段时间里发生的事并不是只有留下坏的影响。在听完青峰君的这些话后我也总算明白了，一个人无法克服的东西只要两个人一起面对的话，一切都会好起来的。”  
自信的微笑仍旧流露着一丝凄楚的意味，就算两人已经逃出了那个牢笼、找到了临时的庇护所，潜伏在男人心头太久的不安仍旧没有消失，而现在的自己已经给不了黑子任何的保障，更不会向年少时那样自负又狂妄的许下会保护他的诺言，不是因为青峰变了、而是因为现在的自己懂得了去爱某个人的沉重。道理所有人都懂，可实际做起来不单单需要充分的觉悟，更重要的是是否愿意承担对方命运的勇气与胆量。如今自己两手空空，当初同样为了寻求庇护而不得不委身于自己身下的‘罪人’又凭借着什么再来选择如此落魄的自己呢？青峰不敢多想、甚至已经做好了被拒绝的准备；可无论黑子说什么、又下了什么样的决心，自己也绝对不会轻言放弃。既然自己伤害了男人的事实已经无法改变，那唯有‘赎罪’才是唯一的出路；我觉得我已经找到自己想要的答案了。之所以会和桃井同学一起想方设法把青峰君从那栋房子里救出来、只是因为我想要回到你的身边而已；一边说着，一边缓缓抬起单手的黑子笑着握上了自己的左腕，熟悉的温度渗入了肌理的缝隙、融入了血液。男人并没有向自己寻求任何的交代，也没有询问自己是否同样有话要说；紧贴在一起的掌心胜过一切浮夸的言语，使得青峰的眼眶再度湿热、只不过泪水早已流感，留下的就只有因为庆幸与喜悦而再度苏醒的希望而已。  
“所以让我们重新开始吧，青峰君。这次我绝对不会再这么轻易就离开了。”  
“……这应该是我的台词才对啊。……哲。”  
——FIN.2015-7——


	17. 恋心は弾丸も柔らかくする

日本人是个不善于表达内心丰富情感的民族，随着年龄的成长、接触的世面以及人群的增多，黑子就更是对此深有体会，这与对方是不是班类无关。内敛认真的个性相对西方人来说更为保守，就连谈吐都非常暧昧含蓄，很容易引起对方的误会；但是黑子不讨厌这种过于矜持的行事作风，尤其在文学方面、日本人这种略显消极的委婉给人一种不可思议的凄美感，然而文字铸成的世界与发生在自己周围的现实仍然有着相当巨大的差别。  
“给，拿去吧，记得吃完哦。”  
“青峰君……？”  
时间正值两月，虽然距离初春不能算很遥远、可整个东京还没有进入回暖的季节，当有些湿冷的凉风拂过面颊时，黑子还是不自觉的打了个哆嗦，抬头怔怔望着满脸笑容的‘拍档’，有些困惑的挑了挑眉。比起裹得非常严实的黑子，只穿了一件制服上衣的青峰就要轻便的多，有着大型猫科动物般强健高大的体型、就连体温都比普通猿人要高出一些，比起需要靠调节自身温度去适应周遭环境的‘蝙蝠’，有时黑子真的很羡慕这样的青峰。自己当然不讨厌他，可两人的关系并不单单只是朋友这么简单；说是在交往又有些微妙，然而早在学会接吻之前黑子就已经与青峰有了性行为上的维系，这在班类之中并不少见。听黄濑说这个最近很流行，所以我让他给我捎了一盒，拿去尝尝吧；就像是炫耀一般将手中的黑子放在自己的眼前摇晃了两下，可面对那突如其来的惊喜、仍旧有些失神的黑子只能愣愣的眨着双眼，用双手接过了长方形的盒子。精致的包装与镶刻在黑子表面的烫金文字呈现出一种别样的奢侈感，若是迎合今天的日期、黑子不能想象里面装的是什么，只不过自己没料到青峰也会准备这些女生才热衷的玩意，而且送礼的对象竟然会是自己。  
“这个……是巧克力吧？感觉很贵重的样子……是进口的牌子吗？”  
“听说是法国运来的。我是没吃过啦，要不是黄濑前阵子在那炫耀我哪会费心思研究这种东西，毕竟我不怎么吃甜食嘛。”  
“………………”  
别管这么多了，你倒是赶紧打开看看啊。  
说完、转身靠着墙壁坐下的青峰像是催促般的拉扯着自己的袖管、接着拍了拍身旁的空地，而黑子也非常自觉的在‘巨豹’的身旁坐下了身，又在男人的注视下慢慢打开了黑子，形状各异的巧克力静静的罗列在细长的盒子内，呈现出不同有趣的形状、浓郁的香味更是让黑子忍不住惊叹起来。  
“味道好香……我其实也不太吃巧克力，因为祖母老说对牙齿不好。”  
一边说着，一边回想起往事的黑子露出了有些困扰的表情，舌尖下意识的舔了舔口腔左侧的磨牙、隐隐的刺痛感让黑子有些犹豫的放下了手中的盒子，轻叹了一口气。怎么？你不吃啊？我可是费了很大功夫才让黄濑替我搞到手的耶，你该不会是不给我面子吧？见一旁的青峰有些闷闷不乐的追问道，轻轻摇了摇头的黑子先是嘀咕了一声抱歉，随即关上了纸盒、苦笑着仰起了脑袋。  
“其实是我蛀牙还没好，最近不太能吃甜的。不过青峰君的心意我很高兴，所以我想今天先带回家、等牙齿状况好转了后再吃……”  
“不行！这怎么行呢！一定要现在吃才行啊！不然就没有意义了！”  
“…………？”  
过激的反应有些出乎黑子的意料、见青峰面红耳赤的大声嚷嚷道，难掩惊愕的‘影子’瞪大着双眼、微微耸着双肩，一言不发的望着咋了咋舌的‘巨豹’，一时不知该说些什么是好。同样意识到自己的失态的青峰在黑子的注视下回到了原位，可即便对方不再多话、脸上的不悦与气愤却没有消失，然而黑子实在不知道青峰为什么要生气，自己并没有拒绝男人的这番好意，只是实在不方便现在开动而已，僵持的越久、心中的这份莫名渐渐转化为了迁怒，让黑子也跟着一同变得沉默起来，气氛也从最初的平淡无奇变得越来越生硬。  
“……你真的不能吃啊？一颗而已，吃了又不会怎么样。”  
若是论篮球、论阶级、论蕴藏在两人体能的‘能力’，黑子无法用青峰相媲美，可倘若是论顽固的程度，黑子有自信不输给任何一个人。足足僵持了有五分钟的局面最终以青峰的妥协而告终，闻声，只是低头不语的黑子一言不发的望着手中的盒子，就在自己打算开口之际、突然倾斜着身子的‘黑豹’就这么将脑袋枕靠在了自己的肩头，将小巧的物件一把夺了过来。我是真的很想让你尝尝味道啊，因为这些都是手工巧克力、放久了的话据说味道会变，那不就没有意义了；一番肺腑之言竟让黑子莫名的红了耳廓，倒也不是觉得有多高兴、只是没想到青峰竟会把话说的那么直白，让黑子一时有些无法适应。要不这样吧，我先吃一块、然后你稍微尝尝味道？含糊的说法让黑子下意识的歪了歪脑袋，可还没待到自己有机会把话问清，男人就这么匆匆打开了盒子，洋溢在脸上的窃笑让黑子心生了不好的预感、一连串的蛛丝马迹化为拼图的碎片，在脑海中逐一拼凑了起来。  
“你等等啊。嗯……哪一块好呢……”  
“………………”  
眼看着青峰将一块菱形的巧克力从盒中拿起、一股脑儿的放进了口中；如同细细品味似的在嘴里含了好一阵，接着将脑袋凑向了自己、低声启唇道。只是用舌头舔舔的话应该没什么关系吧？只要不碰到蛀牙的地方不就好了；直到男人用拇指硬生生的撬开了自己的前齿、将沾有巧克力的舌头探入自己的唇间时，这才明白了对方的用意的黑子忍不住在心头嬉笑了起来，稚气的举动虽然有些蛮横、却也不失是个好方法，巧克力那特有的口感在舌尖化开，又在两人交缠之余、蔓延至了整个舌头的表面，微微的苦涩中和了巧克力原本的腻味，让黑子不禁贪婪的吸吮起了对方的舌尖。不带任何暗示与情欲色彩的亲吻竟然也会让人感到那么舒服，或许这就是‘巧克力’的魅力所在吧；会产生这样的奇思妙想，也恰恰证明了黑子已经掉入了青峰所布下的‘陷阱’，从最初的疑惑到暗喜、直到现在这份被给予的幸福感，原本因天气的严寒而萎靡不振的魂元也在霎时窜动了起来，使得整个身子慢慢发热、就连吐息的温度也要比方才高了几分。味道还不错吧？看你那么积极的样子，要不要再来一颗啊？待到两人唇瓣彼此分离，满是暗示意味的试探让黑子情不自禁的点了点头，见青峰像是奸计得逞似的轻扬起了嘴角，气不过男人的得意的黑子抿了抿下唇，可就在自己打算与对方保持点距离、试图向后挪动身子时，不知在何时放出魂现的‘巨豹’用着他那细长的黑尾缠绕上了自己的脚踝，极具压迫感的荷尔蒙让黑子的身体猛地抽搐了一下、酥麻的感觉从脚底蔓延上了腿跟，就连意识都开始变得恍惚起来。  
“那这次换你主动吧。用嘴把巧克力放我舌头上就好，剩下的交给我来就行了。”  
“…………我试试看。”  
光是将巧克力放在唇上，甜腻的味道就已经沾染到了敏感舌尖、让胃袋翻滚了起来。依照男人方才所说的，微微侧转着脑袋的黑子先是将口中的巧克力递到了青峰的唇缝之间，接着轻吐着舌头、将黑白相间的巧克力慢慢推进了男人的嘴里，至于舌叶交缠、又互相推放，那是之后的事了。巧克力在口中融化、与粘稠的唾液混合在了一起，让断断续续的深吻变得异常腻人缠绵，可不同于第一次的‘尝试’、有些粗暴的亲吻明显带有其他的‘诉求’，直到不断向自己压来的‘巨豹’将他那有力粗糙的大手抚上自己的前胸、粗暴的扯下制服的领带时，同样乱了呼吸的黑子微微睁开了发热的双眼，一脸恍惚的凝视着发起情来的‘拍档’。  
“糟糕……好像一口气吃太多了，停不下来……”  
两人并不是第一次对对方产生性意识的冲动，也并不是没有做过比接吻、拥抱更出格的事。对于轻种的黑子而言，想要抵抗重种的力量是不可能的，自己赢不了青峰、能做的就只有顺从；可至于心里是否排斥，又或是为何男人发生性关系而后悔，老实说黑子答不上来。在自己的身份暴露之前，黑子的确妄想着过上‘普通人’的生活：像猿人一样平庸无奇，像猿人一样通过恋爱结识自己的另一半，可这终究只是自己的‘妄想’、身为班类，黑子拥有繁衍后代的义务，只不过自己万万没有想到会以这样的方式成为青峰形式上的‘雌性’。眼看着男人的呼吸越发急促，就连身体都开始发热、手上的动作也变得急躁起来；性急的为自己解开了已领的纽扣，当满是茧子的大手贴上了自己的前胸、体温的差距使得肌理交叠的触感变得更加明晰，迫使黑子下意识的耸起了单肩、泄出了一声低吟。浓郁的气味不断从青峰的身上传来，猫又特有的体味、混淆着汗水残留下的咸涩；与巧克力的甜味不同，这股甚至可以用‘腥’来形容的味道却让身体忍不住颤抖，双唇又在男人的坚持下被撬开，感受着对方满怀恶意的用着尖锐的切齿轻轻咬啮着自己的下唇，屈服于本能之下的黑子伸手攀附上了青峰的背脊，主动吸吮上了男人的舌尖。  
“午休还剩下一个小时……一起做些‘情人节’该做的事吧？哲……”  
“为什么这样没品的话在你嘴里就显得那么理直气壮呢……”

班类那几乎没有下限可言的贞操观有时也能够成为精神上的救赎，就好比两人现在所做的事。明明只有十五岁、却已经提早过上了‘淫靡’的荒诞生活，从最初的措手不及到现在的习惯麻木，是青峰改变了自己，不光光是道德观与常识观，还有黑子对自己的认识、对自己是班类这一事实的沉痛了解，以及身体对快感的感悟。腰肢被高高抬起、迎合着抽送的韵律上下摇晃着，光是这样就用尽了黑子全身的力气，身体早已全然不听意志的使唤、更没有余裕去顾霞前后的因果，任由断断续续的意识沉沦在快感的热浪之中。  
“哈啊……啊……啊啊、……”  
之所以会呻吟完全是因为本能使然，听着那陌生又熟悉的嗓音回荡在空无一人的天台、环绕着身体的臂膀支撑着自己全部的重量，仅仅是因为黑子抱怨背脊贴着地板不断摩擦感觉很疼，青峰便就这么将自己从地上抱起、僵硬的姿势消耗着彼此的体力、可谁都没有抱怨，即便男人早已满头大汗。一直以来提出要求的人都是青峰，黑子虽然是班类、可在性欲方面不能算是积极，也非常容易得到满足；可在男人因为好奇不惜动用重种的力量逼着黑子与他交尾时、黑子是排斥的，然而灵魂却与理智剥离，每一个细胞都在控诉着对青峰的索求、黑子自然也就无力挣扎或是抗拒。可不得不承认的是，做爱的感觉真的很舒服；就好像被一层柔软温热的啫喱包围似的、身体的紧贴给人一种莫名的安心感，好比婴儿依偎在母亲的怀中，让黑子情不自禁的闭上了双眼。将自己的‘妥协’误认为是学乖了的青峰反而更加得寸进尺的加快了抽插的频率，气急的吐息声在黑子的耳畔起起伏伏，明明是低沉的男性嗓音、却又隐含着说不出的煽情甜腻，竟让糟乱不已的心口犯起痒来。  
“看你这么享受的样子……真的有那么舒服吗？”  
说完、停下了动作的青峰稍稍向后倾了倾身子，随即将自己的整个身体摆放在身上，单手扶着腰际的一侧。闻言，既没有点头也没有要头的黑子只是深吸了一口气，就在自己循声打开双眼的那刻、浮动在黝黑皮肤下的豹纹又加深了几分，就好像若隐若现的刺青一样、无论目睹了几次都让黑子感到非常震撼。要是不舒服的话也不会这么轻易就顺了你的意思啊，就是有点冷、说不定会感冒吧。不解风情的说法让凝视着自己的‘黑豹’一脸莫名的挑了挑眉，一句‘你这人还真是没情调’使得黑子不禁笑出了声，又实在不忍心告诉青峰自己是故意想作弄下他、省的他因太过得意而彻底忘形。不过算了，要是你病倒了的话我会负责的，所以至少现在你专心多陪陪我吧；就在男人音落之际、猛地挺进了腰肢的青峰将空闲的右手贴上了自己的前胸，像是把玩一般使劲搓揉着胸前的凸起，恼人的疼痛让挺立的乳首感觉又麻又痒、让黑子几乎反射性的弓起了背脊。  
“唔哇……光是碰你这里身体就变那么紧，你也挺色的嘛……”  
“那是因为痛才……嗯……！”  
虽然心里非常不甘、可青峰在做爱方面的确比黑子要强得太多，就好像与生俱来的一样，露骨又性急的爱抚不失温柔，让黑子忍不住猜想起两人在没有邂逅前的生活、身为重种的青峰究竟有过什么样的体验，又拥抱过多少黑子所不认识的对象。依对方所言试着放松身体，无奈僵硬的下肢怎么都不听使唤；每当缠裹着性器的窄道松缓之际，深埋在体内的欲望就会寸寸深进，戳刺着最为敏感的哪一点、让黑子忍不住粗喘连连。全身的力道在那一瞬被彻底抽走，就好像瘫软的海绵似的耷拉在对方的肩头，察觉到对自己耳蜗呵了口热气的青峰轻轻趁势啃咬上了自己那敏感的耳垂，又是一阵痉挛的黑子自顾自的款摆起了身体，感受着充血的黏膜被充分摩擦所掀起的阵阵快感，恣意放纵的贯穿甚至带来了痛苦的感觉。  
“感觉你好像越来越习惯了啊……‘这里’也是。”  
高挺的鼻梁划过脸颊，不安分的大手来到了双臀的缝隙、像是画圆一般轻轻揉按着吞噬着欲望的入口。猥亵的说辞迫使黑子皱了皱眉眉头，一句‘这又不是我的错’让正忙着恶作剧的‘罪魁祸首’不禁哑然失笑，随即顺着腰际的曲线、将整个小臂贴上了自己的背脊。这是好事啊，前几次看你那么难受的样子，害我都不忍心对你下手；说完、曲起的手指就像是在寻找着什么似的拨弄起了凸起的肩胛骨，当指甲略过敏感的皮肉、鲜明的感触让正忙着律动的黑子停下了动作，一脸困惑的望着坏笑不停的‘黑豹’、一言不发的听着男人为自己的辩解。  
“怎么了啊，这次怎么不把翅膀露出来了？亏我还很期待的呢。”  
“青峰君……我的翅膀又不是玩具，况且做到一半的时候就把魂元露出来并不能算是好的征兆吧。”  
因为体格的差距、青峰的体力远比黑子充沛，再加上血气方刚的年纪，男人对快感的索求可谓没有止境，好几次都让黑子无法招架、在半途失去意识。一旦精神力受阻，对魂元的控制就会乱了方寸、也意味着现形，在睡觉或是高潮时非常容易发生。记得两人第一次做爱，黑子因太过恐惧而在半途露出翅膀和耳朵、而见状的青峰非但没有停下反而变得更加兴奋，就好像痴迷上了一件奇妙的‘玩具’似的，从此便经常以逼迫自己现出翅膀为目标用各式各样的手段来‘折磨’自己。不会啊，明明很有趣啊，不过有点碍事倒是真的；一边回忆着、一边低声道，见黑子有些闷闷不乐的不再多话，轻叹了口气的‘拍档’识趣的收回了双臂，也不再多强求些什么。不过看你越来越享受的样子，我也总算能够安心啦；唐突的感慨让黑子一时没能意会，就这么呆愣着表情、望着满脸嬉笑的青峰。老实说自己是碍于本能与阶级不得不向青峰委身，而男人则是因为好奇与新鲜才会将翼手目的黑子作为‘对象’。我啊……虽然曾经和不少人做过这档子事，可都是你情我愿、也知道其实你不太习惯这种事。说完，撇了撇嘴的‘奇迹’抬手挠了挠后脑，满是愧疚的口气让黑子不禁哑然，就连身体也因诧异而凉了半截，唯独心脏持续着狂乱的躁动，久久无法平静。  
“不过你也没有因此避开我或是躲着我，所以我想你应该也称不上讨厌吧……呃……现在再说这些会不会太晚了啊？”  
“……为什么青峰君会选择我呢？”  
盘踞在心头已久的问题总算问出了口，其实黑子早就想知道这个问题的答案、却一直找不到开口的机会，也不期待男人会给出什么像样的答案。班类是很单纯的，尤其是在择偶方面，只要魂元的波长合适、身体契合度高、血统足够纯正，就已经具备了‘长相厮守’的条件，与个人的感情无关，就好比现在的青峰与黑子一样。两人是因篮球结识，可真正让两人的羁绊开始转变、直至扭曲，是从性行为开始的。班类与班类之间不存在真正意义上的‘爱情’、即便存在也永远不会被放在第一位，这是黑子在被青峰第一次拥抱后所萌生的领悟，也是班类在这个社会被处处挤兑的最好证明。  
“我……只不过是轻种，还是翼主的遗族，说实话我不觉得自己配得上青峰君，也不具备特别吸引人的特质。”  
这与自卑无关，而是血淋淋的现实。班类的阶级不光光是身份的象征，同时也是‘保护’；一是为了血统，而是为了不同阶级间的班类对其他阶级的欺压与屠杀，弱肉强食是大自然的定律、在班类之间也不例外。不过作为一个普通的‘人’我很欣赏青峰君，也很羡慕你，不过这是另外回事了；为了迂回气氛而做出的辩解无论怎么听都没什么说服力，见被自己骑坐在身下的男人一脸困惑的眨了眨眼，不禁为自己的多嘴感到后悔的黑子稍稍低下了脑袋，就连说话的口气也都变得断断续续起来。  
“如果让你误会或是不愉快的话，很抱歉……就当我没说过吧。”  
“我是不懂你到底在说些什么啦，不过之所以会选上你当然是因为我喜欢你啊，这有什么好奇怪的吗？”  
“………………”  
黑子喜欢日本人的内敛，可并不讨厌甜言蜜语的情话，青峰那不明所以的告白让黑子霎时热了脸颊，明知自己不能够这么轻易就相信男人的‘喜欢’、明知这与自己所憧憬的‘恋爱’是不同的，可心脏还是为这突如其来的喜悦而乱了节拍，让黑子下意识的收拢了臂膀。最开始的确是因为好奇啦，不过这很重要吗？我觉得你这人很有趣，和你一起打球也觉得很开心，就连身体的契合度也很棒；音落、竟趁机马力全开的‘暴君’就这么擅自抬起了自己的腰肢，又重重的落下、身体被贯穿所带来的压迫感让黑子忍不住叫喊出了声，就在自己为了调整呼吸而张嘴的刹那、青峰竟已经将自己的舌头缠绕了上来，就连长睫毛带来的搔痒感都成了让黑子不断呻吟的原因之一。  
“如果你是‘母猫’的话，我早就先上车后补票、先让你怀上我的孩子了。”  
“唔、这玩笑一点都不好笑、啊…………！！”  
班类之间真的有‘爱’存在吗？都说人不为己天诛地灭，将自身的利益放在第一位的班类真的会因为另一半而割舍那些无法变更的客观因素，沉沦在由猿人主宰的道德观里吗？颤动的肉壁罔顾大脑的意志恣意吞食欲望的热楔，随着两人的喘息越来越急促、快感也变得越来越强，鲜明的触感和欲火逐次淹没了黑子的意识，待到黑子赫然回过神时，两人的视线在空中相汇，锐利的眼眸就像是在宣告对自己的占有似的、只可惜流窜在体内的亢奋感让黑子无暇去回应，也给不了男人任何的承诺。在窄道内进进出出的分身贪求着为自己而敞开的身躯、尽管青峰的动作仍旧非常粗暴，可男人也不再像刚才那样游刃有余，断断续续的闷哼不断从半启的唇齿间传来，为了迎接即将来临的高潮、两人的动作都变得愈来愈性急，紧绷到极点的坚挺抵住了对方的腹肌。哲……？感觉舒服吗？舒服的话就自己来吻我吧。听似被动的请求实则是男人对自己的‘命令’，就在对方粗暴的拉扯上自己的胳臂、轻吐着舌尖向自己索吻时，附身吸吮上舌尖的黑子将双臂缠绕上了青峰的脖颈，紧贴的身体随着官能的高涨迎来了攀顶的瞬间，任由颓力的身体阵阵痉挛、感受着飞溅的体液在体内化开所留下的余温。

“话说，黄濑那家伙今天把巧克力给我的时候说里面其实掺着春药，你有感觉到么？”  
替自己穿上了长裤、系紧了领带，早已失去知觉的腰肢就连靠在墙上都让黑子直不起身来。在自己体内射精过后、仍旧不觉得满足的青峰对自己展开了又一轮的索求，同样没能‘熄火’的黑子并没有拒绝，而是又一次选择了顺从、时间就这么被拖延至了午后两点。啊……不过一口气做三次的确有些过火了，下次还是收敛点好；无论是那姗姗来迟的‘坦白’、还是迎合气氛所说的违心话，浑身乏力的黑子就连说话的力气都使不上，只能像冬眠似的坐在男人的怀里、趴伏在宽口的肩头，静静听着那如同独角戏般的自言自语，一边听着青峰那有些粗重却异常均匀的呼吸。  
“喂……哲？你没事吧？身体还没好呢……”  
“估计下午的课都没法上了……好在没有受凉，让我先睡一会吧……”  
慵懒的口气让环抱着自己的‘野兽’不禁哑然失笑，一声‘要我抱你去保健室么’让黑子几乎反射性的摇了摇头，低声回应了一句‘这样就好’。温热的身体，熟悉的味道，就连那肌理特有的弹性都让黑子感到安心，就这么将身体蜷缩成一团、静静在男人的臂弯中睡去，就在意识彻底被睡意吞噬之时，黑子感觉到有人正用手为自己梳弄着额前的碎发、又在汗湿的额头上落下了一个敷衍的亲吻。  
“我可是很贵的哦……竟然把我当便携式暖炉使，等你醒来后再找你算账。”  
“………………”

这是否是我一个人特有的权利呢？  
将又一个疑问藏在了心中，那连同极具杀伤力的弹丸都能一并柔化的温柔让黑子不禁陶醉，即便眼下的平静只是南柯一梦，黑子也不愿醒来、直至自己那狭小的世界再次崩塌的那天到来。

《アイルキスユー》—番外2  
恋爱是执着，是罪恶，是好意的妄念。  
黑子已经不记得自己是在哪本外国文学中看到这句话的，却常常在无意中回想起这句违背‘常识’的语句，强烈又直接的措词莫名的让自己想要作呕，可也并非全无道理、让黑子感到异常困惑。并不是想要认同作者些什么、而是潜伏在体内的‘本能’让黑子不得不试着去接受；对于凌驾于猿人与其他牲畜之间的‘班类’来说所谓的‘爱情’只不过是猿人为了掩饰私欲的丑陋面而故意杜撰的名词罢了。若是追溯到物种的根源、性是为了繁衍后代而必须施行的一种‘仪式’，而为了寻觅执行这种行为的配偶会不惜一切代价与手段与同类自相残杀，所以黑子才无法彻底否认‘恋爱与相互杀戮是同义词’这一诡异极端的说法。  
“唔嗯……好重……”  
为了争夺所谓的‘命中注定的伴侣’、保留了野兽本性的班类往往会采取异常残忍的手法束缚自己所选中的对象。轻重与中间种不具备太强盛的力量、往往不会让人受伤；可若是相同的情景发生在重种的身上，事情绝不可能因双方达成共识就草草收尾。黑子曾经就与这样荒唐的局面擦肩而过、尽管当时的青峰并没有因为想要争夺什么而与别人发生了纷争，男人是为了逃离这样的现状才受尽了折磨，如今、暂时摆脱了枷锁的‘巨豹’正酣睡在自己的肩头，结实的臂膀如同沉重的铁链、搁在黑子的前胸，细长的尾巴更是像极了恼人的绳索、死死缠绕着自己的脚踝。当黑子好不容易睁开了惺忪的睡眼、似乎惊觉到了什么的青峰突然收拢了臂弯；惊人的蛮力让黑子几乎反射性的屏住了呼吸，随即缓缓转过了脑袋、目不转睛的端倪着男人的睡颜。  
“青峰君……？你醒了吗？”  
“呼…………”  
“……”  
见对方毫无反应、本想起身下床的黑子稍稍支起了上身，可还没等自己伸手掀起被褥、紧搂着自己上身的胳臂又在冷不防时加重了力道，就这么硬生生的将黑子按回了原位，霸道的举动像极了男人会做的事。无奈之余、只能乖乖认命的黑子重新躺下了身子，可正当自己打算像是坐以待毙般的静静等待青峰醒来时，一声刺耳的嗤笑很快打破了屋内的宁静、迫使黑子微微蹙起了眉头，缓缓启唇道。  
“青峰君……戏弄我很开心吗？既然醒着的话好歹吱个声啊。”  
“你自己不也是乖乖就躺下来了。反正现在时间还早啊，陪我再睡会嘛。”  
任性的地方与国中时一点都没变，无论身形变得多么高大、无论经历了多少风雨，在黑子的认知里、‘青峰大辉’永远都是不善表达的人。明明不需要像个孩子一样卖弄这些稚气的恶作剧，明明只要用上诚意、向自己开口索求，然而黑子却明白男人为何总是乐此不疲的绕着不必要的圈子，一是为了遮掩羞赧、二是因为不安。难得的假期还这么早起也太浪费了。趁自己胡思乱想之余、预谋已久的‘野兽’突然将双唇凑向耳畔、低声咕哝道，炙热的吐息伴随着一股浓郁的气味顿时向自己迎面扑来，竟让指尖开始隐隐犯麻、细细抽搐了起来。  
“要不我们再做一回吧！就当是‘晨练’、总比出门晨跑要来的有趣吧？”  
“这两者根本不能比较吧……唔嗯……”  
班类与猿人不同，比起繁琐又毫无衡量标准的‘恋爱观’，班类大多是依靠本能的生理反应来选择为自己繁衍后代的配偶，可又因为同样属于人类、猿人的价值观在岁月的历练下也融入了班类的意识，又在以‘稀有’为由的自负的催化下渐渐扭曲，形成了重种们那‘饥不择食’的共识。就算找到了想要相守一生的对象、也不能耽误繁衍后代的事；青峰与其他班类重种一样都是在类似的环境中长大，而身为外来种、又是猫又重种的青峰更是成为双亲为了寻求族内地位的工具，成了向其他重种雌性播种的‘种马’。  
“怎么觉得……你好像变得越来越习惯了……？”  
体温的节节攀升让黑子甚至产生了燃烧的错觉，全身的皮肤就好像被灼伤了似的隐隐刺痛着，被贯穿的部位承受着抽送的律动，沙哑的呻吟不受控制的从唇齿的缝隙间阵阵传来。好不容易摆脱了睡魔的大脑再一次因强烈的快感而朦胧、浓郁的体温仿佛一层层无形的薄纱将整个身体轻易笼罩；当男人像是戏弄一般用着他那粗长的指节轻轻摩挲着自己的下颚时、稍稍眯起了双眼的黑子微微吐出了舌尖，如同渴求一般舔舐上了青峰那凸出的喉结，随即又效仿起了对方的模样、利用尖锐的切齿在肌理表面来回摩挲，魂元的躁动渐渐将生理上的欲望转化为了无法发泄的苦痛，也让欲望淡薄的黑子变得异常的大胆与主动。  
“感觉好像比昨晚还……好痛！你干嘛！？竟然真的咬我？！你不是说你是水果蝙蝠不是吸血蝙蝠吗？！”  
“青峰君你太大声了……万一被我家人听到的话就不好了。”  
见自己这般提点道，霎时就老老实实闭上了嘴的‘暴君’一脸不服气的龇着牙，接着又像报复似的啃咬上了自己的肩头，虽然疼、还不至于到无法忍耐的地步；然而这种疼痛也只不过是一时的，很快、松开了口的‘巨豹’如同温顺的家猫一般舔舐起了凹陷的咬痕，如同针刺般的刺痛感化为了情欲的催化剂、让黑子情不自禁的攀附上了对方那宽厚的背脊。  
“距离早饭的时间还有半小时……我们还是速战速决吧。”  
“你这家伙……到时候可别后悔啊！”

被自己的亲生父母囚禁、又像播种的‘种马’一样被圈养；经过那次事件后青峰就不常回家，只要一有机会就会住在黑子的家里、家里那边的情况就全权交给桃井来周旋。班类与班类之间施行类似的‘买卖’并不少见，既然有人花钱愿意买下‘种马’、那也绝对不缺愿意提供精虫与卵子的人，可对早已被猿人的思维同化的黑子来说这种行为与自残没有什么区别，自己甚至无法想象青峰早在十五岁时就被父母强迫从事这种交易，然而当时男人为了保护自己而毅然隐瞒了这一切、选择了淡漠与疏远。  
“青峰君你要不要再多吃点？哲也他说你胃口很大所以我多做了点，所以千万不要客气啊。”  
“喔！谢谢阿姨！那我就不客气啦～”  
“…………”  
咖啡的醇香与培根的香味融合在了一起，化为腾升的烟雾、充溢在整个餐厅。高龄的奶奶原本就不是什么多话的人，保守古板的父亲更是完美的继承了这一家族的特性；原本家中就只有母亲相对比较活泼好动，可只要青峰上门来做客、家里的所有人都会变得十分热情，这并不单单是因为男人是重种名门的缘故，而是因为青峰是黑子第一个结识的班类朋友，这对一心想要避开那些猛禽的家人来说是一出冒险的惊喜。决定将黑子送入帝光的人是父亲、当初是因为觉得让身为班类的黑子去普通的猿人学校太过危险，却没想到黑子竟会与青峰这样的重种扯上关系；对了，我还烤了点黄油饼干，等凉了后你们一起尝尝吧。见母亲眉开眼笑的提议道，不禁跟着一同点了点头的黑子下意识的瞥了一眼一旁的青峰，狼吞虎咽的吃相让自己忍不住哑然失笑，同时也逗乐了对座的祖母，以及坐在长桌另一头的父亲。  
“哲也，过会我和爸爸要陪奶奶去医院检查身体，你在家要好好招待客人，听到了吗？”  
“嗯，知道了。”  
个性保守的家人习惯了从各式各样路上动物的爪牙下躲躲藏藏的生活，所以当黑子扶着遍体鳞伤的青峰回到家时、自己也能够理解父母当时的犹豫。生怕青峰的入驻暴露了全家人的行踪，维持了几十年的平静生活就此遭到破坏；然后在黑子的解释下行事谨慎的父亲还是接受了青峰的存在，同时也很同情身为未成年人的青峰所经历的遭遇，这让黑子感到非常欣慰。  
“话说你奶奶身体不好么？竟然到了要去医院检查的地步，没事吧？”  
待到整个事件尘埃落定、青峰也决心逃离家族的束缚，慢慢选择独立。明目张胆的抗拒父母是第一步，在这之后就只剩下经济的独立与生活的自理，然而青峰和黑子心里都非常清楚，或许这个愿望也只不过是年少轻狂时的‘妄想’罢了。班类就是班类、和猿人是不同的；基因的与众不同早已注定了两人的未来，无论逃到哪里、也逃不过各自‘宿命’，黑子更是对此耳濡目染，只是不忍打破男人那天真的妄想罢了。  
“只是定期检查罢了，毕竟奶奶她也已经七十多了，而且班类的身体原本就比猿人要来的脆弱……”  
将洗好的碗筷放进了消毒柜，依照母亲的吩咐按下了定时的开关；待到家人走后、这栋两层高的小洋房突然冷清了不少，虽然黑子早就习惯了这种清淡的生活，然而青峰却在这样的气氛下显得格格不入，就好像这栋洋房容不下他那高大的身躯似的、无法用言语形容的违和感让黑子感到既莫名又奇怪。  
“不过还是谢谢青峰君关心，之后我会和奶奶说的。”  
“用不着那么麻烦……我也就随口问一句，是人都会在意的吧。”  
翼手目在所有班类中是面临绝种的生物，同时也是遭到大多班类唾弃与警惕的存在。掌管着‘天的世界’的翼主犯下了重罪使得原先平衡的三个世界险些毁灭，因而被折断了羽翼、坠落至无尽的深渊；而它的遗族也因此受到诅咒，从而消失了踪迹。对黑子来说这一神话故事早已成为了自己血肉的一部分，是自己的信仰、也是不得不引以为戒的教训。可对青峰来说‘神话’终究只是‘神话’而已，是虚构的故事、更是一种莫名其妙的迁怒，所以当男人察觉到自己并非是普通的猿人、而是被称为‘extinction’的班类后并没有因此而疏远自己，甚至还对黑子产生了浓厚的兴趣，两人的关系也从亲近的朋友演变成了命中注定的‘伴侣’。  
“那你们家里人生病的话也还是上班类的医院吗？这样一来身份不就暴露了吗？还是说有为你们独立开设的专科门诊？”  
从自己的手中接过了装有热可可的马克杯、一边开口追问着，而闻言的黑子也一一的回答了男人的问题，只不过自己不知道青峰为什么会突然问起有关家人的事，毕竟男人来自己家作客只是为了寻找一个能让自己静下心来的‘避风港’、大多时间也都是躲在自己的房间休息与睡觉，既不太与家里的长辈交流，更不会多嘴打听什么。  
“就很普通啊，不过还是会去班类的医院。医生的工作就只是治病救人，况且协会那边也知道我们的存在，之所以处处躲藏只是不想让其他的班类破坏眼下的生活而已。”  
“哦……这样。听起来比想象中还要麻烦嘛。”  
“…………青峰君？”  
自从经历了那起事件后、渐渐与家族疏远的青峰常常会像现在这样露出凝重的神情，就好像是在瞻望着什么一般、略显无神的双眼目不转睛的眺望着远方，然而眼睛里却什么都没有容下、更多的是不明所以的喃喃自语。青峰若是有什么烦恼的话不妨可以和我说说？虽然我也给不出什么像样的意见……一边说着，一边在男人的身旁坐下了身；然而亲眼看着自己坐下身来的男人并没有出声，而是若有所思的摩挲着下颚、将宽厚结实的背脊靠上了柔软的沙发靠垫。  
“稍微有点事吧……我决定成年后就一个人去国外生活，你要不要跟我一起来？”  
“去国外……？你一个人吗？”  
闻言、微微点了点头的‘巨豹’随手将马克杯放在了一旁的茶几上，接着搁起了修长的单腿、继续开口说道。  
“暂时打算是去美国，也有可能去欧洲或是加拿大。总之还没最终决定，不过应该是不会呆在日本了。”  
“…………”  
换了环境后很多事情得重新开始，像是生活起居方面、该去哪里看病也是个问题。  
说着、稍稍挪了挪身子的青峰慵懒的打了个哈欠，明明是如此惊人的消息、却好像在说一件事不关己的小事似的，然而黑子却非常能够理解男人为什么会做出这样的抉择，毕竟按照眼下的处境、青峰与家里的族人走的越近、自身的处境反而会变得越是危险。  
“你还没回答我呢。到时候你要不要一起来？还是说你们这些red species没有办法办理护照？”  
“我有护照，只是事情来得太突然、我不知道该怎么回答才好。”  
“…………”  
见自己有些犹豫，同样陷入了沉默的青峰将脑袋转向了别处，就算男人没有出声黑子心里也明白、青峰是在生气，或许是没有料到自己会表现的如此举棋不定吧，毕竟一直以来男人的世界都是以自己为中心，虽然体贴、却仍然缺少考虑，更不懂得察言观色，也不知体贴的定义。  
“不过我会好好考虑的。还有四年的时间不是吗？在那之前究竟会发生什么……谁也不知道啊。”  
计划永远跟不上变化、很多事并不是靠自己的力量就能做主的，好比身为班类、若两人只是普通的猿人，或许事情就不会变得像现在那么复杂，‘恋爱’也成了个人的自由以及应有的权利。况且就算出国也会受到监视，如果只是想要逃避的话、这种方法根本解决不了问题。默默的将这些忠告放在了心底，黑子并不是不想告诉青峰、只不过现在不是时机罢了；若是在这种节骨眼上泼对方冷水或许真的会就此‘开战’吧。而青峰更不是傻瓜、这一决定的风险与意义男人应该比任何人都清楚，只不过‘自欺欺人’早已成了戒不掉的习惯，就算是为了赌气与报复也一定会远离那早已扭曲的家庭环境，一定是这样的‘信念’逼迫着男人做出这样的决定。  
“首先还是想象升学的事吧，至少得先决定了未来的出路再从长计议……”  
“呐，哲。我知道我不该因为自己的私心就牵连到你，所以我不会强迫你跟来，毕竟你的人生是你自己的东西，我也无权干涉什么。”  
“…………青峰君？”  
如同自言自语般的感慨让黑子顿时哑然，想要说些什么却不知该从哪里说起，原来男人早有考量、刚才的那些提议也只不过是试探罢了。不过有件事我得事先和你说清楚，以免到时候有人趁虚而入。音落、慢慢袖起了双臂的‘巨豹’就这么将胳臂放在了胸前，荷尔蒙的气味隐隐融入了空气、向黑子传来，熟悉的气味点燃了身体的记忆，伴随着出于本能的脸红心跳、迫使黑子缓缓抬起了双眼。  
“你是我的雌性，只有你、我绝对不会让给任何人。你可别忘了啊。”  
“…………那还真是让人伤脑筋。”

小学、国中……在与青峰相遇之前。  
黑子听说过太多因从其他雄性手中掠夺雌性而两败俱伤的故事，而那时的黑子也并不清楚所谓的恋人到底该是什么模样。两人在一起时究竟该做些什么呢？拥抱、接吻、做爱？一切都是为了生下拥有相同血脉的孩子，让体内宝贵的基因得以延续；然而身边的猿人却告诉黑子，恋爱是为了让精神得以升华，因为‘人’都害怕寂寞，即便有时会因此乱了心志、变得异常残忍，却仍然想要摆脱这种折磨的孤独。  
“其实我一直想问……为什么青峰君会选中我呢？明明身边那么多出色的雌性，我也只不过是轻种而已……”  
“哈啊……？事到如今你还问这些做什么啊……”  
低头望着将脑袋枕靠着自己膝头的‘巨豹’，十指顺着头颅的形状摩挲着利落的短发。从后颈到耳根、偶尔也会出于恶作剧的冲动去触碰那些敏感的地方，然而青峰既没有还手、也没有抱怨，反而一脸享受的闭上了眼睛，这不禁让黑子感到有些受挫。只不过是好奇而已，因为之前我也没有遇到过类似的经历。说着、稍稍坐直了身体的黑子将双手搁在了大腿上方，而感觉到自己突然停下了动作、稍稍侧转过了身子的‘奇迹’就这么仰着面、锐利的双眸目不转睛的凝视着自己，可又很快挪开了目光。  
“一般知道我是red species后不都应该会避开吗？毕竟我们是受到诅咒的一族，就连魂元都是畸形的……”  
“那种都是迷信吧。至于魂元的问题，你不觉得我们这种存在本身就很有问题吗？既然如此又有什么好纠结的。”  
话是那么说，可果然还是不太一样。  
原本黑子想要这样反驳，最终还是没能说出口；毕竟两人的生长环境相差太多、观念与常识也有着许多需要磨合的地方。然而正当黑子准备就此打住时、霸占了自己膝头的‘巨豹’却不知在何时突然握上了自己的双手，随即又将整个脸颊贴上了自己的掌心、灼人的体温如同烙印一般深深渗入了手心的纹路。  
“还有……每当和你在一起就会变得好困，感觉什么烦心事都能忘掉，你该不会是对我施了什么奇怪的法术吧？”  
“……这话还轮不到青峰君你来说啊。”

音落、情不自禁的亲吻如同雨点般落在了男人的额头，伴随着嗤笑与调侃、沉沦在只有你我的相拥之中。


	18. 后续1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- SP PARO~~~~~说好的小小的后续  
> \- 大约一共是三章，讲的是两人之后发生了点什么←按照之前的剧透，黑子怀了青峰的娃ry  
> \- ↑如果不能接受的话请默默右上。如果可以的话，欢迎跳坑

屋里的空气有点闷热。

迷迷糊糊之中，这是在被窝中扭了扭身子的黑子第一个产生的感觉。夏天特有的暑气弥漫在狭窄的空间内，熟悉的湿热让蜷缩着身子的‘蝙蝠’有些难耐的皱了皱眉头，偷偷摸摸的试图将四肢探出了被窝、却在半途被阻挡住了去路。炙热与熟悉的触感使得自己慢慢睁开了惺忪的眼睛，模糊的视线随着思绪的集中开始慢慢成型；堆满了书本的书架、从椅背上滑落的T恤与汗衫……尚未来得及欢喜的贴身衣物就这么凌乱的垂荡在床铺的支架上，露骨的光景让黑子不禁感到有些惭愧，可就在自己犹豫着是否要下床稍微收拾一下时、原本正呼呼大睡的‘巨豹’鬼鬼祟祟的将胸脯紧紧贴上了自己的后背，结实的胳臂绕过腋下环抱上了自己那单薄的身体，一点一点、搓揉起了胸前那敏感的器官。

“青峰君……？你醒了吗？”  
“唔嗯，但还不想起来。陪我再睡会，别这么急着起床嘛……”

好似撒娇一般的口吻让黑子情不自禁的轻扬起了嘴角，随即在男人的怀中慢慢转过了身子、伸手抚摸上了对方那饱满的脑袋，搓揉起了从短发间冒出的椭圆形的耳朵。这不是青峰第一次在家自己过夜了；自从与父亲决裂以来、青峰隔三差五就会来到自己的‘巢穴’避难，理由更是各种各样、可最常用的还是因为男人不想见到自己的父亲，尽管青峰仰仗着协会出具的‘禁令’约束着父亲那毫无人道可言的暴行，可父子间的矛盾并没有消失，确切的说、正是因为这份禁令的存在，两人的关系才会变得越来越紧张、以至于到了水火不容的程度，仔细想想，何尝不是一种可悲？

“难得的双休日还要早起，你也未免太勤快了。蝙蝠不也是夜行动物吗？为什么一大清早你的精力就那么充沛啊……”

一边像是玩弄一般搓揉着胸前的凸起、一边像是品尝一道美味的餐点一般，用湿漉漉的舌尖舔舐着自己的耳根。听着对方如是在耳畔嚅嗫道，微微耸着双肩的黑子刚想要启唇回答、不料却被青峰用蛮横的深吻堵住了声音，取而代之的是断断续续的闷吟，以及越发粗重的呼吸、迎合着从毛孔渗出的荷尔蒙，使得萦绕着两人的空气渐渐变得浑浊起来。

“你家人也是，八点多就起床了，在走廊上走来走去的，不知道在忙些什么。”  
“当然是忙着准备早饭和做家务了啊，这很普通啊……唔嗯！”

虽然生为班类、可为了掩人耳目，黑子与自己的家人在这几十年来一直都按照猿人的习惯生活着，以至于险些就忘记了与生俱来的本性、却牢牢的记着‘罪人’的宿命，可这一切在自己与青峰相遇的那一瞬间彻底粉碎了，如今就连这座偏僻老旧的屋子里也都留下了属于男人的气味和印记，每每回想、都让黑子感到唏嘘不已。酥麻的快感伴随着‘巨豹’那别有意味的爱抚在体内开始快速蔓延，那是求欢的信号、是黑子无力拒绝的‘邀请’；在重种那强大凶猛的魂元面前、只是轻种的黑子根本无力招架，然而青峰对自己非常的温柔，无论是那略显蛮横的亲吻也好，又或是舔弄着自己肉体的舌尖也罢，青峰的欲望就只是想要与自己合二为一、以此来寻求满足所带来的安心感，男人无意要伤害自己，黑子比任何人都清楚，所以才会心安理得的放下所谓的‘矜持’，对男人打开同为雄性的身体、好似雌性一般被他温柔的拥抱。见自己宛如迎合般的仰起了下颚、重重呼了一口气的青峰不再多话，而是迅速的从枕头底下摸出了某个方形的物件，红色的包装在男人的手中显得特别的扎眼，然而黑子却不想多问。包装被撕扯时的声音传入了耳蜗，光是这样就让黑子难掩羞耻的捂上了面颊；没过多久，欲望的进入迫使黑子再度启唇喘息，如同抱着激流中唯一的浮木一样、悬在半空的双手死死的攀附上了对方那宽厚的背脊。

“你的‘普通’还是这么难理解呢……不过算了，你高兴就好，我会保护你的。”  
“嗯……哈啊、！”

成为男人的雌性并不是黑子的本意，确切的说、在最早的时候，黑子并不想与青峰发展成这样的关系，而是妄想着彼此能够不计班类的身份与阶级的差距、就好像猿人一样，成为屹立在同一天平上的‘朋友’，成为无话不谈的知己。或许是被生活的安逸给宠坏了的关系吧；为了避开天敌与其他班类的耳目，黑子一直都像猿人一样生活着，究竟是从何时开始、自己竟天真的疏忽了重种在这个世界中所占据的主导地位，光是魂元本身的压迫与威慑力就能在刹那间摧毁自己，至于逼迫他人委身求全、那更是轻而易举的事了。

“哇——！好丰富啊，我不客气了～”

不明不白的‘爱情’在肉欲中慢慢开始明晰，乍听起来、有些荒谬，又有些无理，可在班类的常识观中却是再‘普通’不过的事。听着那满是惊喜的欢呼从一旁传来，忍不住在心中暗暗苦笑的黑子也跟着一同慢慢拿起了碗筷；丰盛的午餐是母亲和奶奶特意准备的：一方面是为了招待身为客人的青峰，一方面是出于对青峰的顾忌。在这栋承载了太多秘密的老旧洋楼里，青峰的存在本身就充满了强烈的违和感、就算男人已经刻意的压抑了魂现，牢牢的将庞大的魂元封锁在高大精壮的肉体里，可无意中流露的气息对只是轻种的蝙蝠来说仍旧非常危险，就好像毒气似的、哪怕只是一个闪神都能被男人的气息所‘灼伤’，青峰便是这样的存在，唯独本人没有丝毫的意识、反倒对自己家中那其乐融融的气氛感到乐在其中。

“你们两早饭都没吃，一定饿坏了吧。我们家的口味比较清淡，不知道合不合你胃口，若是不介意的话就多吃一点，不用和我们客气。”

在听说了青峰的遭遇与男人家中的一些状况之后，身为长辈、父母与奶奶对这么小就被卷入派系斗争的青峰感到颇为同情，一次又一次的感叹着‘重种的世界实在太残酷了’、所以才强忍着对重种的恐惧和忌讳，竭尽所能的善待身为‘外人’的青峰。自己的家人不是不知道在帝光发生的事，而对于自己成为男人雌性的事、至今三位至亲都还保留着意见，既没有反对，也没有明确的赞同。青峰君是个好孩子，虽然是猫又、又是重种，可他对哲也是认真的，至少他的魂元从未想过要伤害你什么；趁青峰在楼上洗漱的时候，母亲曾经一度在黑子的面前提起过有关青峰的事，尽管洋溢在脸上的浅笑显得有些无奈、可母亲并不是真的讨厌青峰君。自己的家人只是太过担心自己罢了；担心黑子再一次被卷入残酷的纷争，担心自己又会为了青峰铤而走险，毕竟自己是他们唯一的孩子，会有这样的顾虑、那也是情理之中的事。

“嘿嘿～既然伯母都这么说了那我就不客气啦～哲呢？你不多吃点吗？难得你妈做了那么多好吃的，你也多吃点嘛。”

就在自己沉溺在回忆中、感慨万千之时，坐在一旁的青峰已经迫不及待的拿起了碗筷、狼吞虎咽的咀嚼起了盘中的饭菜，性急的模样让黑子忍不住哑然失笑起来。哪怕只是一点点、只有一点点也好，能够让青峰君感受到一点‘家庭的温暖’的话，那该有多好；一边暗暗心想着，一边注视着对方那正津津有味咀嚼着食物的模样，心口不禁一阵发热的黑子不禁笑弯了眼睛，仿佛光是看着男人那一脸享受的模样、自己那空落落的胃袋就会被填满似的，就连心情也都跟着一同莫名的愉快起来。

“……？你看着我干嘛，赶紧吃饭啊，再不吃的话饭菜都要凉了。”  
“不……我不是很饿，青峰君多吃一点的话，不介意的话连我的份一起吃了也没关系。”

音落，放下了碗筷的黑子愣愣的看着桌上的食物，丰盛的小菜大多都是自己和青峰喜欢吃的东西，有凉拌的蔬菜、也有淋着照烧酱的肌肉与炸猪排，然而黑子却没什么胃口，就连四肢也都异常疲软，整个身体就好像透支了似的、让黑子感到莫名的乏力。是不是因为早上太激烈的关系呢？每次青峰来自己家做客、两人一定会做爱，一方面是因为猫又的欲望比较强烈，更多的是出于与生俱来的‘本能’；对于从小遵循班类的常识观长大的青峰来说，唯有肉体的接触才能促进精神上的融合，哪怕亲吻、拥抱、又或是露骨又暧昧的抚摸，也都是远远不够的。青峰就与大多数班类一样自我，就连做爱的时候也是一样；每一个细小的动作，每一个像是恶作剧般的逗弄都流露着男人对自己的执着，也正因为如此、习惯了克制的黑子才会这么轻易的就沦陷其中，不顾场合与身份大胆的向对方求欢、狡猾的将所有的放纵都归咎在了本能的头上。

见自己如是坦言道，愣愣眨了眨眼的青峰微微皱起了眉头，一句‘你没事吧’很快引起了其他人的注意，就连母亲也都一脸忧愁的打量起了自己，这不免让黑子感到有些为难、微微低下了头，试图掩藏自己的难堪。其实早在一个多星期前，自己的身体状况就出现了一些细微的变化，好比精神很容易疲倦、食欲更是没有来由的锐减；饿的时候只要吃些水果、补充点糖分就足够了，可让黑子感到异常的是自己对水果的偏好。身为水果蝙蝠、黑子比较喜欢甜口的东西，像是蜜瓜、荔枝等等，可最近自己却总是喜欢吃些酸味的水果，好比奇异果和鲜橙，偶尔也会吃一些社团前辈从家里带来的柠檬片，然而这或许与换季有关，因此黑子并没有多想，更不想让家里人为自己操心。

看着桌上的所有人都将目光投向了自己，露骨的眼神不禁让黑子感到有些惊慌失措，可就在自己开口之际、坐在桌子边缘的母亲忽然伸出了右手、抚摸上了自己的脸颊，就好像观察着某个重要的宝物似的、紧接着是一连串如炮轰般的发问，让黑子有些摸不着头绪、甚至不知该从哪儿开始回答才好。最近身体感觉怎么样？除了没食欲之外、还有哪里觉得不舒服？会不会很想呕吐？闻言，稍许沉思了一会儿的黑子默默点了点头，而下一秒、显得有些惊慌的母亲立马从桌上站起了身子，匆匆忙忙的来到了青峰君的身旁，如同催促一般、轻轻拍了拍男人的肩膀。

“青峰君，麻烦跟我来一下。有关哲也……我有些事想要问问你。”  
“咦？问我吗？”  
“妈妈……？”

气氛的骤变让黑子顿时变得坐立难安，眼睁睁的看着同样一脸困惑的青峰在母亲的再三催促下离开了座位，原本想要一同跟上去的黑子却被年迈的祖母阻拦了下来，一句‘哲也先在这等等’、让黑子更是云里雾里，却没人愿意为自己解开心头的疑惑。母亲到底察觉到了些什么呢？望着向二楼延伸的楼梯、黑子终于按捺不住心头的焦虑，开口向桌上的另外两位亲人询问道，然而闻言的父亲只是闭口不言的低下了头，神情显得有些苦恼；与父亲恰恰相反，祖母倒是显得颇为冷静，气定神闲的喝了口热茶，如同自言自语般咕哝了一句‘孩子都已经长大了’使得黑子越发困惑的挑了挑眉，双手也因前所未有的不安不断冒着虚汗。自己的身体真的有那么糟糕吗？是因为病了吗？可这又和青峰君有什么关系呢？就在自己百思不得其解之际、阵阵急促的脚步声忽然从楼上传来：只见满脸通红的‘巨豹’一边大声嚷嚷着、一边小跑着来到了楼梯前，低沉的嗓音全然没了平日的慵懒、响得甚至让黑子觉得有些刺耳，这更加助涨了躁动在心头的焦虑，使得黑子慢慢从座椅上站起了身子，循声转过了脑袋。

“哲！哲！你赶紧上来！快点啊！”  
“青峰君……？到底是怎么回事……”

自从赤司的计划落败之后、青峰就与黑子许下了约定，约定无论发生了什么事、也不能对彼此有所隐瞒，就算两人面临的是分离的结局，也不能一意孤行的承担起所有的责任、更不能为了逞强而做出自投罗网的傻事。青峰曾经说过，等到高中毕业之后一起前往加拿大，而为了实现这一理想、青峰与本家进行了交涉，将父亲的计划一五一十的告诉了那些视血统为一切的‘同族’、因此父亲的地位大大的受挫，恐怕在近几年内不可能再有翻身的机会。父子间的关系以此为契机、随着时间的推移加剧着恶化，这对两人的关系是一种威胁、因为一旦青峰成年，便不再需要家人那如同强制般的‘监护’，到时候男人就得靠着自己的力量公然与他的父亲‘宣战’，以雄性的身份，保护男人自认为重要的事物。

“到底是怎么了？妈妈呢？她去哪里了？”

在青峰的阵阵吆喝声中，走上了楼梯的黑子又在男人的拖拽之下跌跌撞撞的回到了屋里。狭窄的房间还是一样的凌乱，可比起那些成堆的杂物、黑子更在乎青峰那气喘吁吁的模样，然而就在自己开口之际、忽然蹲下了身子的‘巨豹’冷不防的将大手探进了自己的衣摆、炙热的掌心紧贴着小腹的肌理，唐突的举动使得黑子立刻绷紧了神经、双手下意识的握上了男人那结实的胳臂、试图将对方推开，却怎么都使不上力气。

“青峰君……！到底怎么了？发生什么事了？妈妈她在哪里？”  
“竟然是真的……真的看得到……！”  
“……？”

不明所以的感慨让黑子下意识的歪了歪脑袋，可还没待到自己有机会开口追问、忽然又从原地站起了身的青峰反握上了自己的右手，惊人的力道迫使黑子忍不住倒吸了一口冷气，就这么怔怔的抬眼观察着男人的表情，浮现在脸上的笑容莫名的让黑子觉得有些诡异。……青峰君，虽然我不知道你究竟在高兴些什么，可能不能请你先回答我的问题？到底发生什么事了？这不是青峰第一次这么用力的握着自己的手，这种仿佛连骨头都要被碾碎的感觉一度让自己倍感安心、可现在，除了惊慌与困扰之外，黑子实在不知道如何形容这种心跳加速的感觉，强烈的不安如同发酵一般、以惊人的速度在心口膨胀着。可比起焦虑不已的自己，不知在兴奋些什么的青峰再度加重了手上的力道，而男人的‘回答’的确远远出乎了黑子的意料，可也正因为超乎了自己的想象、以至于大脑如同当机一般陷入了一片空白，只能目瞪口呆的望着满脸笑容的‘巨豹’，就连男人在高兴些什么、笑些什么，也都分辨不清、弄不明白了。

“我当然高兴了啊！因为你怀了我的孩子啊。”  
“………………什么？”

无论是在班类还是猿人的常识观里，雄性注定要与雌性结合，即使不是为了爱情、也需要通过这样的方式繁衍后代，让体内的血脉与基金得以延续，这是建立在生物学上的‘真理’。然而在生育率极为底下的班类之中，就算是不同性别的同类也都很难生下孩子，为了提高生育率、班类发布了允许同性结婚的律法，甚至创造了各种后天的条件让两个不同种类的雄性班类也能生下孩子，最常用的便是家喻户晓的‘怀虫’。

“这些都是我从黄濑那拿来的，不过事先说好、我可不是有意的啊！纯属是懒得去买所以让那家伙送我点。黄濑经常出入一些高级俱乐部，所以对这些东西很了解，不过他当初并没有和我说这东西其实是带有活怀虫的新货、就只说了比现在市面上普通的避孕套还要来的更薄一点才问他拿了一点，不信你可以打电话问他。”

看着手中那方形的物件，鲜红色的包装如今看起来的确像极了提示危险的信号灯、然而让黑子千想万想都没有想到的，是这看似不起眼的小小袋子中装的竟然不是避孕用的道具，而是让人受孕的‘帮凶’，这让黑子不知到底是该哭、还是该笑是好。依旧平坦的小腹并没有太大的变化，而当青峰近乎无情的揭露了惊人的事实之后、黑子猛地感到下腹传来一阵绞痛，即使心里明白这只不过是因为受惊而产生的错觉、可自己还是忍不住蜷起了身体，将鲜红的包装纸紧紧攥在了掌心。自己是轻种、既不像重种那样对魂元有着与生俱来的敏感，也不具备识别魂元的能力；一想到自己的身体竟在毫无准备的前提下开始孕育起了小小的生命，除了害怕与恐惧之外、黑子感受不到任何的喜悦，亦没有产生任何的幸福感，有的就只有无尽的困惑与担忧而已。见自己将阵阵发冷的身体蜷缩成了一团，坐在一旁的‘巨豹’缓缓将胳臂覆上了自己的肩膀，男人的臂弯还是一如既往的令人感到安心、可却不足以抵消在体内蔓延的不安，直到青峰用着脸颊摩挲起了自己的细发，黑子这才慢慢抬起了脑袋、用着余光窥探着男人那喜出望外的表情，静静听他继续开口道。

“虽然是有点意外啦……不过你不觉得高兴吗？你怀了我的孩子耶！是‘我’的孩子，要是生下来的是猫又的话、我就可以把你光明正大带回家了，我家老头也不敢对你怎么样，简直一举两得、不是很好嘛！”  
“……青峰君是真的想要这个孩子吗。”

黑子从未想过融入重种的世界、也从未想过与青峰拥有共同的孩子；自己的愿望真的很简单，黑子只想和青峰一起过着没人打搅的普通生活，即使只能偷偷摸摸的躲在拥挤又狭窄的房间里亲吻、拥抱，那也已经足够了。可青峰呢？他究竟是怎么想的呢？习惯了班类的游戏规则、习惯了阶级为重种所带来的权力与便利，这样朴素与平凡的生活真的能够满足他吗？难道男人的心底深处就不曾有过将父亲扳倒的‘野心’吗？听着自己那开门见山的质问，一时哑然的‘黑豹’渐渐抽离了身子，凝视着自己的眼神显然有了动摇，露骨的表情让黑子忍不住苦笑、随即展开了手中那鲜红的纸片，低头凝视了很久，缓缓启唇道。

“我没有在生气、也不想怪罪青峰君在我不知情的情况下使用了这种东西，虽然的确非常意外……也很震惊，但是我不讨厌怀上青峰君的孩子，如果可以的话我也想把肚子里的孩子生下来，毕竟这是‘我们’的孩子、是完整又独立的生命，所以无论谁反对、我都会把它生下来。”

发自肺腑的感慨被误认为是‘肯定’的答案，闻言、渐渐跨下了肩膀的青峰长吁了一口气，一声‘你别吓唬我啊’让黑子默默垂下了双眸，稍许沉默了一会儿，继续开口说道。

“但是我有个条件。无论这孩子是猫又还是蝙蝠、我都不想把他交给青峰君的族人和父母，而是由我们家抚养。如果青峰君不答应的话，那就当做这件事从来没有发生过吧。”  
“等等、你这是什么意思？”

形势的扭转总算让对方有所警觉，就连说话的口气也都与方才截然不同、雄浑的嗓音比方才多了一份严厉，就连萦绕在屋内的空气也都开始变得凝重，充斥着警告的气味、大大的刺激着黑子那天生敏感的神经。什么叫‘无论这孩子是猫又还是蝙蝠’，如果是猫又的话那应该是我的孩子吧？那为什么不能让我带回家啊；每每在这种时候，观念的差距都会让黑子感到既疲惫、又束手无策，自己不是青峰、而青峰也不是自己，两人生活在截然不同的环境与世界里、却阴差阳错的爱上了彼此，唯独阻碍着两人的隔阂从一开始就不曾消失过，无论距离再近、两人都还是屹立在各自的悬崖边，就算触手可及，断崖的裂缝却依然存在。

“……难道你是觉得生下基金病变的豹子觉得很丢脸吗？就因为我的染色体是变异的、让你觉得很丢人吗？”  
“不是的，我并没有这么想，也不可能这么想。况且如果青峰君觉得基金变异是耻辱的话、‘我’又该是什么呢？罪孽的‘孽障’吗？那岂不是连活着的理由也都没有了吗？”  
“………………”

一针见血的反问让坐在一旁的男人再度陷入了哑然，大约有整整五分钟的时间，两人谁都没有说话、谁也都没有开口，彼此都低头思考着各自的心事，谁也都不明白彼此的心思。就算能猜到、能想到、却还是无法理解；所以你到底想要怎么样？明明说要把孩子生下来、却不肯把它交给我，你到底在想些什么？最终，青峰还是没能理解自己的顾虑，男人依旧还是没能摆脱班类那扭曲的价值观、也让黑子再次意识到彼此所追求的生活，或许永远都重叠不到一起。……我的愿望至始至终都没有变过，我只是想和青峰君在一起而已，除此之外我什么都不在乎；音落，缓缓伸出双臂的黑子轻轻捧上了男人的脸颊，看着青峰那满是困惑的神情、闪烁在眼底的狐疑虽然伤人，可黑子却不想怪罪对方些什么，心口却因无法言喻的悲伤而隐隐绞痛着。好可怜……真的好可怜，被他爱着的自己好可怜，可真正可怜的是连如何去爱人都不知道的‘巨豹’才对。究竟该怎么做才能守护眼下那来之不易的幸福，究竟该怎么做才能让青峰明白自己心中的理想与憧憬；想到这，百感交集的黑子弯腰亲吻上了男人那紧皱的眉间，眼泪在不自觉间落下、打湿了男人的脸颊。

“所以……如果青峰君只是想利用这个孩子得到家人的认可的话，我是绝对不会把它交给你的。”  
“哲……！”

——TBC——


	19. 后续2

对于婴儿时期的回忆，黑子只是有着些许片段的记忆，除了母亲环拥着自己的温暖、以及那动听的摇篮曲之外，大多都是借由祖母之口转述给自己听的，充其量都是些再寻常不过的家常话，好比自己被水色的手帕紧紧缠裹的模样、好比自己被倒挂在晾衣架上的糗态，然而本该美好的记忆如今却让黑子感到异常的悲伤。

“哟，早啊，黑子……你的脸色好差啊，身体没事吧？”  
“火神君……”

一旦埋藏在心底深处的负面情绪开始发酵，许多被幸福感蒙蔽的细节也都陆续浮上了水面。毒辣的太阳落在肌理的表面，闷热的空气更是加剧了体力的消耗、助涨着精神上的疲劳，使得脚下的每一步都迈得异常艰难。熟悉的嗓音伴随着蝉鸣一同飘进了耳朵，而待到黑子几乎反射性的慢慢转过了身子、怔怔的看着微微蹙着眉头的‘队友’，一声苦笑不由自主的从唇齿间泄露而出。

“我还好，就是天气有点热、一时有些不习惯，多谢火神君关心。”  
“唔……既然你都这么说了我也就不多问了。一起走吧，要是迟到了的话天晓得监督这次又会想出什么点子来折磨我们，赶紧的。”

无论是对班类还是对猿人、为人父母都是一种莫大的责任；放养是绝对不可取的，再加上班类那特殊的习性、被人诱拐、又或是中途夭折的事故更是不足为奇，生命的脆弱在弱肉强食的班类世界可谓是被体现的淋漓尽致，就拿黑子自己举例、根据母亲的回忆，当黑子还只是需要靠吸吮母乳为生的‘小婴儿’时、自己就险些夭折。当时是冬天，而日本恰巧迎来了十年难得一见的寒流；气温的骤变与起伏为大部分变温动物造成了不小的生存压力，而身为变温动物、蝙蝠也不例外，幼小稚嫩的躯体根本无法承受变幻无常的气温变化，以至于被送进了医院、在特设的暖相里度过了出生后的第一个冬天。

如果自己的孩子在不久的将来也遇到这样的情形该怎么办？一个人像是发呆似的静静坐在屋内，凌乱的房间还是维持着早上的模样；唯一变了的就只有流动在室内的空气：没了猫又那特有的气味、没了男人那特有的气息……盘踞在心头的不安随着时间的推移慢慢转变成了无法言喻的空虚，迫使黑子缓缓蜷起了身子、展开了光秃秃的翅膀，紧紧的将冰冷的身体包裹在了单薄的翼膜之中。

“哟，火神、黑子，早上好啊，这两天休息的怎么样？”

不是没想过逃避、而是自己根本无处可逃；无论黑子多么努力的想将杂乱的思绪抛在脑后，可身体的不适感在眨眼间便能将自己拉回残酷的现实。看着笑容满面的前辈们一边挥着胳臂、一边朝着自己的方向大步走来，勉强挤出一丝微笑的黑子深吸了一口气，千篇一律的寒暄与往日相比显得有些无精打采，然而自己的心不在焉似乎并没有被对方放在心上。

“一眨眼一学期又结束了啊……时间过的还真快。暑假有什么计划没？像是旅游之类的。火神呢？准备回美国吗？”  
“嗯，我准备和熟人一起回加州，昨天刚一起买的机票，计划在美国呆两个礼拜左右。”  
“……”

见站在自己身旁的‘搭档’如是笑着说道，男人的笑容有些生硬、流露着罕见青涩与腼腆，想必话语中所提到的‘熟人’一定是让他牵挂了许久的‘义兄’吧。火神虽然与青峰一样同为重种、又都是猫又，然而两人却完全不同；在美国出生长大的火神继承了猫又那我行我素的天性，但却非常适应猿人的生活。确切的说、男人的心中不存在对猿人的藐视，更不认为班类的存在本身究竟有什么特别的，因此常常被只是中间种的丽子数落，将火神的大大咧咧理解为‘缺乏觉悟的表现’。闻言，双手插着腰际的日向先是轻叹了口气、随即耸了耸肩，露骨的态度像是无奈、又像是羡慕，一句‘年轻人的生活还真是丰富’让黑子不禁哑然失笑，而下一秒、自己的视线不经意在空中与男人相汇，不详的预感霎时萌然而生。

“黑子呢？暑假有什么计划？该不会打算和‘男朋友’整天腻在一起吧。”  
“关于这件事……其实有件事我正想和前辈们商量，是有关我……和篮球部的事。”

话题的调转使得流动在空气中的气氛骤然大变，而面对前辈们与火神那满是狐疑的眼神、难掩心虚的黑子不自觉的吞了口唾沫，随即低头沉思了许久，就连十指的指尖也都因前所未有的紧张而紧紧的窝在了一起。

“下学期……一直到第三学期开始，这段时间我想暂时退出篮球部，真的非常抱歉。”  
“咦……？！退、退出篮球部？！”  
“………………”

无论是在场所有人那尖锐又刺耳的惊呼、还是火神那瞠目结舌的表情，这一切都在黑子的意料之中，就连自己都忍不住感到羞愧、只能一味的低着脑袋，任由燥热顺着后颈慢慢蔓延上裸露在外的耳廓。为什么忽然说要退部啊？难道是我们做了什么让你不开心的事吗？但也不至于要退部吧？在前辈们那一声声惊慌失措的追问之下，越发难以切齿的黑子只是缓缓抬起了双眸、向一旁的火神投去了求助的目光；然而即便男人察觉到了自己的为难，却对事情的‘真相’丝毫没有头绪，只能半挑着眉毛、呆愣在原地，尴尬的僵局大约持续了五分钟之久。

“前辈们误会了，我并不是说永远退出篮球部、而是‘暂时’退出篮球部，等第三学期开始了我就会回来，就只是下学期无法参加训练和比赛而已，真的就只是这样。”

明明想要努力把事情解释清楚，然而自己越是努力想要把话说明白、浮现在所有人脸上的表情就显得越是疑惑；眼睁睁的看着每一个人的表情从最初的惊愕变得越发惊慌、不得已，下意识吞了口唾沫的黑子稍许顿了顿神，随即握紧了双手，如同壮胆一般、连连深吸了好几口气。

“……我怀孕了，为了安全起见所以不能参加训练。……真的很对不起，给大家添麻烦了。”  
“怀……诶诶诶诶诶诶——！？”  
“………………”

如果可以的话黑子真的想一辈子将这个秘密藏在心底，可就像自己无法逃脱班类的‘生存准则’一样、事情既然已经发生了就不得不去面对，光是逃避，是无法解决任何问题的。

（哲也……？你在里面吗？）

与青峰之间的‘谈判’最后还是以好似‘决裂’一般草草落下了帷幕。面对自己那强硬的要求与流淌而下的泪水，男人什么都没有说、什么都没有做，他只是静静看着自己落泪，眼底闪烁着尽是不解与困惑。青峰既不知道自己哭泣的理由，也不明白自己到底是为何而如此顽固；而在自己渐渐抽离了身子、松开轻捧着男人脑袋的双手时，眨了眨眼的‘巨豹’慢慢垂下了眼帘，随即从床上慢慢站起了身子、一言不发的离开了狭窄的房间。

脏乱的屋子回到了一如既往的静谧，安静的氛围却比往日多了一丝凄冷与悲哀；就在黑子抬手抹去了温热的泪水、母亲那轻柔的嗓音从门外传来，还没等待自己来得及开口、似乎察觉到了什么的亲人唯唯诺诺的推开了房门，悄悄的从门缝外探出了脑袋，微微蹙起的眉间写满了担忧与不安。

（青峰君说他要回去了，让我嘱咐你好好休息，至于有关孩子的事情……我们能聊聊吗？）  
（妈妈……）

无论是青峰还是黑子、两人都只是未成年的孩子，甚至距离成年都还需要三年多一点的时间，而偏偏在这样冲动又暧昧的年纪，黑子通过不寻常的方式怀上了对方的孩子，说不害怕、那是绝对不可能的。不但如此、从生理构造上来说自己并非是‘雌性’，更不像雌性一样具备怀孕生子的生殖器官，却不知情的情况下被对方无意识的改造了身体的构造、种下了怀虫，因此受精怀孕。直到现在，黑子还缺少几分真实感，然而从小腹传来的隐隐胀痛又无比真实、仿佛像是告诫自己千万不要粗心大意一般，使得黑子再一次蜷缩起了身体、抱紧了双膝。

（有关孩子的事……看来是真的呢。这孩子是哲也和青峰君的吧？虽说在班类里通过gay mix生下的孩子并不罕见，但轻种和重种的就……哲也，你又是怎么想的呢？是想把这个孩子生下来吗？还是说你另有其他的打算？）

明明在青峰的面前信誓旦旦的说自己会生下这个孩子，而当男人离开、留下自己一个人面对母亲那张温润和蔼的笑脸时，黑子却一句话都说不上来，只能怔怔的瞪大着酸涩的双眼，任由不知所措的热泪在眼眶中打转。自己真的是不知道，不知道到底该不该生下这个孩子、不知道今后该怎么照顾肚子里那稚嫩的生命；我真的能够生下它吗？确切的说、自己真的能够把这孩子顺利的生下来吗？黑子是雄性果蝠，然而在怀虫的着床发育下，自己的体内具备了孕育胎儿的子宫，所以黑子才会像雌性的母乳动物一样怀孕、可这与生产却是完全两码事。班类的怀孕周期与猿人大不相同，拿蝙蝠距离、果蝠的孕期大约在110到150天内，而美洲豹则是在110天左右，相比起猿人的十月怀胎要短上许多，同时这也意味着留给黑子犹豫不决的日子也所剩无几。保险起见明天去一次妇产科看看吧，但至于最后的决定……还是由哲也你来做主，但无论你做了什么样的决定，妈妈永远都会支持你的。见自己始终惊魂未定的耷拉着脑袋，不再勉强的母亲一边含着笑、一边替自己拨开了额前的碎发，亲人间那不图回报的温柔让黑子再次热了眼眶，泪水又一次情不自禁的落下，可相比起方才的悲哀、这一次黑子是因感动而落泪，为溢满在心口的幸福感而落泪。

如果有朝一日我也能够为青峰君带来这种感觉，那就好了。

在母亲的怀中、黑子忍不住暗暗心想。也许自己再年长几岁、也许两人都不再需要家人的庇护作为逃避的借口，一切就要自然得多了吧。如果……仅仅只是如果，如果两人在若干年后还能像现在这般安于平凡，如果肚子里的孩子是在那样的契机之下孕育成形，事情是不是就都不一样了呢？男人是不是就能体会自己的不安与心痛了呢？

“这孩子……是青峰君的，是上周才发现的，医生说已经有两个星期了。认真思考过后我决定将这个孩子生下来，所以接下来好几个月得好好安胎，自然也就没有办法参加社团活动了。”

出于良心上的过意不去、最终黑子还是一五一十的向在场的所有人说明了整件事的来龙去脉，包括自己与青峰的关系、家人的意见、以及已成定局的未来。而在黑子音落之际，仍旧满脸错愕的日向先是愣愣的眨了眨眼，滑稽的表情让黑子忍不住暗暗苦笑，但自己不是不能明白对方的心情，换做是别人、在得知自己的好友怀上了孩子也一定会感到惊讶，再加上自己又是不折不扣的男人，会像现在这样目瞪口呆，也是情理之中的事。

“事情就是这样。抱歉，和大家的约定恐怕乜有办法实现了……不过我会为大家加油的！冬天的比赛，一定要拿下冠军啊。”  
“喔、喔……！交给我们吧。你就安安心心在家养胎吧，虽然有些怪怪的……不过对象既然是那个青峰的话，仔细想想也没什么稀奇的，谁叫他是重种呢，唔……”

能够在这么短的时间内被他人理解，说不庆幸、那是绝对不可能的，然而即使日向的宽容与谅解的确让自己松了口气，可黑子并不觉得高兴。正因为都是班类、才这么轻易就通融，但也正因为都是班类，黑子怀孕的事实在他人眼中便多了一层意义，那是一种无法更变的价值观念、那早已根深蒂固的阶级意识早已使得人与人之间的‘爱情’扭曲变形，想必在中间种的日向与其他人眼中、能够怀上重种的孩子，对只是轻种的黑子而言，是一桩可遇不可求的好事吧。

“啊，对了。既然你肚子里有小孩，今天的训练也别参加了吧。回家好好休息、注意避暑。今年的夏天热得离谱……万一中暑可就糟糕了，赶紧回家吧。”

听说了黑子之所以要求临时退部的苦衷之后，很快调整完了心态的日向一改方才的态度、用着语重心长的口吻，一遍又一遍的劝说黑子赶紧离开。自己不是不能体会日向的好心，也很感激前辈对他的体谅和关照，可当日向一边推着自己的后辈、一边千叮万嘱让自己小心身体的时候，黑子的心里却感到一阵苦涩，明明知道对方不是在驱赶自己、然而一想到自己选择了肚子里的孩子而违背了与队友们许下的诺言，除了愧疚之外，黑子实在无法来形容心头的焦虑与难安。待到自己走出了体育馆，向着所有人微微鞠了一躬的黑子含笑与所有前辈们道了别、可就在自己转身的那一刻，始终保持着沉默的火神却从人群中走了出来，一句‘等等’让黑子不禁瞪大了双眼，怔怔的看着远比自己高大的‘猛虎’。

“你就当我是多管闲事吧。呃……怎么说呢，青峰那家伙他知道这件事么？就是你怀孕的事，他怎么说？”  
“青峰君他知道这件事，而且也只有他能够亲眼看到这孩子的魂元……毕竟他是重种啊。”  
“…………”

说到这，那天发生的种种又不受控制的在脑海中闪现，而见火神微微蹙着剑眉、满脸担忧的低下了头，不禁苦笑了一声的黑子将右手缓缓贴上了小腹，明明怀孕的人是自己、却什么都感觉不到，也都见不到，仔细想想，还真是叫人唏嘘。

“火神君应该也能看到吧？我是轻种，除了身体的变化之外什么都感觉不到……老实说直到现在我都没有太大的真实感，可灵魂是不会骗人的。我的体内的确有着另外的生命，是一个完整的生命，所以我想把这孩子生下来，不是为了青峰君、而是为了这个孩子才做出了这样的决定。”  
“你们两具体怎么想我是不感兴趣了，而且就凭青峰的为人……我觉得他不会真的坐视不理，他一定也有自己的考量，所以你不要什么事都自己扛。”

或许同样都是班类、又都是重种，男人才敢这样断言吧。听着火神那不知是安慰还是提点的话语，先是一愣的黑子慢慢轻扬起了嘴角，明明这些说辞毫无根据、多听了就只会萌生多余的期待而已，然而黑子还是将火神的这番劝诫放在了心上，一声‘谢谢’也总算让对方长吁了一口气、舒展开了剑眉。自己是幸运的吧，即使自己的伴侣是个不懂如何去爱人的‘猛兽’、自己却还是被对方疼爱着，用着笨拙又蛮横的方式，黑子是被青峰深深的爱慕着的。从男人抚摸自己的手势与亲吻的热度就不难判断、然而横架在两人之间的隔阂又该怎么才能消失呢？到底还欠缺了些什么呢？黑子不明白，至少现在的自己还不明白；或许待到肚子里的孩子出生一切就会明了了，所以在这之前、黑子只能逼迫自己变得越来越坚强，为了自己所珍视的所有人而变得坚强。

“顺便、搞不好事情没你们想的那么复杂。顺其自然就好，还是先好好保重身体吧。”  
“火神君……？”


	20. 后续3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Attention：含少量的火冰。整个SP的系列所有的CP是：青黑、黄笠、火冰、小森和绿赤。今后所有的番外都是以这几个CP为前提的，这偏里出现了些许火冰的内容，不能接受的话欢迎右上。

任由冰凉的流动水冲刷着手背、有些僵硬的时间笼络着洗洁精一次又一次摩擦着磁盘的盘面；盛夏的蝉鸣不断从窗外传来，怀念又噪耳的声响屡屡打断了自己那因暑气而异常烦乱的思绪，迫使黑子频频回头、望着窗外，唯独祖母种下的蔷薇花枝招展，竭力伸展着茂盛的枝叶、享受着日光的灌溉。

“哲也，妈妈陪奶奶去医院了，一会儿就回来，家里就拜托你了啊。”

听着母亲那温润的嗓音从玄关传来，立马停下了动作的黑子几乎反射性的关上了龙头、顺手拿起了一旁的抹布，一步擦拭着湿漉漉的盘子，一边走出了厨房，一声‘路上小心’换来的是两位亲人的颔首微笑，然而就在母亲踏出家门之前，千篇一律的叮嘱让黑子忍不住苦笑着耸了耸双肩，明明知道那是家人对自己的关心与关怀、却还是抑制不了蔓延在心头的那份苦涩，除了点头以示允诺之外，黑子也不明白自己还能做些什么，就好像故障了的机器一样、怔怔的站在原地，目送着亲人的离开。

“记得注意身体啊。冰的东西尽量少喝、也不要对着吹电扇和冷气。要是身体哪里不舒服立刻给我打电话，不要轻举妄动、更不要随便惊扰医院。”  
“我知道了，妈妈。”

距离发现自己的体内有着另一个稚嫩的‘灵魂’已经过去约莫近二十天了。在这二十天里，黑子暂时退出了社团、而学校也因暑假的到来暂时关闭，这才得以在家好好休息的黑子几乎不怎么外出，一是为了躲避毒辣的太阳、二是为了好好调整心绪，不是凭着一时的冲动或是怄气、而是以更加冷静与理性的态度去思考自己与未来的事。孕育着生命的身体还是老样子；小腹的部位并没有太大的变化，除了身体感到乏力、内脏偶尔有些不适之外，一切都还是维持着原样。然而当黑子卸下所有的防备、解开所有约束着魂元的束缚之时，收拢着翅膀的灵魂有时会变得非常不安、乃至于有些暴躁，就好比无时无刻不在提防着什么似的、按照母亲与祖母的说法，这是因为在孕期的蝙蝠出于保护孩子的本能而变得极为敏感，是一种正常的生理现象，却难免会为肉体带来些许麻烦的负担。

将擦干的盘子放回了橱柜、长吁了一口气的黑子擦干了双手，随即慢慢踱步来到了沙发跟前，缓缓坐下了身。已经分不清盘踞在体内的倦怠感究竟是因为怀孕的生理反应，又或是因为那潮湿又闷热的暑气；疲软的身子随着重心的下沉陷进了柔软的沙发，无所事事的感觉远比孤单与寂寞还要来的叫人烦心。因为一旦空闲了下来、大脑便止不住开始胡思乱想，那些想要忘记又不得不去面对的问题接二连三的浮上水面，宛如对自己的责罚、不断在脑海深处萦绕起来。

“……好累……”

在那天过后、黑子与青峰就没有照过面了，而自己也不知道男人的行踪、对方也没有主动关心过自己，就连一通电话、一条文字短信也都不曾有过，就好像名为‘青峰大辉’的男人彻底从自己的生活中消失了一样，说不沮丧那是绝对不可能的。自己是不是变软弱了呢？蜷缩在松软的沙发里，深吸了一口气的‘果蝠’一边如是自嘲般的暗暗想道，一边从居家服的口袋中摸出了手机；闪烁的屏幕还是老样子，单调的界面没有任何令人振奋的记号，就好像永远定格了在了相同的画面一般，意料之中的结果还是让黑子颇为沮丧的叹了口气，随即收起了小小的机器、重新放回了口袋之中。曾经、自己靠着一个人的力量闪闪躲躲，逃过了许多危机、也度过了许多危难；然而自从与青峰相遇、又成为了男人的雌性之后，像过去那般‘倔强’的机会却变得越来越少，更多的、是光靠黑子一个人的力量永远都不可能解决的意外与难题。

（就凭青峰的为人，我觉得他不会真的坐视不理，他一定也有自己的考量，所以你不要什么事都自己扛。）

就在自己因不知所措而愣愣望着头顶上方的吊灯时、火神的一番安慰又一次在黑子的耳蜗深处响起，可事到如今、男人的这番劝慰与赤裸裸的现实可谓是完全相反，青峰非但没有出现、就连半点音讯也都没有，仔细想想，实在无法不令人感到讽刺。有时候黑子常常会忍不住暗暗猜想，是不是同样身为重种的火神更加能够理解青峰的心情、更加能够体会男人的苦衷与处境？在与火神相处的时间里，黑子偶尔会将两人偷偷做着比较，因为无论是从物种还是阶级、青峰和火神都有着十分接近的相似点，但又是截然不同的两个个体、好比两人表达温柔的方式不同，又好比对阶级制度的重视的不同。

在火神的心底一直有着非常喜欢的人。对方是蛇之目的半重种，又因为比较年长、所以自尊心很高，双方为此有过一段持续了很久的冷战，最近似乎有了些转机、就连洋溢在男人脸上的表情也比往日要丰富了不少。辰也很在乎阶级的问题，他没办法接受因为我是重种而得由他委身成为另一方的雌性，所以一直都在生我的气；在一次很偶然的契机之下，情绪非常低迷的火神终于忍不住向黑子这般诉苦道，这还是黑子第一次见到自己的拍档如此萎靡不振的模样，可见男人是真的非常喜欢他的这位‘义兄弟’、以至于到了忘我的程度，忘记了名为阶级的隔阂、也忘记了班类那残酷又不近人情的生存法则。

（我明明从来没有在乎过这些事……就算辰也是轻种我也一样喜欢他，可为什么他就是不明白呢……）  
（……因为能够有资格说这种话的，就只有是‘重种’的火神君而已啊。）

青峰也好、火神也好，黑子相信他们绝对不是坏人，尽管骨子里是危险又庞大的猛禽、可他们与牲畜还是不同的。他们明白‘喜欢’是种什么样的感觉，也明白‘爱情’是怎样的一种执着，然而处于生物链顶层他们绝对不会理解弱者的感受，只是一味强势的去宣泄着他们自己内心的冲动、表达自己内心的感受。正因为是重种才会说出这样霸道又不负责任的话；上位阶级那特殊的地位与强大的力量为他们创造了主动选择的条件，而身处在下位阶级的班类就只能像是坐以待毙一般默默的承受灵魂被禁锢的滋味。听着自己那番情不自禁的感慨，闪烁在火神眼底的困惑让黑子忍不住苦笑；相同的眼神自己不知在青峰眼中看过几回，也让黑子更加的确信、无论再温柔，再忠厚，重种依旧是重种，阶级间的裂缝与隔阂是永远都不会消失的。

回忆的插曲使得窝在沙发中的黑子再度深吸了一口气，挥之不去的烦闷使得心口变得越发沉重、就好像试图将自己碾垮似的，让黑子感到喘不过气。犹豫了片刻过后，打算午睡一会儿的黑子费了九牛二虎之力才慢慢从沙发中爬起，然而就在自己站稳了身子、向着楼梯的方向走去时，几声仓促的敲门声忽然从玄关处传来，惹得黑子立马转过了身子、战战兢兢的竖起了戒心。

“……妈妈？”  
“‘咚咚咚！’”  
“……”

诡异的现象不禁让黑子感到有些害怕。父亲一如既往的在辛勤工作，而母亲则是陪同祖母一起去医院例行体检，理应三人都应该顺利按照计划各忙各的事，而在这种节骨眼上、又有谁会忽然登门拜访？目的又是什么？强烈的不安从脚底席卷而上，一个人怔怔站在客厅内的黑子不自觉的吞了口唾沫；本想假装家中空无一人、而收敛起了气息与魂现，然而大约过了五分钟之久，仓促的敲门声再一次想起，迫使黑子小心翼翼的迈出了脚步，一点一点向着紧闭的大门走去、下意识的禀住了呼吸。

“……请问是哪位？”  
“哲、是我，咳咳……！赶紧开门啦！”  
“青峰君……！”

熟悉的嗓音透过大门传来的那一刹那，整个心脏忽然猛地抽搐、紧缩、开始阵阵发热。强烈的感觉来得实在太过突然，以至于让黑子无法动弹、就这么一动不动的站在玄关，隔着严实的大门，双唇不受控制的细细颤抖起来。为什么青峰君会在这里……？为什么你会突然过来呢？心里有一肚子的话想说，可真正到了嘴边、竟只成了两句不明所以的发问；闻言，门外的‘不速之客’只是不耐的咋了砸舌，一句‘你先让我进屋再说’让黑子猛然惊醒、急急忙忙的按下了冰冷的把手，然而出现在眼前的景象却让自己倒吸了一口寒气。

“青峰君……！？你怎么了？！到底发生什么事了？！”  
“都说了进屋再说了，啊、妈的……好痛……！”

血那特有的腥味无论在什么样的场合都能让黑子感到头晕目眩，这种晕眩感来自于恐惧、就连十指都开始不禁颤抖，待到自己小心翼翼的擦去了显眼的血渍、将乳白色的药膏涂抹在裂开的伤口时，眉头紧蹙的‘黑豹’紧紧咬着牙关，脸上的表情也因此而显得有些狰狞，可此时此刻、除了担忧与紧张之外，黑子什么也都感觉不到，就连呼吸也在不知不觉中变得急促短暂起来。

“应该差不多了。保险起见还是去一趟医院吧，毕竟我不怎么擅长处理伤口，万一恶化了的话就不好了。”

听着自己的劝告，抬手抹了抹嘴角的‘巨豹’低声咕哝了一句‘用不着’，眼角的淤青与脖颈处的抓痕光是看着就让自己不免感到渗人，不得已、只能垂下了目光的黑子故作笃定的收拾起了医药箱，十指却怎么也止不住颤抖、心跳更是狂乱的让黑子感到不知所措。

“我先去放医药箱。青峰君需要冰袋吗？要不我帮你做个冰袋吧。”  
“不用了，你哪里也不要去，坐下来陪陪我呗。况且你不是想要知道发生了什么事吗？我慢慢告诉你就是了，快点，赶紧坐下。”  
“…………”

当遍体鳞伤的青峰出现在家门口的那一刹那、除了震惊与诧异之外，黑子实在找不到更为恰当的形容词来表述当时的心情，然而待到理智强迫自己去接受眼前的现实、接踵而来的是撕心裂肺般的疼痛；悬在半空的双手不顾一切的环拥上了男人的身体，熟悉的气味伴随着鲜血的腥臭拥入了鼻腔，使得眼眶一阵发热，双臂也在不知不觉间使上了全部的力道。

“在知道你怀孕之后我回了家，思考了很久、和绿间那边也说明了下情况，想要找个既能两全其美又能万事无忧的方法，所以一直没机会来找你。”

不知是不是因为安心了的缘故，见黑子在自己的要求之下回到了座位，心情似乎变好了一些的‘巨豹’露出了毛茸茸的尾巴，枕靠在肩头的脑袋比往日要沉一些、可比起这些微不足道的细节，那些残留在脖颈处的抓痕更叫人胆战心惊，鲜红的印记还渗着深红色的鲜血，刺鼻的腥味更是频频从男人的身上隐隐传来。

“结果绿间那家伙和我说，‘如果你真的想保护黑子的话，不妨试着去找找本家的人’。然后我就回了本家一趟，被囚禁了整整三天，连手机也都被那群臭豹子给没收了。”  
“‘本家’……青峰君回本家了吗？”

意外的答案让黑子有些出乎意料，见自己一脸惊讶的如是反问道，微微点了点头的青峰不以为然的撇了撇嘴、然而男人的不屑却让黑子更加不安，再加上残留在脸上与脖颈处的伤口……一幅幅鲜活的画面顿时在黑子眼前闪现，就连说话的嗓音也在不自觉间变得高亢起来。

“难道说这些伤是本家的人……？”  
“不是的，这些是我老爸干的。在来这里之前我和他大吵了一架、最后动手打了起来。那家伙也伤的不轻呢！现在估计被人抬起医院了吧，不晓得胳臂断了没。”  
“…………”

虽然青峰的口气有些轻描淡写、然而正是男人的这份漠然让黑子感到既恐惧又害怕。青峰与他父亲之间的矛盾黑子并不是不知道，确切的说、自己可谓是促进两人矛盾的‘契机’之一；可除此之外，青峰家与本家之间的矛盾黑子同样略知一二：身为同类、基因变异的青峰受到了本家的排挤，而个性孤高的父亲自然咽不下这口气、一心想要夺走由本家主导的地位，甚至不惜被赤司的弟弟蛊惑、妄想亲手建立属于自己的王国。整个计划因赤司的失败与黑子的介入最终没能如男人所愿，再加上青峰那好似自首般的揭露、未能实现的野心也因此永远失去了翻身的机会，父子间的矛盾在刹那间跌入了深深的谷底。班类不信奉猿人的那一套、无论是在对待爱情还是对待亲情的时候都表现的极其冷漠；在加上猫又原本就不是群居动物，父子间为了自身利益而反目成仇的案例可谓是数不胜数，可对于重视情感的黑子而言、明明体内留着相同的血脉却不得不与仇人相待，这难免会让人感到有些悲哀。

“那青峰君为什么要回本家呢？他们不是非常讨厌你吗？既然如此、他们真的会愿意帮助你吗？”

听着自己那开门见山的追问，稍许沉默了一会儿的‘巨豹’大约有整整两分钟没有说话，而黑子同样没有催促什么、相反的，自己就好像安慰对方不要太过着急一样，抬起的右手轻轻梳弄着有些扎手的短发，特意避开了红肿的伤口、如同摩挲一般抚弄着男人的鬓角。谈不上‘帮助’、我也不需要他们帮忙，我之所以回去是去和他们谈条件的；就在黑子后悔不该这么逼迫对方的时候，忽然开口的青峰打破了沉默，棱模两可的说辞使黑子下意识的挑了挑眉，而浮现在男人脸上的表情也渐渐变得凝重起来、但只持续了短短几秒，没过多久就又回到了方才那慵懒散漫的模样，稍许扭了扭身子，接着开口说道。

“我说，如果本家愿意为我们两提供庇护的话、那我和我的子嗣愿意放弃继承权，永远不干涉本家的任何决定，等到我接过我老爸的位子后就彻底和他们脱离关系，从此以后彻底两清。”  
“青峰君……！你是认真的吗……？！”

在青峰失去音讯的十多天里究竟发生了什么、而男人又背着自己做了些什么，黑子全然无知、更无从追寻，可如今黑子得知了一切，自己这才知道事情的进展远远超乎了想象、以至于到了自己的常识都无法理解的程度。回家之后我想了很久，和绿间谈了之后又想了很久，除了这个方法之外、凭我的脑子恐怕也想不到更好的法子了吧；说道这长吁了一口气的‘巨豹’将鼻尖凑到了自己的肩窝，随即嗅了嗅鼻子、结实的胳臂在不知不觉中环拥上了自己的腰际，力道却远远不如平日那般蛮横，轻柔得让黑子不禁感到一阵鼻酸。

“他说的是对的，这世上没有什么两全其美的方法。你是我的雌性、而你有了我的孩子；身为雄性，保护自己的雌性和孩子不是理所当然的吗？我家那个臭老头也好、或是本家的人也罢，我绝不会让他们伤害你们的，让我付出多大的代价那都是值得的。”  
“青峰君……”

傲慢的人究竟是谁呢？

黑子的确不是重种、也不懂重种之间那弱肉强食的生存法则，可就因为不懂就是错误了的吗？就因为自己无法同感深受就一定不是正确了的吗？听着耳旁传来静静的呼吸，强忍着泪水的黑子没有说话；并不知自己不想说，而是害怕自己一张口、压抑了太久的情感会如同井喷般爆发，以至于在男人的勉强暴露了脆弱不堪的一面，只能紧紧咬着牙关。对不起……真的很对不起……不断在心底深处如是念叨着，魂元因羞耻与惭愧而蜷缩成了一团，看待到黑子好不容易稳定住了情绪、低头想要看一看对方的脸庞时，不知不觉间熟睡了起来的青峰竟暴露了魂现，乌黑油亮的皮毛表面浮动着深棕色的斑纹，然而当黑子下意识的抚摸上巨豹那庞大的身子、轻轻用手梳弄着紧密的皮毛时，埋藏在绒毛深处的伤口映入了黑子的眼帘，一处、一处、又一处，从背脊到侧腹再到前胸，因为被衣服遮挡而看不见的创口如今全部赤裸裸的暴露在了自己的眼里，让黑子再也按捺不住、紧紧抱着男人那虚弱的身体，默默留下了温热的眼泪。

“对不起……青峰君……真的很对不起……！”  
“…………”

将来的打算也好，又或是不久后的计划也罢，黑子都不在乎。哪怕待到第二天的太阳升起、所有的设想全都出了变故、全部都乱了套，此时此刻的幸福与感动也绝对不是骗人的。心很痛，痛得让黑子感到无法呼吸，痛的让眼泪如同决堤一般不断从眼眶掉落；可与此同时黑子却觉得很高兴。喜欢上青峰、自己吃了很多的苦，也受了很多罪，甚至险些丢了性命，可即使如此、自己从来没有后悔过。能够喜欢上这个人真的太好了，即使我们的世界截然不同、即使凌驾在我们之间的‘裂缝’永远都不会消失，可能够与你相遇、又喜欢上你，真的是太好了；一边留着泪、一边如是心想道的‘果蝠’最后输给了肉体的疲惫，怀着百感交集的心境、黑子慢慢展开了双翼，失去了人型的‘果蝠’就这么静静的蜷缩在巨豹那毛茸茸的胸前，明明心口被幸福的温暖涨的满满的，眼泪却怎么也都止不住、从滚圆的眸子不停的落出。

“青峰君，你用不着那么着急。饭菜还有的是呢，慢慢吃，要是噎着了那得多难受啊。”

一边流着眼泪、一边跟着霸占了沙发的黑豹一同昏睡了过去，待到黑子再一次睁开双眼、自己却躺在卧室的床上，身上盖着柔软的毛毯，萦绕在屋内的空气残留着母亲身上的气息。知道家人回来了后、立刻从床上爬起来的黑子匆匆走出了房间，然而当自己走下楼梯时，不知在什么时候回到家中的母亲与祖母正与青峰一同坐在客厅，三人似乎在说些什么、却因为黑子的出现而中止了话题。

“没事没事，我已经好几天没吃过像样的东西了，饿的我都快胃穿孔了。”

虽然母亲什么都没有说，可从青峰嘴边的创口贴、以及缠绕在脖颈处的绷带来看，这些应该都是母亲和祖母的‘杰作’、而两位长辈绝对不可能对这些血淋淋的伤口视若无睹，想必她们已经从青峰的嘴里听说了些什么，至于为什么什么都没说、或许是考虑到黑子的心情，才对两人的事选择闭口不提。和睦的餐桌回到了正轨，看着男人那狼吞虎咽的模样，不禁阵阵苦笑的母亲索性将盛满了炸鸡的餐盘递到了青峰的面前；那是母亲特意为青峰准备的，见状、还未来得及眼下嘴里的食物的‘巨豹’笑着咕哝了一句‘谢谢’，随即将肉块塞进了嘴里，滑稽的模样使得在旁目睹了一切的黑子轻轻傻笑了起来。

“干嘛啊……对着我傻笑。我是真的好几天没吃过东西了，饿成这样也情有可原啊！有什么好笑的……”  
“不是的，我没有在笑话青峰君。只是觉得看到你这么生龙活虎的样子，就觉得自己也得好好加把劲才行……我是真的这么想。”

青峰的确是自己的雄性，可在成为男人的‘雌性’之前、黑子也同他一样，是个不折不扣的男人，自己也有着承担这一切的责任与义务，更何况自己的肚子里还怀着两人的孩子。……妈妈，爸爸，还有奶奶。今后可能要麻烦你们多多担待了，一旦我和青峰君成年了就会好好履行应尽的责任，在这之前得麻烦你们多多照顾了。听似唐突的话语并不是一时兴起，而是黑子斟酌了很久、想说却一直没能找到机会的真心话。闻言，先是一愣的家人们纷纷面面相觑，唯独青峰依旧津津有味的咀嚼着饭菜、仿佛一切都在他的掌握中一般，气定神闲的模样不禁让黑子感到有些窝火，然而对于两人的未来、以及默默在自己腹中成长的生命，黑子却忍不住开始憧憬、与你一同携手共进的未来。

“到时候青峰君也会来帮忙的吧？毕竟你是孩子的‘父亲’啊。”  
“喔！”

——FIN.2016-7-16——

结束啦！写完啦！和我说的一样短！太好了在三掌里被我写掉了……

稍微交代下关于孩子的事。

黑子怀的是双胞胎，其实被火神看出来了，当时火神说的‘事情会比想象中的顺利’是因为火神在黑子的肚子里看到两个魂元，但是因为其中一个太耀眼了所以很难察觉另外一个，所以青峰才没有发现，当然、耀眼的那个是猫又（也就是青峰的种），另一个是蝙蝠（是黑子的种）。

双胞胎是兄妹，哥哥是蝙蝠（轻种，水果蝙蝠，和黑子一样）；妹妹是猫又（黑豹，重种，和青峰一样）。妹妹是极度的兄控，并且是发自真心爱着哥哥，但是哥哥虽然也很重视家人的妹妹、但是因为妹妹是重种还比自己高大，又常常被人拿来比较也不受青峰家族的人待见，所以难免会有点自卑。至于父母这边，青峰比较疼哥哥、黑子则是一视同仁，但是因为妹妹很喜欢哥哥所以也无所谓，和爸爸一起宠哥哥（。，私底下比较黏黑子。

当然，骨科是没有成功的。可实际上在构思的时候，火冰这边在暑假的时候偶尔造人成功也生了个儿子，是孟加拉虎和金环蛇的混血，魂现是老虎、但是个性有着蛇的腹黑，和尼桑比较像（和冰室呆一起的时间也比较多）。火冰的儿子和青黑的儿子有搞一块，让妹妹很生气、甚至两人吵着要决斗，但是火冰的儿子最开始只是对哥哥比较有兴趣，再加上外面不知情的人一直觉得妹妹和儿子比较配、所以在火冰儿子对哥哥示好的时候哥哥没有拒绝（一方面是想借此找回点优越感和自信），两人就搞一块儿了。事实上火冰的儿子对妹妹也很喜欢（不过并不是男女间的喜欢，只是很佩服这样坦率的女生，明知道没有希望还对自己哥哥那么痴情）在安慰妹妹的时候亲了她一下碰巧被哥哥看到（当然亲完后被妹妹一拳打飞）之后的狗血剧情大家可以自行脑补ry。

顺便，青峰知道火神的儿子睡了他儿子后气的爆炸差点杀到火神家杀人（妹妹跟着他老爸各种起哄最后被黑子拦下来了）。火神知道这个消息则是一脸懵逼，尼桑抱着看好戏与放任的态度。不过小一辈的故事大家可以当原创想……随便怎么想都行……反正这一篇我是写完了。之后可能会写点小番外，不过至于怎么把孩子生下来和分娩的过程，寿鳕子老师自己也没交代清楚，我又怎么可能会写呢[手动微笑]。

于是这次的小后续就暂时告一段落啦！

明天加班……祝我活着回来……


	21. 2020青峰生日贺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 祝亲爱的儿子生日快乐！  
> \- 好久没写SP的青黑了。在年龄差和SP之间犹豫了很久，最终还是决定写SP。  
> \- 地瓜背景，天热注意！  
> 其他番外实在太多了，到时候断断续续在搬吧……

“唔哇……这是什么……是小青峰吗？”  
“…………”

当换上了训练服的黄濑推开了沉重的大门，踏进球场的那一瞬间、一声惊呼迫使蹲在在一旁的黑子近乎反射性的循声抬起了脑袋，光是这样一个微不足道的细小举动便令豆大般的汗珠沿着通红的脸颊、从额头滴落，湿热的暑气宛如一股热浪迎面袭来，刺耳的蝉声使得疲惫的身心变得愈发的浮躁了几分。

“竟然这么赤裸裸的露着魂现、躺在地上，小绿间，你不管管他吗？平时你不是最看不惯别人把魂现露在外面了吗？”  
“暂时就让他去吧。倒是你，说好十点开始集训，现在都已经快十二点了，你想好怎么和监督解释了吗？”  
“呃……！”  
“…………”

在这个蜻蜓都急急忙忙的寻找着树荫、生怕阳光灼伤了他们那轻薄透明的翅膀的炎炎夏日里，黑子本应该窝在家中享受着平静的暑假时光，然而一通唐突的电话却将打破了所有的清闲、仿佛如梦初醒、逼迫着别无选择的黑子换上了球队的制服，回到了这栋更像是‘囚笼’的体育馆之中。

“为什么监督要在这么热的天把我们叫过来训练啊……”

诸如此类的抱怨声在宣告训练开始的哨声响起之后便不曾停止过。说是为两周后的交流赛做筹备、为了能够让选手尽快找回比赛时的状态，篮球部将会在暑假的最后一星期提早恢复训练，拒绝配合的人直接被降格至三军、或逐出篮球部，没有通融，没有例外。

用着好似哀叹的口气频频埋怨道的人是紫原。黑子还是第一次见到男人如此狼狈虚弱的模样：只见他蜷缩着高大的身体，蹲坐在球馆的角落，脸色有些苍白。一对圆形的熊耳从紫色的头发中冒了出来；虽说紫原的出身远不及赤司和绿间那样的名门、但在魂现的控制上远比其他同龄人要来得自律。可即便如此，熊槛那与生俱来的天性与笨重的魂元还是为他造成了不小的负担，以至于放松了警惕、躲在了空调的吹风口下，只为挺过酷暑所带来的煎熬。

“监督他是不是有什么特殊的嗜好啊？不惜一切代价和后果故意在这么热的天折磨我们，要是出人命了该怎么办。”  
“该考量的事，我想白金监督他应该早就已经想到了吧。要不然赤司君也不会同意他这么做，可话虽如此，确实也到极限了……”

与灵长类动物不同、班类的体质因魂元的区分而各有不同，就好比蛇之目与蛟对低温的环境更加敏感，猫又、熊槛、和犬神人则对高温感到束手无策。

一边说着，一边默默用手边的毛巾擦了擦不断从额头沁出的汗珠。黑子既不是熊槛，也不是猫又；比起连连抱怨的紫原，以及彻底自暴自弃、就这么以黑豹的姿态趴伏在地面上的青峰，拥有变温体质的黑子更加耐热一些，但为了保存体力、自己不得不饮用大量的运动饮料来补充糖分和水分，尽量将减少额外的体能消耗，静坐在原地一动不动。

（说起来……如果今天没有训练的话，我又会在哪里、和青峰君一起做些什么呢。）

待到躁动在心头的烦闷随着呼吸的逐渐平静而一点点沉淀，如是默默胡思乱想道的黑子下意识抬起了眼睛、将目光投向了青峰所在的方向。为了能够让腹部更多的贴上阴冷的地面，黑色的巨豹大大的张开着他那健壮的四肢；黑色的皮毛在灯光的折射下隐隐闪现着红棕色的豹纹，就好像一张平铺在地面上的巨大毛毯、过于粗犷且不拘小节的模样惹来了不少人的取笑与嘲弄，然而天生好面子的男人却无力反击什么，只得时不时甩动着他那条粗长的尾巴，以示内心的不满与不甘的报复。

（一年一次的生日就这么泡汤了，会这么生气也是难免的事吧。）

暑假的最后一天，也是青峰的生日；没有特别的约定、更没有太多甜蜜浪漫的设想，短信中的一句‘陪我出门逛逛’便是全部，好似命令一般的口气让正埋头写着暑假作业的黑子不禁停下了手中的铅笔、对着手机哑然失笑起来。

无论是青峰还是黑子，对于恋爱、对于感情，‘青涩’二字远远不足以形容两人的懵懂，更不足以解释自己心中的迷惘和困惑。

猿人对‘爱情’的那套价值观在班类的世界观中只不过是迂腐伪善的‘糟粕’罢了。不需要任何坠入爱河的理由，有的就只有统治与被统治的服从与妥协；而对于黑子这样弱小的轻种而言、若是想要在这弱肉强食的世界中活下去，唯有寻求上位者的保护和庇佑才能防止自己的魂元被那些对自己的存在虎视眈眈的猛禽所吞噬。青峰便是自己的‘庇佑’，以自己愿意委身成为他的‘雌性’为代价、不断的向自己他那宣泄着扭曲且不安定的‘爱情’。

就在黑子胡思乱想之际，一声震耳的嘶吼打断了自己的思绪、从而下意识的挺直了腰杆，瞪大了眼睛。发出这一声嚎叫的人是青峰：他不知在何时站起了身子，高高立起了粗长的尾巴、抬高着臀部。结实、精壮的肌肉随着逐渐放低的身体而越发的凸显，不断从喉咙深处传来的嘶鸣迫使黑子立刻从地上站起了身体，战战兢兢的朝着巨豹所在的方向步步靠近。

“小青峰你干嘛那么生气啊！踩到你尾巴是我不好，我又不是故意的，谁让你块头那么大、还趴在地上，况且我不是已经道过歉了吗，你怎么那么小心眼啊……”  
“黄濑君……？”

与自己同样小心翼翼的还有正怔怔杵在男人面前的黄濑。虽说同为重种、阶级相同，可因物种的天然优势、蛇之目与猫又相性天生不和，好在黄濑的体内保留着从母亲那儿继承的犬神人的血统，因此脾性远比一般的蛇之目要来得温和一些，但蛇之目的阴晴不定同样在男人的身上体现的淋漓尽致。

“平时你不也动不动就对我拳打脚踢的，只不过是被踩了一下尾巴而已，干嘛那么记仇啊。”  
“咕噜噜……”  
“二位不要再吵了，监督和赤司君马上就要回来了，要是被他们两看到这样的局面，肯定又要挨罚了。”

就在表情越发狰狞的巨豹露出他那对尖锐的獠牙时，默默在心头叹了口气的黑子一个健步阻挡在了同样一脸不耐的黄濑面前，蹲下了单薄纤瘦的身子。美洲豹是大型猫科动物，若是青峰真的以这样的姿态向人发动攻击，想必这座球馆内没有任何人可以招架得住，就连同为重种的黄濑也不例外。然而就在自己伸手轻轻抚摸上男人那有些潮湿的鼻子、轻柔的抚弄着细长的胡须时，方才还龇牙咧嘴的黑豹立刻变了神情，如蓝宝石般深邃的双眸也不见了杀意，但他仍然没有收回冒出了脚掌的锋利爪子，眉宇间的皱纹亦没有从脸上褪去。

“黄濑君和青峰君都不想看到这样的结果吧？这么热的天还要比其他人多做三倍的体能训练，即使是黄金蟒这样的冷血动物，黄濑君有自信能够扛过去吗？”  
“你们两……根本就是联合起来欺负我一个人嘛！实在是太过分了！”  
“…………”

听着黄濑那骂骂咧咧的抗议，不由在心中暗暗苦笑的黑子一言不发的低下了头，若有所思的抚摸着青峰那浓密紧实的黑色皮毛。自己何德何能，竟与重种阶级的黄濑如此理直气壮的叫板？答案只有一个，就只有眼前那吐着鲜红的舌头、时不时用湿漉漉的鼻尖磨蹭着自己的黑豹，即使不堪、即使狼狈，在这栋聚集了无数重种的体育馆内、黑子之所以能够如此游刃有余的在他们之间周旋，这一切的一切的背后，都不得不归咎于他们对青峰的忌惮。

“休息时间就快结束了，青峰君也得赶紧振作起来，剩下的三个小时我们一起好好努力吧。”

强忍着红色表面的倒刺拂过肌理时所引起的刺痛感，一边抚摸着男人的颈部两侧、一边如是低语道，然而闻言的巨豹似乎并没有把自己的话放在心上，时不时嗅着鼻子、感受着自己身上的气味，众目睽睽之下、露骨又亲昵的举动令生性内敛的黑子感到有些无法适从。

“那个……青峰君……有什么话等你变回来之后再说吧，好吗？”  
“……”

直到黑子就好像抵抗似的用力推开了黑豹那巨大的身体、踉踉跄跄的从地上站起了身，仿佛意味到了什么的青峰向后退了两步，然而男人却并没有收敛起自己的魂现，而是转身朝着大门的方向快步走去，一眨眼的功夫、便消失在了体育馆内，留下黑子一人不知所措的站在原地、一脸茫然的望着大门外那刺眼灼人的阳光。

“青峰君……？这是要去哪儿……”  
“小青峰八成是在等你追上去吧。竟然在那么多人面前对你那么亲近，你们两的感情真是好得让人觉得不可思议。”

只有身为轻种的黑子才能听懂这句感慨背后的冷嘲热讽。不单单只有黄濑、几乎包括男人在内的所有斑类都不明白青峰为何会选择自己，更不看好维系着两人之间的这份感情。坦白说我真没想到小青峰他到现在都还没有厌倦，甚至在那样的姿态下还对你那么宠溺，你们之间究竟发生了些什么？眼看着黄濑眼底闪烁着好奇、不怀好意的朝着自己步步逼近，释出的荷尔蒙令黑子不禁感到双腿一阵酥软，却还是故作笃定的保持着沉默、丢下一句‘这与黄濑君无关’，便急匆匆的转过了身，小跑着走出了大门。

毒辣的阳光落在汗湿的皮肤表面，仿佛被泼了辣椒水一般、引起了阵阵的刺痛感，然而此时的黑子却顾不上这些，全神贯注的寻找着消失的巨豹的身影、时而低头观察着男人在地面上留下的些许痕迹。

“是往停车棚的方向去了吗……？”

根据几个模糊不清的脚印寻觅着前进的方向，经过转角的黑子来到了校舍后方的车棚，却仍然不见青峰的踪迹。然而就在自己快要灰心之余、一双大手忽然从身后捂上了自己的嘴巴，熟悉的气味掺杂着汗水特有的咸涩、令黑子顿时悬下了心头的巨石，垮下了因紧张而微微耸起的肩膀，就这么一动不动的任由男人将他那厚实的胸膛贴上自己的背脊，感受着心脏那强而有力的跳动。

“你怎么那么晚才追出来？我都等你老半天了，差点以为你不来了。”  
“青峰君是躲在什么地方了？”

一边一节节掰开了男人的手指，一边如是询问道，而就在转过身的那刻、不知为何突然性急起来的青峰并没有回答自己的疑问，而是俯身蛮横的亲吻上了自己的双唇，用力的吸吮着自己的舌尖，略显霸道的深吻却并没有让黑子感到讨厌。

（是因为刚才在球馆里发生的事，突然亢奋起来了么……）

青峰对自己的所求向来都很直接、露骨，更何况两人都处于冲动气盛的年纪，一次不经意的接触、一时不经意的念想都可能令年轻气盛的肉体无法自制的亢奋起来。激烈的吻代替了言语倾诉着内心的饥渴，然而就在男人将粗糙的大手掀起衣摆、抚摸上自己的腰际时，猛然从恍惚中惊醒的黑子立刻推开了青峰的胸膛，一声‘训练马上要开始了’令屹立在自己面前的青峰闷闷不乐的皱起了眉头，就连嗓音也要比往常变得低沉了几分。

“你还真是满脑子都是篮球的事。你都不觉得恼火吗？今天是我生日，本来就应该我们两个一起过的，就这么被绿间那家伙的一通电话给搅和了，为什么你能够这么坦然的就接受了啊？！”  
“除了接受，我还有其他选择吗？我是出于什么样的机缘才会破格从三军升上一军，我心里很清楚，也有自知之明。但即便如此，这对我也是可遇不可求的机会，我好不容易走到今天这一步，我不想辜负我自己。”

不惜接受了赤司的‘威胁’、过着处处受人监视的生活；不惜委身成为青峰的‘雌性’，接受他人的保护和庇佑……从屈辱到麻木，一路随波逐流般的走来，黑子失去了很多、同时也得到了很多，得到了继续打球的机会、也得到了青峰的宠溺和疼爱，然而比起自己被迫失去的那些弥足珍贵的坚持与自尊，这些隐忍背后的辛酸黑子从未指望任何人能够理解，更不想因此而让自己在男人的面前显得太过软弱。

“……算了，不说这些了。每次提到这些话题你总是有无数的理由疏远我、拒绝我，我拿你那张一脸淡漠的表情最没辙了。”

这不是道歉，更不是在表达歉意，而是在责备自己的顽固，宣泄着自己的不满与受伤。一时的让步不代表什么，而男人那满是不耐的口气更是让黑子忍不住在心中暗暗苦笑，却还是接受了对方那好似寻求宽慰的亲吻，在艳阳下攀附上了对方那汗湿的背脊。

绝望与恐惧真的能够催生爱情的萌芽么？

自己之所以会选择青峰，是因为当时的黑子别无选择。但如果自己有选择的权利、拥有这样奢侈的机会，或许黑子仍然会选择直率单纯的青峰，不为他的阶级、不为男人的出身，只为他的率真与对篮球的热爱，然而即便是这份最为赤裸且真挚的想法，也已经被名为‘阶级’的屏障而碾压的粉碎。我昨晚做了个神奇的梦，梦到我将你一口一口吞进了肚子，从手指开始；在唇瓣分离的刹那、如是低声嚅嗫的‘巨豹’轻轻抬起了自己的右手，将食指的前端喊入了口中。骇人的话语令黑子眨了眨眼、欲言又止的半启着唇，眼看着低着脑袋的青峰用前齿轻轻啃咬上了凸起的指骨，一节、一节、直至舌尖舔舐上了指节的根部。

“然后一边亲吻你的身体、一边用双手撕扯开了你的胸膛，吞下了整个心脏。我甚至可以感受到你的心脏在我的体内跳动，明明知道是梦，却真实的让人不可置信、奇妙的让人不甘心就这么醒来。”  
“青峰君是想吃了我吗。”

究竟是怎样扭曲的天性，才会让自己无法抑制内心的骚动、去迎合男人那双率真却又蠢蠢欲动的眼睛？

听着自己的反问，摇了摇头的青峰斩钉截铁的咕哝了一声‘怎么可能’，随即松开了嘴、放下了手，听似轻描淡写的语气只是为了掩盖言语背后的稚嫩而已。

“要是吃了你，我还怎么舔舐你的身体、感受你的全部？这世上就只有一个哲啊，要是把你吃了，就没有你了。”  
“那青峰君为什么会做这样的梦呢？”  
“不要问我啊……我怎么可能会知道。”

梦是潜意识的镜子，折射着最为赤裸的欲望、映照出最为真实的渴望。青峰对自己的执着几乎是肉眼可见的；尽管男人有着不坦率的地方、却不懂得撒谎和欺瞒的花招，更不懂得如何掩藏对自己的这份占有欲，尽管沉重、但黑子不讨厌男人对自己的这份偏执，自己关心的只有这份强烈得近乎变质的情感是否真实，是否还存在着的能够将两人初见时所结下的情谊带回过去的可能。

“……我，很讨厌和重种在一起的感觉。讨厌重种所处的空间的压抑气氛，讨厌你们对下位者那虎视眈眈且不屑鄙夷的眼神。我也害怕随时都会被你们的血盆大口所吞噬的这份不安，在你们身边的每一秒都让我倍感煎熬。”

积压在心头太久的心声在吐露的瞬间并没有给黑子带来如释重负的感觉，自己反而为是否会因为一时的心直口快而伤害到青峰的情绪而感到有些自责和惭愧，恰恰是这一瞬的刺痛让黑子真切的意识到自己对男人的这份‘情’，不同于食物链与阶级的压制、即使是像我们这样与所谓的‘常识’处处作对的存在，也是拥有着凌驾于本能与天性之上的‘爱’，黑子多希望眼前的男人能够明白。

“可是即便如此，我还是不想讨厌青峰君，更不不想认为你和其它重种一样可怕。青峰君就是青峰君，就算终有一天你不得不吃掉我，我也不希望自己是因为恐惧而无法动弹、放弃抵抗。我希望这一切都是心甘情愿的，唯有这样想，我才能从这弱肉强食的世界中找到活下去的理由。”  
“说了这么一大堆，你不如直接说你喜欢我不就好了，到底是谁变着花招在这里拖延时间啊。”

莫须有的迁怒使得黑子情不自禁的眯笑起了眼睛。而当男人在一起俯身向自己凑近，仰起了脑袋的黑子伸手抚摸上了那不知是因羞赧、还是因阳光而滚烫的脸颊。

我真正想传递的，是告白不足以表达的期盼。  
无论我们走在什么样的路上，都不会因为路边长满了荆棘而错失原本美丽的风景。  
我想要的，并从你身上想要的，就只是愿意如此深信的勇气，仅此而已。

“好了，时间差不多了。回去吧。训练结束后再陪我一会儿，怎么说今天也是我的生日，怎么可能什么都不做就这么轻易放你回去，哼。”  
“……嗯。”

——FIN.2020.8.30——

生日快乐！！


End file.
